Hearts, Love and Stomach
by Moonowl17
Summary: What if House and Cameron did get together? How would things have changed in the different seasons? Set after season one. House/Camron. Please no flames. Read and review. Own nothing of the characters!
1. Chap 1 to 10

CHAPTER ONE

House sat, alone, thinking about the words that Dr. Cameron had said to him earlier.

"I thought that you were too screwed up to love anyone, but I was wrong! You just couldn't love me. That's good, I'm happy for you."

*She's wrong, I can love her!* He thought to himself, *but why can't I just tell her how I feel?*

Then, the words that Stacy had said earlier started to reply in his head.

"I'm not over you. You were the one and you always will be! But I can't be with you. With you I was lonely, but with Mark, there's room for me!"

*Why did I say yes, that she could work at PPTH! I know that I made the wrong decision, however I also know that she won't be here long! He is nearly better, and they will get on with their lives together!*

His thoughts then diverted to Cameron.*I wish I can tell her, I could make it work, I mean, I do like her a lot, but I'm just thinking about myself, as always!*

Just then, a knock at the door disturbed his concentration. Who would be here at this hour! He looked through the peep hole, and saw black hair, and a sad face! His heart jumped, as he thought of her being in his house! He unlocked the bolt lock, and opened the door. It was obvious that she was crying, as her eyes were red!

"Allergic reaction is it hay fever session already?" he said as she raised her head to meet his.

"Please may I come in?" she asked in a hush voice.

He opened the door to let her in, after she sat on the sofa, he closed the door and got her a drink. "Thanks" she said and opened it. She began to open her mouth to speak but House interrupted her.

"Listen" he said before she could say anything "I was wrong to treat you the way I did on our date and also what I said to you. You didn't deserve it, and I didn't mean it!"

"What are you trying to say to me House, I don't like it when you speak in riddles all the time, at work I can handle it, but we are not at work anymore you can play your tricks there, but please respect me not to do it outside the work place."

He looked at her, surprised that she had answered back, *she's not going, I know that, and I can't hide it anymore, it's too much for me!*

"Okay, enough of the riddles," he said, "What do you want me to say to you?"

She stood up, put her hand on House's chin and lifted it up so she could see into his deep blue eyes.

"I just want the truth, that's all. After I have that, I will go."

"But…" he said, as he looked into her eyes "I don't want you to go."

"Then tell me, what do you want?"

"I don't want to get hurt again! I have suffered the pain, and I don't want to suffer it again!"

She looked up at him again, trying to see deep into his eyes.

"You know, they say that the eyes are the windows to ones soul. When I look into yours, I can see the fear and pain. I also see hidden feelings, love. I know that I can't replace Stacy, and I'm not going to try."

"You're wrong!" He said, "I know that you can't replace Stacy, but I don't want another Stacy, I know that you can fill the emptiness in my heart. The love you see is the love that I have for you. Hiding these feelings for you is hard, and it hurts every time that I see you, alone! Going home to your apartment alone, with no-one to love you or to keep you company, just the loneliness. The pain that you see is from hiding the love."

Cameron stood there, surprised from what she just heard.*this was not what I expected! He really opened up to me, I saw the truth and he stopped hiding it from me. But this is what I wanted, and now I know the truth at last!*

"Do you mean what you say, or is this another one of your riddles that you just like to deploy just to get a reaction out of me?" She said, turning away from him.*the last thing I need is for him to hurt me again, I was starting to get over him, even a new job opportunity, but I can work with him and also hide my feelings for him at the same time. It is possible for me to do this, I don't need to work somewhere else, and I don't want to!*

He put his hand on her shoulder, and turned her around to face him.

"No, no joking around, no riddles, no more lies. Just honesty, what I told you was the truth, just like you wanted."

She looked up at him, tears starting to fall from her eyes, *no, she thought, please not again!* She reached up to wipe away her tears, but House beat her to it! His touch on her skin sent goose pimples throughout her whole body *please don't let this be a dream* she thought to herself.

"Is this real, or are you playing with me?" She asked, her voice quivering from how close House was to her.

"No," he said "this is real, and I want it to be real, no more lying, I want you to stay here, no more loneliness for the both of us, please."

She looked into his eyes, and heard the honesty in his voice. She could see that this wasn't a riddle or a game anymore, that this was House, vulnerable and opening up to another person.

"Okay, so where do we go from here? I don't want to make you do anything that you don't want to, and I understand that you will want to take it slow, I respect that as I also don't want to be hurt again." She said slowly. House saw the pain that she was suffering, *god, she has been hurt really badly, maybe even worse than me!*he thought to himself.

"I don't want to ruin this for the both of us." He said, as he lowered his head to hers, and slowly kissed her on the lips. Cameron was taken aback by his kiss it was soft, and slow. He pulled back, leaving her lips to linger. Slowly, she opened her eyes, and was surprised to see tears falling from House's eyes. She wiped them away, and sat down on the sofa behind her and switched on the T.V. He joined her on the sofa, and she laid her head on his lap and closed her eyes.

House took out his pills from his pocket and took one. He couldn't believe that he had finally done it and opened up to her! He felt relieve and also, a feeling he hasn't felt in a very long time, he was happy! He was happy with another person, one that he had deep feelings for. He looked down at her, and thought that he would try his best to make this work with Cameron. He leaned down and kissed her on the head, and then closed his eyes and fell asleep, stroking her head.

CHAPTER TWO

Cameron woke up, the sun light was pouring in from the window. She felt a hand on her neck, looked up and saw that House had fallen asleep with her.*it wasn't a dream, it was real! I can't believe it, no more loneliness and hiding of emotions, we can both finally be happy with each other!*

House started to stir "hello" said Cameron looking up at him.

"Hi" he replied "you want some breakfast?"

"Sure, shall we order out?" she asked, not wanting to move. She reached over to the phone, and dialled the number, gave the order and got up. She stretched and turned to face House, still sitting on the sofa.

"Can I take a shower please?" she asked him.

"Sure, the bathroom is just through the door." He replied.

She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead, and went and had a shower. House sat, thinking about what happened last night. The happy feeling was still with him, and he was glad that he finally opened up to her. It was out, and he felt great about it. It was official, they would be a couple.

After about 20 minutes, Cameron came out of the shower, drying her hair with a towel.

"Just in time for breakfast!" He said as he saw her appear out of the bathroom. They took the food to the sofa and ate in silence.

"So," said House, "it being the weekend and all, what do you want to do?"

"Well, if you like, I could stay here with you?" said Cameron a bit nervously. She was unsure, *it's still one of his jokes, he's playing with me*!"

"It's not a joke, and I'm not playing, I want you to stay here, please!" he said, looking in her eyes.

"How did… I mean, okay, I need to go home to get a few things then, if that's okay, I mean, you're not going to run away from me are you?" she said, shocked.

He let out a little laugh, put his hand on her cheek and raised her face to his. He then leaned in and kissed her, more passionately than last night. She was surprised, but then lost herself in the kiss.

"No, I'll come with you to your place to get some things for the weekend, maybe a bit longer if you like?" He said, questionably.

"Let's just take it one day at a time." Cameron replied to him, and with that, they went down to her car and went to her apartment.

After they got a few things, they rented a few DVDs and went back to House's apartment. After the first DVD, Cameron sat up, looking a bit scared.

"What about work?" she asked "do we want to tell people, or keep it a secret until we are sure about this?"

"I'm already sure about this, I have been since I set eyes on you, however I do agree, what should we do?" he replied.

"I think that we should keep it professional still, and our relationship outside the hospital is none of anyone's concern." She replied. "But what if someone out of the hospital saw us together?"

"So what, it has nothing to do with them, outside the workplace, it's our own life and we can go out with whoever we want and do whatever we want!" he answered, taking one of his pills.

"You know, I think we should have a small party, invite Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman and Chase. Make it official, so that there is no confusion at work?" Cameron suggested.

House thought this over for a few minutes *that's not a bad idea, at least then they know, but what if then she does have to leave PPTH? I don't think that I can handle that!*

"They can't stop me working with you" she said, "we won't let our relationship interfere with our work, we both know that, and they know that too! We are both too professional and also we don't want to lose the thing we now have!"

"You're right, let's do it tomorrow night! What about Stacy?" He said

"That's your choice Gregg; maybe I should tell her about it, I mean she won't be long at PPTH will she?" Cameron replied, scared. She didn't want to lose him to her, she had just got him!

CHAPTER THREE

The party was going well, everyone came, they decided that Stacy should also come, it was time for her to see that if she could move on, so can House! After everyone was settled, House turned down the music.

"I have something to say to you all. First thanks for coming to the party, hope that you were all having fun. Cuddy, hope that the stripper you ordered has been cancelled, you know I'm too old for that now!" everyone laughed, they knew House's humour, and this was just one of his jokes!

"Okay, now for the main event, I don't know how to say this to you all, but I wanted you all to find out before work tomorrow. Allison and I are together. I know that you are all thinking that this will interfere with work however, us being both professionals we will keep this separate from work. That means Cuddy, there is no reason that Cameron should be fired or moved to another department, you can trust us on this, our jobs mean a lot to us, but we both mean a lot to each other. Foreman and Chase, this does not mean that Cameron is my favourite, you guys will always have a place in my heart, and also it will not affect the way that I treat her. Stacy, I wanted to show you that you have moved on, I wish you all the best and happiness with Mark, but also I wanted to say that I can be happy with someone else! Okay, enough of the speeches, lets have some fun!"

Everyone starred there in shock!

"About time! I think I speak for all of us when we say that we are happy! We know that this won't change anything, because you both won't let it happen!" said Cuddy "Don't worry, your jobs are safe!"

"Well, since everyone is being honest," said Stacy, "then I need to say something. Gregg I want to thank you for getting Mark better, you have given me the best present you could ever give me. I'm happy for both of you, and I know that you both will be happy! Cuddy, I want to thank you for the job offer, but I want to go back home and get back to normal life as soon as possible. I have arranged a transfer for Mark to a hospital nearer to home! He will get the same treatment, and as soon as he is better, we can continue with our lives! I can't thank you Gregg and your team enough for doing this for me!"

Stacy walked up to House, and stretched out her hand, he shook it, and the she did the same with everyone at the party.

"Well, if no-one else has a confession to make, I mean it's not a church, let's continue the party!" Wilson said, turning up the music. The party continued, everyone came up to Cameron and House and congratulated them, they were accepted and happy. Stacy came to Cameron and said "can I talk to you?"

Both of the ladies went into the kitchen.

"I just wanted to say thank you again for making Mark better. I'm happy for you both, that he can finally find happiness and also that you can too. I know, that you will both have time for each other, and that you both are perfect for each other."

Cameron stood there, shocked at what she heard "thank you, I mean, you're not going to bite my head off, tell me to give up now?"

"No" she said "we didn't fit together, I was lonely, but you two, I know it can work, because you both will make it work, and also not get things confused. I'm really happy for you!" and she took Cameron in the arms and gave her a hug.

"Sorry to disturb this moment, but can I get a drink?" said a voice at the door, they both turned around to see House.

"Of course you can, I was just leaving" said Stacy. She walked out of the door, leaving House and Cameron alone.

"Finally!" he said, taking her in his arms and kissing her "God you smell so good" he said, when the kiss ended. "So, what was that about?" He asked.

"She was just telling me that she approves with us being a couple, and also to thank me for helping get Mark better, that was it!"

House saw that she was speaking the truth, she couldn't lie, and when she tried, it was obvious in her face! He took her back in his arms and just held her for a few minutes.

The party was over, and everyone had gone home. House and Cameron were left alone. Cameron started to pick up all the empty cans, and throw them in the rubbish bin and House sat down and took two of his pills.

"Oh, well, two this time, what a cocktail, drugs and alcohol! Hasn't any doctor told you that it wasn't a good combination, meds and alcohol?" Cameron said, sarcastically.

"Come here to me, we haven't really spoken all evening, but it was a really great idea, I feel so relieved that they know, and I'm so happy that you are here with me." He said, with a huge smile on his face.

"I've never seen you smile before!" she said, as she made her way to the sofa. "This isn't like you, who are you and what have you done with the real Gregg House?" She said falling into the sofa. She looked at him, and saw something that she never saw in House before, he was different, he was hers, and she was his. However, she knew that she couldn't change him, but she didn't want to, she loved him just the way he was, jokes and all! He put his arm around her, and she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He put the DVD on, and they relaxed in each others company.

"Gregg," Cameron said, looking away from the TV and up at him.

"Ya" he replied, pushing pause on the remote, it was a good film, and he really didn't want to miss any of it!

"You know that the Friday night we fell asleep on the sofa, and then on the Saturday night I slept on the sofa and you in your bed, well I was just wondering if it was possible if I could share the bed with you tonight? I just don't want to fall asleep by myself."

House thought about this for a while, he knew that she wasn't looking for anything, she also wanted to take things as slow as he did, they both knew that they didn't want to ruin what they had, just let it grow bit by bit. They were just starting out, and he defiantly didn't want this one to end.*how did I deserve you? You are just so sweet and caring, I don't know why I'm the way that I am, but this is the way I am, and I know that you won't do anything to change me, and for that I am very happy*

"Okay, but no funny business you horny monkey!" he said, tickling her.

"You know I'm not ready for that, like we both said, we want to take this slow." She replied as she pressed play on the remote, laid her head back on his chest, and continued to listen to his heartbeat, and fell slowly to sleep.

CHAPTER FOUR

After the film was finished, House looked down and saw her sleeping. He wanted to wake her up and go to bed, but he didn't want to disturb her, she looked liked an angel. He also knew that he couldn't carry her to bed and also that his leg was in pain! He took out his bottle of happy pills and took two. *Damm, out again'! Thank god that we are back at work tomorrow, get some more, just hope that I can bear through the pain!* He thought to himself. He put his hand on Cameron's waist, and slowly shook her awake.

"Hey sleeping beauty, you missed a killer film!" he said to her as she looked up. "Look, I need a favour I'm out of happy pills." He said to her as she sat up.

"You can get some tomorrow at work can't you?" she replied. She knew that he wanted some more, and she also knew that his leg was very painful, she had read about him in his medical file and also did some research into his condition and surgery.

"I know, but I may need some tonight." He said to her "don't give me that look I know that I take too many, but you also know how much pain that I'm in all of the time."

"Please, can you try to get through one night without them, or would you like me to go to PPTH to get you a refill?" she said, giving him the options. She knew which one he would take. His car was in the repair shop, so she would have to go.

"I'll take option number two please Bob!" he replied. She took his bottle, picked up her car keys, beeper and mobile and walked towards the door.

"Wait," House said, just as she was about to leave the apartment, "Take these with you so that you can get back in! Don't want you running away from me now do I?" he said with a smile on his face. She turned around to take the keys House was standing right behind her, took her in his arms and gave her a kiss. "Just so you don't miss me." He said.

"Don't expect me to do this for you all the time!" she replied.

"Don't worry, I don't, but I do appreciate you doing this for me, thank you." He said.

With a shock on her face, she left.

Cameron arrived at PPTH during rush hour in the clinic. It was Sunday night, most of the people there were drunk *god I'm glad that I don't work weekends!* she thought to herself. She went to the pharmacy, got the refill for House and started to walk out, when she heard someone calling her name.

"Allison, is it really you?"

She turned around and saw her brother.

"Oh my god, Alex, what are you doing here!" she said, surprised.

"It's my wife, she's really ill, I don't know what's wrong with her! Please help us!" He said, fear was in his face, he had been crying.

"Is she booked in here?" she asked, without hesitation.

"Yes, she has a bed, but the doctors can't find out what is wrong with her! I'm scared, please help!" he said.

"I'll see what I can do Alex." She replied, hugging her brother.

She set off to the floor where his wife was being kept. She picked up the file and went back to House's apartment. As she walked in the door, she saw that the room was darkened; there were candles and also two glasses of champagne.

"Okay, now I'm really worried that you are an alien!" she said, walking in with her mouth open. "Here's your refill." She said, handing him the newly filled bottle.

"Thanks" he replied, "bringing work home already? It's your day off!" he said, looking at the file in her hand.

"Oh, this, it's…. um…. well… a patient that I needed to catch up on the paper work." She said, eyes looking down at the floor.

"Okay, you always do your paper work once the case is finished, now the truth, who is it in the file?" he asked, handing her a glass of champagne.

She looked up at him, *why can I never lie?* she thought to herself. "It's my brother's wife. I just saw him as I left the clinic. He was worried, so I said that I would look at her file to see if I can help in any way."

"And, have you had a chance to find anything?" he asked curiously.

"No, I just got the file, I was going to look at it tonight and also do some research into what it could be." She said.

House took the file out of her hand, and replaced it with a glass of champagne. "That can wait until the morning, now, let's make a toast."

"To what do I owe the honour of this occasion?" she asked.

"Several reasons, one for getting my refill on my meds, two for making me happy and three for convincing me that we should get it out in the open, before rumours started to spread. So, here's to us!" he said, raising his glass.

"To us!" she replied, as their glasses clink and then they drunk from them.

After the champagne was finished, Cameron turned her head, and her eyes fell on the file of her brother's wife. She reached out to grab it, but House's hand got there sooner.

"No, not tonight, please!" he said "have to go to bed, got to get up early for work!"

"Maybe I should go home," she replied "I should check this out I mean he is my brother!"

"What will it take you to do to get some rest?" House said, getting angry. "Will it help if I said that I would take on the case personally?"

"No," Cameron said, "I won't let you do that, it could be nothing…"

"But it could be something big!" he said completing her sentence.

She stood up, and tried to take the file away from House, however he wasn't letting go.

"Please, let me have the file." She said her face full of concern.

"No, I'm sorry, but you need to get some rest, after what you have been through the past few weeks, its time you relaxed." He said, taking the file and going into his room.

Cameron stood there, mad. How could he do that! But she did forget that she had been through a lot, the operation, okay so it was a minor one, but still, she was only a few days off work! She wanted to get back in control, do what she loved, what she was trained to do, to heal people! She hadn't been out running for a long time *well, I can't exactly do that with House, can I? My treadmill is at home anyway!*she thought to herself.

"Are you coming or have you changed your mind about sleeping in my bed?" she heard House's voice coming out from the bedroom. She knew that he would be looking at the file it was in his nature to be curious! She only told Cuddy about her operation, but he somehow found out! Only he and Cuddy knew that she had it done, Chase, Foreman and Wilson had no idea where she was for the time she was off. *Better to keep it that way, they don't need to know, but if he is looking at the file, I am not going to be happy!* she thought as she walked into the bathroom to get change and brush her teeth. When she came out, House was sitting on the sofa, waiting for her.

"I knew you didn't leave, I would have heard the door." He said, standing up and walking to her. He was dressed in his pyjamas, with the file in his hand. "I'll take it, and not because we are a couple, because it interests me!" he said giving her the file. He went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Cameron, with the file in her hand, opened it and had a look. It didn't take her long to see what got House so interested, she was 27 years old, and her heart was failing! This couldn't be happening! She couldn't believe it. She looked at all the tests that had been done all negative however her heart was not functioning properly! House came out of the bathroom and saw Cameron looking at the file.

"No, not now, you can't do anything in the state that you are in," he said taking the file out of her hand "it's time to get some sleep." He said, leading her into the bedroom.

"But she's only 27, how can her heart fail?" she said, still in shock.

"I'm not sure, but we will get the team together and find out what is causing this. Don't worry, we will get her better!" he said, as she sat down on the bed. She lay down, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Cameron had made sure that she had set her alarm clock earlier than House's. She needed to go home, to work out on her treadmill it always helped her concentrate on a case! She turned on her side, just to make sure that her alarm didn't disturb House, but he was still asleep. She got up, got dressed, grabbed her stuff and car keys and wrote a note for House, so he didn't think that she had run out on him. She looked for the file, but couldn't find it *he's hidden it from me, no matter, I remember most of what it said.* with that, she opened the door, and walked out. It didn't take her long to get home. She got changed and started her workout. After about 45 minutes, she stopped she had no idea what could be causing the problems with her brother's wife. She got off the treadmill and went to have a shower. She had just finished getting ready for work when her phone rang. She answered it, it was House.

"Hi, you slipped out early." He said on the other end of the phone "knowing you, you haven't had any breakfast, so how about you let me in and we go somewhere and look at the case." She looked outside her door through the peep hole, and saw House standing there. She hung up on the telephone and let him in.

"So, what do you do that means you have to get up at 5 in the morning?" he asked her as she walked in.

"I needed to do a few things here and also pick up some more stuff for work. Did you not see my note? And how did you get here?" she asked curiously.

"Got the car back this morning and yes I did, and I never doubted for a second that you were running out on me, but you still made me a bit worried." He said, looking at her for the first time. "So, did you have a great time on your treadmill?"

"How did you know?" she asked, House always surprised her when he said things like that.

"Your hair is still a bit wet, I can smell the shower gel from your skin, and also you couldn't find the file. You always like to have a work out to help you concentrate and also when you are worried." He said knowingly. "Do you remember the part where the doctors told you to take it easy for a few months and not to train so hard and also to eat properly? Or do you believe that they are just people who speak about things they don't know?" he asked her. "Let me have a look at your stitches, please." He said. *he's just concerned, and they are right, I know I should listen to them, they're just doing their job, just like I do for my patients.* she thought to herself as she lifted up her shirt. After seeing that they were okay, House pulled her shirt down, and looked at her in the face.

"You're not going to work today." He said

"What do you mean? I have to help her, you of all people know that!" she replied, angrily.

"Yes, I know, however your brother is not from around here, and he needs someone right now. After what you have just done, you also need to rest. No doubt that you are in pain, however are trying to mask it from me. You know you can't…" he said, holding her head in his hand "… I can see it in your eyes." She looked at him, and knew that he was right, she slowly nodded her head.

"Come on, let's go. We are meeting the whole team for breakfast, I will then tell them about the case and also that you will be taking the day off due to personal reasons. You can then go see your brother and bring him back here, what the heck, let him stay here if it saves him money! Keep your pager and your phone with you at all times, so I can reach you when I need you. Gather some things you can stay at mine for the week if you want. I want to make sure that you are not anything more stupid." He kissed her on the lips. "Don't worry we will get to the bottom of it! I promise."

CHAPTER FIVE

After the team had been briefed, they all agreed to take the case, not only because it was a relation of Cameron's, but they also thought that it was strange. Once back at PPTH, the others ran off to run some various tests that House told them to do, and Cameron went to see Cuddy. She told her that she was taking the day off due to what she had done, and also about the new case that House was taking on. She also agreed to both, and she said that she was happy that House was taking the case.

"She has been to five different specialists, and none of them know what is wrong with her!" Cuddy said, after looking at the file. "I'm sure if anyone can solve this, then House can do it! Just take the day off and relax, don't do anything stupid!"

"You know, you're beginning to sound a lot like him!" Cameron replied.

"Well, great minds think alike, and so do great doctors, now go and catch up with your brother!" she replied.

Cameron thanked her and left her office.

She found her brother at his wife's bedside.

"Your team is taking on the case, I met two of them already, and they were in here for tests. I can't thank you enough big sis!" he said, hugging her.

"Don't hold her too long, she belongs to me!" they looked at the door to see House standing there, looking at the pair.

"Who are you?" asked Alex.

"I'm Dr. House I am the one who is in charge of your wife's case." He said, walking over to her bed. He looked at her chart, "just to make sure that the twiddle dee and twiddle dum have taken the right tests." Cameron was looking over his shoulder at the same time.

"Dr. House, what about tests for her immune system?" she asked curiously.

"Well, I can't do that when my immunologist is taking the day off today can I? You can conduct the tests tomorrow." He replied.

"What do you mean, has Allison got the day off, is anything wrong big sis?" Alex said, worried.

"No, I've just got the day off to catch up with you! Come on, you can take your stuff out of the hotel, you can stay at mine, I'm staying at a friend's house for a few days, I need someone to oversee my recovery."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked curiously.

"I will explain everything over lunch in the hospital canteen. They don't do much, but their salads are always good!" she said as she pushed her brother towards the door.

"You better eat more than just a salad!" House said just before they moved. "And Dr. Cameron, make sure you have your pager and phone with you, then I can contact you both if we find anything out. Also don't forget what I said to you earlier." He said, just before they walked out of the room.

"Don't worry, I won't Dr. House." She said, escorting her brother out of the room and down to the canteen.

After they got their food, they found an empty table and sat down.

"You know, your boss is right, you should eat more than just a salad. Here, you can have half of my sandwich." He said, pushing it onto her plate.

"Thanks." She said looking at what her brother had just put on her plate.

"So, tell me, what he meant about holding you too long, are you two going out?" he asked her.

"Yes, we have just started seeing each other, that's right." She answered.

"So that's where you will be staying, at his apartment? What did you mean by recovery? Why can't I look after you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm staying at his apartment. With regards to recovery, I had a minor operation, however the complications after the op are more than what could go wrong during the procedure itself! However, it was an operation that was needed. I had a lump in my stomach, and it needed to be removed. It wasn't cancer before you say that, however was in danger of growing bigger. Since its been out, I've had trouble eating again and also some internal bleeding, but that has all been taken care of. I am now on the road to recovery, just a few months and I can go back on my treadmill. That's what I did this morning I went on my treadmill before going to work. I think I have strained the stitches a bit, hence the day off work." She said as she turned back to her salad.

"I'm not hungry, let's get your stuff and I'll take you to my place. I can then give you keys and I'll pick up some stuff to stay at Dr. House's place for the next few days, at least until your wife is better." She said, picking up her tray and throwing it in the bin. Little did she know was that House had seen her do the whole thing. *looks like I may need to take matters into my own hands, she really needs to start eating more.*he thought to himself, as he walked away, back to his office.

CHAPTER SIX

After picking up her brother's things and paying for the room where he stayed, they made their way back to Cameron's.

"Nice place, can I use the treadmill while you are gone?" he asked, looking at it.

"Of course, it's not as if I'm allowed to use it for a while. Go ahead you can use anything in this apartment. I know that you have money, so I don't need to worry about leaving you some for food. Here's the spare keys I may need to come back from time to time to get stuff, but otherwise, just don't go wild in here! But I know that you won't, I can trust you." She replied.

"Well, I earn slightly more than you, and I know that I can't thank you enough for what you guys are doing for me and my wife…" just then, Cameron's pager went off. It was House's number. She went to the phone and called.

"Hi Dr. House, what's the matter?" she said.

"The tests so far are negative; she has woken up and is asking for your brother. I told her that he was with you, and that I would contact you so she could see him. I want to conduct more tests, and we need to talk about lunch!" he said.

"Okay," she replied, "we'll be right there." And with that, she hung up.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" Alex asked.

"She's fine she has woken up and is asking for you, that's all. The tests, however are negative, we need to do more." She said, as she grabbed her car keys also her pager and phone.

They retuned to PPTH and went to see his wife. She was awake, and talking to Chase. Once she saw Alex, she smiled, and he went over to see her.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, so this is the famous immunologist Allison? Nice to meet you, I'm Alana. Your brother can't stop talking about you he says that you are one of the best!" She said.

"Well, please don't inflate her ego too much, she will be hell to work with now!" the voice said, it was House. "Welcome back to planet Earth!" he said walking over to the chart.

"Dr. Chase, I want an ECG and an ultrasound on the heart. Let's see what makes this baby tick, and how we can fix the broken clock! Dr. Cameron, even though it is your day off, I would like to see you in my office please." With that, he left.

"Damm, he said he wanted to talk about lunch, he must have been there!" she said to herself.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, do you want a visit to the third floor?" Chase said sarcastically.

"Do you want a visit to the ER?" Cameron said as she walked out the door.

"Wow, you have a fiery sister!" Chase said to her brother as she was leaving.

"I heard that Dr. Chase!" Cameron said as she was walking down the hall.

She knew exactly what he was going to say, before she walked into his office. She took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he said.

"Look, I know what you are going to say, but I didn't want it…"she said as she walked in the door. On his table were a syringe and also two bottles of pills. "Who are they for? I know that they are not for you, your pills are always in your pocket!" she said, worried.

"No, they are not for me, they are for you. This is a vitamin injection. You are not eating enough and I'm worried that you are not getting what you need, so before I give you this, I need some blood from you. The two pills, one is a mild sleeping tablet to help you sleep through the night, I know that you are in pain and not sleeping well. The other contains magnesium and multivitamin tablets. Just to make sure that you are getting all that you need. Please, don't just do this for me, but also for you own health." And in saying that pulled out a chair. She sat down, and he closed the blinds. He took the blood, trying his best not to put her through too much pain. After that was done, he gave her the injection and then watched her take the magnesium tablet.

"Can I go now warden?" she said once it was all done.

"Yes, drop these blood samples off at the lab. I will be handling your case until I think you are better. I will be keeping a close eye on you. It was me that decided you need these. I don't want you to get ill, even you know the risks that could cause the immune system to crash, and I also don't want to lose you." In saying that, he handed her the blood tests and she left.

After she dropped the tests off, she went to see her brother. Alana had fallen back to sleep and he was sitting on the chair, also half asleep.

"So, how did it go?" he asked.

"Fine, he just wanted blood, and he gave me a shot and also some meds to help me recover. I'm pretty sure his next step is going to be a dietician or something like that, but I will jump that hurdle when it comes." She said "how is she? Does she always sleep a lot?" she asked, curiously.

"Yes, she does, she just says that she is tired and just sleeps. It's worrying considering how active she used to be." He said, while holding Alana's hand.

Cameron looked at her lying there *yes, it's my day off, but the tests need to be done.*she thought to herself.

"Alex, I need to wake her, I want to run some tests, okay?" she said quickly.

"Sure, no problem!" and with that, he woke her up.

"Hi, Alana, it's Dr. Cameron. I'm sorry to wake you, but I need some blood okay?"

Alana just nodded, and Cameron got the needles and syringes ready. After she took the blood, she noted them down on her chart.

"Alex, I have to go to the lab to check these out okay, if Dr. House comes looking for me, please tell him I've gone home. However, saying that, he will take one look at the chart and know where I'll be." she said leaving.

Cameron proceeded to the lab, and started running the tests she needed. Halfway through, she felt weak. *it's nothing, just keep going* she thought. She shook her head, drank a glass of water and continued with the tests. *Nothing, the tests are negative, but maybe I missed something, I mean I may have considering the lack of sleep I've had the past few weeks. I've been worrying about myself and my feelings for House. Maybe I should go home?*she began to think to herself. She sat down in her chair, and rested her head against the microscope.

"Dr. Cameron, I thought I told you to have the day off?" she heard the voice *Damm, busted!* she thought.

"Dr. House, what a surprise, no patients to hassle in the clinic at the moment?" she said turning around and smiling.

"Nope, clinic duty all finished, in case you haven't realised, it's 17:15, and I finished clinic duty 15 minutes ago. Dr. Chase told me that you took some blood from our patient, and then I knew that I would find you here. How long have you been running the tests for, or were you just napping?" he asked her.

"I don't know, I can't remember, anyway they turned out to be negative, but I could be wrong, lack of sleep and all. I will run the tests tomorrow morning." She answered, standing up and walking out of the lab. House grabbed her arm as she walked past. He put his hand on her forehead.

"You have a fever, but a slight one, I think that we may need to get you some antibiotics, but to do that we need to run tests, but those can wait until the morning. What the doctor orders now, is to go tell your brother to go home, there's nothing he can do staying here, and for you to get some sleep and also some TLC."

She quickly went upstairs and told her brother that the tests were inconclusive so far, and that she needed to re do them in the morning.

"Just go back to mine Alex, there's nothing more you can do here, she is stable. You need your rest. I will be checking up to make sure that you are there!" and in saying that, she and Alex left Alana to sleep. They went their separate ways once Alex got to his car. Cameron continued until she reached hers. All of a sudden, she felt dizzy, and had to hold on to the car for balance. After a few minutes, she felt fine, drank some water and drove to House's apartment. As soon as she knocked on the door, she could smell food. She heard House coming to the door *I don't want to eat, how can I get out of this?* House opened the door and let her in. On the table were two candles and also dinner.

"I thought we could give this dating thing another go, what do you think?" he said, as he guided her to the table.

"I'm not really hungry Gregg, I just want to go to bed." She said.

"Nope, not avoiding this, you have to eat! You can't take the meds on an empty stomach anyway!" he said, as she sat down at the table. "You were a naughty girl and didn't pick them up from my table, good thing it was my office then!" he said, as he poured her some orange juice into a glass. "No alcohol for you, you've got meds!" he said

"Maybe you should listen to your own advice someday!" she said, as she looked down at her plate. It was the same food that she had ordered on their first date. She looked up at him and smiled. They ate in silence House always checking to make sure that she ate what was there. When he was happy that it was all gone, he took her to his bed.

"Now, let me see, you have a fever, let me look at the stitches again, I hope that they are not infected." Cameron lifted up her shirt, and House looked, Where the stitches were done, it was red, and inflamed. "You have just won a trip to the hospital!" he said. She looked down and saw that her stitches were, indeed infected.

"No, please, not tonight, I'm really tired, I just want to sleep!" she said. She really didn't want to go there, that would mean that she would be kept in for observation.

"I'm sorry, but if we don't, it could get worse. I'm not taking any chances with you. I'll drive, and I'll even stay there if you want. Heck, I'll even remove them for you!" he said, trying to cheer her up. She agreed, and after they gathered a few things together, they were on their way back to PPTH.

CHAPTER SEVEN

Once they got there, House found an empty examination room, and started to remove the stitches. He had already paged Cuddy, as he needed her opinion. Just as he had finished cutting them out, Cuddy walked in. She took one look at Cameron's stomach and said

"That damm surgeon, stitching was never his strong point! Okay, we need to disinfect it first Gregg. Allison, how are you feeling?" She never got an answer she looked up and saw that Cameron's eyes were closed. She checked her pulse, and it was fine she wasn't in shock she was just sleeping.

"How long has she been like this? She's exhausted!" Cuddy asked House.

"Since it's been done, she has been in too much pain to sleep. I've taken her case on, she needs supervision, basically 24 hours at the moment, she isn't eating properly I had to give her a shot and also tablets. I found her in the lab today, running tests on the patient, I felt her forehead, and she had a slight fever. After dinner, however, she felt warmer I looked and saw them infected. It looks like it's only been since this morning. She doesn't want to stay in overnight, please let's do this, disinfect the wound and then stitch her back up. I think she will sleep through the whole thing. I will need help getting her back to mine though, can you manage that?" House asked Cuddy.

"Sure, no problem." She said, as they went to work. They cleaned the wound and then stitched it back up. "I will be having words with that man! How can he do this to one of our own doctors!" Cuddy said, as he helped House get Cameron into his car. "Here, she need these antibiotics to clear up the rest of the infection, I just hope that it hasn't gotten into her body!" Cuddy said, as she left to go in her own car. "You'll be okay once you get to yours? Both of you can have the morning off, come in at 12:00, let her rest and also look after her." She said, walking off.

House got back to his apartment, in the back of the car, Cameron began to stir.

"Where are we?" she said.

"Back at mine, you slept through the whole thing! I had Dr. Cuddy helping me. Can you walk?" he asked her.

"Yes, I can." She said sitting up.

They took the lift to the floor where House lived, and House took her to bed. He took her shoes off, and she just slept. *no need for the sleep tablet tonight I see! I'll tell her the good news in the morning.* he thought to himself. He kissed her on the lips, and checked her forehead. The antibiotic injection that he gave her seemed to be working, her temperature was coming down. With that in mind, he turned off the light. *better let her have the bed tonight, I can always take the sofa, and then, if she does wake up, at least I can make sure that she doesn't walk out!*he thought. With that, he closed the door to the bedroom, went to the sofa, put on a DVD and slept.

Cameron woke up to find herself alone. On the bedside table was a glass of orange juice, some tablets and a note.

"Don't worry Cuddy gave us the morning off.

Take these, I'll be back soon.

Love Gregg."

She sat up, saw two bottles of pills. She read the labels, one was a pain killer and the other was an antibiotic. *oh god, my stitches!* she thought as she looked down at her stomach. She was still in her clothes, so she lifted up her shirt. She saw that they were covered.

"Don't worry, they have to be taken out in a week, and also the dressing needs to be changed daily." Said a voice. At the door of the room was House. He had a plate with toast on it. He walked over to the bed, and checked her temperature. "Well, the fever has gone I'm sure your stomach hurts, I'm not surprised considering the infection. Come on, take the tablets and eat this. You may feel sick this morning. I had to give you a shot last night due to the infection. Cuddy wasn't happy, having words with your surgeon!" He said, putting the toast on her lap. "We don't need to go in until midday."

Cameron looked up for the first time since he walked in. "What… I mean… I don't understand, I can't remember much from last night!" she said, sleepily.

"We had dinner, after I checked your temperature and it was rising. Based on this, I knew that your stitches had to be infected, I looked and they were. You didn't want to go to work as then you would have been kept in overnight however I convinced you to go. When we got there, I found an empty examination room and started to remove the stitches. I had paged Cuddy on our way here she turned up just as I had finished removing the stitches. She saw it, flipped, asked if you were okay, but you had fallen asleep. We cleaned the wound, re-stitched it and gave you a shot. We then took you to my car, and as we got back here, you started to wake up. That was really it!" He said, as he reached for his happy pills, taking two.

"Where were you last night?" she asked curiously.

"Slept on the sofa, never knew that thing was so uncomfortable! Woke up a few times, and checked on you, wasn't sure how you would react to the antibiotics." He said, taking a mouthful of orange juice. Cameron just starred at the toast "don't worry it's not going to bite you! Eat up! You'll need your strength for work today." He said, walking out of the room.

"No, please stay with me!" Cameron said, just before he left. House turned around, looked at her and nodded. He walked over and sat down on the other side of the bed. Cameron started to eat the toast, took her pills and then she closed her eyes and slept.

CHAPTER EIGHT

They both rolled in to PPTH at 11:45, earlier than needed, because Cuddy wanted to see Cameron. They both went in House's car, as Cameron was in no fit state to drive. While Cameron was talking to Cuddy, House was catching up on the team and the test results. He had left Wilson in charge of the boys for the morning, giving him instructions on what tests to do. He came in to see the two pouring over some medical books, with the patient's symptoms on the whiteboard.

"Hitting the books, I thought you guys already had your medical degrees?" House said walking in.

"We're trying to find out what's wrong with our patient!" Chase said, "Where's Cameron?" he asked.

"She'll be here soon, she's being asked for a consult by another doctor." House said. "So, anything new?"

While this was happening, Cuddy was giving Cameron the lecture about not listening to her doctors.

"You of all people should know better, especially being a doctor yourself! Let me look at the stitches." Cuddy said. Cameron laid down on the bed in her office, lifted up her shirt and Cuddy took off the dressing and looked. "Okay, this may hurt, I just need to disinfect the wound again, it's better than last night, you were lucky that House was with you!" she said as she reached for the disinfection spray. "I want you to take it easy today, and please eat something! House was right, you do need supervision at the moment, please don't take that the wrong way, its just you need someone to look after you." After she was finished disinfecting the wound, she put on a new dressing and let her go. "Oh, Dr. Cameron, one more thing!" she said as she was leaving her office, "I'm glad that you both are keeping your relationship here professional, I know that you can both make this work." She said, turning back to her paper work.

"Thank you very much Dr. Cuddy." Cameron replied, and left her office.

Cameron started to make her way up to her office she needed to be alone for a while. House said she needed supervision *well, I'm not surprised, considering the state I let myself get in!* she thought to herself. She reached her office and unlocked the door she pulled the blinds down, and sat at her desk. She then remembered about the tests she needed to do yesterday, how she couldn't concentrate on them. She reached into her pocket, and took one of the magnesium tablets, then reached into her drawer and found her energy bars. As she began to eat one, she switched on her laptop. Drinking some water to swallow the tablets, there was a knock at her door. She wasn't in the mood for visitors, she looked up to see who it was, and saw her brother standing at the door. She signalled to him that he could come in.

"Please lock the door behind you" she said as he entered.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked, doing what she said.

"Nothing, I just need to be alone to concentrate." She replied.

"Shall I go then big sis?" he asked

"No stay, talk to me! How did you sleep? How's Alana?" she asked, as she checked her e mails.

"The same, no change, your two friends are running more tests. I slept well, considering. Worked out on your treadmill, it's a really good one, you know that? How are you feeling, hey, you got any more energy bars?" he asked. She smiled and took one for him out of her drawer.

"I'm okay my stitches were infected, so I was brought here last night by Dr. House. He then took me back home where I slept. I can't remember much of it he said I slept through the whole procedure! Feeling better now, no fever! I have to re-do your wife's test that means re-taking her blood." She said "Well, I guess I can't hide in my office forever, I have clinic duty today too! Come on, I'll take the bloods and run the tests before I have to go." With that they got up and left her office.

They both walked to the room where his wife was resting. They had moved her nearer to where House and his team worked, so that if anything did happen, they would be there pretty fast! Cameron walked in, asked her how she was, took the blood tests, noted it down on her chart and left.

"Hey," her brother said before she left, "have you eaten lunch? I could grab us something from the canteen, I could bring it to you in the lab?" he asked.

"No, it's okay, I can't really eat in the lab anyway, I'll grab something later." She said, leaving the room.

Once she was in the lab, she started running the tests. Halfway through the tests, a result that she found made her pull away from the microscope, and blink her eyes "no, it can't be!" she said to herself out loud. She turned the magnification of the microscope up, and saw that what she feared was true! "this can't be, its rare, especially in her age and health!" she said, again out loud. She ran to House's office. She knew he wasn't there, he was on clinic duty. She looked at the symptoms on the board, and circled three of them. She knew what was wrong, but the other symptoms, she couldn't account for. She had two illnesses, one which was her speciality, and the other she couldn't explain. *she needs a heart transplant, but it's too risky if she has two illnesses!* she thought. She looked at her watch, she was supposed to be on clinic duty. She rushed down there, and saw Dr. Cuddy.

"What are you still doing here? Go home!" she asked as she saw Cameron approaching.

"I don't understand Dr. Cuddy, I have clinic duty!" she replied, bewildered.

"Don't worry about that, Dr. House made sure that someone would take over!" she said, Cameron saw Chase coming out of the examination room "I guess he's still punishing him for what he did!" Cuddy whispered to Cameron. With that, Cuddy walked away. Chase approached her, "So, you decided to reappear! Amazing trick that you do!" He said to her, "What's that you have in your hand?" he asked. Cameron looked down and saw that she still had the test results from Alana's blood. She quickly snapped back to reality "Where's House?" she asked.

"I think he's in exam room 2! Why?" he said.

"We have a problem!" she said. Chase looked at her, and saw that this was serious. She went to exam room 2, knocked on the door and then let herself in.

"Dr. Cameron, I didn't ask for a consult! What are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Dr. House," she replied "but I think that you need to see these test results!" she said, handing him the piece of paper. House looked at the paper, then at her, surprised "are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "however it only accounts for three of the symptoms. She has two illnesses, we can't give her a heart transplant until we find out what the other illness is." She said.

House picked up his cane and started to walk out of the door.

"Wait," a voice said from behind them "what's wrong with me?" the patient asked him.

"You have the stomach flu, go home, take some paracetamol to relieve the pain and take a few days off work. I would avoid eating sea food from now on!" He said as he walked out of the door.

They found Chase and Foreman, and went to House's office. After Cameron had filled in the other two what the tests showed, they sat there shocked.

"It can't be!" Foreman said, still surprised "it would only account for three of the symptoms!"

"The rest must be from a second illness!" Cameron said, "but what, I'm not sure!"

House looked at them, pensively. "Okay, lets start her on immunoglobulin infusion and monitor her through the night. Dr. Chase, get a full count done and also run all the tests again. Dr. Foreman, it's time for you to play cat burglar. I want you to go to their house and find out what could have caused this. Dr. Cameron, I want you to run all the tests you did again. Just set her up for the infusion and then let's call it a day!" he said as they walked out of the room. "Oh, so which one of you is going to pull the short straw and stay for observation night?" he asked, looking at the three before they left.

"I'll do it", said a voice from House's office, it was Wilson. "It's not if I have much to go home to anyway!" he said.

"Okay, then it's decided, aren't you guys the lucky ones! Do the IV and then go home, be free!" he said. As they left, he turned to Wilson, he had a bottle in his hand. "It's not my birthday, it was a few months back, what do you want?" he asked.

"I'm getting a divorce! Julie and I decided it was for the best. I just can't stand to be at home right now, I'd rather be here, looking after one of your patients then at home with my own wife!" he said as he sat down.

"I'm sorry to hear that, nothing can be done I assume?" he replied.

"No, but I'm staying in my office until I can find a place to live, I mean it's not if I can stay with you, I mean you've got Cameron there!" he said.

"I'm sorry, but if it helps, there's an apartment for rent in the same building as mine? It could be just like collage days, bringing home the girls, snuggling in the beers!" he said.

"I'll take a look, thanks" he said, and with that he left.

CHAPTER NINE

Cameron started to go to her office, she knew that the boys could take care of a simple IV, she wasn't needed there. When she walked into her office, there was something on her desk that wasn't there before. She walked up, saw a small package and a note. The note said:

"It's time you had these, and also a small gift for my angel.

Love Gregg."

Re-reading the note, still in shock, she opened her gift. In it, there was a set of keys and also a charm bracelet with an angel charm hanging from it, made from gold. She stood there, stunned. No-one had ever given her anything this beautiful before.

"Are you ready to go home?" House said

She turned around, bracelet still in her hand and smiled. "I don't deserve this." She began to say. House walked over to her, took the bracelet from her hand and put it on her wrist.

"Yes, you do. It's about time someone showed you that." He replied.

"I want to check on my brother before we go, please." She said, still in shock.

"Sure, well, I'll wait outside, you know me and patients, too many sick people, not good for me!" he replied. She switched off her laptop, picked up her things and they walked out of the office. She locked the door and they took the lift up to the floor where Alana was staying.

"Hey, Alex, how is she?" Cameron asked as she walked in.

"She's good, I heard that this IV was your finding, tell me, what's wrong with her?" he asked, full of concern.

"Don't worry, she needs this to help her immune system fight the infection in her heart, however I can't say what is fully wrong with her, I can only say what illness is causing three of the symptoms. The rest, we have to wait until morning to find out. Go back to mine, she will be fine." She said. "On second thoughts, let's go for dinner, me, you and the team, I'm sure Dr. House wouldn't mind?"

"Yes I would!" they heard him shouting from the hallway.

"Ignore him, he can sometimes be very bitter!" she replied, loud enough so he could hear. "So it's settled!" She paged Chase and Foreman. As luck had it, they hadn't left the hospital and agreed to go and have dinner and a drink with them all. They all headed to the restaurant that was just around the corner for the hospital, a little place called "Little Italy." After they ordered their food, Foreman decided to break the silence.

"So, Alex, you have to tell us what Allison was like as a child!" he said. With that sentence a night of fun was enjoyed by all. As they finished their meals and drinks, it was starting to turn 21:00.

"Time to go home now, I think" said Chase "Don't want to be late for work!"

"Oh, as if THAT would happen!" replied House. They said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. Cameron was about to walk to her car when House called out "Hey, you didn't drive to work this morning, remember?" She looked at him puzzled, then remembered that he took them both to work. She walked with him to his car and he drove them home.

Once back in his apartment, he took her in his arms and hugged her.

"I've been wanting to do that all day!" he said, once he released her. She looked up, and kissed him, more passionately than he expected. She wanted to make this kiss last, to say thanks for the gift and also for the care he was giving her. A few minutes passed, neither wanting to break away, but finally Cameron stopped. She felt dizzy and sick.

"Now that, I didn't expect!" House said, "Are you okay?" he asked looking down at her.

"I'll be fine, I just need to go to the bathroom!" and in saying that, she ran off, where she started to be sick. Once she had finished, House was standing at the door, waiting to take her temperature.

"Yep," he said "reaction from the antibiotics. The infection must have gotten into your system. You should be okay, but I think we may need stronger meds for you!" He handed her a pill and a glass of water "Here, take this, it's the sleeping tablet. Get ready for bed now, and then take it. It should help you sleep better tonight." He said. With the pill in hand, she took it and started to get herself ready for bed. By the time she had finished, the effects of the pill had started. She laid on House's bed and fell straight to sleep. House walked into the room to this picture, *silly girl, she did it the wrong way!* he thought. He walked over, pulled the blanket over her and kissed her on the head. He laid down beside her, took two of his happy pills and fell asleep.

*beep, beep, beep* came the sound of the alarm clock. House reached out and turned it off. Cameron rolled onto her side and opened her eyes.

"Morning," she said sleepily to House "what time is it?" she asked.

"6:30 am, time to get ready for work I guess!" he replied.

"Since when do you want to be early for work?" Cameron asked, as she sat up. Her head started spinning "I think I only need half a sleep tablet, a full one is too powerful!" she said, holding her head.

House looked puzzled *no, that's not right, shouldn't be that strong, I'm sure I prescribed the mild ones!* he thought. He reached up to her forehead, to check her temperature.

"And we have a sick one!" he said "you have a fever way high up there with the birds! Tests at work and then two shots! Aren't you in for a treat, you lucky girl!" he said to her, as she sat there, surprised.

"But… I took them… I know I did!" she replied

"Yes," House said "but again with the food thing, you need to eat! Come on, get dressed, we are ordering and eating at work, need to do tests before you take the nice meds!" he said. With that they both got up and got dressed.

They arrived at PPTH, found an exam room and started with the tests. Cuddy came, again to oversee what House was doing. After the bloods were taken, Cameron asked "why two shots?"

"Well," House replied "you need another vitamin shot as the test results from a few days ago confirmed my suspicion and also you need a shot into your stomach. Dr. Cuddy will help me here, we need to put a camera down your throat, need to see where the infection is in your stomach." He said, as Cuddy showed Cameron the camera. Cuddy sprayed the back of her throat to make it numb, and put the camera in. Once in the stomach, they could see the redness of the stomach wall.

"I think we should biopsy this!" said Cuddy to House

"Yes," he replied, "you're right!" With that, he reached into the drawer and got out another syringe. "Allison, I'm sorry about doing this the primitive way, but we need a biopsy. This is going to hurt, I have to inject this into your stomach to be able to take some fluids out of it, okay?" he said to her

Cameron just nodded, and let them do the biopsy. After it was finished, House injected her stomach wall with the antibiotic shot, changed her dressing and then they gave her the all clear. Cameron pulled down her tee shirt, and started to go towards the door.

"Whoa there horsy! Where do you think you are going? You have just had a stomach biopsy, get your cute butt back there and lie down!" said House as he saw her about to leave. "It's breakfast time!" He said, holding up the order that they picked up. "Dr. Cuddy would you like to join us?" he asked.

"No, thanks, I better get these to the lab. Allison, don't do anything stupid today! You should really be in a bed, on a ward! House, just take care of her! Don't you dare overwork her, she still looks exhausted! I know, after the case is finished, a week vacation! I feel your team deserve it! I know House, that means you don't have to be at work, however get paid, I'm sure you'll miss clinic duty!" she said, as she walked out of the door. Both stood there, shocked by what Cuddy just told them. She was giving them time off, but she gave it not only to them, but to the whole team, and freely!

House paged Wilson, and found out that he was in his office. House invited him to join them for breakfast, and he agreed. Once he was in the exam room, the first thing he asked was "what are we doing here?"

"Well, you know, I couldn't keep my hands off Cameron long enough, so we had a quickie in here!" House replied. "Work, just turns me on sooooo much!" he continued.

"That's not true and Wilson knows it!" said Cameron, she looked at Wilson, his mouth had dropped open after what House had said. "House just took some blood from me, need to see if I'm healthy enough to be able to donate some blood." She lied. As they ate breakfast, Wilson informed them about the apartment search. He had a few appointments lined up this afternoon "that's why I need to ask a favour. I need someone to cover clinic duty for me!" he asked

"Oh, I love clinic duty, oh, please sir, pick me!" House said raising his hand like a school boy. Cameron just laughed "I'll cover for you." She said. Wilson thanked her, thanked them again for the breakfast, and they left the exam room. Wilson got paged, and had to run off to check on one of his patients. House turned to Cameron and said "you don't have to cover for him I can always get Chase to do it! Oh, please, let me torture the poor soul!" he said.

"No, I need to get back in some form of a routine, I'll be fine, it's just a few hours of clinic duty, it can't get any worse than this morning!" she said as they walked into the lift. They were all alone, Cameron turned to House and said "I know we said that we would keep it professional," she started to say. She reached out and pressed the stop button on the lift "but I just want to say thank you for what you did for me this morning." She reached out to him, and kissed him, with the same amount of passion as the night before. After several minutes, she pulled away, and pressed the button again and started the lift. House just starred at her, dumb-stricken. He didn't expect that. He reached out, and grabbed her hand. She looked up into his blue eyes and he smiled. As the lift doors opened, they let go and continued with their normal day's work.

CHAPTER TEN

Alana's tests were done again, but came back exactly the same. She needed the transplant and they were running out of time. House sent Chase to run some more detailed tests, and he just sat in his office and started to play his Nintendo DS. Chase came back with good news, he had found something! They started her on the medication that she needed to fight the infection, and started to look for a donor. Cameron spent lunch with her brother. He made sure that she had more than a salad this time, she had a feeling that he was going to relay this back to House so that he didn't flip out again! She covered Wilson's clinic duty, then went into her office. Just as she was checking her e mails, her pager went off. It was Alana, she wasn't responding to the medication, she needed the heart, and fast. The transplant was planned for two days time, and they had to get her stable in order for her to survive the operation. They gave her more immunoglobulin to keep her immune system strong, and changed the medicine that she was on. Making sure that she was stable, Cameron headed back to her office. She needed pain killers and something to eat. She walked in and sat at her desk. She didn't feel like going home, she felt like being sick *I knew this before I had this operation! It needed to be done, and so I had it done. I just hope that this will be over soon!* she thought. Her thoughts then turned to House, what he had done for her.*even though we have just started going out, he's helped me out so much! I can't believe that he hasn't run away yet! I know, I'll get him something, I guess it's the least I can do!* With this thought, she started to search the internet for the perfect gift for House.

Time ticked on, and darkness started to fall outside. Cameron yawned, she had just ordered the gift for House, switched off her laptop and was about to check on some test results, when she had a thought. *what if the infection was killing her heart and her immune system? If that's true, then we are giving her the wrong medication! We're not helping her, we're helping the infection!* With that, she ran out of her office, went to see Alana. She looked at her chart, and saw that the test she thought could solve this wasn't done. Her brother was lying asleep on her bed. She woke him up.

"Alex, I know it's late, but I need just one last test from Alana. Please, wake her so I can get some blood!" she said. He did what she said, and she took the sample. Before she left, her brother turned to her and said "You should be at home, after what happened to you today, you need your rest! Please, let me drive you home?"

"I'm fine, this is very important, it needs to be done. Don't worry about me, let me just take care of your wife." She said, as she gave her brother a hug.

The lab was dark. She turned on the lights and started doing the test. The sample needed 6 hours until the results of the test could be shown. While she was waiting, Cameron took out some of her own blood she needed to check her own immune system. After she had set up the test for herself, she sat down, put her head on the desk and fell asleep. Foreman came in and saw Cameron laying there *what is she doing here, it's pretty late!* he thought. He went over to her, checked her pulse and went to tell House where she was. He found House in his office he was still playing his Nintendo DS. He looked up when he saw Foreman enter. He told him where Cameron was, and also that her pulse was a bit weak. "What's wrong with her?" asked Foreman.

"Nothing," replied House "just an infection, nothing that meds can't clear up!" With that, Foreman left House's office and went home. House went to the lab in search of Cameron. He found her, just like Foreman had said. He checked her pulse, and he was right. He looked at the tests she was conducting. Two were running, one was an immune levels and another was a test that was rarely done, as it was too expensive! The immune test was already finished. He looked at the results and saw a low IGG level. *not good, she needs an IV!* he thought, he knew that the blood wasn't from the patient, it was from Cameron. Cameron started to stir, and woke up. She saw House looking over her she also saw the test paper in his hands.

"Which one is it?" she asked

"Yours, you know you shouldn't take blood out of yourself, its very messy business!" he said.

"What are the results?" she asked.

"Low IGG, you've won an immunoglobulin infusion. How ironic, an immunologist with an immune system problem, only you could have picked that one up!" he said, handing her the paper. "I'll set up the infusion for tomorrow night, I can do it at home, and no point on making you stay here. Now, the other test, you know that these cost us a lot of money!" he said, pointing at the machine that was working.

"I know, but I have a theory, and if it's right, then we can start her on the right meds before the transplant." She said, the machine beeped, signalling that it was finished. House beat her to the results.

"Well," he said, "looks like you got a gold star!" he said looking up to her. "Page Foreman and Chase, get them here immediately. Stop her treatment, and start giving her the right medication. You may have just saved her life." He told her. She walked out of the lab, found Foreman in his office, and called Chase. House informed them what was wrong and also what to do now.

"Chase, you have observation duty, Foreman, you have the implant to take care of. And Cameron, you have a day off, you need rest and recuperation. I've already cleared it with Cuddy. Oh, and another piece of good news, because you have all been good busy little beavers, once this case is finished, you have a week off work!" House said to a surprised team.

"Why does Cameron get the day off? It's her brother, she's not sick!" said Chase

"That's where you are wrong!" said Cameron "if you remember, I had some time off a few weeks back, well, I had surgery to remove a lump in my stomach. Even though the surgery was minor, the complications have been worse. My IGG has dropped, I've had internal bleeding also an infection." She admitted to the team. Both of the boys sat there, shocked. Neither of them had any idea that she had been through this. "I will, however be following the case, just because I have the day off, doesn't mean I can't come in!" She said, looking specifically at House. The boys left to go to fix the patient, leaving House and Cameron alone. House stood up and started to walk to his office.

"The reason I gave you the day off, was so that you could stay at home, not come in here to treat the sick!" he said, taking three of his pills. *not a good sign* thought Cameron.

"Just set up the infusion for me in the same room where my brother is! I promise I will stay in bed and not do anything stupid. This way you can check up on me and so can the boys at the same time!" she said, approaching him. "Also, I won't be left alone then, too!" House thought about this, *it was a better idea, then at least she would be resting, and also I know where she is!* he nodded in agreement "But you know what I'm like around sick people!" he exclaimed.

"I never wanted you to treat me any differently, you know that!" she replied. She walked out of his office and went back to her own. She sat down at her desk, and started to think about what she had done. She had just admitted herself, willingly into hospital for the day! *as if I can't get enough of this place!* she thought.


	2. Chap 11 to 20

CHAPTER ELEVEN

There was a knock at the door, it was her brother. She let him in.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi, what's up?" she asked.

"I just want to thank you, for the test and for helping Alana, this means a lot to us!" he said.

"Well, you better warn her that she will have a room mate with her tomorrow, I've checked myself in for the day, I also need some treatment!" she said "at the same time I have some company, and also the boys and Dr. House would be able to keep an eye on me!" He looked at her, surprised that she was doing something like that! "How is she reacting to the new meds?" she asked

"Well, why don't you come and see for yourself, she wants to see you!" he said. They both walked out of her office, she locked the door and they went to where Alana was staying. Once she walked in, she could see a slight improvement in her face. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Your brother is right, you really are the best! I can't thank you enough for saving me!" she said to Cameron.

"It's my job to save people." She answered. "Anyway, my brother has to tell you some good news, I'll let him do that, I better go home! Get some sleep, you'll be sick of me by the end of tomorrow, trust me!" she said with a smile on her face. She left the room, leaving her brother to explain what she meant. She looked up and saw House standing at the nurse's desk.

"You know, rumours are going to start about us!" she said, as he walked towards her.

"So what, let them talk!" he said "are you ready to go home?" he asked in a lowered voice.

"No, I have a few things that need to be done in my office, and then I'll be ready. Go, I won't be long, just a few tests I need to check up on!" she said. He looked at her, questionably, but just nodded. They left the ward, followed by stares from the nurses.

Once Cameron got back to House's, she let herself in.

"Anybody here?" she asked. She looked in the rooms and found no-one. She went into the kitchen to get a glass of water and found a note on the table from House.

"Gone out to get food, you need something good before the hospital food gets you!

Back soon!

G."

*sweet!* she thought, as she looked around for her night bag. Once she found it, she started to pack a few things for the next day in the hospital. *not looking forward to it!* she thought to herself, as she lay on the sofa. She put on a DVD and waited for House to come back. She heard him coming, before he reached the door. She jumped up, and let him in. In his arm, was a bunch of roses, and also food.

"Wow, what a surprise!" she said, as she took the flowers from him. "I hope that they are for me!" she said, puzzled.

"No, I'm sorry, it's for the other bit I have on the side! Of course they are for you! I didn't want to give them to you tomorrow, you know, keeping it professional and all, but I thought that you could enjoy them here!" he said, as he put food on the plates.

"Gregg, why are you being so considerate, it's something I've never seen in you before!" she said.

"I can't be like this towards other people at work, they would get the wrong opinion!" he said as he brought the food to the table. "This side of me, only two people have seen you and Stacy. I know that you won't mention any of this at work. I trust you and I know that, like me, we don't want to ruin what we have." He said, and they started eating. After they were finished, Cameron started to get ready for bed. She took the medicine after this time, and lay in bed, where House was already waiting.

"That was a good call you made today, you saved her life, and you know that?" he asked her. The tablet was starting to take affect.

"It's what we are trained to do!" she said sleepily. She put her head in his chest and fell asleep. He kissed her on the head "sweet dreams" he whispered into her ear, as he turned off the light.

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Well, well, well, the doctor becomes the patient! So tell me, how does it feel being on the other side of the fence?" Chase said jokingly to Cameron as she laid there waiting for the IV to come!

"Don't push it!" she said "How long does it take for a bottle of immunoglobulin to come!" she asked, impatiently.

"Now, now, down girl. You have a full plan today! First the lovely Dr. Foreman is going to start your IV, followed by a dose of antibiotics into the stomach, and also a change of dressing. Around midday, a nurse will bring you some food, which one of us will supervise that you eat all of it! After this, we are going to give you a drug to make you go to sleep, and then just relax and enjoy the ride!" He said, as he looked at her file

"Don't get too cocky, otherwise I'll do the same when it's your turn!" she replied crossing her arms.

"Now, now children, play nicely otherwise I have to put you in separate corners!" said House walking in. "You know I'm not very keen on sick people, then why for the love of god do I work in a hospital?" he said. He looked at Alana's file first, she was due in surgery that afternoon, and then picked up Cameron's.

"Dr. Cameron, as you know, I'm not a big fan of self diagnosis, however, you have the tests to prove it! Okay Dr. Foreman, bring it in!" and in saying that, Foreman brought in a stand with the IV drip already attached. House left, this was something that he couldn't watch. Foreman inserted the needle into Cameron's arm and started the flow slowly. "We will up the speed in a few minutes, just need to make sure that you are not going to have a reaction!" Foreman said, as he wrote in her file the time the IV had started.

"No, really, it's like telling a dog that it's not a cat!" she said, grumpily.

"Dr. Cameron, this is not like you! What's wrong?" asked Chase, taking her pulse and her blood pressure. Both were fine.

"I'm sorry, it must be lack of sleep, I guess!" she replied, raising her hand to her head. Foreman got a thermometer and measured her temperature. It was above normal.

"Dr Cameron, can you tell me where you are?" asked Foreman.

"In the hospital, due to the infection of my stomach." She replied.

"Good," he replied, "now tell me what day is it today?"

"It's Thursday." She replied.

"Okay, we need to give you something to take the fever down I'm going to inject it into your IV. It may make you feel sleepy, so just lie down and relax!" he said, as he pushed in some medicine through the IV line. She lay down, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"Time to wake up Dr. Cameron!" someone said. Cameron opened her eyes to see Chase standing next to her bed with a tray of food for her. "Lunch time!" he said enthusiastically.

She wiped away the sleep from her eyes her and looked up at her IV it had a saline drip on it. She starred at it, but before she got to ask Chase said "to keep you hydrated, but then again, you know that don't you! How are you feeling?" She sat up, the smell of the food hitting her nose. *not good!* she thought.

"A bit dizzy and sick to be honest!" she replied, as Chase helped her and re-positioned her bed.

"That's normal after an infusion!" he said, as he took her blood pressure and temperature. He put the food on the desk in front of her, and opened it. It wasn't hospital food it looked like something from the canteen. "Treat from us boys! We all know what hospital food is really like!" he added in a hushed voice. "Eat up, I can't go until you have, so I thought that I would join you, at least then, you won't fell too lonely." He said.

Cameron looked at the food, and then looked over at the bed where Alana normally was. She wasn't there, she was being operated on. Because they got the infection under control, the operation was moved forward, the sooner she got that new heart the better!

"How is it going with Alana?" she asked Chase, as she started to eat.

"Okay, the operation has only been an hour, but so far no problems! Your brother has been checking in on you too, in case you woke up, but you didn't. We were told by Cuddy just to let you sleep, so that means the antibiotic shot and also the dressing changing will be done this afternoon. We have also ordered some other tests, we need to re-do House's biopsy, but this time, not the primitive way like before! Foreman will be taking care of that later this evening. Don't worry, the other one was just inconclusive!" he said, eating his sandwich.

"That's what doctors say when they either don't know what's wrong, or the test was contaminated! I'm a big girl now Chase, what's wrong?" she asked.

Chase looked at her, he didn't want to tell her, but she knew that she could handle the truth. "Okay, we have several ideas, either it's just a really bad and stubborn infection, in which case, the infusion and the antibiotics will clear it up, there's still some of the lump in there and it has become infected and is trying to grow, or we think that you have MRSA." He said, looking down at his food the whole time. Cameron looked at him to see if he was joking, but he wasn't, she could tell when Chase was playing around with her, but this wasn't one of these times. They both continued to eat in silence. Once she had finished, Alex came in.

"Hi sis, how are you feeling?" he asked her as he came to her bed.

"Okay, well as good as I can be anyway!" she said. Chase had just removed her tray, and was walking out of the door. "So I take it you've got the job where I don't try to make myself sick I guess!" she said with a smile on her face.

Alex laughed "No, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay. Alana is in surgery, it's going good, they are just putting her on bypass, and I couldn't stand to be alone!" he said.

"Well, I'm afraid we have to send her to the land of nod!" said someone from the door it was Foreman with a syringe in his hand. "House's orders and also Cuddy's" he said.

"No, please, not yet Foreman!" she said, "let me have some time with my brother, then he can do it once we are done!" she begged.

"Okay, but I'm afraid I have to tell House about this. I'll be back on 30 minutes, please make sure you are asleep by then!" he said, laying the syringe on the table.

"Thank you." She said as he left them.

Alex looked down at her wrist and saw the bracelet. "A gift from House?" he asked.

"Yes, I found it in my office a few days ago. I was so surprised, no-one had ever given me anything so nice before!" she said, looking down at it.

"You, know, he may be your boss, but after what you have been through, you deserve someone who will treat you like you deserve to be treated. I'm happy for you!" he said. They then talked about Alana and also about the post op treatment. Cameron suggested that they stayed at her house for a while, at least until she was well enough to travel long distances! Alex agreed, and with that, Cameron showed him where to put the syringe in and she fell into a deep sleep.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

Cameron awoke to find herself alone in a dark room. She sat up, but her stomach was in pain *they must have done the biopsy already* she thought. She managed to reach down the end of her bed and got her file. She opened it up, and her suspicions were correct, the biopsy had been performed about an hour ago. She put it back and went back to lying down. She looked up at her table and saw a single white rose. She took it, and it had something around the stalk. She took it off and saw a gold star charm. She knew that this was from House, even though there was no note with it. She added the charm to her bracelet, lied on her side and close her eyes. Before she could sleep, her pager went off. She forgot that she had brought it with her! She looked at the number and saw that it was House. She put her light on and reached for the phone and dialled the number to his office.

"Dr. Cameron, you got my page!" he said as he answered.

"Yes, Dr. House, how can I help you?" she asked.

"The boys and I thought about this, and we think that you should stay in overnight." He said to her. She was surprised to hear this, it was unexpected. "You need rest after the biopsy and also you have been reacting to the IV that you so nicely self diagnosed." He continued. She just laid there, shocked. She never knew that the IV could cause her to react so badly, her levels were not that low! She knew that something was wrong, but he didn't want to tell her.

"Okay," she said "whatever the doctor thinks best." and she hung up. *I wonder why he didn't send Foreman or Chase to tell me this news?* she thought to herself. A tear fell slowly down her cheek she turned off the lamp and laid there in the darkness, alone. She felt sick, she reached for a bowl and let the feeling take over. Once she was finished, she beeped for a nurse to come in. She took the bowl away, gave her a new one and changed her drip. Once this was done, she lay down again, and tried to sleep.

She heard the door of her room sliding open, she didn't want to see who it was, and she wasn't in the mood for visitors. She heard a tapping noise on the floor, and knew that it was House. She just lay there, pretending to be asleep. *The last thing I want is for him to see me like this!* she thought. She knew that he would be reading her file, and also about what just happened, as the nurse's had to write it down. He started to walk towards her bed, and sat down, still looking at her file.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cameron," he started to say, "but the infection is spreading. We need to get it under control before we can let you go." Cameron just lay there, letting his words be absorbed by her brain. Tears falling from her eyes. She knew that she couldn't go back to work tomorrow just like she planned. Alana's case was now over, and they all had a week off work. However, this was something that she would not be allowed to enjoy. She knew that this meant she would be having an operation tomorrow to be able to treat the infection right at the heart of it.

"Allison, please turn around and look at me." He whispered. At the mention of her first name, she slowly began to turn onto her other side. He could see the tears falling down her cheeks. He wanted to wipe them away however he knew that he couldn't, not here. He handed her a tissue so that she could do it herself.

"Dr. Foreman, I want you to get an operation room ready for Dr. Cameron tomorrow morning, you are going to supervise the operation this time. I don't want any mess-ups. Dr. Chase, I want you to go and check on our other patient, make sure she is comfortable and then you may go home. Dr. Wilson, I want you to page Dr. Cuddy she needs to come here to see Dr. Cameron. I will stay and take the overnight observation short straw." He said. With that, they all left. House turned on the light, so that he could see Cameron's face better.

"I have to explain to you how it's going to happen tomorrow. I need you to sign this form. You know why. The operation should only take an hour. They will go in through the same scar as before, remove most of the affected lining and also clean it up. They will then also remove the infection on the skin, even though most of it has cleared up. They will then stitch you back up, and you should be okay to go home by the afternoon." He explained. She nodded, and signed the form. Just then, Cuddy walked in.

"What's going on?" she asked. House filled her in on what was happening tomorrow, explaining what the biopsy showed. Cuddy just stood there, absorbing it all in. Once he had finished, Cuddy went to where Cameron was laying.

"Dr. Cameron, after this is done, the week off should help you recover. This operation should have been easy, but there was obviously a stupid surgeon who couldn't do his job. I've put him on suspension until the board has a hearing. I will also be supervising this surgery alongside Dr. Foreman. Just get some rest and I will see you in the morning. Dr. House, may I have a word with you outside please." She said they both left the room, leaving Cameron with her own thoughts.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN

"You did a good job taking on her case Dr. House, and also not letting your feelings get in the way of your judgement. You have both shown that you can maintain the personal relationship away from the work one. I will, however make an exception tonight. I know you want to do the observation night, just don't do anything to hurt her." She said. "I better go home and sleep if I need to overview this operation tomorrow. See you in the morning Dr. House." And with that, she left. House just stood there, Cuddy's words playing around in his head. He went to his office, got his Nintendo DS and then went back to Cameron's room. Chase was in there, telling Cameron about how Alana was. He looked up as House entered the room, he then reported to him about how she was, and said his goodbye's and headed off home. House sat down, put his Nintendo DS on the table and took out her chart.

"Do you need something to help you sleep tonight?" he asked.

"No, I'll be okay." She replied. "Shouldn't you be doing my pre op checks?" she asked.

House looked at her he wanted to take her home, to tell her that it would be okay. He turned around, and got the things he needed to take her blood. After he had drawn out what he needed, he noted it in her chart and then gave the samples to the nurse, explaining that he wanted the results done straight away. Once that was all done, he sat down, turned on his Nintendo DS and started to play. Cameron looked over and saw that he was engrossed in his game she reached over to the end of her bed to get her file.

"No! bad person! That's private that is!" he said to her, not looking up from his game. She stopped, and then decided that she wanted to get out of bed. "Wouldn't do that either!" he said, this time looking up from his game. "What do you need?" he asked.

"I don't need anything, I want something, but I just can't have it here, can I?" she replied. She stood up, took her drip and went to the bathroom. She hated people who were on observation duty, hell she even hated doing it herself! She knew why House had decided to do it, but what she couldn't understand was that he hated sick people! He was here because of her, not from a doctor-patient point of view, but a boyfriend-girlfriend perspective. She looked into the mirror she looked awful from sleeping and also being sick from the IV. She got out her hairbrush, and brushed her hair, after she brushed her teeth and splashed some water in her face to bring down the redness of her eyes. When she looked in the mirror again, she felt better *more human like, I guess* she thought, as she unlocked the door and walked back into the main room.

House had pulled down the blinds in the room, so no-one could see in. He was sitting on her bed.

"Come here, please." He said, hitting the bed to signal to her to come and sit down. She walked over to him and sat beside him. He put his arm around her, and started stroking her face. "Cuddy said that she would turn a blind eye tonight. She made sure that no-one would disturb us. The nurse's know that I am in here with you, and also that I can take care of you throughout the night." He said. He looked at her wrist, and saw that she still had the charm bracelet on including the new one he gave her. "I told you that you earned a gold star!" he said. She laughed, and looked up into his eyes for the first time. She could see the worry in them.

"I'll be fine, I've got a great doctor looking after me and also two brilliant doctors supervising the operation tomorrow, nothing can go wrong." She said. She put her head on his shoulder. He took out his happy pills and took three. *I have a bad feeling about this!* he thought *but she's right, nothing can go wrong!* He kissed her on the head, and moved her head to the pillow. Her eyes slowly opened, and she saw House leaning over her. He leaned in closer and kissed her. When he pulled away, he stroked her head "get some sleep now, you have a busy morning ahead of you!" he said.

"Dr. House, I just want to say thank you, I know you don't like being around sick people. Thanks for the star, it's lovely. I wish I could thank you properly." She said, closing her eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

"You don't have to, you're love is thanks enough!" he whispered in her ear. "I love you, my angel, and sleep well." After seeing that she was asleep, he turned back to his game and continued playing.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN

The operation went well, and Cameron was back in her room recovering.

"We managed to stabilise the infection and stop it from spreading. The skin was okay, a few muscle cells were, however infected, but they will clear up. We gave you two antibiotic shots, one in the stomach and the other into the muscle. You should be feeling better really fast!" explained Foreman to her, as she sat up in bed. Her IV had been taken out, and she was feeling a lot better.

"However, no sport for a month, and also take it easy! Don't want you to do anything to strain your stitches! Dr. Cuddy will be removing them after our holiday. So, what have you got planned?" Foreman asked. Cameron snapped back to reality, she was looking at her bracelet that House had given her.

"Huh? I don't know, I guess I won't be leaving here, I want to keep and eye on my brother and also Alana. How is she?" she asked

"She's fine, she has woken up and the new heart is working well, her body has accepted it. She is on the road to recovery, just like you are!" he said. "You're lucky you know if House didn't check out your stitches, it could have been a lot worse!" he said, as he put her file back and walked out of the door. "Have a nice week off!" he said as he left.

Cameron was left alone in her room. The needle still in her arm from the IV. She slowly removed the tape and was about to pull out the needle. "No, let me do that!" someone said, and she looked up and saw Wilson at the door. He got some cotton wool and also a plaster. He pulled out the needle, pushed the cotton wool against the puncture wound, and put her hand on it.

"Thanks." She said

"No problem, I guess you're good to go home now, how are you feeling?" Wilson asked.

"I'm great, I'm just going to relax in my office, don't feel like going home by myself, at least being here I have the hussle and bussle of the hospital!" she said.

"Good, I'm glad. Listen, I know this is going to sound weird, but would you like to join me for lunch? I want to talk to someone, about this whole divorce thing, you know, someone who will really listen! My treat of course!" he asked

"Sure, of course. No problem!" she said, a bit bewildered.

"Great, I'll get us something, and then come to your office later okay? Let's say about 13:00?" he asked, looking at his watch.

"Sure, I'll be there!" she replied. With that, he left her.

She picked up her bag, put her pager on and went to her office. Outside, there was a package. She knew what was in it! She picked it up, took it into her office, closed the blinds and put the package into one of her drawers *it should be safe here!* she thought. She quickly logged on, checked her e mails and then put on her white lab coat and went to visit Alana. She was looking so much better after her operation. Alex was also pleased to see that his sister was better.

"How long will she be staying in?" Alex asked her, as she looked at her file.

"The rest of the week, she should be discharged the following Thursday. I have the week off, but I'm not going anywhere! You can both stay in my apartment until the following Monday, then after a few checks, she should be fine to go home!"

"Thank you Allison, I can't thank you enough for getting me better!" Alana said to her.

"Don't worry, it's the least I can do for family!" she replied. Her pager went off she looked down and saw House's number on the screen. "Please, excuse me." She said to both of them, and went to call him.

"Dr. House, you paged me!" she said

"Yes, you were not in your room, I looked at your file and Foreman had discharged you. Where are you?" he asked.

"I was just checking up on our patient, I was just about to head back to my office for lunch." She explained.

"Then, let me join you!" he said

"No, I have already made lunch plans with someone. We need to talk about a case that he's having problems with!" she said, quickly.

"Ah, having lunch with Wilson. Okay, I guess I could always bond with the boys! Have fun!" he said, putting the phone down.

Cameron arrived back at her office and saw Wilson with a bag of food in his hand.

"Hope you like Chinese!" he said, as she opened the door to her office.

"As long as it doesn't make me sick, and you got me a salad with it!" she replied. Wilson looked into the bag, and pulled out a salad "just like the doctor ordered! You are under supervision from all of us regarding food, you know that, don't you?" he said, as they ate.

"Yes, I know, especially House. Listen I need to ask a favour from you! I need the keys to House's office. I know that you can get them for me. He has clinic duty today, doesn't he?" she asked.

"Yes, he has, can I ask why?" he asked

"No, it's kind of private!" she replied. "So tell me, you wanted to talk to me about your divorce." They sat and talked for over an hour. Cameron's beeper went off. It was House's number.

"I think he wants me for a consult." She replied as they left her office. "Don't forget to get his keys, try to delay him as long as possible, I need to put something in his office!" she said, as they both walked down to the clinic. House was in exam room 3. Cameron knocked and let herself in.

"Yes, Dr, House." she said. She looked around and saw no patient! "What did you do with the patient?" she asked.

"There isn't one, well there's you, I guess!" he said, locking the door and pulling down the blinds. He took her in his arms and kissed her hard on the lips. Cameron relaxed, allowing him to lead in the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his head, and closed her eyes. House pulled away, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you're better, now I don't have to avoid you, because you're not sick anymore!" he said. Cameron laughed, and relaxed in his arms.

"Gregg, Cuddy's going to have our jobs for this!" Cameron said, as she relaxed.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she's at a board meeting for the next few hours!" he said, as he released her. "I guess I better treat real patients, guess I'll have to check you out later!" he said, as he unlocked the door.

"Don't be afraid to call me for another consult if you need one Dr. House!" Cameron shouted as she walked out of the exam room, with the biggest smile on her face.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

An hour later, she got a page from Wilson he managed to get the keys to House's office, and would meet her there! She got his present out of her office, and started to walk down to where he was. Wilson let her in and he played guard duty as she put the present for House in his drawer *he always looks in there if he's desperate for his pills, and he is running low!* she thought to herself. Once it was finished, she came out, and Wilson locked up and went to give the keys back to House. She returned to her office, replaying the scene that had happened in the exam room just over an hour ago. She sat down in her chair, dreaming away about how it happened, how so much it was unlike House to do something like that. Her pager disturbed her day dream. She looked down it was a number she didn't recognise. She picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"This is Dr. Cameron, to whom am I speaking to?" she asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"Cameron, its Wilson. I need a consult in the clinic please!" he said, as he put down the phone. *what is it with men and consults today! I'm supposed to be relaxing, not working!* she thought to herself. She picked up her pager and walked down to the clinic. She asked a nurse where she would find Wilson, and went into the exam room.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted

Cameron stood there, shocked "what's this for?" she asked.

"It's a party, just for you!" Cuddy said, as the cake came. On the cake were the words 'Happy Birthday' "Did you really forget your own birthday?" she asked Cameron as she stood there, still in shock.

"Um… well, after everything that's been going on, yes, I must have!" she said. "Thank you, all of you!" she said. Chase handed her a drink, gave her a kiss on the cheek and wished her a happy birthday. After Chase, Foreman, Cuddy and Wilson did the same. Chase put the music on, and the small party started to get into full swing. Cameron looked around, and she couldn't see House. Everyone was standing around and talking to each other, Cameron was about to walk out of the door, when Cuddy stopped her.

"Where do you think you are going? You need to cut the cake!" she said, pushing Cameron towards the cake. After she cut the cake, they all started to eat. Cameron got presents from everyone, and she put them on the table. She managed to pull Wilson aside, so she could talk to him.

"Where's House?" she asked

"I don't know why don't you try in his office!" he said. He knew something, but he wasn't going to tell.

"Okay, I'll play along then!" she said and left the exam room.

She took the lift up to the floor where House's office was. His blind were down *does this man ever want anyone to see what he is doing?* she thought to herself. She knocked on the door, and waited for him to answer. He came over to the door and opened it.

"Board of your party already?" he asked. He was playing music in the background.

"No, I missed you, I wanted to see you." She replied. "I know parties aren't something you like, but this is only a small group of friends, and celebrating my birthday, which I being stupid, forgot!" she said, sitting down on his sofa.

"There's something I want to say to you." He said as he sat down next to her. He took her hand in his, and looked into her eyes. "Allison, I love you." Cameron sat there, surprised by what he said, she looked into his eyes, and knew that this wasn't a joke. She knew that this was the honest and vulnerable House that she saw the first night she went to his apartment.

"Gregg, I love you too! I've wanted to tell you that before my operation, but I couldn't, and I didn't want to put any pressure on you or on our relationship." She explained, as she fell into his arms. House lifted her chin up, and moved in to kiss her. "No, Cuddy will separate us, remember!" she said, as she pulled away.

"Okay, you're right. Let's go home then!" he said, as she stood up.

"Wait, they are all still downstairs, in the exam room, please come with me, just for a while?" she begged as House looked through his drawers for some happy pills. He stopped as he opened one of his drawers and took out a box. He looked up at Cameron, she turned away she didn't want to see him opening the present she gave him. He opened it and starred at it. He then walked over to her and said "I don't care if Cuddy sees this!" he said and kissed her on the lips. Once he pulled away, he said "thank you, but you didn't need to, well, maybe you did. But I really don't deserve it, I don't deserve you!" he said, turning away. She walked around to face him, "if there's anyone who doesn't deserve anything, it's me. I don't deserve the way you treat me, the gifts and also the care that you have given me. Each hour I spend alone with you is a gift Gregg, and I meant what I said, I love you, and I'm not going anywhere!" she said pulling him in and kissing him hard. After she pulled away, she walked out of his office. She went to her office to collect her things, and also to check on Alana.

"Going home now?" said Alex, as he saw her bag.

"You told them, didn't you, about my birthday!" she said.

"Yep, well, happy birthday sis! Here's your present!" he said, handing her a box.

"Listen, why not come and join the party for a bit, I'm not staying long, and Alana is stable, go back to mine and sleep!" she said. Alex agreed and they went back to the exam room.

Once she was back, the party was still going Alex started talking about Cameron as a child to everyone, and congratulated her again for her birthday. He grabbed his sister in his arms and hugged her.

"What did I say, she's mine!" said a voice at the door. It was House. "Wow, quite a bash you have going on here!" he commented.

"Do come in House join us to celebrate Cameron's birthday! Here's a toast, to Cameron, hope that she gets better fast and also that there are more birthdays for her to enjoy" said Wilson.

"To Cameron" everyone said, raising their glasses. Once that was done, the party continued for a while. After about 30 minutes, Cameron could see that House wasn't having fun. She stood on the table.

"Right, everybody, I'm sorry, but I'm going to make a run for it, have to rest, you know, and only had surgery this morning! I want to thank you all for your presents, and that I shall see you all in a week!" she got down, put the presents in her bag, and her and House walked out of the exam room.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

As they got back to House's apartment, Cameron started to open up all of the presents.

"Oh, how sweet of the boys to get me this!" she said, holding up a medical book on uncommon diseases and immune problems. She continued opening them: from her brother she got a bottle of vodka, with a note saying not to be drunken until fully recovered! *typical!* she thought. Wilson had gotten her a new pen, and Cuddy had given her a new program to run on her laptop *humm… looks interesting, will have to get laptop from work to do that!*she thought to herself. A glass was put on the table she looked up and saw House smiling at her. In the glass was some wine. "Gregg, I'm on meds you know!" she said, looking at the glass.

"Yes, I know and so am I! One won't hurt!" he said, raising his glass up. "To the birthday girl, may she have many more happy ones like today!" he said

"What, you mean surgery in the morning, followed by work and a party?" she asked. "I hope that I don't have another day like that! However, I do hope that I have more birthdays, which involve you being part of my life!" she continued. They drank in silence. House then led Cameron onto the sofa. There, on the sofa, was a small box, wrapped up in pink paper, and tied with a red bow. House picked it up and put it in Cameron's hands.

"Happy birthday!" he said, handing her the box. She sat herself down *what could he have gotten me, as if the bracelet wasn't enough! How much does this man earn! Must be more than me, I'm guessing* she though as she opened the present. In it, was a small velvet box. She opened it and saw the most beautiful pair of gold ear rings in her life. She looked up at House, her face said it all- pure shock! She put the box on the table, and leaped into House's arms and just kissed him! He dropped his cane on the floor, and put his arms around her, he didn't want to let go, but he had to!

"I'm sorry!" he said, as he took two of his happy pills. He sat down on the sofa, and Cameron joined him. He took the ear rings out of the box and put them on her. They suited her perfectly. "Has anyone ever told you how sexy you look?" he said. Cameron turned around and blushed. "No, I'm serious!" he said, making her look at him. "I've never been more serious about anything in my life, than what we have here Allison." He said, as he laid her head on his chest. "I don't ever want to lose you or let you go!" he whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry!" she said, "that will never happen, I promise!" she looked up at him. "Lets go to bed, I think tonight, I defiantly don't need anything to help me sleep, I'm just so happy that I can finally sleep in your arms again. Promise me something don't ever leave me alone at night!" Cameron asked.

"I promise!" House said. "Come on, let's go to bed! Do you want some pain meds? You need the antibiotic, that's for sure! As for me, a few of my happy pills, and I'll be high in the sky!" He said, as they walked into the kitchen. He made sure that she took her pills, then they went to bed. Cameron laid on House's chest, listening to his heartbeat helped her fall asleep. House raised her head, and kissed her passionately on the lips. They both fell asleep, in each others arms.

The week off gave Cameron the chance to recover. She gave Alana the all clear, and helped get her to her apartment. While she was there, she picked up a few clothes and personal belongings before returning to House's apartment. They spent the week relaxing, going to the movies, and mainly enjoying each other's company. They were both relaxed with each other, open and honest. Their relationship was growing, and with it their love for each other grew too. Monday came along, and Cameron drove to her apartment. It was time for her brother and Alana to go home, but she first had to make sure that Alana could handle it. Once she had finished running all the tests, Cameron said:

"Right Alana, you're well enough to return home. Here are your meds, and also your transfer papers, I've already sorted it out for you. There's the next appointment time, but besides that, you should be fine!"

"Allison, we really can't thank you enough for everything you have done for us! I mean, letting us stay here and making sure that we were okay! I hope that we didn't ruin your week off!" Alex asked.

"No way! It's great to see you again little bro! It was also about time I met your wife, I've just been too busy to drive over to see the rest of the family!" she said. "Now go home, be free!" she continued, in true House style!

They said their goodbyes, and drove off. Cameron made her way back up to her apartment, she hadn't been alone in it for two weeks, and she somehow missed it. She sat down on her sofa and closed her eyes. Her pager then disturbed her concentration, she looked at the number and it was Cuddy. She picked up her phone and rang her.

"Dr. Cuddy, this is Dr. Cameron, I just got your page!" she said

"Ah, Dr. Cameron, I assume that Alana and your brother have gone home?" she asked

"Yes, they just left this minute, she was fine!" she replied.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. I need you here in the clinic, I need to remove your stitches, and also you need to finish Alana's paper work. I also wanted to ask you if you can work overtime tonight?" she asked. Cameron thought about this for a few minutes.

"Okay, Dr. Cuddy, that's not a problem. I'll be there in 20 minutes. See you soon." And hung up.

Cameron arrived to the clinic and saw Cuddy. She removed her stitches and said that she was fit to work "however, still no getting back on your treadmill, just let the meds take some time to work! I know that your eating is being monitored not only by the team, but also by me! I want you to stay on tonight, I need an extra person for clinic duty!

"Okay, that's fine! I need the money anyway, the time I've spent off sick, I guess I should make up for the time I lost!" Cameron said.

"Don't worry about that, just get yourself better, you know that you got sick pay for the last few days, it's not as if you are often ill. This was one case where it was not your fault! The surgeon who did your first operation has been fired, after the board hearing. I know this may sound mean, but your case really pushed the board's opinion, he had been on and off disciplinary for ages! Your case made it possible for us to finally let him go! Now go back to work!" Cuddy said, with a smile.

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy." Cameron said and walked out.

Cameron spent the day in her office, checking her e mails, and also House's e mails at the same time. She updated Alana's file and put it in her file cabinet. Lunch came and went, she forgot about it. She sat at her laptop, trying out the new program that Cuddy had given her for her birthday, when she heard a thump on her desk! She jumped, turned around and saw Chase with lunch.

"You thought that you were going to miss it didn't you?" he said "Not with me on duty baby!" he continued. Cameron looked up at him and laughed.

"Hey, I was busy, honest!" she said, with a innocent school girl look on her face. "So, tell me about your week off!" she asked, as she grabbed the salad that he had gotten for her out of the bag. Chase began to eat his own lunch and told him about his week. His dad had died from cancer, and he spent the time at home, sorting everything out. Cameron felt sorry for him, she knew what it was like to lose a family member. Their conversation changed into work talk. Cameron told him about Alana going home, also about her working overtime tonight on clinic duty.

"Ah, Cuddy got you into that too then! I guess this is our punishment for having a week off!" he exclaimed.

"You too! Wow, and Foreman?"

"Nope, lucky one! House neither! Speaking of House, have you seen him today?" he asked.

"No, I haven't, I've spent the whole time in my office catching up on stuff, why?" she asked

"No reason, he's just sitting in his office, watching his show and playing his game! No case at the moment, I think he's on clinic duty now, we both know how much he loves that!" Chase said. Cameron laughed again. With Chase, she was very relaxed.

"Well, he knows my pager number if he needs me, we may be together, but it doesn't mean we are joined at the hip or something like that!" she said jokingly. Chase laughed.

"I've never seen this side of you before Cameron!" he exclaimed amazed. "You know, your not as vulnerable as people think you are!"

"Thanks, I think!" she said.

"No, that wasn't an insult, god Chase, you always know how to mess things up! Look, just forget it, what I wanted to say was that I like it, that's all. I better go, I also have some paper work to catch up on." He said. He looked at her ear rings and her bracelet. "Gifts from House?" he asked.

She reached up to the ear rings and also the bracelet "yes, they are!" she said.

"He's a lucky man!" he said, as he walked out of her door.

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Night rolled in, and with it so did clinic duty. Cameron had told House that she had to work late, and that he didn't need to wait for her. House took her out for a break before she had to be in the clinic. She walked him to his car.

"Are you sure you are going to be okay?" he asked.

"It's just clinic duty, what can happen!" she said

"Nothing, I guess, I don't know, I have a bad feeling!" he said, as he held her in his arm. He kissed her on the lips. "I love you" he whispered in her ear, when he pulled away.

"I love you too!" she said "I'll be home sooner than you think! I need some more things from mine, and then I will be right there, I promise!" she said, kissing him quickly on the lips "I have to go now, otherwise Cuddy will have me do something really bad, like changing the bed pans!" she said. House laughed and watched her go back into the hospital. He had a feeling that something bad was going to happen! *I had the same feeling when she had her operation the second time around, and there was no problems there!* He thought to himself. He got into his car and drove home.

Clinic duty was always dull during the day, but at night, there was sometimes some interesting cases! Tonight wasn't going to be the night! Cameron had seen patient after patient, non stop sick people. *god I love my job* she thought to herself, as another patient walked out of her exam room. She laid down on the bed, she needed a break! She heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said. It was Chase, again with a bag of food in the hand.

"I can't stop, there's more people coming in! Just wanted to make sure you got dinner, I don't want House biting my head of for not making sure you eat properly! Oh, also, these!" he said, handing her the bag, pain killers and also an antibiotic tablet. He left her alone in the exam room. She looked in the bag, and saw her favourite meal, chicken salad with honey and mustard dressing with a bottle of apple juice. She smiled as she began to eat. Once she was finished, she saw something at the bottom of the bag, it was an envelope. She opened it, and there was a card.

"Get well soon"

"I know that I'm too late, but I don't care.

Just want to wish you all the best!

Get well soon!

Love Robert"

She starred at the card, *what does this mean!* she thought to herself. She put the card in her bag, she would ask him about it later, and continued to see her patients.

*Last one tonight!* she said as her thoughts turned to House *god I miss him!* she said, Before she saw the patient, she had managed to talk to Chase. He explained that the card meant nothing, he was just concerned about her, and wanted her to get better soon. With that cleared up, she decided to ring House. She told him about the card Chase had given her, and also that she was on her last patient, and that she would be there soon. He said that he would wait for her. With that, she hung up.

"Jason Taylor please!" Cameron called, as she walked into the exam room. A man with his hood up followed in, she looked at his file and said "what can I do you for?" She looked up and saw the face of the man.

"Just don't scream!" He said, pulling a knife out on her. It was Troy, a man she helped put in jail for harassment. She moved towards the back of the wall, she tried to scream, but he was too quick. He put his hand on her mouth to muffle her voice. "It's time you paid for doing that! Seven long years it's been, hasn't it Allison!" he said, as he began to stab her over her body. She closed her eyes, and waited for it to be over. Once he had finished, he put the knife back into his pocket. "That will make you think twice! You mess with me again, and next time, you may just die!" he said, walking out of the exam room. She just laid there, closed her eyes and passed out.

CHAPTER NINETEEN

House was sitting at home *where is she, she should be home by now!* he thought, just then the phone rang *that will be her now!* he said as he answered it.

"Dr. House, it's Dr. Chase here, you need to come to the clinic right away!" he said

"But it's full of sick people, I'm ill, I have a note from my mommy and everything!" he replied.

"You don't understand, there's been an incident, it's Dr. Cameron, she…." House didn't need to hear anymore, he put the phone down and rushed out of the door.

House drove to the clinic as quickly as possible. Once he got there, he saw Chase, grabbed him by the coat

"What's happened, where is she!" he demanded. Cuddy came over to him

"Dr. House, please let him go!" she said, and House released him

"I'm sorry Dr. Chase, where is she, what happened?" he asked again. They could see the worry in his face.

"She's in intensive care, there was an incident here. Her last patient wasn't really a patient, he came in, stabbed her several times over her body, and left. Dr. Chase found her unconscious on the floor of the exam room. Her breathing was shallow and so was her pulse. He had punctured her left lung. The knife marks are, well, some are deep, and others are just superficial." House didn't need to hear any more, he walked as fast as he could to the lift, and made his way to intensive care.

He walked into her room, a sight he never thought he would see on the one that he loved. There were machines all around her. One was helping her breathe because of the lung collapse, the others were checking her heart and brain pulses. Foreman was in the room, doing some tests. He turned around and saw House. He went up to him, with the tests in his hands.

"I'm sorry!" he said.

"This wasn't supposed to happen, she was supposed to be safe in the clinic! I promised her, I can't…." he began to say, as he turned away from her. He couldn't bear to see this. It was more than he needed.

"Her breathing is better, the lung has been repaired, it wasn't as deep as we thought. She's lucky that Chase found her when he did. If she was left alone in there, who knows what would have happened. The wounds will heal, we have had to stitch some of them up. She's going to get out of this one, she's a fighter!" Foreman said, and he left House alone with her. He turned around, and walked to her bed side. She was asleep, she looked like she was resting. He looked at her, she was still wearing her ear rings and bracelet that he gave her. He smiled, sat down, and held her hand. He just stayed there, and talked to her.

Morning came, and went, there was no change in Cameron's condition. House didn't leave her bed side once. He just sat there, holding her hand, talking to her about the time that they spent together, how happy she made him feel, how he couldn't bear to lose her. Around midday, Wilson walked in.

"Here, you need these!" he said, as he gave him a bag. In it was some shower stuff, and a clean set of clothes and also a new bottle of happy pills. "Use her shower, I'll stay here until you get back, don't worry, no-one can hurt her here. We have guards at the door to protect her."

"She wasn't supposed to get hurt in the first place!" he said, as he took the bag and went into her bathroom. Once he finished, he came out and saw Chase, Cuddy, Foreman and Wilson around her bed. House joined them.

"What's going on?" he asked. He looked down, and saw that Cameron had opened her eyes! "Oh, my god, I take a shower and she wakes up!" he said, walking over to her. He stroked her head. "Hi, Dr. Cameron, I need you to take a deep breathe in okay, I'm going to remove the tube, but you need to wear a mask to help you breathe." She nodded House counted to three, and with that pulled the tube out of her lungs. Wilson put a mask on her, straight away, so that she didn't lose any oxygen. They stood there, checking her monitors to make sure that nothing would happen. After 5 minutes, everything appeared to be stable.

"You're going to be fine!" Foreman said to her. With that, he left the room. Cuddy came over to the bed side, and held Cameron's hand.

"I'm so sorry, I knew I shouldn't have asked you to work late, but I needed someone, and I knew that you would!" she said

"It's not your fault!" whispered Cameron "I would say yes anytime you ask me!" she said. Cuddy smiled and put her hand down. "You really are a strong fighter!" she said, and left. Wilson went to her "you had us all worried, you know, what would we do without the famous Cameron around, who could I talk to, certainly not House!" he said, she smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and left. Chase pulled a chair up to her bed side, and sat down. He took her hand in his "When I found you, lying there on the floor, I was so scared, I didn't know what to do! I panicked, had it been another person, I would have had no problems, but not someone you know and see everyday at work! I had to get Cuddy, and it took both of us to get you onto the bed. We had to put a tube in there and then, otherwise it could have been worse!" he explained, tears started to fall from his eyes. Cameron looked at him "you saved my life!" she whispered, and with that, she reached out and stroked his face. Once she was done, he left.

"House, I know that you won't hurt her, but if you do, just to tell you I will be after you!" he said, and walked out.

Left alone again, he didn't know what to do. He looked out of the window, tears were also falling from his eyes. The words that Cameron had said to him before he left her were playing in his head, also what Chase had said to him. He wiped away the tears, and went to her bed side. Her eyes were closed, he reached out and held her hand, just like he had done for the past day, and wept. She opened her eyes, and saw House crying. She reached over to him with her other hand, and lifted his face up. She smiled. He smiled back. "I love you, I promise, I won't ever let anything like this happen again, from now on, clinic duty during the day, when it's safer!" he said. She laughed, and pulled down her mask. "No!" he said, and put it back on her face, "not yet, you're still too weak!" She nodded.

"Gregg, it's not your fault, you know that! I wanted to do clinic duty, I wanted to make up for the time I was ill!" she whispered. "how long am I going to be here?"

House walked over to her chart, and opened it. She had been stabbed 15 times on her body. Only 5 of them needed stitches, the rest were not too deep, and were just covered. Her stomach was okay, and the scar there received no damage. *she is so lucky! this would never normally happen, I thought he would have gone for the stomach first, but he went for her arms, legs and lungs. He didn't want to kill her, he wanted to warn her!* he thought. Her stats were improving, she should be out of intensive care tomorrow, considering nothing happens today. "you should be moved to a normal ward in the morning, don't worry, we'll make sure the punk who did this to you will be put away for good!" he said as he sat back down. He kissed her on the forehead, he wanted to take her in his arms, to protect her, but he couldn't. He could see that she was in so much pain, and he couldn't do anything to help her! He looked back at her chart.

"I'm going to give you some morphine to help with the pain, and also a sleeping drug so you can sleep through most of it. Don't worry, I'll be here when you wake up! Once your doctor has given you the all clear, we are moving you to a room near to my office. I won't ever leave you alone again!" he said, as he set up the syringes.

"Gregg," she whispered as he inserted the medication "I love you." And she closed her eyes and slept.

She woke up to her doctor poking her. "Hey, that hurts!" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cameron." He replied. "Tell me where you are please."

"I'm in the ICU, I was attacked during clinic duty a few nights ago. He stabbed my lung and punctured it. He stabbed me all over, then I passed out!" she replied.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Sore, but better I guess!" she replied.

"Okay, let's take the mask off and see if you can breathe without it!" he said as he took it off. The first mouthfuls of air made Cameron feel a bit sick. She reached for the bowl and let the feeling take over he body.

"That's normal, considering what you have been through, just try and relax, Dr. House has asked for you to be moved. I see no problem with that. We are referring your case to him, as he was your doctor before this happened. You're going to make a full recovery!" he said. Cameron, who had just stopped being sick and looked up at the doctor. "Thank you." She said, as she laid back down. The doctor left the room, Cameron could see that he was talking to someone outside the room. He walked away, and House walked in. In his hand was a new saline drip. He hung it up and started the IV flow again. He looked at her, she had just been sick, and looked like she was about to again! He reached over for a new bowl for her, and just as he thought, she was.

"Fresh air might do that to you!" he said, as he stroked her hair. Once she had finished, she put the bowl on the table. She turned around and faced him. She had lost weight, he could see that, her face was gaining more colour, but was also drawn still.

"I got Wilson to bring some of your things here, do you want to get up? We could move you today if you want, we already have a bed waiting for you!" he said *I just want her out of here! I hate seeing her like this! The machines make me nervous!* He helped her get washed, and dressed, It was the first time Cameron had seen herself in the mirror since the incident occurred. She looked at her arms, legs and stomach, and just cried. House took her in his arms, and calmed her down. He finished dressing her and brought her back to her bed. He looked around the room, and found the medicine. He took it, and gave it to her.

"This will help you sleep, don't worry about the wounds, they will heal. I will be there to make sure that they do, and also we will move you as you sleep. I promise, when you wake up, one of the boys or I will be there!" he said and injected the medication into her IV.

CHAPTER TWENTY

The transfer was done, Cameron slept through the whole thing. When she woke up, she had to talk to the police, told them what happened and also who he was. She then found out that he is wanted in several states for attempting murder on women that had put him in jail. She felt safer knowing that the police would take care of it! House never left her bedside, even when his pager went. He would always get Foreman or Chase to take care of it. He just wanted to get Cameron out of there and back home, where she belonged! She didn't belong in a bed in the hospital, she belonged with him! It was then that House realised that she was the one, she always was, but he just pushed and pushed! *surprised she didn't give up a long time ago!* he thought to himself. He walked out of the door, leaving Cameron to sleep. He then paged Chase, he wanted a member of his team in there at all time! No-one was going to hurt her again. He went into his office and saw Cuddy sitting there.

"That's a big boys chair, not made for little girls!" he said as he saw that she was sitting in his chair. He still held her semi responsible for what happened to Cameron that night.

"Dr. House, we need to talk! It's about time you took on a new case, you still have two geniuses and well trained specialists who need something to do!" she said as she stood up.

"I already have a case, you know that!" he replied.

"I know that Dr. Cameron is your patient, but you need a real case, something more of a challenge. I'm not stopping you from seeing her, or for letting your emotions get in the way with this, but please, just take on one case, that's all I'm asking!" she begged him.

House looked at her suspiciously. This wasn't like Cuddy to do this! She has a plan! "What have you got for me?" he asked.

"10 year old boy, complaining of stomach pains, however tests have come back with nothing!" she started to say

"Nope, doesn't interest me enough!" he replied.

"Okay, let me continue. He is paralysed from the waist downwards, however can sometimes feel pain in his feet!" House looked up at her at this point. She knew that he was now interested. She handed him the file and walked off with a smile on her face!

The team had moved the white board and also some chairs to Cameron's room. He wasn't going to do the case without her, and Cuddy appeared to have no problem with this, well, if she did, she wasn't going to say something! She knew that House still thought that it was her fault about what happened to Cameron, so she just kept quiet. Cameron was feeling better. The stitches had come out of the wounds that were deep, her breathing had improved, and she was starting to look like her normal self again. Only House could see that something in her had changed though, she wasn't so, Cameron-like, she was more stronger. She wasn't going to let something like this ruin her life or her career, House admired that, it even made him love her more! He knew what he wanted to do, but he was too scared to do it. Cameron basically lived with House anyway, so she may as well move in, but what he had planned? Was it too soon? He knew the answers to these questions, and also what he wanted to do, but how could he do it?

"House, earth to House come in please?" He heard Foreman saying!

"What?" he replied "Have you found out what's wrong with him then?" He said, starring at his ducklings. One was hurt and couldn't fly by herself, no matter how much she wanted to be free.

"No, haven't you been listening to what we have been saying?" Chase replied

"Of course I have, just go and do whatever you suggested, and if something comes out of it, then great, if not, then hit the books! I need to go out for a while!" he said, and with that left the room. Foreman stood up

"What's wrong with him?" he asked

"Dunno, ouch, Chase, please be a bit more careful!" Cameron said, as Chase started to draw out some blood. He needed to make sure that everything was working okay, she was going to be discharged in a few days, back to work on the case, even though they were holding meetings in her room at the moment! "Foreman, can you do me a favour, I need a book from my office. The one that you guys got me for my birthday, I think I may have something, but I'm not sure what tests need to be done!" she said. Once Foreman had left, she was alone with Chase.

"Chase," Cameron asked, he had just finished drawing her blood. "I need you to do something for me too." She said

"Sure, anything!" he replied.

"Get me my lab coat, and a wheelchair, I want to go see our little patient!" she said. Chase looked at her

"Cameron, it isn't wise to get out of bed, you know that!" he said, concerned. She reached over to him, and touched his face, just like she did before, he melted inside!

"Please, I need to get a history and I want to meet him!" she said. He went and did what she said.


	3. Chaps 21 to 30

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

"Hi, I'm Dr. Allison Cameron" she said, as Chase brought her in

"You're a doctor!" the boy said, starring at her

"Yep, got my own stethoscope and everything!" she replied, thinking of House.

"But, you're in a wheelchair!" he replied.

"I know, I had an accident and it's painful for me to walk at the moment, to tell you the truth, I should be in my hospital bed, relaxing, but I thought I would join you, we can keep each other company!" She said, as Chase wheeled her to his bed. "Thanks Robert!" she said "Can you bring me my meds when it's time, and also I guess I should really eat something!" she continued. Chase walked out, his face blushing at the mention of his first name from Cameron's lips!

"So, Michael, tell me about yourself, what do you like doing?" she said. They talked all afternoon about hobbies, his accident, just general kids stuff. Chase brought her the meds, and also some food for them both. She took some blood out of him, and sent Chase off with the tests that she wanted done.

"Two of my patients in the same room, playing games together, how sweet! Wait right there, I'll go get my camera!" said a voice at the door. Cameron smiled, she knew it was House. She turned her chair around *I'm getting the hang of this thing!* she thought to herself.

"Dr. House, you wanna join in?" she asked

"No, big boys like me don't play games anymore!" he replied.

"Who are you?" Michael asked.

"This is Dr. House, he says that the little people call him Uncle Gregg, but don't believe that!" whispered Cameron to him.

"Ah, Chinese whispers! Now that's a game I haven't played for a long time! Well, I'm sorry but playtime is now over! Its time for the big bad doctor to take the other patient back to her room!" He said, as he pushed Cameron's chair away!

"Bye Alli!" shouted Michael "Come back soon!"

"I will Michael!" Cameron shouted back, and waved goodbye. House wheeled her into the lift.

"Alli, what already on nickname basis!" He said, as the lift went up.

"I thought it would help him open up a bit more, you know, relax around a doctor! He is just a kid after all, don't want to scare him!" she replied

"Well, what about me! I come into your room, and see you gone! What do you think I did, jump up and down and had a party!" Cameron laughed! She loved it when House was being funny.

"Well, next time I'll leave a note, telling you where I am!" she replied, turning around to face him. She could see the worry in his face, and knew that he wasn't joking around. The lift doors opened, and House pushed her out of the lift and into her room. He helped her into her bed.

"That's not the point!" he said

"Then what is!" she counterattacked. She wasn't going to take it from him, not this time, she was just doing her job!

"You scared me, I was nearly having a heart attack! If I didn't know you better, I would have had the police here in a flash!" he replied. He was starting to get angry. He took out his happy pills and popped two in his mouth. She was taken back, she didn't think that she would have that much affect on him. She reached out, and touched his arm.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't think much about it, I was just doing my job!" she said. She let go, and turned onto her side. House, a bit calmer now, went up to her bed and put his hand on her waist.

"I know, I would hate it too, being here, having to listen to us talking about the case and you not able to do something about it, it would have driven me crazy too, well figuratively speaking!" he said. "Listen, let's get you into some real clothes, here I brought some of your stuff. I was at your apartment, got you some clean clothes. I think it's about time we did get you moving around again!" he said. He handed her the bag, and she went into her bathroom and got changed. She came out, feeling much better, and more like herself. The scars were healing, and the doctors said that they wouldn't be there forever! In her room was the whole gang, Foreman, Chase and House. They were looking at the board. The test results had come back.

"What happened?" she said, as she came out of the bathroom, and saw the results on the board. House turned to look at Cameron. He was shocked. Her clothes were lose on her due to not eating much, but she still looked ill, vulnerable in a way, but also, the way she stood and held herself, showed him that something had changed in her.

"The results are showing us nothing at the moment, we are still waiting for the tests that you wanted done though!" said Chase. He looked up at her, and his eyes were full of sadness, but also longing.

"So what are we standing around here for? Let's do some research and find out what's wrong. I need to go to my office and….."

"No you don't!" House said. "I need some more blood from you, I also want to take your weight. After what you have been through, I need to make sure that you are still healthy enough to work!" he said. "Dr. Chase, take her blood and weight please, I need to go to my office for a while." He said and left.

"That's the second time he has done that today!" Foreman said "Something is on his mind!"

"Yes, and I think that she is starring right at us!" said Wilson at the door. "Dr. Cameron, are you scaring your doctors again! I thought you gave up on the 'fear in people' approach?"

"You know, you get so much like House every week at the moment! I don't understand, what did I do?" she said, looking from Chase to Foreman then to Wilson.

"Cameron, have you seen yourself in the mirror, you've lost a lot of weight!" Foreman told her. She looked down at her body; and saw that he was right! The clothes that she had on used to fit her perfectly, now, they just hung off her!" She looked up, tears in her eyes and walked out of the room.

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

She took the lift to the roof, it wasn't very often that she came up here to think about things, but she needed to be alone. The air hit her face, something that she hadn't felt in a long time. She was free, free in a way that she wasn't stuck lying in her bed, being checked up on every hour. Yes, it was sweet of them to make sure that she was okay, but she had gotten really tired of it! She looked at her arms, the scars still reminded her of the night it happened. She lifted up her top and moved her hand over the scar on her left lung. She sat down and cried. This is what she needed, to be alone, to just let it all out without someone coming in and telling her it would be okay. She knew that, she knew that she was better and that she would get through it. This wasn't going to stop her, she still wanted to heal people and that was what she was going to do! She sat there, curled in a ball alone with her thoughts. She looked up, and saw the sun setting. She knew that another day will come, and another day would end, that was how life is. She looked down at her body, she was surprised how much she had lost. This wasn't what she had wanted. *House was right with the eating thing!* she thought to herself. She hated what had happened, but she didn't blame anyone but herself! She didn't expect him to come to find her, it was just something that had happened! She knew that from what had happened to her, that she wouldn't take things sitting down, it was time she changed. *no more of the little school girl, no more being vulnerable, it's time to move on!* she thought. She stood up, and looked over the hospital and the skyline in the distance. She was exactly where she wanted to be, doing what she was trained to do, what she loved, and she wouldn't give that up for anything in the world! She ran her hand through her hair, as the wind blew into it. She thought about House, how much she loved him and how much she cared for him and wanted him. She then thought of Chase, the man who saved her life. She knew that he had some feelings for her, but he wasn't saying, and she wasn't going to force it out of him, she wasn't House after all. She was in love with House, and nothing was going to change that. She dried away her tears and walked around the roof top, enjoying her freedom, before she headed back to her room. What she didn't know was that Chase had seen it all from the roof top door. He closed it, and left.

She went back to her room to find Foreman in there, reading. He looked up.

"There you are did Chase find you?" he asked.

"No, I haven't seen Chase anywhere!" she replied. Just then, Chase walked into the room, in one hand were Cameron's blood test results, and in the other, more syringes for her. She sat down, Chase took her blood and he left without saying a word.

"What's wrong with him?" Cameron asked Foreman as he left.

"I have no idea!" he replied, and returned to his reading. Cameron went back to her bed, picked up her file and had a look. The tests had come back fine, she was in the clear.

"Hey, Cameron, let's go take your weight!" Foreman said. He put his book down, and they went into the exam room in the clinic. She stepped on the scales. She was shocked by how much she had lost over the time that she had been ill! She was underweight for her height. It was time to get her back eating. She sat down, while Foreman explained to her about the results. She knew how to eat healthily, he knew that, so he just left her alone. She sat there. Scared, worried, and frightened all in one. She was in the same exam room where it happened. She walked around, touching the wall where he pinned her against. Sitting on the floor where Chase found her. She heard the door opened and looked up to see House standing there.

"So this is where it all took place!" he said, looking around the exam room. He walked up to her, and helped her up from the floor.

"Yes, that's right." She replied. She sat herself on the bed, and opened her file that she had brought down with her. House closed the blinds and went and sat down beside her.

"My liver and kidney's are fine, so is my immune levels. My white blood count and oxygen levels are normal, pulse fine and blood pressure fine!" she said, reading from the list of test results.

"I don't care about those results, I want to know how you are?" he said, putting his arm around her.

"I'm fine, I'm not going to let something like this get to me, I just want to put it behind me and move on with my life, move on with our lives." She said. House was taken aback from what she had just said. He held her tight, and smelled in her perfume. He loved the way she smelled, it always made him happier.

"Okay, the test results say that you are healthy, then I guess once Cuddy has checked you over, we can discharge you!" he said. Cameron looked up at him and smiled.

"Those were the magical words that I wanted to hear all day!" she said, kissing him and hugging him. He just sat there, he knew what he wanted to do, but it would have to wait.

After Cuddy said that Cameron was okay, she rushed right out of the room. She didn't want to be there a minute longer! All she wanted was to get back to work. She went up to her office, got her laptop and made her way to the conference room opposite House's office. House was sitting there, watching his soap like he always did when he didn't know how to solve a case. She looked at him and smiled. She went into the conference room, turned on her laptop and checked her e mails, and then House's. She then looked at the board. Michael's symptoms were still written there, so she went on the internet to try to find out what could be causing it. The tests that she asked Chase to run had come back negative, so she had to work on another theory. Cameron sat at her laptop for hours. Foreman came in with lunch, and they talked about what could be wrong with him.

"You know, it's good to be eating real food again!" she said, as Foreman gave her something to eat.

"I guess, look Cameron, I know you might not know anything, but what's wrong with Chase?" he asked.

"I think he's upset from his dad dying, but I'm not sure, he's been acting pretty weird around me! Where is he?" she asked him.

"In his office I think, or the lab, one of the two, I would go for his office though!" he said. Cameron thanked Foreman for lunch and went off in search of Chase.

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

Chase was sat alone on his office. Cameron knocked and waited until he would let her in. She had a small package in her hand, and also a card.

"Robert, I want to thank you, I mean if you didn't find me in the exam room… well I may not be able to give this to you!" she said, handing him the gift and card. He opened it, it was a silver key ring with a large R on it. He looked up and smiled.

"I know it's a stupid gift, but men are just so hard to shop for!" she said. She walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder "listen, if you ever need to talk, my office door is always open for you, okay." She said, and left. Chase just stood there, put the key ring on his desk and opened the card. It was a thank you card. Cameron had written in it:

"Dear Robert,

I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me.

I hope that in time I can repay the debt.

Cameron."

He looked at it and knew that his feelings for her couldn't become anything more than just feelings, she was in love with House, and that was it! He had lost, and he could never tell her how he feels about her. He put the card in his desk drawer for safe keeping, and went down to the lab. He wasn't going to give up without a fight, he knew that! He smiled to himself, as he held the key ring that Cameron had gave him in his pocket.

Cameron returned to her own office. She felt good about herself, she was better, and she started to even the score with Chase. She had no idea how she was going to do it, but she had to do it somehow! On her desk was a small gift. A letter was with the box. On the envelope, it said "open this first!" she did what it said. Inside the letter said:

"Go home to your place and get dressed up!

After what you have been through, you deserve it.

I'll pick you up at 9.

Don't open the box until I tell you to at dinner!

Love Gregg."

Cameron just sat there, looking at the box. She had a feeling what it could be, I mean she wanted it too, but it's only been a month since they started going out! However she knew, he was the one. She read the letter once more, put the box and the letter into her drawer, took out a few energy bars and went to see on Michael.

"Hey Michael!" she said, walking into his room

"Alli, you're all better, you can walk!" he said, looking at her

"Yep, got my own legs and everything!" she said, and he laughed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, just wish I wasn't here!" he said

"I know that feeling! Look, I want to run some tests on your legs, is that okay?" she asked

"Sure, not a problem!" He said looking at her.

"Okay, I won't do them today, will set them up to be done tomorrow!" she said. "Here! Have this!" she said, and threw an energy bar his way.

"Thanks!" he said as she walked out of the door.

Cameron returned to the conference room, her laptop still on. She looked in House's office, he was now playing his Nintendo DS, but he should have been on clinic duty! She went to his door, knocked and waited until he looked up and signalled that she could come in.

"So, you beaten Bowser yet?" she asked

"Nope, he just won't die!" he replied.

"Shouldn't you be on clinic duty?" she asked him

"Well, yes, but let's not tell Cuddy okay?" he replied. She knew that he wasn't going!

"Okay, then I'll cover for you! See you later!" she said as she walked off to the clinic. This hit a nerve with House, he wasn't ready to see her back in clinic duty, not just yet. He got up, walked to the door of his office.

"No you don't! You're not going back there, not yet!" he said, shouting down the hallway. Cameron turned around, and saw House walking up to her.

"Not unless we have the same shift together, and you are not on the rota at the moment, so get your cute butt back to the conference room and work out what's wrong with our patient." House whispered to her. With that, he went to the clinic.

Cameron went back to the conference room, Foreman and Chase were both there.

"Where's House?" Chase asked

"Clinic duty, he didn't want to go, so I said that I would cover for him, but then he suddenly changed his mind!" she said.

"Okay, look how about we all go out for drinks tonight, you know, to celebrate that you are better?" Chase asked.

"Sounds good, count me in!" Foreman said

"Umm… I can't, I have plans already, but let's make it tomorrow night okay?" she said.

"Sure, no problem." Chase replied. "So, plans with House?" he asked.

"Something like that I guess." She replied, and returned to her laptop. "But I promise, tomorrow night, just the three of us okay?"

"Sure, sounds great!" said Chase

"Defiantly, count me in!" Foreman added. They returned to their research when something on Cameron's laptop caught her eye.

"Guys, I think I may have something!" she said, and they gathered around her laptop.

"No way, not possible, he's been in a chair for 3 years now!" Foreman said after they finished reading the article.

"It's possible, but there's not been many cases here in the USA, I've already set up tests to see about the pain he can feel in his legs for tomorrow, until then, let's do the blood tests, and also get the scans set up." She said to the boys.

"What are you doing, playing House!" Foreman said.

"Nope, I'm going to see him to confirm them, but I guess we may as well start them already, I mean it's just blood and scans, it shouldn't hurt him!" she said as she walked out of the door.

Cameron walked down to the clinic, she knew that he didn't want her to be there, but she needed his approval for the tests. She had her laptop under her arm. She saw House at the reception desk of the clinic.

"Dr. House, we need to talk!" she said.

"Still didn't ask for a consult Dr. Cameron!" he said

"Would help if you had a patient then wouldn't it!" she said as he just sat at the reception desk. She looked at the flies that were waiting for him. "Starring at them won't make them go away, shall we go halfies?" she asked him.

"Nope, just waiting to see how long it takes Dr. Cuddy to flip her lid at me, I can see her out of the corner of my eye!" he said, flicking rubber bands at the wall.

"I'm not surprised she hasn't done that already! Anyway, I think I may have found something!" she said, putting her laptop on the desk and showing him the file. He read it, and then thought about it.

"Okay, run the tests!" he said

"What, that's it, no sarcasms today? Dr. House are you sick?" she asked

"Well, if I am, it's lovesick because I haven't had you at home for ages!" he whispered in her ear. She stood up and smiled, she grabbed the first file and started doing his clinic duty.

"Hey, wait a minute, what about the tests?" he asked, as the first patient went with her in the exam room.

"Already got tweedle dee and tweedle dum taking care of it!" she said, and went in to see the patient. House followed her.

"No, you are not doing my clinic duty!" he said, she was in the middle of finding out what was wrong with the patient.

"Dr. House, I didn't ask for a consult, and also Cuddy will have our jobs, you know what I mean!" she said. "Wait outside please!" she said, as she continued to examine the patient. House left the room. Cuddy came out of her office.

"What is Dr. Cameron doing here! She is not on clinic duty, you are!" she said

"Well, she knew I wouldn't do it, so she said that she would. I changed my mind and came down here, but she came here because of a find in the other case, and now she's taken my patients! Please teacher, tell her to stop!" he said to Cuddy. Cuddy just looked at him.

"Once she has finished seeing that patient, she's going back to her office to do some paper work. You can finish your own clinic duty, no need to drag your ducklings into it now!" she said, and went back into her office. The patient left the exam room, and House entered. Cameron was just updating the file, when she looked up and saw him.

"What now!" she said

"Go back to your office, catch up on paper work, check your e mails, check mine too if you want, but please, I just don't want you in the clinic right now. If I need a consult, I have two other boys I can ask!" He said, and left. Cameron went out of the exam room, put the file on the reception desk as finished "whatever you want, boss!" she whispered. She picked up her laptop and left.

Cameron went to check on Michael, then checked on the boys.

"What did House say?" Chase asked

"Do the tests, I'll be in my office if you want any help!" she said, leaving the boys shocked. Chase ran after Cameron and grabbed her arm. "Hey, what's wrong, you love doing lab work!" he said, as he walked along side her.

"I'm just not in the mood for it now, I have paper work to catch up on, you know, e mails to check!" she said.

"No you don't, you've done all that today, come on, let's go out for some fresh air, Foreman can handle it by himself for the next few minutes!" he said, guiding Cameron outside the front of the hospital.

"Now, tell me, what's really the matter!" Chase said, handing her a chocolate bar and a coffee.

"Just, I don't know, being in the clinic, it just brought back memories of what happened. I have no idea how I can thank you for that, like I said, if you didn't find me, well I could have died!" she said, looking at the chocolate bar. "Can we swap bars please?" she said, seeing Chase's muesli bar.

"Sure, not in the chocolate mood?" he asked.

"Nope, but thanks for the thought!" she said.

"Listen Cameron, you know, if you ever need to talk, my door is also open to you! I've just lost my father, I know we weren't very close, but I kinda know how you feel. You've changed from this, and not in a bad way, you're more, I don't know, confident in yourself! You're starting to stand up for yourself, I mean who can blame you after what happened! But, just in case you do need someone who will just buy you lunch, or listen to you, you know where to find me!" With that, he got up and went back into the hospital. Cameron sat there, thinking. She put her laptop on, and started going on the internet. She needed to take her mind off what had happened, so she started looking for ways of how to get Michael better. It started to rain, so she closed her laptop and went up to her office.

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

Once she got up there, she saw a tall figure standing in her office, it was House.

"What, you mean you got through all those sick people already! You trying to set a world record or something!" she said, as she laid her laptop on her desk.

"Well, you know, not to be the one to boost my own ego, but I am a doctor!" he replied. She laughed, House liked it when she laughed, it lit up the room. "You need a ride home?" he asked her.

"No, I'm fine, my car is still here, if I remember correctly." She said.

"Well, I'll see you at nine then!" he replied and walked out of her office. She sat down and watched House leave, she couldn't wait until nine, she wanted him now! She reached into the drawer and got the little box out. She had a very strong feeling she knew what was on it, she also knew what her answer was going to be! She hung her lab coat up, put her laptop on charge and went home.

House came, like he said at nine. Cameron opened the door, and House's mouth just dropped. She was wearing a shoulder cut red dress, figure hugging, but flowing long from the waist down. She had her bracelet and ear rings on, her hair was up in a bun, however small ringlets laid on her shoulders. She looked stunning! Cameron looked up, she had never seen House looking so smart, he wore a blue shirt that matched his eyes and a black tie. He was even cleanly shaved.

"Wow!" House said "You look absolutely… well I can't think of anything!" he said as he took her in his arms. He held her tightly, then pressed his lips against hers. "God, it's been a long time since we have done that!" he said as he released her. Cameron looked up at him, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Gregg, I've never seen you look so handsome in my life!" she said, as she took a step back to check him out.

"Have you got the box?" he asked her.

"Yes, its here in my pocket, do you want it?" she asked.

"No, I promise you can open it soon, okay?" he said, She nodded and they left Cameron's apartment and went for dinner.

The restaurant was one of the most elegant restaurants in town. House had wasted no expense for her first night out of hospital. They sat down and ordered their meals. Cameron and House talked about what she missed while she was sick, which wasn't much, apparently Chase and Foreman took over his duties in the clinic, and then he told her about Cuddy making him take another case, hence the one that they have now.

"I just want to get things back to some form of normality!" House said, as they ordered coffee for dessert.

"So do I, I mean, I hated it, being able to do nothing, being the patient. It made me think a lot more of how the patient feels being in bed, having to put their lives in the hands of a stranger, hoping that they can cure them and send them back into the normal world. I've lived it, and now, I'm back!" she said. House reached out and held Cameron's hand.

"Allison, you can open the box now!" He said. Cameron could tell by his hands that he was nervous, they were sweaty and he was shaking! She reached into her purse and pulled out the box. She opened it, and saw a gold ring with a huge diamond on it. House took it from her, and moved his chair nearer to her.

"Allison Cameron, I know that this is a surprise, but after what happened, I knew that I couldn't go through my life without you! If I lost you, I wouldn't know what I could have done! Will you marry me?"

Cameron starred at the ring, she knew this was coming, and she knew what she was going to say. She looked up into House's deep blue eyes *god you can lose yourself in those eyes!*she thought to herself. She knew that he was serious, if he wasn't, he wouldn't have done all of this for her.

"Heck, I would kneel if I could!" he said, breaking the silence. Cameron looked at him and smiled.

"Oh Gregg, of course I will marry you!" she said, hugging him and kissing him all over his face! He took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger. "How did you know my size?" she asked.

"Well, you see, when you were in ICU, I measured your ring finger, I wanted to find the perfect ring for the perfect women!" he admitted. He reached for his coffee, and drunk it. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked. Cameron just nodded, she couldn't say anything, she was the most happiest women on the planet, and nothing could spoil her moment! House paid the bill and they went back to his. They fell asleep in each others arms. It was the first time that House didn't need to take any of his happy pills, the pain was just gone!

House woke up before Cameron did, he looked down at her and kissed her on the head. She opened her eyes and looked up.

"Good morning my fiancée" House said, Cameron smiled. She still couldn't get over the shock of House doing something like that! They got ready for work, and once they were there, they went their separate ways. Cameron went up to her office, and did her normal routine, turned on her laptop, checked her e mails and House's too, got her lab coat and went to see Michael.

"Hi Michael, how are we feeling today!" She said, walking in. He was sitting up.

"Alli, I was wondering when you would come and see me! Look, I can wiggle my toes!" he said amazed. Cameron looked at his feet and saw that he really could wiggle his toes!

"But that's not… I mean you're…." She began to say

"I know, that is so cool! What did you do?" he asked her. He was so happy.

"Um… just wait a minute Michael I need to go to the little girls room okay!"

"Okay, see you soon Alli!" he said as she left.

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

She found the phone and dialled House.

"Dr. House, this is Dr. Cameron, get here right now!"

"Dr. Cameron, I would love to, but where is 'here'? he asked her.

"Michael's room, and if you see Dr. Foreman and Dr. Chase, then bring them with you!" she said, and put the phone down. She went back into Michael's room to talk to him.

"Hey Michael, would you like another energy bar?" she asked, reaching into her pocket.

"Sure!" he replied as she handed him one.

"Have you ever been able to do that before?" Cameron asked Michael as he ate the bar.

"Nope, I just woke up this morning and I could do it!" he said.

"Okay, Michael, you remember the tests I want to do today, we are still okay to do them?" she asked him.

"Of course Alli, I'm still fine with that! Have you got any more of those bars?" he asked her. Cameron reached into her pocket, and saw that she only had one left.

"What do you say we share this one okay, it's my last one and I was a bad girl and missed breakfast!" she whispered to him, as she sat on his bed.

"Well, what do we have here! I thought I told you two that playtime was over!" House said as he walked into the room. He was followed by Chase and Foreman.

"I need to show you something, Michael, can you show the other doctors what you just showed me?" she asked.

"Okay Alli!" he said, and wiggled his toes. The team stood around his bed, amazed by what he could do.

"No way… I mean…. That's not…" said Foreman

"I know, it's so cool isn't it!" Michael replied. House just looked at him.

"I want those tests done now, and I also want a CT scan and an MRI. I want to know what's going on in there!" he said and left the room.

"Alli, what's wrong with him?" Michael asked as House, Foreman and Chase walked out.

"Who are you talking about Michael?" she asked as she moved him into a wheelchair and took him for the scans.

"That man, the one you said that kids call him Uncle Gregg." He replied when they were in the lift.

"Oh, you mean Dr. House, nothing's wrong with him, he just wants to get you better that's all. I'll let you in on a secret okay, he's really a very nice person, I bet before you leave this hospital, you can make him smile just once!" she said. The lift doors opened and she pushed Michael into the CT scan room. She lifted him up onto the bed.

"How can I do that?" He asked Cameron.

"I don't know, use your imagination okay? I have to leave you here, if you get scared, just push the button and we will get you out." She said. She went into the room where Chase and Foreman were already setting up the machine. She sat down and spoke in the microphone.

"Okay Michael, I want you to lie really still. It's going to get loud in there, but it shouldn't take too long, we just want to take a few pictures of your head, okay?"

"Okay Alli." He replied.

"Ahh, looks like Cameron's got herself a little boyfriend!" Chase said. Cameron just turned around and hit him on the arm. "Ouch, that hurts!" he said, holding the spot were she hit him.

"Payback for hurting me when you took my bloods! Can't you be anymore gentler?" she asked him.

"Not even if I tried! So we still on for drinks?" he asked them both

"Hell yes, I can't wait!" said Foreman

"Me neither, we haven't hanged out with each other for ages!" Cameron said.

"I know, and what I really want to know is who gave you that rock! Oh my God Cameron, he didn't, you didn't!" Foreman said. Cameron looked at her ring and just blushed

"OH MY GOD HE DID!" Foreman shouted! "I'm just, in shock! I mean, he had been acting weirdly since that incident in the clinic, but, oh my god, congratulations!" he said shaking her hand.

"Thanks" Cameron mumbled. She turned around to look at Chase. His face was of pure shock.

"I um… I mean um… I don't know what to say!" he said, looking at her. "Congratulations!" he said, hugging her.

"Thanks, I mean as you know this won't get in the way of how we work with each other. I mean, Cuddy can't split us up. She knows that we will keep the two relationships apart, we have done up to now, and nothing will change that!" she said.

"Wow, we have two great reasons to celebrate tonight, I know, let's bring House, Wilson and Cuddy, then you guys can announce it, you know make it official!" suggested Foreman. Cameron agreed and phoned up Cuddy and Wilson. They said that they would join them tonight. "But guys, not a word to House, okay, he will come, I'm sure of it, but you guys, you know NOTHING! Okay?" they promised that they wouldn't reveal to House that they know about the engagement.

"I feel my ears burning Dr. Cameron!" a voice said at the door, she turned around and saw House.

"How long have you been standing there Dr. House?" she asked him, going a bright red.

"Well, since you went about that colour earlier!" he said. "So, Dr. Foreman, very good observation skills, however you missed something on the scan!" he said and was about to walk out.

"Hey, wait, you can't just walk out and not tell us anything! We want details, and it's obvious that she won't be giving us any, and we know that we will be getting some out of you guys tonight when we go out for a drink!" Foreman said, House turned around.

"Dr. Cameron, when was this planned?" He asked her.

"Well, we wanted to go out together just the three of us, but now, it's turned into a celebration! We planned it yesterday, and now, well, Dr. Foreman has just invited everyone to celebrate!" she responded, still bright red. She snapped back to reality, "what do you mean that we missed something on the scan?" she looked up.

"Can I come out now Alli?" Michael asked.

"Yes, of course, I'll come and get you!" she said, walking past House to get Michael out.

"Well, me little pets, I shall see you in my conference room soon!" he said, leaving the room.

She took Michael back to his room, and put him in his bed.

"I can make milk come out of my nose, I can show you that later too Alli!" he said enthusiastically.

"Sure Michael, I'll come by later to see you okay, just get some rest." She said, and left him with the TV. She made her way to the conference room, and saw them all looking at the CT scan pictures that they just took.

"Okay, tell me what I see that should cause a problem?" House asked his little ducklings. They gathered around the pictures to see what he knew was there.

"He has an overgrown tumour on the right hand side of his brain!" Chase said

"Wrong answer, that's how the right side of the brain is supposed to look, but you are so close! Next!" House said

"His nerves on the right hand side of the brain, the one that are supposed to signal his brain to move his legs, they are clamped!" Foreman said

"Give the man a prize! He has had a concussion, there's too much blood on the brain, it must have grown over time and that has resulted in him not being able to move his legs!" He said, taking three pills *oh god. What's wrong* Cameron thought.

"There's something else, isn't there?" she said to him.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"You took three of your pills, you either do that when you are worried or there's something that doesn't make sense!" she replied.

"Dr. Cameron, what are you suggesting?" he asked her.

"We continue with the tests, do all of the ones we wanted, and also help ease the pressure on his brain. What doesn't make sense to me, is that he has been complaining of stomach pains, I think we should go in, do explorative surgery, or a camera down his throat into his stomach, see if we can find anything." She said. House thought about this, she knew what she was talking about!

"Okay, do the camera idea, I still want all the other tests done, and since you are on such good terms with him Alli, you are taking observation for the day. I want to know if he starts regaining any more movement. Try the needle test, look to see if muscles are not responding, or nerves!" he said. He went into his office and played his Nintendo DS.

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

Cameron made her way back to Michael's room, he was still watching TV. She walked in and sat on his bed.

"Oh my God, I used to watch that when I was your age!" she said. He was watching the power rangers.

"Really, are they really that old?" he asked.

"No, they change the actors and also the way it's done once people get board of it!" she said. Just then, Wilson knocked at the door.

"Dr. Cameron, you paged for a consult?" he said

"No, I didn't Dr. Wilson, but would you like to come in?" she said, and pulled up a chair. He sat down next to her, and gave her a bag.

"On the House shall we say!" Wilson told her. Cameron laughed. She opened her bag and saw a tuna salad, apple juice and also some bananas.

"Damm, you forgot my energy bars!" she said to Wilson.

"Michael, can I introduce you to Dr. James Wilson. He likes to keep an eye on me, makes sure I get everything I need, and helps me with other patients, like yourself." She said.

"Hi James!" he said. "Have you brought me anything?" he asked. Wilson searched around in his pockets, and found a chocolate bar.

"Here you go, let's not tell your parents!" he said, giving him the chocolate bar.

"Wow, thanks, my favourite!" he said, and began to eat it.

"So, Dr. Cameron, that's one hell of a rock!" he said, admiring her ring.

"Was it Chase or Foreman?" she asked.

"Nope, House told me, he's on cloud nine and isn't coming down, you know that!" he said.

"He's properly there, because he took three of his happy pills just 30 minutes ago!" she replied.

"And Cuddy?" she asked.

"He's taking care of that now, so we are all out celebrating tonight!" he said.

"Wow, can I come, whose birthday is it?" Michael said, his face covered in chocolate.

"No, you have to stay here, it's no-ones birthday, we are just going out to celebrate that I'm better!" she said.

"Then we can celebrate in my room!" he said

"How about, when you are better, we celebrate then?" Cameron asked.

"Okay!" he said, and went back to watching TV.

Wilson stayed and helped her conduct the tests on his legs. He couldn't feel anything, apart from on his toes!

"That's really strange!" Wilson said, as he noted down the results. "We need a nerve test done!" he said. Cameron agreed.

"Did you page for a consult?" It was Cuddy!

"What is it with people and consults today! Hello Dr. Cuddy would you like to join us!" she said. Wilson decided to make a break for it, he wasn't in Cuddy's good books at the moment!

"Hi Auntie Lisa!" Michael said. "I can move my toes, look!" he said and wiggled his toes. Cuddy stood there with her mouth open.

"When did this happen?" she asked Cameron.

"He showed me it this morning!" she replied. "He's your nephew!" she said, shocked. "Does House know!" she asked

"No, at least I don't think he has figured it out, so please don't say anything!" she said.

"Don't worry, I won't" she replied.

"Good, now I hear that congratulations are in order, I will of course join you all tonight for a drink, and don't worry, I know that this won't interfere, it hasn't so far, and I know it won't in the future! I'm happy for you both! See you later Dr. Cameron, bye Mikey!" she said.

"Bye Auntie Lisa!" he called after her.

Cameron walked out of the room everything was overwhelming her at once. She felt dizzy she reached for the nurses table and grabbed hold of it.

"Dr. Cameron, are you okay?" a nurse asked her.

"I'm fine, I just need something, and can you get it for me?" she asked.

"Of course, what do you need?" she said politely.

"A vitamin shot, and some bloods done firstly please, and also in my office, there are some pain killers, I need them!" she said handing the nurse her keys.

"Okay, but let me get you in the room first." She said, helping Cameron to Michael's room. Cameron sat on the chair and put her head in between her legs.

"Alli, are you okay?" Michael asked her. She sat up and smiled

"I'm fine Michael, don't worry, the nurse will make me feel better soon." She said. The nurse came in with her pain killers. She took blood, and Cameron told her what tests she needed. The nurse then gave her the shot and went away to drop off the tests. Cameron reached for a glass of water and took her pain killer. She was beginning to feel better already! She stayed with Michael for a bit, took some blood for the tests that he needed doing, updated his profile and took it with her. She went down to Cuddy's office. She knocked and let herself in.

"Here Dr. Cuddy, I feel you have a right to read this!" she said, handing her Michael's file. She looked at it, saw the scans and the blood results, then handed it back to her.

"Thank you Dr. Cameron. You know, he's taken a liking to you!" she said.

"Who are we talking about, House or your nephew?" she said with a smile on her face.

"I have never seen House so happy, it makes me happy that he's not annoying his patients so much more, well I guess that's a start!" she said. "And Mikey, I mean, wow, he hates doctors, but he likes you, how did you do that?" Cameron then told her about their first meeting about her being in the wheelchair as she wasn't allowed to walk so far yet. Cuddy sat there and listened. She loved the way Cameron could touch patients, and she had defiantly touched her nephew. After Cameron had finished, she went to the lab, dropped off the samples, and decided that she better put the file back before House knew it was missing. She walked into Michael's room, he was still watching TV. She put his file back and turned off his television.

"Hey, what did you do that for!" she said.

"Time to get some sleep!" she replied with a grin on her face.

"That's not fair! I'm telling on you!" he said, and turned away from her.

"Okay, how about we get some air, me and you and some chocolate bars, let's just not tell your aunt okay?" Cameron said, as she lifted him into his wheelchair.

"Okay!" he said.

The air helped Cameron to relax, and also gave Michael a change of scenery. After five minutes, her beeper went off, it was House.

"Sorry, we have to go back now Uncle Gregg is looking for me!" she said, and took him back to his room. Once she was done, she phoned up House.

"You paged me?" she asked.

"Dr. Cameron, I have some blood results here that belong to you!" he said.

"They can't have been that fast!" she said "I only had to done about an hour ago!"

"Well, they're here!" he said "I have them in my hand!" she could hear the paper on the other side of the phone.

"Okay, I'm coming now." She said and hung up. She walked down to House's office, and he closed the blinds.

"How many times do I have to tell you to eat?" he said

"I did, Wilson gave me something to eat for lunch, why, and what did the tests show?" she asked.

"Your vitamins are still low, I assume you had a shot, so I don't need to do anything else apart from put this in your file!" he said. He reached over to his drawer and pulled out her file. He put the test results in. Cameron just looked at him.

"What, that's it?" she asked

"Yes, go, be free as I tell you all many a times!" he said, and he went back to his game.

"Thanks Gregg." She said, and walked out. She went to the lab, she needed to take her mind off thinking about herself, and she needed to get Michael better! She ran tests into the night. She was getting tired. It wasn't until her pager went that she finally gave up. She looked at it, it was Wilson's number. She looked at the clock *God, we were supposed to be going out for drinks!* she thought to herself. She rushed into Michael's room, made sure that he was okay, then went to her office. She quickly got changed and grabbed her meds and went to the bar where they said that they would meet.

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

"There she is!" shouted Foreman as she walked through the door. "Where were you?" he asked.

"I was doing labs, you know, working late etc, I forgot about this, I'm really sorry!" she said.

"Well, first round is on me!" Foreman said, and everyone ordered a drink. Once they all had one, Cuddy raised her glass.

"To Allison's good health. I don't want to see you in one of my hospital beds again!" she said.

"Here, here!" said Foreman, and they all drank. Cameron was sitting in between House and Chase. She was talking to Chase about the labs she was doing, and House was talking to Wilson, well about manly things shall we say. This time it was Wilson's turn to buy the drinks. He rose his glass.

"A toast, to the newly engaged couple! I just wish that they don't go through what I have, four divorces and a fifth on the way!" he said. Everyone laughed and continued drinking. Cameron knew better than to drink alcohol on meds, and by the way House was drinking, it looked liked she would be driving home anyway!

She turned back to Chase, who was telling her about life in Australia, she always wanted to go there, but she found it to be too expensive. All of a sudden, Cameron went pale. Chase looked at her.

"Allison, are you okay?" he asked her. She looked up at him, her eyes half open.

"Allison, can you hear me!" he asked her. House had just broken off his conversation with Wilson when he heard this. He turned and saw Cameron pale.

"Allison, answer me, it's Gregg!" he said. She turned around, and just looked at him. She then closed her eyes and her head fell onto Chase's shoulder.

"Allison, come on, please, respond if you can hear me!" Chase said gently shaking her as if trying to wake her up. He looked at House. Something was seriously wrong with her. Chase took her pulse, it was still strong. House reached into her pockets, and found her painkillers. He began to count them he wanted to make sure that she hadn't overdosed, she hadn't! Chase felt her forehead, she was running a temperature. He checked her breathing, it was shallow. He moved and laid her on the bench.

"What's wrong with her, what has she drunken?" Cuddy asked House.

"Nothing, she's on meds, she won't drink when she's on meds!" he replied. He undid Cameron's top and listened to her breathing. Her left lung was having problems getting air again. Cameron opened her eyes. She saw House listening to her chest, and Chase looking worried.

"Gregg, she's awake!" Wilson said. He looked up at her, and saw that she had opened her eyes.

"Allison, come on, tell me where are you?" he asked

"Is that always the first question that pops into a doctor's head when somebody wakes up?" she asked. He laughed. "Please, answer the question." He said.

"Okay, I'm in a bar with a bunch of doctor's celebrating because I'm supposed to be better and also because I got engaged to the most handsome man in the world!" she said. House blushed. This was something he didn't expect she had caught him off guard.

"Allison, what day is it?" asked Chase.

"Not you too! It's Tuesday." She responded. She appeared to be fine.

"Okay, that was just so strange, Allison, what happened?" Foreman asked her as she began to sit up.

"I don't know, I was listening to Robert talking about his home town, and I felt sick, and weak. I must have blacked out or something!" she replied. She looked over at House and then at Chase, both full of concern on their faces! "I'm fine, I guess it was the excitement, or something, I just need some fresh air." She said.

She grabbed her jacket and went outside. She needed to be alone, it was too crowded in the bar tonight. The air hit her face, it refreshed her and woke her up. She heard the door open, and heard someone come out. She just kept looking at the moon. She loved the moon and stars.

"You know, you really scared me in there, you just went pale, and then… Allison, what's wrong, please tell me. Are you pregnant?" Chase asked. Cameron laughed.

"No, nothing like that, I guess I have an eating disorder, I just don't want to face the truth!" she said, looking down at her feet.

"You've lost a lot of weight since you have been ill, there's no fear in putting it back on. You are at an unhealthy weight for your height. I miss how the old Allison used to look, toned and slim, in a word, perfect." He said. She laughed.

"Well, look at me now, I have scars over my arms and legs, my left lung collapsed, and also a big scar across my chest! The perfect Allison has gone, this one is scarred. Robert, how did this all happen, why did it all just fall apart, I mean where did I go wrong? The only things I have good in my life is Gregg, my job and you guys, Eric and of course you!" she said, looking up at him for the first time. "I still can't get over the fact that you saved my life, I mean I know it's what we do for a living, but I got really lucky to be on clinic duty with you and Lisa that night. Had it been anyone else, well… I don't want to think about it! You know live each day as it comes. When Gregg proposed, I was, well happy! For the first time in my life I was really really happy, and nothing could ruin it! I love him more than anything in the world, I just can't believe that something can go right in my life. Working with you guys, you know how to cheer me up, you make sure that I'm okay and also that I'm eating. I know it's not one of the best jobs in the world, a doctor checking up on another doctor!" she laughed, and just stopped talking.

"You know, bad things happen, you scared me in there. All I could think of was the day I found you in the clinic. I have nightmares about that, the scene playing through my head, if Lisa wasn't there to get me under control, I didn't know what to do, and I knew that I didn't want to let you die. I thought that if I let you die, I would have never forgiven myself. In my eyes the perfect Allison hasn't gone, she's just hiding you just need to bring her back!" He said. He walked up to her, and just stood next to her.

"Robert, I just want to say, thanks for being here, for listening to me. I wish I could repay what you have done for me, but I can't!" she said. She gave him a hug and then went back indoors. Chase stood there, replaying the scene in his head. He knew that she had changed, but she had never really opened up to anyone before like she just did with him then.

Cameron went back in to find a glass of water in place of her juice. Everyone had ordered food, and House had ordered Cameron a burger with chips. She went and sat down beside him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her

"Better, you know I can't eat all of that!" she said looking down at her plate.

"You need something, please try okay!" he said. She nodded and began to eat. House had moved his hand to her leg. The feeling sent goose pimples throughout her body. This was not like House to do something like that, and in public! She continued eating, while everyone around her was talking. Chase came back in and sat down beside her, he kept looking at her to make sure that she wasn't going to pass out again. Seeing that she was okay, he started to eat his food. Once everyone had finished, it was Chase's turn to buy some drinks. This time, Cameron stood up.

"I just want to say something. I want to say thank you to Lisa and Robert for saving my life. That night… it was scary and I was really worried that no one would find me and that I was going to die. But thank god Robert came in to check on me! I have so many friends that are considerate of me, and always looking out for me. Foreman and Wilson, you guys make sure I eat and also don't do anything stupid! I'm grateful to have people like you to look out for me. Gregg, well, if it wasn't for you, the infection in my stomach could have gotten worse, for once I was happy that you looked into my file, and saved me more pain than what it could have been if I ignored it!" She said and sat down. Everyone just looked at her.

"Wow, Allison, that was, beautiful, unexpected but beautiful." Wilson said breaking the silence.

"Well, it's the truth, I mean, what would I do if I didn't have friends like you!" she said. "And what would I do if I didn't have such a caring man like you." She continued, looking at Gregg. He blushed again, that was the second time she had caught him off guard. Everyone continued drinking and just joking around. *It's nice to be able to relax again in their company!* Cameron thought to herself. She looked at all of her friends and smiled. She knew that she was in the right place. She looked over at Chase. He appeared to look somewhat troubled. When he saw that she was looking at him, he turned and smiled.

"That was nice, you know, what you just said to us!" he said to her.

"Thanks, like I always tell you, without you being there, I could be dead!" she said.

"Please, stop thinking about it like that, let's just be thankful that Lisa and I were there okay?" he said still smiling at her.

"Okay. Listen Robert, remember what I said to you when I gave you that thing, well, I meant it, you ever need someone just to talk to…"

"… I know where to come, thanks Allison!" he said. She smiled, and turned back to look at House. He was so engrossed with his conversation with Wilson that she wasn't sure when she would get out of here! She wanted to go home she wanted to look at Michael's case file. Then it struck her, she knew what may have been wrong!

"Oh my god, why didn't I think of this before!" she said standing up

"Hey, Allison, where are you going?" House said, as she went to leave.

"To solve a case!" she shouted as she walked out of the door. House looked at everyone at the table, puzzled. The others just looked at him, also puzzled. They got up, and rushed after her.

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

They found her in the conference room she was looking at the white board.

"Well, if you crack this one, that's two in a row! That has to be a record!" he said as she turned around. She smiled.

"Gregg, enough of the sarcasm!" she replied. "If I'm right, then relieving the blood from the brain will help him feel more in his legs, but if the nerves are too damaged, he still may not be able to walk, or we may find something else in there. Robert's theory wasn't far off, maybe there is a tumour or some form of a mass that couldn't be seen because of the amount of blood in his brain however that still won't explain the stomach pains!" she said.

"And your theory for that one is…?" House asked her.

"He has a blockage, or there's something in his stomach that has been causing him the pains!" Foreman continued.

"But tests have come back negative so far!" Chase added "and so has the x rays!"

"We need to get a look inside I'm still in favour of doing the camera idea!" Cameron said. House walked up to her. "You know, if you keep solving cases, I have to keep getting you gold stars!" he said, looking at her bracelet.

"I already have one, don't need anymore. I'm surrounded by stars each day!" she said, looking at everyone.

"Stop it Allison, you're making us blush!" Cuddy said.

"Don't you have anything better to think about than helping other people?" House asked her.

"It helps take my mind off thinking about myself!" she replied. "I have other people to do that for me!"

"Okay, this is the best we have, I assume all of these tests have been set up, we can do this in the morning, lets go back and have another drink, then call it a night!" House said. They left the conference room and went back to the bar to have a last drink.

Morning came Michael was having surgery to relieve the blood in his brain. Foreman came out saying that the surgery went well and that he was in recovery. Cameron spent the rest of the day hiding in her office. She just wanted to be alone she had to find out what was wrong with her. On her desk was her file, she had managed to sneak it out of House's office while he was on clinic duty. She was surprised that he didn't want any tests done, in fact, he insisted on nothing! They just went home last night and slept, well House did at least, Cameron couldn't sleep and went out by herself for a walk, returning to see House still out for the count. *well, he will never know!*she said. She took a deep breathe and opened her file. Even though she had done it many times before, it felt strange to her to be taking on herself as a case. She read through all the tests that had been done, and the results. She couldn't believe that all that had happened to her in the past few months was in this file. She sat down and read it thoroughly. She read everything, from what the nurses said to the surgeon's reports. Her eyes began to hurt she took off her glasses and rubbed them. It was getting late and she hadn't eaten anything. She put her file into her drawer and locked it. She didn't want anyone to know that she was working on a new case, especially since it was herself. She picked up her jacket and her pager and decided to eat out of the hospital today she still wasn't in the mood for company.

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

She found a little café just about a 10 minute walk away from the hospital. She sat down, and ordered herself a baguette with ham and cheese and a salad. While she was waiting, she watched the traffic, mainly going in and out of the hospital. She sat there, thinking about her own file, thinking about their case. She ate her food, paid the bill and decided to go for a walk in the park. It was a sunny day, and the sun bleated down on her face. It was days like this that made her feel good. She walked around, observing other people, some were jogging, others were couples lying on blankets, just enjoying each others company, but most of them were student doctor groups. She saw one and approached one.

"Can I join you?" she asked the group. They looked up from their books.

"Um… sure!" one of the girls said, and she sat down. She listened to a case that they were trying to solve that their professor had made up.

"So what do you think?" said the girl who allowed her to sit down. She thought about this for a few minutes, and then said.

"Well, the patient in question appears to have a rare form of lung cancer. I would do a chest x ray, take the bloods and check the O2 levels. Oh, and while I did that, I would get a biopsy, just to find out what type it could be. If it's not cancer, then he has a blockage, or part of his lung is dying for some reason. I would run tests to make sure that there was no infection and also try to stop the spreading of the infection so it doesn't get the whole of his lung." The group looked at her amazed. Her pager went off, Cameron got up and left.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get your name?" the girl asked her. Cameron turned around and smiled.

"It's Dr. Allison Cameron. I'm an immunologist at PPTH." She said, and left them sitting there with shocked looks on their faces.

She took out her mobile and began to dial the number on her pager.

"This is Dr. Cameron." She said.

"Ah, Dr. Cameron, I've been looking for you everywhere throughout the hospital this afternoon, where are you!" it was Chase.

"I'm not there at the moment, I'm taking a walk, you know clear my head." she said

"You haven't had another blackout, like last night have you?" he asked her. Cameron then knew that he was on instructions from House to find her.

"Dr. Chase, if that had happened, don't you think I would be in the ER by now?" she asked. He laughed. "Good point, anyway, the reason I was calling, I wanted to tell you that Michael has woken up and was asking for you. I wasn't sure what to say to him, so I said that you would be there soon." He said.

"Thanks, are you in the same room as him?" she asked.

"Yes, just one minute, I'll give him my phone!" he said.

"Alli, where are you? Are you still not feeling well?" he asked her.

"Hi Michael, I'm feeling okay, I'm just taking a walk, I'll come see you before I go home today okay, I promise." She said

"Okay!" he said, she could hear the happiness in his voice. He passed the phone to Chase.

"Don't be out too long, House finishes clinic duty soon, and I don't want him climbing the walls because you have been hiding all day!" he said.

"I haven't been hiding, I've been busy!" she said, defending herself.

"Sure, okay, I saw your office blinds down and you reading something, do you want to talk about it?" he asked. She knew that in some way she couldn't trust Chase after the whole Vogler incident, but he had learnt his lesson, House had punished him enough, but she wasn't ready to tell him that!

"No, I mean, not at the moment, maybe some other time!" Cameron said.

"Okay, I'll see you soon then." He replied and hung up.

Cameron made her way back to the hospital and headed straight to her office. *okay, now I'm hiding!* she thought to herself as she switched her laptop on. She just didn't want to see anyone she just wanted to be left alone, with her thoughts. Once her laptop had booted up, she typed in her symptoms, even though she thought it could be nothing, she thought that she should better check! A knock at the door disturbed her reading. She closed the browser on her laptop and looked up. It was Cuddy. Cameron went to the door and let her in.

"Dr. Cuddy, what a nice surprise!" she said, she was truly shocked.

"Dr. Cameron, I haven't seen you around today, are you feeling okay?" she asked as she sat down on Cameron's sofa.

"I'm fine, just working on the case, you know I want to get Michael better as much as you do!" she replied.

"Dr. Cameron, please sit here for a moment, I want to test something on you!" Cuddy said. Cameron sat down and Cuddy shined a light in her eye. She looked into the light she knew she was testing to make sure that she was okay. "How did you sleep last night?" she asked.

"I didn't to be honest I went out for a walk. I couldn't sleep I guess I was just so concerned about the case that I didn't want to!" Cameron said. Cuddy just looked at her.

"Then why haven't you seen him today then?" she asked.

"I was just on my way to do that now, would you like to come?" Cameron asked her.

"No, I need to go to the pharmacy, to get you some sleeping tablets!" she said. "Say hi to him for me please." And she walked out.

She walked to where Michael was lying. His eyes were closed. She went in and picked up his chart. The operation went well it would be tomorrow before they could run any more tests to see if it worked or not! She went and sat on the chair beside him. She reached out her hand and took his pulse. Michael began to stir.

"Alli, is that you?" he asked.

"Yes, it's me, I'm just checking your pulse, just go back to sleep." She told him.

"But I wanna talk to you!" he said, sleepily.

"We can talk in the morning okay I'll come as soon as I get here. I need to go home now, I need some sleep!" she said as she stroked his head "you should get some sleep too, I'll bring you something in the morning okay?"

"Okay Alli, see you tomorrow" and he went back to sleep. Cameron made sure that he was comfortable and left. She walked out to see House standing right next to the door.

"Avoiding Cuddy or clinic duty?" she asked him

"Well, to be honest, I thought about telling Cuddy how sexy she was, but then I thought, nope, didn't want to ruin the professional relationship, so I thought I would come and check on our little patient. Saw you in there, so I just waited outside." He said. "Cuddy did however tell me to give you these, one before going to bed. Dr. Cameron, can't sleep? Run out of meds to help you go night-night?" he asked. Cameron smiled.

"Well, the way you snore sometimes, it's a bit hard to sleep!" she whispered to him

"I do not snore!" he protested. Cameron just laughed at him he fell right into her trap.

"Ah, it's 'let's make fun of the boss man day'. Okay, I'll bite!" he said. Again Cameron laughed. She looked around and everything started spinning. She went up against the wall and closed her eyes hoping that it would stop. House walked over to her.

"Dr. Cameron, open your eyes." He said. She did what he told her to do, and shined a light into them, she winced.

"No, not you too, Dr. Cuddy already got me with that one!" she replied, shielding her eyes with her hand. House put the light back into his pocket. He looked at her, and knew something was wrong.

"Dr. Cameron, did you sleep last night?" he asked her.

"No, I didn't, I couldn't!" she replied, as she lowered herself to the ground.

"We need to get you home, are you okay to stand up?" he asked her. She nodded, and House helped her up. She opened her eyes and began to feel better. "Have you eaten today?" he asked her.

"Yes, I've had lunch, just before Chase paged me to tell me that Michael had woken up and was asking for me." She answered. House was checking her pulse, and then he checked her temperature. "I need to get you home to bed, you're exhausted. We need to get a shot for you too, to help you sleep." House explained

"The meds should do that, I don't need a shot!" she protested. House guided her to his car, he knew that, but he didn't want to tell her what the shot was really for! *She has no fever, she's eating, but why is she having these black outs and dizzy spells?* he thought to himself. She sat in his car, and he got in.

"Gregg, can you go to my office and get my things? Don't forget to lock the door when you leave!" she said and handed him the key. She then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

CHAPTER THIRTY

House went up to Cameron's office. He turned off her laptop, picked up her bag and was about to leave when something on her desk caught his eye. It was a letter addressed to Cameron. He picked it up, put it in her bag and left. He went to his car and saw that Cameron was still asleep. He checked her pulse and also that she was getting enough air into her left lung. *I guess I'll be doing that for a while!* he thought, He turned on the engine and drove back to her apartment. He woke her up when he got there.

"Hey, we are home!" he said, as she looked at him. She stretched her arms and undid her safety belt and got out of the car. House came around to help her. He gave her back her bag, and they went up to his apartment. Once he made sure that Cameron was sitting on the sofa, he went into the kitchen and got her a drink. He came back, and gave her a glass of water.

"Thanks" she said as she drunk from the glass.

"I saw a letter on your desk, I put it in your bag for you, shall I get it?" he asked. He wanted to know who had written it.

"Sure, bring it here and I'll open it!" she said. House went to her bag and brought it to her. She took out the letter and opened it. It was a letter from Chase!

"Dear Cameron,

I just wanted to say that I know what you are doing, and I think I know what you need. You're not the only one who can play good at sneaking things out of other people's offices!

If you need anything, and I mean anything at all, please, you know where to find me. Let's meet for lunch tomorrow, my treat! I just want to help you get better!

Love Robert"

Cameron looked at the letter, folded it up and put it back into her bag. She looked at House. He looked at her and held her in his arms.

"Who was it from?" he asked.

"It's from Chase, he just wanted to meet me for lunch tomorrow to ask for a consult on one of his cases!" she said. *As long as he doesn't look at me, he won't know that I'm lying!* she thought to herself. She knew that House wouldn't read her personal letters, well apart from her file! But for that, he was allowed, I mean he was now her fiancé!

"Well, at least I know that you going to have that tomorrow!" he said. She looked up and smiled. "Come on, let's get you into bed!" he said, as they went to bed.

The following morning, Cameron got up before House. She tried to wake him, but he wouldn't wake up. She smiled, kissed him on his head and got up. She left a note telling House where she was. She got a bus into town as her car was at her apartment. She found the shop she was looking for, went into it and came out 10 minutes later with a bag in her hand. She got the bus to PPTH and went to her office. After completing her everyday routine (checking her e mails and also House's) she picked up the bag, put on her lab coat and went to see Michael. He had just finished having breakfast, he saw Cameron and smiled.

"Alli, I knew you wouldn't forget about me!" he said and smiled.

"Hi Michael, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"My head hurts!" he said. Cameron came over to him, she looked at his file, he hadn't had any pain meds yet. She reached into the drawer and got out the medication.

"Okay Michael, I'm going to give you this, it should take away the pain!" she said. He gave her the medicine. "I also have something that will take your mind off the pain!" she said, and handed him the bag. He opened it and took the box out.

"Oh wow! A new plane!" he said. She knew that he would like it, he told her when she first met him that he wanted to be a pilot! "Thanks Alli!" he said and opened the box. She smiled, she loved to see children happy, especially after what he had been through!

"You're welcome Michael, are you ready for more tests today? We need to take some blood, pictures of your head, pictures of your legs and also a different test, something very special! I had it done too, it won't hurt, I promise, heck, I'll even do the test myself!" she told him. He looked up at him, she could see that he was scared.

"Alli, what did you do in my head?" he asked.

"We took out some of the blood, you had too much in your head. We think that this could be why you can't walk, but I can't say it if helped. Let's just do these tests and then we shall see okay?" she said to him

"Alli, will you stay with me all the time?" he asked

"I will, I promise!" she said. She took the blood and gave them to the nurse so that she could send them to the labs. She lifted him into his wheel chair "on to test number one!" she said.

The scans were done, and the results were being developed. The next test was the camera in his stomach. Cameron showed him what she was going to do.

"You see this, well it's going to show me some pictures in your stomach! We want to see why you are getting pains there!" she said. "I'm going to spray this in your mouth, it will make it kinda go to sleep so that you won't feel a thing!" and sprayed it into his mouth. "Swallow, I know it doesn't taste very good!" she said, as he pulled a funny face "okay, are you ready?" she said. He nodded as she inserted the camera down his throat. She stopped once she got to his stomach, everything appeared to be okay, apart from….

"Dr. Chase, I need a sample of his stomach bile, we need to get this checked!" she said. She turned to Michael. "I know that this is uncomfortable, but we need to take something from your stomach, the camera needs to stay in a bit longer okay?" he nodded. Cameron got Chase to hold the camera as she went to his stomach. She got several syringes out of the drawer.

"I'm going to give you something so it's not too painful okay? Then I have to get this thing out of your stomach. I promise, I will be as gentle as I can!" she said. His eyes were starting to well up with tears. "Count to ten in your head, and I promise once you get to ten, it will be over!" she said. She numbed the skin, and went in. She got the sample out as quickly as quickly as she could and told Chase to remove the camera. She put the bile into another syringe and put it into a bag for the tests. She went up to Michael.

"There, that wasn't too bad. I know that your throat may be sore, here, drink some water. Let's take you back to your room." She said and lifted him up and put him into his chair. She took Michael back to his room, and put him in his bed. She went into the medicine cabinet and got out a sleeping medicine.

"Here, I'm going to give you this, it will help you sleep for a bit, don't worry, I'll stay in the room and be here when you wake up!" Cameron said as she inserted the medicine. "Night night Mickey!" she said

"Night night Alli!" he replied and went to sleep.


	4. Author's Note

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews so far, allow me to explain about this story. This was written 4 years ago, and was my first ever fanfic that I had written. Although I appreciate many of your comments and suggestions, I am not sure if I would re-write this fanfic. I hope that many of you will continue reading this regardless of the many mistakes that I have made. If you like to read more of my fanfics and some of my newer work, please do, then you can see that my style of writing has changed so much since I wrote this fic. (My newest one is the Sailor Moon AU fic).

Thank you all for your time and patience.

Moonowl17


	5. Chaps 31 to 40

A/N: I am sorry it has been so long to update, I have been really sick.

Disclaimer: Own nothing from House MD or Fox network, am writing this for my own pleasure and for the enjoyment of others.

Read and review please.

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE

Chase came in with lunch, he had ordered out pizza. Cameron looked, and saw her favourite pizza, Ham and Pineapple.

"How did you know?" she asked Chase.

"Well, we did all go out for pizza a long time ago!" he answered. "Enjoy!" They ate some of their pizza, until Cameron decided to break the silence.

"So, you copied my file?" she asked Chase.

"Yep, House isn't the only one who cares about you, we all do in the team!" he said.

"How did you get it?" she asked

"Properly the same way you did, I took it from House's drawer, copied it and put it back while he was on clinic duty!" he replied, and started to eat another slice of pizza.

"But how did you know that I would have a copy?" she asked. She wasn't feeling very hungry, or very well. She looked at her pizza, she had only eaten one slice, and she didn't feel like it any more! She reached into her pockets and took her meds. She knew that she didn't need them much longer, but she needed to take them still. She looked at Michael, and saw that his IV was empty. She stood up, reached into the drawer and hung a new one up.

"What are you thinking?" she asked Chase. He was in dream world, he loved to look at Cameron, just look at her. He shook his head and looked at her. "Thinking, about what?" he asked.

"About my file!" she said.

"Well, to be honest, I think you need a CT scan, but the problem is we need House's approval to do that. I know that he doesn't want to see you in hospital again, none of us do, but I strongly recommend that we get one done for you!" he said. Cameron looked at him, her eyes said it all. She knew that too, but she had to talk to House about getting it done.

"I'll better talk to him then, see what he says!" she said. "That will be admitting that I took his file!" she continued.

"No, tell him that I gave you a copy, I mean you have a right to know anyway, it is your file!" he said. "Look, I have to go, I've got clinic duty! Think about what I said okay?" and her left.

Michael began to wake up, Cameron had closed her eyes to rest.

"Alli, wake up!" he said. Cameron opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I'm hungry!" he said. She smiled and went to the table where the rest of her pizza was.

"Do you like Ham and Pineapple?" she asked, he nodded. "Okay, let me go warm it up and we can eat together!" she said. She went to the nurse's office and warmed up the pizza, when she came back, her and Michael continued eating it. House stood at the door, Cameron knew this before he even said anything.

"Dr Cameron, I thought that you were a big girl and could eat all your lunch!" he said, walking up to her. "You shouldn't be sharing it with our patient, at least save me a slice!" he continued. He took a slice out of the box and started to eat it.

"Dr. House, what are you doing here?" she asked

"Checking up on our favourite little patient!" he said and walked over to Michael's bed.

"He's your only patient!" Cameron said. He walked over to her and whispered "that's not true, and you know it!"

"Hey, I thought you said you didn't play children games anymore!" House looked at him and smiled, the first time a patient had caught him off guard.

"Well spotted, but this is big person talk!" he said.

"I'm a big person!" he replied. "Tell me!"

House looked at him and said "I was telling Dr. Cameron that she was the most beautiful person that I have ever set eyes on!" as he turned to look at her. It was her turn to blush!

"That's icky!" said Michael, and he continued to eat the pizza.

"I know!" House sighed. "Michael, you like spending time with Alli?" he asked.

"Yes, she really nice to me, look, she gave me this plane!" he said and showed House the plane that Cameron had gotten him.

"Wow, she is just so nice isn't she!" House said. "Dr. Cameron, I want you to go back to your office, I need to speak with you, Dr. Foreman will be coming in to do a nerve and muscle test again, okay Michael?"

"But Alli promised she wouldn't leave me!" House looked at him, then at Cameron.

"I'm just going outside to talk to Dr. House for a few minutes, then I will be back okay? Finish eating the pizza." She said, and walked out.

"Gregg, can it not wait until later?" she whispered.

"No, Dr. Cameron, you need a CT scan, I want to make sure that your head is okay!" he said. Cameron stood there, she wanted to tell House the same thing, but not yet, she was going to wait until they got home or something. She looked at him.

"Okay, we need to talk about something Dr. House." She said and led him into an empty consult room. She locked the door and pushed down the blinds. "Gregg, I have to tell you something. While you were on clinic duty a few days ago, I took my file out of your drawer and copied it!"

"It is your file, you know that you can access it anytime, you should have asked!" He said, holding her in his arms. She reached up and kissed him.

"I love you so much, you know that?" she said.

"I know, and I love you too, more than you can imagine!" he replied. He held her in his arms. She pushed away.

"I better go back to our patient." She said.

"Allison, wait, I want to ask you something!" he said

"Yes Gregg?" she replied

"Will you move in with me?" he asked.

"That was a question I was hoping you would ask me one day! But that doesn't mean I'm giving up my place. I will keep it, and maybe until we can find something together?" she asked.

"Sounds like a good idea!" he said, and let her out of the room.

Cameron went back into Michael's room and saw Foreman doing the tests. Michael's face looked like it was in pain. She walked up to him and held his hand.

"Michael, can you feel what Dr. Foreman is doing to you?" she asked him

"In some places, on my feet I can, but I don't like it Alli, make him stop!" he said, starting to cry.

"Foreman, stop please, just for a few minutes!" she said. Foreman pulled out the needle and looked at Cameron.

"You know that this has to be done!" he said

"I know, but he is scared, and you are not making it any better!" she replied. "Michael, look Dr. Foreman will get you a chocolate bar if you are a good boy and just tell him where it hurts okay? When we are done, lets say we go to the cinema, we have one here in the hospital, did you know that?" Michael's face lit up.

"No way, really!" he said "promise!"

"I promise." Cameron said. He nodded and Foreman continued the test. Michael could feel things not only in his toes, but in his whole foot, up to his ankle!

After the test was done, Cameron went outside to speak with Foreman.

"What did you find?" she asked.

"The operation helped him gain some feeling, but I'm not sure, still waiting for the CT scans, the printer is broken!" he said

"Do you want to come with us, to see a movie?" she asked him.

"Okay, let's get Chase I think that he should get to know the patient too. I better get the choc bars then!" he said "you know, it's about time that us three spent some time away from the big boss!" he continued and walked off. Cameron went back into Michael's room, lifted him into the wheelchair, and pushed him out of his room.

"Guess what the film is this week?" she asked him

"I don't know!" he asked

"It's the new film Robots, I've heard that its really good! Some of my friend's will be joining us, is that okay?" she said

"Okay, who are they?" he asked.

"The other two doctors I work with, they are really nice, trust me! Oh, by the way, I told you that you could make Uncle Gregg smile!" she said. The lift doors opened, and she saw Chase and Foreman outside the cinema. They went in and watched the film. Halfway through the film, Cameron's pager went off. She knew who it was, and also that he was on clinic duty, he needed a consult! She left the film, and found a telephone to ring him.

"Dr. House, I am in the middle of something at the moment, is it important or can you get Wilson to help you?" she said.

"Ah, Dr. Cameron, you haven't disappeared off the face of this planet then!" he answered. "Clinic duty finished, the scan results are back, and I am guessing that the other two are with you. So where are you in the hospital?" he asked

"A part you may have never been to, it's called the cinema! You have to wait until the film is over, it's only got 10 minutes left and then we will be in the conference room." She said, she hung up before he could answer.

With the film finished, she took Michael with her to the conference room. House was in there, waiting for them. He saw them coming, and also Michael with them.

"Dr. Cameron, what is our little patient doing here?" he asked.

"You put me on observation duty, so that's what I'm doing!" she replied.

"Hi Uncle Gregg!" Michael said. "We just went and saw a really cool film!" House looked at him, "okay, you can tell me all about it soon!" he replied. "Right now, the doctors and I have to talk about some pictures. Let Alli put you in my office, and you can play my Nintendo DS for a while, see if you can beat Bowser for me!" he said. Cameron took her into the office and gave him the DS and left him to play. She came back into the room and looked at the pictures. They were different from last time! House looked at them he knew that there was something there.

"Dr. Chase, you have just gained a point in my good books! That brings you to zero! There's something there, stopping the signals to his legs. Dr. Foreman, can we remove it?" he asked. Foreman was shocked that House had asked HIM something!

"Umm… yes we can, but if the nerves are damaged, then he may not be able to walk still, but if they are not, there is a chance that we could damage them!" he said "we wouldn't know until we get in there!"

"Do it!" House said. "Okay, that's all folks!" he said and they left. Cameron and House went into his office, Cameron went up to Michael.

"Time to go to bed now, otherwise we may get told off by you-know-who!" she said. Michael handed House back his DS. "That was easy!" he said "Bye Uncle Gregg!" he shouted as Cameron wheeled him out of his office. She turned back to see the look on House's face, it was pure shock.

"You know, Uncle Gregg has been trying to kill Bowser for a very long time, and you did it on one go!" she said as she put him back in his bed.

"He was easy, the next one he should be worried about, it's Wario!" he said, sleepily.

"Well, get some sleep, and I shall see you in the morning okay?" She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. He was already asleep by the time she left. Cameron went to see Cuddy she needed to know what they were going to do.

Once she had finished telling Cuddy about the lump, she just sat there, stunned.

"You mean… he could walk again?" she asked

"It's possible!" Cameron replied. "Where are his parents?" she questioned.

"They are, well I don't know where they are, and he'd been left here with me. My sister came to me a few days ago, and said that she couldn't take it anymore and that I should look after him. She had already sorted out the paper work. She gave me his medical files and ran off. I don't know where she has gone, I guess he's mine now!" Cuddy told her. Cameron didn't know what to say.

"Dr. Cuddy, if you need a babysitter, or a girl's night out or just a break or even someone to talk to, you can count on me. I promise that this will stay between us!" she said, and walked out of her office.

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

She went to see House he had been acting strange all day! She went into his office and sat down on his sofa, he was watching TV. She knew better than to interrupt him during the show, so she stood up and started to walk to his door.

"No, don't go, we have plans!" he said.

"We do?" she replied surprised.

"I've booked you in for a CT scan, so let's go!" he said and turned off the TV.

"I think I'm not the only one who needs a scan!" Cameron said as they went to the machine. "Dr. House, what's wrong?" she asked. She then realised that it was a stupid question when it left her lips, it was to do with the case, Michael and the possibility that he could walk again! She looked at him and just touched his arm.

"I'll take over the case, if you want?" she asked. House looked down at her, his eyes showed the sadness that he felt.

"No, I can do this one!" he said. They were in the CT room, and Cameron laid down on the bed. House did the scan and waited for the pictures. Cameron joined him in the developing room.

"Gregg, I wouldn't change you, I love you just the way you are. I don't care about what happened to your leg, I care about you, and the person you are now. It's about time that you felt loved from someone, well, I guess I have to be the person to do it!" she said. "Do I make you happy?" she asked him.

"Oh, Allison, you make me the most happiest man I have been in an extremely long time! I wouldn't give you up for anything!" he replied, and held her in his arms. "I'm really worried about you, I'm scared about what this scan is going to tell us!" he continued.

"No matter what it shows, we can hold through it, I know we can!" she said and looked up at him. The pictures were printed and they hung them up against the x ray monitors. House looked at them and then turned away. Cameron went up for a closer look, she couldn't see anything, but she knew House saw something, he must have done to have reacted the way he did.

"Gregg, tell me!" she said "what's there?" House turned around there were tears in his eyes. He took her in his arms "nothing!" he whispered. Cameron stood there, she was happy, no cancer, tumour or growth at least!

"So why am I having these black outs and dizzy spells?" she asked.

"I don't know!" he replied.

The second operation on Michael's head took up most of the following day. Cameron spent it in her office, trying to find out what were causing her to have the dizzy spells and black outs. There was a knock at her door, and she looked up and saw Cuddy. She let her in and Cuddy sat down on her sofa.

"I want to thank you, for making sure that I got to sign the forms, I had to fake my sister's signature, but House doesn't know that!" Cuddy said. "Cameron, what's wrong?" she asked.

"The CT scan I had yesterday came up negative, well I couldn't see anything and neither could House, but why am I still getting these dizzy spells and also black outs? It can't be from lack of sleep, I know that! I managed to get enough when we had our vacation a few weeks back!" she said. "I'm worried about House I mean he wasn't himself yesterday. I haven't seen him at work today, he has clinic duty, how is he?" she asked.

"He's back to normal well I assume so as I have had five patient complaints about his manners so far! Don't worry he was just scared for you, that's all. We do need to find out what is causing the black outs and dizzy spells that you are having!" she said.

"I need to go, I know this might sound weird, but I need to see that House is fine with my own eyes!" Cameron said. Cuddy and Cameron both left her office and walked down to the clinic.

"Is it okay if I start putting you back on clinic duty?" Cuddy asked as they walked down there.

"Sure, just to warn you that House will have several requests about it, mainly that I do it during the day and not at night, I know who he would suggest for the night shifts though!" Cameron replied.

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

They got to the clinic and Cameron went into the exam room where House was. He was just arguing with a patient.

"Well, I'm sorry, but if you think that you see little green men and also that the fairies live in your attic, then you really need to go to the third floor!" House had said.

"But I do, I do see green on my arm!" the patient said, and showed him his arm. House looked at it. "Have you ever heard of disinfection spray? Look, here's a fairy now, let's see if she can make it all better!" he said as he looked at Cameron. She looked at the patients arm and knew that he had a fungal infection. She went over to House and whispered it to him.

"Well, the little fairy thinks that you have a fungal infection!" he said handing him a piece of paper "take these magic pills and it will all go away!" he said and the patient left the room.

"No! No more sick people!" he said as Cameron sat on the bed.

"But doctor, I'm feeling really ill!" Cameron replied.

"Well, I guess I better check you out! When was the last time you had a complete physical?" he asked her.

"Dunno, have to ask my doctor about that one, came close to one last night I think!" she said, smiling. House looked up at her.

"Does Cuddy know you are here?" he asked

"Yes. House, five complaints already in one day! What's your record so far it's something like ten, or twelve?" she said.

"You know, I think it is time someone did give you a full physical examination!" he said grinning. She smiled.

"I'm sorry, I can't stay, I just wanted to make sure that I had the old Dr. House back, the clone from yesterday must have just melted!" she said, jumping off the bed. "Lunch?" she asked.

"My office, in an hour!" he said, and she walked out of the door. "Oh, by the way!" Cameron said, doing a take back "Cuddy asked me if she could put me back on clinic duty rota, I said it was okay, but I warned her that you may have something to say!" she said, and walked out of the door.

Lunch came, and Cameron was in the conference room. She decided to move her research into the room, so that she could bounce ideas off Chase. She had her file notes scattered all over the table and the laptop on. She was reading a book about things that could cause the symptoms that she was having.

"Ah, little study date, how sweet!" House said as he walked in with food. Cameron looked up.

"I hope that you have enough for three of us!" she said

"Not really, just for us!" House replied.

"It's okay, I don't mind Chase sharing my food, I'm not that hungry anyway!" she replied. She put her notes back into her file and made space for House. He sat down and opened the food. He gave Cameron a pasta salad and also another dish. She opened it and saw sweet and sour chicken. Cameron went and got another plate. She divided the sweet and sour and the pasta salad onto the plate and gave it to Chase.

"Thanks Cameron!" he said.

"You should really thank House, he did buy it after all!" she said. *it's about time they stopped fighting, they need to get on with each other!* she thought.

"Thank you Dr. House." He said. House just nodded. He reached into his pocket and too two of his happy pills! *well, at least it wasn't three!* Cameron thought.

"So, what are you two working on, you both looked so close together!" House said, while eating his food.

"We were looking at my case file." Cameron admitted. "I was asking Chase for some help in doing the research, that's all!" she continued.

"And…" House asked.

"And what, nothing so far that could cause just the two symptoms, well there are loads of illnesses that have the two together, but they are normally accompanied by other symptoms!" Cameron said. She looked down at her food. "I'm not hungry, I need to get some air!" she said.

"No you don't, Dr. Cameron, someone needs to take control, I'm really sorry to do this, but please eat this for me. I need to know that you are eating, because I don't want you getting ill again!" House said. Cameron looked into his eyes she sat down and ate her food. She was hungrier than she thought! She ate it all in 10 minutes!

"Now, was that really so hard?" House asked her, handing her the meds that she was on. "These are the last ones, aren't you lucky, no more popping pills until the next time you are ill!" he said.

"And I'm hoping that it will be a long time away!" Cameron said, and she took them.

Cameron turned back to her laptop. She was still worried about what could be wrong with her. House had gone into his office and watched GH. Chase looked up at Cameron. She was starring out of the window.

"Hey, let's go and see how the operation is going!" he said. She smiled and nodded. They went to the OP room, Foreman was still operating,. Cameron could see some of the lump that had been removed, it needed to be checked to see what it was. Cameron picked up the phone and dialled through to the room.

"You are on loud speaker Dr. Cameron!" the nurse told her.

"How's is going Foreman?" she asked

"So far so good! I've got most of it out. The nerves appear to be okay, but we wont know until he wakes up!" he said as she continued operating.

"How long do you think you need until you can close him up?" Chase asked.

"Give me a few hours and he'll be able to go to recovery!" Foreman said. Cameron thanked him and hung up. She and Chase walked out of the OP observation room. They headed for the lift to go back to the conference room next to House's office.

"Cameron, I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out for a drink with me tonight?" Chase asked her in the lift.

"What, you mean just the two of us?" she asked. She didn't like where this was going, Chase was a friend, and she was in love with House, she didn't want anyone to mess it up between them. The lift doors opened and they walked out.

"Chase, I know that you have feelings for me. I've known ever since our little sex talk in House's conference room a long time ago. I want you to get your feelings out in the open about me. I value your friendship above everything in the world, but you know I love House!" she said as they walked into House's conference room. She stopped, and looked into Chase's eyes, she knew that she had hurt him.

"Okay, lets go out for a walk, I know a park where we can relax. We better take some books so that House doesn't suspect anything!" she said. She packed away her laptop, Chase took a few books. Cameron stopped by House's office, she popped her head in, he was glued to the TV.

"If you need us, page me!" she said "We are going out for some fresh air, and also to help us concentrate more!" House nodded his head and they left.

CHAPTER THIRY FOUR

They went to the park and sat on the grass. Cameron put on her laptop and laid on the grass so that she could work. Chase opened a book. An uneasy silence fell between the two.

"Okay, I want to know Robert, how do you feel about me?" Cameron said "And don't lie to me, I want to know how you really feel about me!" Chase looked at her.

"I have feelings for you Allison. I like you a lot and I think that you are making a mistake with House, however I have seen you two together. I have never seen you so happy before! The last thing I want to see is you getting hurt! I'm not going to stand in the way of happiness. That's my true feelings." Chase said. Cameron looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Robert, if things were different… I love Gregg, nothing will change that. I want you to be a close friend!" she said, reaching over and stroking his face. Chase grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm really happy for you Allison. If you can't be with me, then at least you are with someone who loves you and will treat you the way you need to be treated." He let her hand go, she smiled and blushed.

"Robert, you always make me happy, but not the same way House does! I don't want to lose you as a friend, you're one of the closest that I have, you have made me feel really welcome here!" She said, they went back studying. Chase left to go get them each an ice cream, while he was gone, the girl from the study group that Cameron joined came over.

"Dr. Cameron?" she asked. Cameron looked up at her.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Cameron replied. She showed Cameron her arms. There was a strange rash spreading up them. Cameron stood up to get a better look at it.

"How long?" she asked.

"Since last night, I was hoping to see you before I went to a dermatologist. I have a weak immune system, and I got my treatment last night, could it be a reaction?" she asked.

"Maybe, but why both arms?"

"I didn't get the infusion in right the first time, so I changed it into my other arm!" she explained.

"You self-infuse?" Cameron said surprised.

"Yes, have doe for ages!" Cameron looked at the rash again.

"If it hasn't gone by tomorrow, I need to biopsy it. Here's my pager number, page me if it or you get any worse." She said, writing her number down for her.

"Thanks!" she saw Chase coming back. "I'll let you and your boyfriend be alone!" she said.

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend, he's a work mate of mine, we are working on a case together." Cameron explained.

"Oh, okay, do you think that I have a chance?"

"He's a doctor, he's a bit too old for you isn't he?" Cameron questioned her.

"WHAT, no way! I thought that he was just a student. I may try anyway, age doesn't matter!" This made Cameron think about her relationship with House.

"True, go ahead then!" she said.

"Can't, got lectures, need to go back. Here, give him my phone number!" she said, handed Cameron a piece of paper and walked off.

Chase sat down and gave Cameron her ice cream, it was her favourite- strawberry sorbet.

"Thanks Robert!" Cameron said as she started to eat it.

"No problem. Who was that girl you were talking to?" he asked.

"A student doctor called Ellie, she told me to give you her phone number!" she said and handed him the piece of paper. He looked at it and put it in his pocket. They ate their ice creams and talked about Cameron's symptoms.

"It could still be nothing! Maybe I'm getting worried about nothing!" she said.

"Allison, after what you have been through, we need to make sure that it is really nothing! May be it's something that will appear in time?" he asked. She was about to answer when Chase's pager went off. "I guess House wants us back!" he said. They gathered their things and returned to the hospital. House was in the conference room. He saw them both come in.

"have fun out in the sun?" he asked. "find out anything?"

"Nope, still drawing a blank!" Cameron replied.

"Well Dr. Cameron, there was something that you didn't get wrong, you were right!" House said, handing her a piece of paper. It was the stomach bile test results.

"No way! It's too acidy! No wonder why he has been having stomach pains." Cameron said as she looked up from the test results. House walked over to her and looked over her shoulder at the results. She smelled like sweet flowers, he loved that about her.

"Look a bit closer, or do you need your glasses! You did miss something!" he said to her. Chase took the test results. He thought about them for a few minutes.

"There, he has small deposits of something in his stomach. That's unheard of!" he said, giving Cameron back the results.

"Been brushing up have we Dr. Chase?" House asked. "You earned yourself another point in my good book, however you still have to prove something to me! Put our little patient on the meds that he needs, let's get him better so he can stop bugging Uncle Gregg!" he said. House returned to his office, and Cameron saw him taking one of his tablets.

CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE

What did he mean by that?" Chase asked Cameron as they made their way to get the meds from the pharmacy.

"You know exactly what he means, and I'm not getting involved!" she said holding her hands up as if to push him away. They met Foreman on their way to the pharmacy.

"How did it go?" Cameron asked.

"It went well, he's sleeping. We got it all out. Where are you two heading?" He asked

"Pharmacy to get the meds for his stomach pains." Chase said.

"I'm sure that you guys can handle this by yourselves! I'm going to see Michael!" she said and walked in the other direction. She looked back and saw the boys going to the pharmacy, Chase telling Foreman about what he missed out on. She walked to the recovery room, where she saw Michael still asleep. She went to his bed, got his file and sat down beside him. So far the test results from the lump hadn't come back. Cuddy entered the room.

"How is he?" she asked.

"The operation went well! We will be able to sort out his stomach once the boys have brought the meds for it and we have to wait until the morning to see if he will be able to walk or not!" Cameron told her.

"Thank you Allison, I mean for everything that you have done for Michael. When I was with him in the nights, he talked about you. He really likes you, and also the plane that you got him. I just want to take him home, try to settle him into life here. I can't believe that my sister did something like this!" she said and left the room. Cameron put her hand on Michael's, laid her head down and fell asleep.

"Allison, wake up my angel!" Cameron opened her eyes to this voice. "Time to go home sleepy head!" House said. Cameron got up and they went home.

Michael was awake in his room the following day. The meds for his stomach had been given to him, and he seemed to have no problems from the surgery. Cameron came in to perform the nerve test he had indeed gained the feeling in his legs again!

"Oh my god, I can walk again Alli?" he asked.

"You need to have a lot of help by other doctors, but yes, you will be able to!" Cameron answered him. She was surprised. "Your stomach is also getting better, you can go home tomorrow!"

"I live with Auntie Lisa now, mum was too sick to look after me!" he admitted.

"I know. I will come and visit you if you like?" she asked him.

"Cool, really? promise?" he asked.

"Promise. I have to go now Michael. I need to go see Uncle Gregg." She gave him a hug and left the room. She walked to House's office. He was sitting at his desk.

"And…" he said as she walked in.

"Yes, he has! He's better and will be going home tomorrow. You, however are coming with me!" she said as she walked over to House's desk and made him stand up.

"Where are we going?" He said, Cameron said nothing. She took him to her office and closed all the blinds, no-one could see in! She grabbed House and started to kiss him. He was shocked, this was not like Cameron. He relaxed and put his arm around her. Cameron pulled away and took him to her sofa. He sat down beside her and kissed her softly, then more longingly. Cameron's heart melted as House did this. She wrapped her arms around his head and held him there. Her pager went. She reached for it, but House pulled her hand back to him.

"Ignore it, you're busy!" he said, kissing her more. It beeped again, she couldn't ignore it anymore even if she tried. She groaned, wanting to continue things with House, but she pulled away.

"Damm it!" she said. She reached her pager and rang the number. House sat on the sofa waiting until she was finished.

"Dr. Cameron here."

"It's Ellie, can I see you?"

"Has it gone?"

"Some of it, but not all of it. Can you give me something for it?"

"Sure, come to my office, second floor. Use the lifts near the clinic!"

"Okay, see you soon! Oh, and could you make sure that the cute doctor is with you!"

"Ellie, I'm not really a dating service!" House snorted at this comment "His office is a few doors down, but I guess I can introduce you both!" Cameron put the phone down and sat back down next to House. He knew that they couldn't continue.

"I'm sorry, I have a patient coming to see me!" she said.

"One who has the hots for Chase, maybe that will stop him looking at you!" House said. He pulled Cameron towards her "you belong to me now!" she laughed

"And you belong to me!" House stood up to leave. Cameron grabbed him and kissed him one last time.

"You promised me a full physical!" she said once she pulled away from him. House smiled.

"I have something special for you tonight, so no working late!" he said, he hugged her and left her office.

Cameron paged Chase. She put her blinds up as he came in.

"You rang!" he said

"Yes, I want you to meet someone when she gets here!" Cameron replied. Ellie walked into Cameron's office.

"You know, it's polite to knock first Ellie!" she said

"Opps, sorry Dr. Cameron!" she said.

"That's fine. Dr. Chase, this is Ellie, Ellie this is Dr. Chase. Let me see the rash on your arms." Ellie held out her arms. Cameron could see that the puncture wounds were infected. Chase came up and looked at her arms.

"Why is she seeing you?" he asked.

"She has a weak immune system, this came as a result of her self-infusion a few nights ago. Okay Ellie, here's what you need." Cameron said, writing her a prescription. "You are having your next infusion here, I need to make sure that you are doing it okay. Let's make an appointment for five weeks." Cameron and Ellie sorted the appointment time out that it didn't interfere with their work or studying. Ellie turned to Chase.

"Dr. Chase, would you like to join me for lunch?" she said, battering her eyelids.

"I can't today, I have plans with Dr. Cameron and the team I work with, but maybe tomorrow? Stop by my office and we can talk!" Chase said.

"Okay, see you both around!" Ellie said and left.

"We don't have any lunch plans!" Cameron said, as Ellie walked out of the office.

"Well, we do now! Come on, meeting in House's conference room! Would you believe it that he actually brought us all lunch!" Chase said, Cameron laughed. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"House, he really brought us lunch? I guess that there has to be a reason, celebrate that Michael is out of the hospital, or another motive!" she said. They walked into the conference room, and saw the table covered with food. Foreman walked in with a surprise look non his face. The three of them just stood there, House walked in from his office to this sight.

"Well, don't just stare at it! They did kill it before they cooked it!" House said as he sat down. The others joined him, and they started to eat.

"Dr. House, what's the deal with the food?" Cameron asked.

"It's a treat from Dr. Cuddy for fixing her nephew! I can't believe that I didn't figure it out earlier!" House said, with surprise in his voice. Cameron smiled, she knew something House didn't before him. They ate their food, and talked about things, the case, how they were doing with their studying etc. Once they had finished, Cameron went to see Michael. He was starting his therapy today to help him walk again.

"Hi Alli, Auntie Lisa is taking me home soon!" he said when she walked in.

"I know, I just came to say goodbye and to make sure that you were okay!" she answered.

"Thank you Alli!" he said. She went over and hugged him.

"Your welcome Mickey, I'll see you soon okay!" she said and left the room.

Cameron stayed at work longer than she expected. She had to cover clinic duty for a doctor who was on holiday, once she had finished that, she went into her office, saw her file on her desk and read it. *maybe I missed something!* she thought to herself, as she was reading it. Halfway through, she looked up at the clock, House's words started to play in her head, asking her not to be late home! *Opps, I guess I forgot!* she thought. She closed her file, locked it into the drawer, got changed and left her office. She arrived back home to see House glued to the TV watching GH.

"Do you ever stop watching that? Don't you get enough drama at work?" she asked as she put her stuff on the floor and sat down next to him. House turned the TV off and looked at her.

"Someone said to me that they wouldn't be home late!" House said, taking her in his arms.

"I'm sorry, I had clinic duty to cover and then I started reading my file again. I just lost track of time!" she said. House started to kiss her. She lost herself in the kiss, allowing him to take control. House started to undo her blouse, and Cameron started to undo his shirt. She was surprised to see what a sexy body he had. She pulled away, took off her blouse. She turned around to House and gave him a look that said she wanted him to follow her. She went into the bedroom. House sat on the sofa, took one of his happy pills and followed her! Let's just say that both House and Cameron got a full physical examination!

CHAPTER THRITY SIX

A few months have passed since Michael was in PPTH. House and his little ducklings were now arguing about a new case. The symptoms were on the board, House was standing next to it with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Cameron, you are way off! You're only saying that because you're an immunologist!" House exclaimed at her.

"No, I say that because of the test results!" she said.

"Cameron, you can't speak at the moment!" he told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I told you so! However, your idea may be something, will it keep you quiet if I let you run the tests?" House said, Cameron didn't reply. "I take that as a yes. As for you two, stop sitting there with your mouths wide open, your participation in this case so far has been great!" House said sarcastically and walked into his office. Cameron walked out of the conference room, Chase followed her.

"Do the tests for me, I need to calm down!" she said, and she went to her office. She sat down, and laughed! Her and House fighting, well that was a first, and she found it funny! *Well, we can't agree on a diagnosis! That was the first time ever!* she thought to herself. She wasn't in the mood to work, not today anyway. She got an energy bar, stood up, walked out of the hallway. All of a sudden, everything went black and she fell to the ground.

Cameron came to she was lying on her sofa in her office. She looked up and saw Chase putting a cold compress on her head.

"Thank god, welcome back!" he said "how are you feeling?"

"Like my head hit the floor! Does House know?" she asked

"No, but he's been paging you like a mad monster!" he said as he handed her back her pager.

"How long have I been out?"

"I found you about 30 minutes ago, wanted to tell you that I had taken the bloods for the tests, so I'm guessing you've been out 40 minutes tops!" he said. He looked at her, he was really worried.

"Oh man!" she said as she sat up.

"Cameron, you're not, are you?" he asked

"Why do you keep asking that! No, I'm on at the moment if you really wanted to know!" she answered. She went to stand up.

"No you don't, I need some bloods from you before you even consider leaving here!" he said to her. Cameron's pager went off again, she looked at it and saw House's number.

"We can't do the bloods, House will see the results before us! I'm fine Chase, really!" she said as she went to her phone.

"Just one more question, how many have you had, including this one since the time at the bar?" he asked.

"Seven." She replied. Chase left her and she phoned House.

"It takes 40 minutes to answer a page! That's a record that it Dr. Cameron!?!"

"I'm sorry, something happened." She said. She still felt weak, and she knew that House would have heard that in her voice. There was a long silence.

"Stay where you are, I'm coming to see you!" he said and put the phone down. Cameron laid back down on her sofa and closed her eyes. She heard her office door open, and felt someone's hand on her wrist. She knew that he was taking her pulse, she kept her eyes closed.

"Dr. Cameron, open your eyes and look at me please!" She opened them and a light shined into them.

"How long?" he asked

"40 minutes, Chase found me after he did the tests for me as I was mad about what happened in the conference room, so I came in here to calm down and also to get something to eat. I walked out of my office and that's all I remember. The next thing I see is Chase looking down at me!" she explained. "Stop with the light shining!" she said, as she put her hand up to shield her eyes.

"What day is it?"

"Friday!"

"Where are you?"

"My office! I really hate these questions every time I come to! Think of some new ones please!" she said.

"You're not going to be here much longer, you're going home!" House told her

"We are in the middle of a case and I am not sick!" she protested.

"I'm sorry, not your call, it's Dr. Cuddy's decision." He said. Cameron looked up to see Cuddy standing at her door.

"You are going home! House take some bloods and take the afternoon off with her too! Someone needs to keep an eye on her! Wilson can look after the case this afternoon" she said, and she walked away. House went out to get the blood testing stuff, when he came back he had five syringes!

"Why so many?" Cameron asked.

"I want to run some special tests. We need to check your weight before we go. At least we don't need a pregnancy test, we both know the result for that one!" he said. Cameron laughed and relaxed as House took the blood. They went and weighed her, House was happy to see that she had gained something since her operation. They got into House's car and he drove them home.

House made sure that Cameron was comfortable on the sofa. He got her something to eat, drink and also a blanket to wrap herself in. He sat down on the chair he let her put her legs on him.

"Listen, Allison about what happened in the conference room…" House started to say. Cameron laughed!

"Oh Gregg, don't worry about it! I found it rather amusing once I got back to my office! Like we said, our relationship wasn't going to affect the way we treat each other at work!" She said, House looked at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Of course I am, I thought it was really funny as it was the first time we disagreed about something!" She smiled up at him. He looked at her and tickled her feet. She screamed and moved her feet.

"Hey, you are supposed to be looking after me!" she said once he stopped.

"You're right, let's take it to the bedroom!" he said. Cameron laughed again!

"No, you know we can't , and anyway, I'm still feeling a bit weak, you took too much blood out of me!" she complained.

"Well, you do taste really nice!" he said. He gave her the plate of food. "You're weak because you haven't eaten lunch yet, it's still here on the plate!" She sat up, ate what was there and went to sleep.

Cameron got through the weekend without another episode, so she went to work on Monday. She went into the conference room where she saw Chase and Foreman sitting there waiting for her.

"Hey, you guys are early!" she said.

"We wanted to see how you were, you always come in early without the boss man!" Foreman said. Just before Cameron could answer, Wilson walked through the door.

"Dr. Cameron, we have lunch plans together today!" Wilson said to her. Cameron looked surprised by this.

"Umm… okay Dr. Wilson." She said and sat down.

"Right, so what do we have?" he asked them.

"The test results that we have so far are negative, but we are still waiting on a few!" Foreman said. Chase handed Cameron the file so she could look herself. She flicked through it, and a test result caught her eye. She stood up, put on the lights on the boards and hung up the x ray picture. She pointed at something on the picture.

"There's our problem, I'm surprised no one has seen it before! I know it's small, but it's normally the small things that give quite a punch!" she said, She backed away so that the others could have a look.

"We looked at the x ray on Friday when you weren't there! It can't be, we saw nothing!" Chase said.

"But there is something there!" she said. She felt her eyes close and her body go weak as she fainted.

"Got ya!" she heard a voice say. "No you don't, Cameron, wake up, come on don't give in to it!" She opened her eyes to see House holding her. "Hey, I can't really hold her by myself!" he said. Chase picked Cameron up and sat her on a chair.

"Come on Cameron, fight it, snap out of it!" House continued to say. Wilson got some water and splashed a bit of it on her face. She opened her eyes up slightly. He put his hand to her forehead.

"She's burning up!" Wilson said as he ran out of the office to get her something.

"Cameron look at me, tell me where you are?" Foreman asked her

"I'm in the conference room" she whispered.

"Has she had breakfast?" Chase asked House

"I don't know, she left before I woke up!" he said, Wilson came in with a shot, and gave it to Cameron.

"This should make her feel better in a few minutes." He explained to them all. They looked as colour began to return to her face. She opened her eyes. Wilson put his hand on her forehead.

"She's fine!" he said.

"What happened?" Cameron asked. Chase filled her in about what just happened.

"Umm, okay, I'm well, I'm going to my office" she said and ran out of the door.

CHAPTER THRITY SEVEN

Cameron ran to her office. That was number eight in under three months! Something was seriously wrong with her, but she didn't feel ill! She was not going to go back into hospital either, and she for sure was not going home! She took out an energy bar and ate it. *I need to get them under control, I need to do more research!* she thought. She grabbed her rucksack and headed for the hospital library. She loved it here, the silence and the unlimited sources of information. She found a table and put her bag down on it. She put on her laptop, got into the library's database and typed in her symptoms. A list of results appeared, it was long. Cameron selected the first two books and went to get them. She sat down, and just started to read them. She wanted to know what it could be, what it might be and also tests that she could do to find out what's wrong with her. She took out an energy bar, made herself comfortable and read.

Hours passed, Cameron had found out nothing. Just as she was about to start the second book, her pager went off. She looked at it and saw Wilson's number. She found her mobile and phoned him.

"Dr. Wilson, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Lunch time, where are you?"

"I'm in the hospital library, meet you outside in five minutes." She said and hung up. She picked up the second book and checked it out. She put it in her rucksack and saw Wilson sitting on the steps waiting for her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her, as he took her rucksack from her.

"I'm fine, thank you for the shot! I really scared everyone didn't I?" she asked.

"I've never seen House or Chase so scared in their lives! Cameron, what's going on?"

"I really wish I had an answer to that, but I don't!" she replied, a tear rolled down her cheek. Wilson looked at her he could see the worry in her face. They walked on Wilson mainly talking about his divorce it was nearly in the final stages, and also about his new apartment. Cameron just listened. They stopped for hot dogs, something Cameron hadn't had in ages.

"So, tell me about how it's been with you!" Wilson asked. Cameron told him about Chase and how he felt for her, and she told Chase that it would never happen as she loved House. He then told her about the student doctor and Chase, that they were seeing each other and Chase was helping her "study". He then told her about how many black outs she has had in the past three months. This seemed to interest him. She told him about the CT scan and that neither House nor herself could see anything in the pictures. Wilson waited until she was finished. They sat down on a bench in the park and drank their drinks.

"Well, I thought at first that you were pregnant, but you have told me that you are on at the moment, it's not dehydration, you drink enough water to fill a lake, the fever would not be a result of that either, your operation was long ago, so we can rule out MRSA. This is a real mystery! I'm surprised that House hasn't taken on your case!" Wilson exclaimed.

"I know he wants to, but I won't let him! Things will get way too confusing between us if he did! She said

"But you were his patient before!"

"I know, but that was for a short period of time! No, I love House, but I'm not sure I want him as my doctor. James, I'm stuck and I need some help!" she said. Wilson looked at her.

"Listen Allison, you know where my office is and also my pager number if you need me for anything!" he said.

"Thanks James, look we better go back, I have clinic duty now." And they walked back to the hospital.

*Four hours of clinic duty, that's so not fair!* Cameron thought to herself. People kept coming in, trying to get the day off work or just wanted to be told that they were sick. Her page kept going off every 15 minutes. She looked at it and always ignored it. If it was important, she knew where she was! Cuddy kept looking at Cameron. She had guessed that House must of told her about what had happened, Cuddy knew better than to stop Cameron from doing her job, she looked fine to her! Her pager went again, this time a different number showed on her pager. It was Chase. She smiled, it was someone other than House! She picked up the phone and rang him.

"Hi Dr. Chase!"

"Dr. Cameron, where are you? House is sitting in his office playing his Nintendo DS. We know he's not happy! Anyway, you were right! Camera went in and saw something. We removed it and there has been no change in him yet. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, I'm just finishing clinic duty. Was thinking of heading back to the library to do more research." She said.

"I wouldn't recommend it! House wants to see you! He knows that I'm on the phone to you, I can see him looking up from his game at me! Just get your butt to the conference room and talk to him, talk to me Cameron." He said and hung up. Cameron treated her last patient, grabbed her rucksack and headed to the conference room. Both Chase and Foreman were reading. She threw her rucksack on the floor and got herself a cup of coffee and sat down with them.

"What's the damage?" she asked.

"Don't go in there without a fire suit, can't t you feel the heat from here?" Foreman said. Cameron took a deep breath, stood up and held herself tall. She bite her lip and went into House's office. He continued playing his Nintendo DS.

"You wanted to see me Dr. House?" she said. House paused his game and looked up at her.

"Ah! The wanderer returns!" he said. He handed her a piece of paper. "Your test results from Friday." He said and returned to his game. She looked at them, nothing! She sat down, tears pouring out of her eyes, she didn't know what to do anymore! House looked up at her to see how she was reacting, he saw the tears falling down her cheeks.

"Come on, don't get all girly on me!" he said. She stood up, looked at him and ran out of the office to the roof.

She opened the door and walked to the edge. She thought about it for a few minutes.

"Don't do it, you're stronger than that!" a voice said from the door. It was Foreman. He walked over to her, took her hand and helped her down. She cried in his arms. Foreman just held her, he didn't know how to react in these situations!

"We better go back down, I have a bad feeling!" she said. They walked into the conference room to see House and Chase yelling at each other.

"You let her walk out like that!" Chase said.

"It's not if I could stop her!" House replied.

"What if she does something stupid! If she gets hurt House, it's your fault!" he yelled.

"You have feelings for her! You know that she loves me and you are jealous that you can't come between us!" House said back.

"Yes I have feelings for her! But I know that she wants you!" Chase said. Cameron walked in, her face still red from crying. "Stop it both of you!" she said. They turned around and looked at her. "Chase, my office, I'll be there soon. Foreman, can you please get me some blood test kits, I need some tests done on me!" she said. They looked at her, surprised, and then at House. House had his eyes the whole time on Cameron.

"Do what she says!" he said, as he took three of his happy pills out and put them in his mouth. They left House and Cameron alone. She went into his office and sat down, House joined her.

"Maybe I should get rid of him?" he said.

"No, we had both already spoken about how he feels about me. He knows that I love you. He said he wouldn't stop me from being happy, and I am happy with you!" she said. "He respects you and he also respects me. Give him time and he will prove it!" she stood up and gave him her test results. "I love you Gregg, don't forget that!" she said as she saw Foreman walking into the conference room. She went in and told him what tests she wanted done.

"But some of the results will take a long time!" he said as he took her bloods. She looked up at him and he knew that they were important. He finished taking her bloods and took them to the lab. Cameron picked up her rucksack and went to her office to see Chase. He was pacing up and down in her office, and when she walked in, he stopped.

"Do you want to lose your job!" she said to him. He just realised what she had done for him. "Leave me, you have to prove something to him and you better do it soon!" she said and he walked out of her office. She sat down at her desk *maybe I should find another job?* she thought, *no! I belong here, I know I do!* she thought again.

She grabbed her rucksack and headed back to the library. She needed to be alone and also she needed to find out what was wrong with her. She knew that she could relax a bit as the tests would take a long time to be done. She read until late. When she looked up at her watch, it was midnight. She picked up the books she wanted, packed them in her rucksack and drove home. She thought about going back to her apartment, but she didn't want to be alone. She drove to House's apartment and let herself in. She saw House on the phone, once he saw her, he walked over and hugged her.

"Where were you, you've been gone for ages!" he said. She pushed him away and just went into the bedroom. House followed her.

"Allison, talk to me. We will get through this and find out what's wrong with you. I love you and I won't let anything happen to you!" he said to her. She turned to face him, he could see that she was crying. She wiped away the tears and smiled at him.

"I know that Gregg. Just, can you do two things for me?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay, trust me about Chase, he's a great doctor and he will prove it, just give him time. Also, I'm not sure if you should be taking on my case.

"I'm sorry Allison, Cuddy and I have already spoken about it and she wants me to do it. She said something about me being the best blah blah blah! My feelings won't get in the way, also you don't have to be in a bed, well, at least without me!" he said and kissed her. She relaxed and wrapped her arms around his waist. She then pulled away, she was too tired to let anything happen tonight.

"No Gregg, not tonight! I've been studying most of he day, I just want to sleep." She said. She kissed him one more time. "I love you, and I know that with you I am in the greatest care I'll ever need!" she whispered to him. She went and got changed, and she slept in his arms.

CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT

Cameron woke up to the smell of something cooking. She reached over to see where House was, and the other side of the bed was empty. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7am. She walked into the kitchen and saw House cooking breakfast. She went to him and kissed him.

"Hey, morning! Just making sure that you have the right start to the day!" he said. They sat down and had scrambled eggs on toast for breakfast. When they got to work, Cameron was surprised to see Chase there.

"I know what's wrong with him! I need your approval to do the test." he said to House.

"Tell me what you think is wrong with him then I will tell you if you can do the test or not!" House said. Chase spoke for ten minutes, telling House his theory "… and that's why I feel this test should be done!" he finished. House thought about it.

"Well done, you are finally thinking like a doctor! Do the test!" House said. Chase nodded and walked away. House went and made them both a coffee, Cameron just stood there.

"You're right about him!" House said. "Shouldn't you be checking my mail?" he asked her. She smiled and went into his office and turned his computer on. House came in.

"Haven't you got your own office to do that in?" he asked her.

"Yes, but there is something in your office that isn't in my office that I don't have!" she said. She stood up and walked over to him "you!" she whispered in his ear and kissed him. She sat back down, checked his e mails and his normal mail. She then went into the conference room, took out her books from her bag and started to read. Foreman came in.

"Hey Cameron! Do you want to go for lunch with me and Chase today?" he asked.

"Sure, meet you at 1pm outside the front of the hospital?" she asked.

"Perfect! What are you reading about?" he asked her. She then told him that she was trying to find out what was wrong with her.

"Where is Chase anyway?" Foreman asked.

"He's running a test, he has a theory he wants to make sure that he is right." She said. She looked in House's office and saw House throwing his softball into the air.

"Doesn't he have clinic duty?" Foreman asked.

"Do you want to be the one to tell him that!" Cameron answered looking at Foreman. Just then, Cuddy burst into his office, they could hear the whole conversation.

"Dr. House, clinic, NOW!"

"Dr. Cuddy, what a nice surprise! What, no hug?"

"You know where you are supposed to be!"

"It must have slipped my mind. I was just thinking of you and your funbags that I got to google at during our last epidemic!"

"Go and do what you are trained to do!"

"But it's not interesting enough! They are not really sick, they are just faking it!"

"Go to the clinic now otherwise it will be an extra six hours for you this week!"

"Damm, you found my weakness! More clinic duty!" and they both left the office. Foreman and Cameron burst out laughing.

Cameron and Foreman paged Chase and met him at the front entrance. They went to the same café that Cameron went to a few months back. They ordered their food and started talking.

"It's so good to be away from the big boss man!" Foreman said.

"Got that right! Cuddy really put him in his place this morning though, didn't she!" Cameron said.

"Oh, please tell, what did I miss?" Chase asked. Foreman and Cameron began to tell Chase about the Cuddy incident, he laughed.

"So Robert, how are you and Ellie?" Cameron asked.

"I don't know, it's okay but I just need some time to hang out with you lot! I think that she envy's you! I'm thinking of calling it off!" he admitted.

"Wow, sorry, what a bummer!" Foreman said

"Don't worry about it!" Chase said. "So Allison, have you and House set a date yet for the big day?"

"No, we haven't talked about it! We've been too busy with the cases and now me not being exactly 100% all of the time." She said. Their food came and they started to eat.

"I am glad to see the old Allison starting to come back out!" Chase said as they are. Cameron blushed as she remembered their conversation that night at the bar.

"I still need to get back on my treadmill, will start doing that tonight I hope! It's time to get back into shape!" she said.

"But you still look like you have lost loads of weight! How much do you weigh now?" Foreman asked her.

"I've gained since the operation if that's what you wanted to know. I'm still slightly underweight I guess, well for the BMI chart and also House says I am."

"then no training until you are at a healthy weight!" Foreman told her.

"But doctor, it helps me to relax!" Cameron said, they just burst out laughing. They finished their food and paid for the bill. They brought an ice cream and went for a walk in the park. They sat down on the grass to relax.

"Robert, what did that test show?" Cameron asked.

"it's being done at the moment! I should get a page when it's finished." He said as they ate their ice creams. They continued talking. Cameron's pager went off. She looked at it and saw House's number.

"Does anyone know if House is still on clinic duty?" she asked.

"I think so!" Chase answered, as his pager went off too.

"House?" Cameron asked

"Nope, lab, test results are finished. Got to go and pick them up, see if I was right!" he said, as he stood up and walked back to the hospital.

"I better go too, make sure that he and House don't get into another fight!" Foreman said and left Cameron alone. She got out her phone and phoned House.

"Dr. Cameron, I need a consult in the clinic." He said

"I'll be there in ten minutes." She said, hung up and went back to the hospital.

She arrived at the clinic and let herself into the exam room. She saw no patient.

"Dr. House are we killing them again! I take it you already got them down to the morgue?" she said.

"No, you're the patient, now lie down!" he told her. Cameron looked confused at him, but did what he said.

"Why here and not in your office?" she asked.

"Because Cuddy will then think that I really do have a patient in here!" he said as he sat down next to her. "And plus I need to do a real physical on you to make sure that these black outs are not affecting you in any way!" he said. She laid there as House took her blood pressure, pulse, checked her lungs for breathing, reflex test, sight test, took a full blood count and also a blood sugar test. After an hour, Cameron was starting to get restless.

"can I go now please doctor?" she asked. House's pager went off.

"Yes, clinic duty is now over and we can go now!" he said and walked out. Cameron put on her lab coat and followed him out of the room. They went into the conference room. She walked in and saw Chase with a small grin on his face.

"Well kangaroo boy, what have you got?" House said to him. Chase gave him the piece of paper with the results on it. "Looks like you solved the case, well done! Put him on the meds that he needs, Chase you have observation duty! Rest of us, well, I guess we can go home!" House said handing back Chase the test results. Chase went out of the room and got the meds, Foreman decided to go with him and make sure that everything went okay. Cameron and House were alone in the conference room. Cameron sat down at the table and started to read her books again. House took out a pill and swallowed it.

"Are you sure what Chase diagnosed was right?" Cameron asked as she looked up at House.

"Yep, I've known since yesterday what it could be, but like you said, he's a great doctor, so I thought that I would leave it to him to work it out! It took him a lot shorter than I expected!" he said as he sat down next to her. Cameron laughed! She continued reading her book, and came across something that made her stop reading. She looked up at House.

"I need a more detailed CT scan, chest x ray and also an ECG." She said. House looked at her.

"Cameron, what have you found?" he asked.

"Please House, just humour me okay!" she said. She stood up and walked out. She went up to her office and paged Wilson. Twenty mintues later, he arrived in her office. She had been crying, he could tell from her eyes.

"Cameron, what's wrong?" he said as he put his arm around her.

"I know what's wrong with me! I'm stupid that I didn't think of it before!" she replied in between sobs. "I need you to take House home for me. I don't want him to have me as a burden at the moment." She said as she looked up at him. He nodded his head and left the office. Once he was gone, she paged Chase, Foreman and Cuddy. She wiped away her tears and checked her face in the mirror. All three of them walked into her office just as she sat back down.

"What's going on! Where's House?" Cuddy demanded.

"I know that this is going to sound weird, but I asked Wilson to take House home for me!" Cameron answered.

"Why?" Foreman asked.

"I don't want him to be here for my test results. I know him and the last thing I need is to see his face and reaction after they are done!" she continued. Just then, House stormed into her office. He looked around and saw them all in her office.

"Oh, so everyone is in on it then!" he said. He walked up to Cameron and put his arms around her.

"I'm not going home without you! You're tests are booked for this afternoon." He said as he stroked her head.

"I'm protecting you from the results!" Cameron said.

"I don't need protecting. I'm not going anywhere regardless of what the test reutls show!" he said. He looked around and saw everyone starring.

"What, it's not pay per view! You ever seen someone show affection to the one they love!" he said as he let go of Cameron.

"Oh my god House, this is better than that sitcom you are always watching!" Wilson exclaimed. Cuddy interrupted them "Wait a minute, we still don't know what's going on!" she said.

"No one does apart from Dr. Cameron! She just told me to get the tests sorted out." House explained.

"Okay, I guess I better explain myself! There's not enough room in the office, so lets go to the canteen and get ourselves something to drink and I will explain everything!" she said.

They made their way to the canteen in silence. They got something to eat and drink and sat down at an empty table.

"So come on, out with it!" Foreman said. Cameron looked down at her cake that she had just brought. She hadn't eaten it, she was just playing with it. She looked up at everyone, she knew that they were all concerned about her, well she did bring them all into it, but it was something that she didn't want to do. She put her fork down and sighed.

"I'm sorry to drag you all into this. Foreman I know that the tests will be negative as I was testing for the wrong thing!" I need a more detailed Ct scan, I think that there is something there!" she said

"What'S there Cameron?" Cuddy asked.

"A growth!" she said, looking directly at Cuddy. They sat there in shock.

"Impossible, your last CT scan was clean!" House said.

"I know, it was clean because there was nothing there at the time!" Cameron responded.

"Okay, then why the chest x ray and ECG?" House asked.

"I wasn't to rule something else out before I can get my head clear and think about what I want to do!" She said.

"Cameron, you're not making any sense! What is going on, tell us your theory!" Wilson said.

"We don't have any time, it's time for the chest x ray and ECG Cameron." House said. She nodded and they stood up.

"No you two don't! We're coming too!" Chase said. House turned around.

"You still have observation duty, Wilson has clinic duty, Foreman, you can set up the CT scan. As for Cuddy, I'm surprised the hospital hasn't burned down in the time that we have been talking! Foreman we will see you in 20 mintues." He said and they walked off.

CHAPTER THIRTY NINE

Once they got into the lift, Cameron just let the tears flow, however was trying hard not to show it. House looked at her and handed her a tissue.

"Thanks." She said as she wiped away the tears and took a few deep breathes to help her calm down. "You know, that's all I seem to do at the moment is cry!" she said to House. He looked at her and smiled *I want to do the exact same thing! Why won't she tell me her theory!* he thought to himself. The lift door opened and they went to have the chest x ray done. While they were waiting for the results to be printed, House set up the ECG test for Cameron. He left her to go get the results. Chase came into the room to see her.

"Hi" he said

"Hi" she said and smiled.

"Look, I want to tell you something before House comes back in!" he said as he walked up to her bed. "I love you!" he whispered into her ear. He kissed her on the cheek and forehead and left. Cameron laid there, thinking about what Chase just did. She and he also knew that she didn't love him back as she was madly in love with House, however she also knew from that, that he would not be giving up without a fight. She closed her eyes and listened to the machine beeping. She then heard someone come into the room, it was House. She opened her eyes and saw the x ray results in his hand, he hung them up so she could see them. Cameron breathed a sigh of relieve, they were clear!

"Well, at least that rules out primary pulmonary hypertension." She said. House looked at her.

"What made you think that!" he asked.

"The fainting spells and after the clinic incident it was the most likely cause. However what it didn't explain was the blackouts lasting longer, my last one was 40 minutes long! She said as she did her shirt back up. They made their way to the CT room. Cameron laid back and relaxed as much as she could. She was really scared about this test, as it would prove her theory being right or wrong. She laid there for what felt like an eternity. Once the scan had finished, she sat up and put her head in her hands. *this is the moment of truth!*she thought to herself. She stood up and went into the printing room. Both House and Foreman were in the room waiting for the pictures. She looked up at them both.

"Please can you both leave me, I want to see the results first by myself!" she said. They looked at each other and left her. The printer came to life and her pictures printed. When they were finished, Cameron picked them up and put them up against the x ray readers. She looked at them. She was right, there was a growth there! She went up against the wall, let herself slide down and just cried.

House and Foreman were waiting outside the printing room. House looked at his watch, she had been in there for 15 mintues alone.

"I can't take this anymore!" he said as he walked into the room. He looked around and saw the pictures on the readers, and Cameron on the floor. He went up to her. She looked at him and he could see that she was really upset and scared.

"Is it?" House asked. She nodded. Foreman came in and took a quick look at the pictures. He went over to Cameron and offered her his hand and helped her stand up.

"I'm so sorry Cameron!" he said. She looked at him and smiled.

"How? The test would have shown something!" House said. "Cameron, you have to explain this to me as I don't understand!" he said to her. Cameron looked at House and Foreman.

"I can't, not now! I just… need time!" she said and walked out of the room. She went to the clinic and into the exam room where Wilson was. He had just finished seeing a patient and was handing him a prescription as she walked in. Wilson took one look at her. She tried to smile "you're looking at one of your new patients!" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks. Wilson stood there, surprised. He walked over and took her in his arms. She cried.

"Allison, it's going to be okay! You can get through this, you have neared death before and you fought that, so let's fight this together!" he said. He guided her to the bed and helped her lie down. He reached into the drawer and got out a syringe.

"I'm going to give this to you, it will help you relax and gain some control over your body okay?" he said. She nodded and he gave her the shot. "I'm just going outside for a bit." He said, leaving her in the exam room. She closed her eyes and let the meds work.

Wilson had paged everyone. They met him at the clinic reception desk.

"Where is she?" Cuddy asked

"Exam room two, she's resting at the moment. I gave her a shot to calm her down, she was in a really bad state when she came to see me!" he said.

"Then let's go and find out how this all happened!" Chase said as he walked into the exam room. Everyone followed him. They saw Cameron lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Wilson went up to her and shook her arm gently. "Allison, you have some visitors! They want to ask you some questions!" he said. She opened her eyes and saw all of them at the door. She sat up and Wilson handed her a glass of water.

"The shot may make you feel sick!" he said.

"Now you tell me!" Cameron laughed. Chase walked up to her.

"Allison, we need to know how it happened!" he said as he sat down next to her and put his arm around her. House didn't like this, but he wasn't going to upset Cameron anymore than she already was.

"The lump that was growing in my stomach was cut away, but somehow some of the growth cells got into my blood stream during the surgery I think. This made me ill afterwards, also the infection could have been a reason. What we didn't know was that the cells were now going up to my brain by my blood. The firs CT scan showed nothing, as it would have just started. It was too small to see on the scan. As the fainting spells started, I thought that it might have been primary pulmonary hypertension because of the clinic incident, however the ECG and chest x ray were clean. It also wouldn't have explained the length of the blackouts. The bloods also didn't show any of the cells, just an infection. By this time it was too late to see them there anyway! The fainting spells and blackouts got worse, I thought it was because I wasn't eating enough, but I was and have gained weight since the operation. During my research, this theory popped up about primary pulmonary hypertension, but I wasn't 100% sure. I needed another CT scan to check my other theory and…" she stopped there. Chase pulled her in and hugged her. She pushed him away and looked up at everyone. "Now we know!" she said and walked out of the exam room.

She ran into the conference room, grabbed her apartment keys and also her car keys and left the hospital. She drove to her apartment, went to her bedroom and just laid on the bed, alone. She could hear her pager going off in the living room, but she wasn't going to answer it. She needed time to make sense of everything. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Cameron heard knocking. At first she thought that it was in her dream, but it continued. She opened her eyes, it was twilight outside. She got out of bed and went to the door. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes, she opened it and saw House standing there.

"You skipped clinic duty!" he said

"I'll do a double shift tomorrow!" she answered.

"Cam I come in?" he asked. Cameron opened the door and let him in. Once he was in, she closed it. He sat on her sofa and she stood in front of him.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked him.

"Yes, I want you to sit down next to me! I only bite at nights, you know that!" he said. This made Cameron laugh and smile. She sat down beside him, she looked at her pager picked it up and saw that she had missed 20 pages, mainly from House, Chase and Wilson. House grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. She was sitting on his legs with her legs stretched out on the sofa. She looked at him, put her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes. House reached his hand up to her face and stroked it.

"It's going to be fine! Like I said, I'm not going anywhere. I love you, I've told you that many times. This is not going to change it!" he said and kissed her. "I still want to marry you, regardless of what they find in your head!" She looked up at him and kissed him hard on the lips. House groaned, he wanted more! Tears were falling from Cameron's eyes and he could taste them as they were kissing. He pulled away, but then she pulled him back "no!" she said in between kisses "don't stop!" and continued kissing him. Tears kept coming down her cheeks. She was hurting, and she needed something to take her mind off her problems. He didn't want to stop, but he pushed her away, put her head on his shoulder and let her cry it out of her system.

Cameron looked up at House 10 minutes later. She felt loads better, he let her do just what she needed to do.

"Thank you!" she said.

"No problem!" he replied. Cameron stood up, she guessed that House's legs would be hurting and he would be in pain because she sat on them for so long. She went to the kitchen and got him a glass of water. She picked up the phone and ordered Chinese food, while House took his happy pills and put the TV on.

"We should go home you know!" House said to her.

"I am home!" she replied.

"You know what I mean, back to my apartment!" he replied

"Please, let us stay here tonight, we can go into work late tomorrow morning after going to yours!" Cameron pleaded. House agreed, he just wanted to be with her, to make sure that she didn't do anything stupid. Their food came and they ate it in front of the TV. Cameron closed her eyes and went to sleep on the sofa. House gently shook her awake, and they both went to bed.

CHAPTER FOURTY

They went to PPTH at 10:00- late for Cameron, however on time for House's standards. They walked into the conference room to see the two boys playing with a nerf rocket. It flew towards the door just as House came in.

"Heads up!" Foreman shouted. House caught it.

"I can't leave you children alone without you both trashing the conference room!" he said, the conference room was however tidy! Cameron walked in behind House. The boys were shocked to see her at work. She sat down at the table.

"Hi Cameron, how are you?" Chase asked her.

"I'm fine!" she replied and smiled at them both.

"Okay, enough of the chit chat! Dr. Chase, how was observation duty?" House asked as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"He's fine. The meds have worked and he can go home this afternoon!" Chase reported.

"Great, another case closed! Good work Scooby team!" he said as he walked into his office. "If anyone needs me I'm in here!" he shouted from the door, he threw the nerf rocket back to Foreman. The three ducklings were left alone in the conference room. The two boys were uncomfortable around Cameron, she noticed this.

"Look, just because I have a growth in my head it doesn't mean that I have mutated overnight!" she said. This helped relax the tension. "Listen, I have a whole day of clinic duty, but let's meet for lunch. Come and get me at the clinic when you guys want to eat." She stood up and left.

Cameron went to the clinic, signed in and went to work. Cuddy saw her and walked up to her.

"Dr. Cameron, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Dr. Cuddy, thanks for asking! I'll do double clinic duty today to cover what I missed yesterday okay?"

"Sure, that's not a problem. How is House's case going?"

"The patient should be able to go home this afternoon."

"And your case?" Cameron looked up at Cuddy.

"We haven't set an operation date yet! I'm just letting it sink in for a few days. We, well I was thinking in two weeks time." Cameron said as she turned her eyes back to the file.

"I'm really sorry about all the trouble that stupid doctor put you through. You do have the right to sue him if you want?"

"No it's okay, we all make mistakes!" Cameron said and started doing clinic duty. At one o'clock, the boys came and took her out for a lunch treat. House and Wilson went to the canteen as always.

"So, how is she today?" Wilson asked.

"Cuddy's looking really hot!" House replied.

"You know who I mean!" Wilson said. House sighed.

"She's fine, well from what I can tell anyway!" he answered.

"I have booked her in for two weeks time. I have an appointment for her tomorrow with me. I can't believe I have to do this!" Wilson said to House.

"At least she's in good hands!" House mumbled.

"House! Did you just give me a compliment!" Wilson said.

"No, you need your hearing checked!" House shouted. People started to stare at them "Don't worry, he's turning deaf!" House said to them.

"Does she know?" House asked.

"No, I don't know how to tell her. Where is she?"

"Lunch with the other ducklings!" House told him. "She has clinic duty all day if it helps!" he said.

"Thanks, I'll go and see her then!" Wilson replied, and they ate their lunch in silence.

Cameron came back from lunch with the boys to an empty clinic. She was amazed to see no sick people! She went into an empty exam room and laid down. A knock at the door disturbed her.

"Come in!" she said, and turned her head to the side. Wilson walked in.

"Hi Allison" he said

"Hi James, I guess that you are here to make an appointment with me?" she said as she sat up.

"I have made one for you, tomorrow in my office. The operation will be done in two weeks. I hope it doesn't grow bigger during this time." He said. "The lump itself should be harmless, just like the one in your stomach, but we won't know until we get in there!" he continued to say as he walked up to her.

"How are you?" he asked. Cameron looked at him. Her eyes said everything, she was scared and trying hard not to cry!

"Go home, I'll cover your clinic duty, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow at 10:00 in my office." He said.

"Thank you!" she kissed him on the cheek and left. She went to House's office, and saw him playing his Nintendo DS. She knocked on the door, she knew he didn't like being disturbed during his precious "study time". He looked up and saw Cameron at the door. She went in.

"Beaten Wario yet?" she asked. House looked up at her.

"Haven't got that far yet!" he said as he saved the game and put it down. "What, no more sick people need curing by the great Dr. Cameron?" he asked. Cameron rolled her eyes. She sat down on his sofa and closed her eyes.

"Any new cases that interest you lately?" she asked, she didn't want to go home, but she felt guilty that Wilson had taken over her clinic duty. She wanted to be kept busy, but she knew that she couldn't keep all the emotion locked up inside her.

"Nope, we just finished one remember?" he said. "Just going to see how long it takes until Dr. Cuddy gets on my back again! Anyway, why aren't you in clinic duty?" he asked.

"Wilson saw me, I have an appointment with him tomorrow, I looked at him and he saw how I was feeling, so he said that he would cover the rest of my clinic duty and that I was to go home. I don't want to go home alone though, I thought about, well I don't know, asking if Foreman and Chase would like to keep me company at my place. Like you say, we don't have a case at the moment!" she said, and looked up at him pleadingly. "It's not as if you can leave the hospital, hasn't Cuddy put you on call?" she asked.

"Please don't remind me of that!" he said. "I think she's after my blood this time!" he continued.

"Why, what did you do now?" she asked. "Skipped clinic duty again?" House looked out of the window. She knew that had to be the reason. It was common knowledge that he hated clinic duty and would do anything to get out of it.

"Nope." He said.

"Okay, too many patient complaints then?" she said.

"Something like that! Some people are just so oversensitive!" House replied.

"It was a really bad one this time wasn't it!" she said

"Got 10 hours extra clinic duty because of it!" House replied.

"Ouch, so is it okay if us three have the rest of the day off?" she asked.

"Okay, but when I come to your apartment, I don't want to see you three having an orgy!" he said as he looked at her. Cameron reached into her pocket and put a set of keys on House's table.

"For later!" she said "I love you!" and she walked off to tell the boys the good news.


	6. Chaps 41 to 50

CHAPTER FOURTY ONE

She found Chase and Foreman with their patient. He was well and was having the final tests to be discharged.

"I'm glad to see you are better Mr. Jones." Cameron said as she walked into the room.

"Thank you Dr. Cameron. Can you also thank Dr. House for me please?" He said. She nodded and said she would and he went home. They started to walk down to Cameron's office.

"You know, that's the best part of the job, seeing them go home healthy!" Chase said.

"Well I have better news! We are all going to mine and having a DVD afternoon, grab your stuff boys and let's get out of here!" she said.

"What about your clinic duty?" Foreman asked.

"Wilson covering it, I need something else to think about than hospitals!" she said.

"Brilliant, so let's got to the video store, get some munchies and just veg out at your place!" Chase said.

"Great, but I need a lift, House brought me in this morning!" she asked.

"I can take you if you like?" Chase said. She nodded. They arranged to meet at Chase's car in 30 minutes. She went to the conference room, got her stuff and looked in at House one last time before she left. He was now glued to the TV, so she decided not to disturb him, and went to the parking lot. They met outside Chase's car. The two boys were already waiting for her.

"We are all going in Chase's car!" Foreman said. She smiled, however looking at Chase she could see that he wasn't happy about that! They drove to the video store and picked out 3 DVD's, one each and then they went to the supermarket to pick up drinks and munchies. They arrived at Cameron's. She saw the food boxes from last night still on the table, she picked them up and threw them in the trash.

"Wow, nice place!" Chase said "Are you sure that when you came back House didn't give you any more money, you earn the same as us don't you?" he asked. Cameron laughed at this comment!

"Of course I don't earn more than you, how do you think I would do that, sleep with our boss!" This made them all laugh! Chase liked this side of Cameron, she was so much more relaxed that at the hospital. They sat down on the sofa, Cameron popped some popcorn, got bowls and cups. She came back into the room and saw the first DVD playing. She put the stuff on the table, sat between the two boys with the popcorn bowl on her lap.

"So who's DVD's up first?" she asked.

"Robert's, we did rock paper scissors to decide!" Foreman said. She picked up the DVD box and read it.

"Oh man Robert! A bloody film, as if we don't see enough blood at work! 'Constantine', hmm. Well at least Keanu Reeves is in it!" she said. She put the box back down and they watched the film and helped themselves to Cameron's popcorn. Once in a while, Chase's hand would touch Cameron's as they got popcorn. Chase would look longingly at her, he knew that he couldn't have her, but he wasn't going to give up trying! Cameron relaxed and was happy not to be alone. She looked at both of the boys and smiled, this is what they all needed. Once the film had finished, Cameron stood up and stretched.

"Not bad choice Robert!" she said as she went into the kitchen to get some water.

"Hey, Alli, pop some more corn while you're there!" Foreman shouted. She rolled her eyes and put another bag in the microwave. She came back in, and sat down.

"Jersey Girl' then Alli? What were you thinking!" Foreman said, she laughed.

"Felt like something cheesy! I thought it would be a laugh!" she said as she played the DVD.

"You let the team down!" Chase said.

"Kiss it Robert, I feel I deserve something to cheer me up!" she said with a huge grin on her face. The film made them laugh and throw popcorn against the TV, they relaxed and forgot about work and their problems. Film over, Cameron stood up again.

"More popcorn I assume!" she said as the bowl was empty again. She walked into the kitchen. She started to get a headache and felt sick. She dropped the bowl with a smash and fell to the floor. Chase and Foreman ran in and saw her lying there. Chase picked her up and took her to the sofa. He laid her down, Foreman checked her pulse and temperature. Chase undid her top to check her breathing was okay.

"She's burning up!" Foreman said and he went to get some ice. Chase stayed with her.

"Allison, come on, open your eyes, wake up!" he said shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes.

"It hurts! My head!" she whispered.

"Okay, tell me where I can find some pain meds?" he asked.

"Bathroom cabinet, box of syringes House gave me just in case!" she whispered. Foreman came back in and put the ice pack on her head. Chase ran into the bathroom and found the box of syringes. He read the label *this will defiantly do the trick!* he thought. He took one out, ran back to the living room and gave her the shot.

"What was that?" Foreman said.

"Pain meds, her head hurts!" Chase told him "this should help bring her temperature down too! Just give it a few minutes!" They stood there and watched Cameron. Once in a while, one of them would check her stats to make sure she was okay. After twenty minutes of waiting, she came to, looked up and saw the relieve on the boys faces. She began to sit up.

"No, not so fast!" Foreman said

"Eric, I'm fine, please don't start asking me the same questions!" she said.

"Okay, different ones. What film did we just watch?"

"Jersey Girl"

What's the day today?"

"Thursday"

"Lastly, who do you think is cuter, me or Robert?" she laughed. They knew that she was fine. Chase went into the kitchen to clear up the broken bowl and also to pop some more popcorn. He found a new bowl to put it in and walked into the living room. They were both sitting on the sofa talking, like nothing happened. Cameron had a blanket wrapped around her.

"Robert! Come on, it's Eric's film now! Let's see 'Bad Boys 2'! So that means we have had horror/action, cheesy and now another action film!" Cameron said.

"Don't forget the live drama!" Foreman said. Cameron laughed at this comment. Chase smiled and sat back down, he took Cameron's wrist and checked her pulse.

"Dr. Chase! We are off duty! Stop checking up on me!" she giggled.

"Someone has to do it!" he said as he let go of her wrist and gave her the popcorn.

"My treatment would be a kick ass film!" Foreman said as he put his choice in.

CHAPTER FOURTY TWO

After the film had finished, Cameron dug out Monopoly and they started playing. Half way through the game, House came in. He saw Cameron laying on the sofa covered in a blanket and Chase and Foreman sitting on the floor.

"You cheated!" Chase said pointing at Cameron. She laughed and looked at him all innocently.

"As if I would do something like that!" she said, making them both laugh.

"I wouldn't trust that look!" House said. They all turned and saw House standing there. He shut the door and walked over to Cameron. He looked at her and then at the syringe on the table next to her.

"Where's your sharps box?" he asked.

"In my bathroom!" she replied as they continued playing. Chase looked at his watch.

"I guess we better be going anyway!" he said as House disposed of the syringe. "I'll take the DVD's back, thanks Alli, we needed that! Just relax and we will see you in the morning!" he said and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's go Eric!" Chase said as he walked to the door.

"Thanks Alli for today. Just take care of yourself, nothing stupid after what happened! See you in the morning!" Foreman said and they both walked out. House was standing at the bathroom doors.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" he asked as he walked towards Cameron.

"It was nothing, I just got a headache, felt sick and passed out! The boys took care of me." She said. He checked her temperature and then her pulse. Cameron didn't say anything, just let him do it.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked as he took two of his happy pills.

"Okay, just sick and tired, I would like to go to bed!" she said.

"Not until we have dinner! Come on, get dressed. We're going out for a while tonight, the air will make you feel better!" he said. She got dressed and House took them to a small Spanish restaurant for dinner.

After dinner, they went for a slow walk along the river. They found a bench and sat down. Cameron put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"How are you now?" he asked

"Better, thanks. Gregg, James said that the growth might be nothing, but… what if it doesn't turn out to be, I mean…" she didn't know how to continue. She was scared that she would lose House if it did turn out to be cancer. A single tear left her eye as she thought of this. This was also House's worse fear, that she had cancer. He stroked her face and ran his hand through her hair.

"I'm staying, no matter what! I already told you that, and the only way to prove it to you is to stay with you. I can't lose you Allison, and I will do everything I can so that I don't!" he said. Cameron looked up at him.

"Gregg, if anything happens to me, I mean if I go into a coma, I want you to be my legal carer and make the medical decisions for me. I want you to do everything to keep me alive!" House was taken back by this.

"Of course I would. But if James says that it's not cancer, I believe him! I don't see any reason why it would be cancer anyway!" he said and he kissed her. "You are amazing! I love you so much!" House said. They walked back to his car and stayed at House's apartment.

Morning came, Cameron woke up, got dressed and left. She went into House's office and checked his mail and e mails. She decided to walk around the hospital. She met different doctors and different patients. Time went by. She walked through the clinic and took care of some patients that were waiting to be seen. She looked at her watch, it was 9:45. She made her way to Wilson's office. She knocked on the door and went in. She saw House, Wilson and Cuddy in the room.

"Hello Dr. Cameron." Wilson said. He turned to House and Cuddy. "I have to ask you both to leave, as I have an appointment now!" They looked at Cameron, she knew that they would be reading her file later, she just wanted to do this alone. They both walked out of the office.

"Lie down please Allison." Wilson told her. She took off her lab coat and laid on the bed. "Do you want to tell me what happened yesterday? Dr. House mentioned something, but he couldn't tell me the whole story!" Cameron then explained what happened yesterday.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, just wish this was already over!"

"I need to take your bloods for the pre op, also I need you to sign a form for the operation, which I will explain to you and also be supervising otherwise House would have mine!" He said. He went into a drawer and got what he needed. HE took her bloods and while she was recovering, he explained to her about the operation. She listened and signed the form.

"One more thing! In case you get what happened to you yesterday before the operation, I want you to carry around one of these. It's a shot, it should help you stay in control of your body and the reactions the growth is doing to your brain. I'll make sure that House, Cuddy, Foreman and Chase know you have this, if that's okay?" he asked.

"Sure, no problem!" she replied. She grabbed her lab coat and went to her office, she needed to be alone to think.

She pulled the blinds down and sat on her sofa. She wanted to cry but she had no more tears left in her. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She looked down at the pouch that Wilson had given her. She opened it and saw syringes and also bottles of meds that would help her. She put it in her lab coat pocket. They still had no case, so she went out, taking her pager with her. It was a sunny day and she went to the park. She found an empty bench and sat down.

"Dr. Cameron!" she heard a voice, she looked up and saw Ellie running towards her.

"Hi Ellie, how are things with you!" she asked, Ellie joined her on the bench.

"I'm fine. Robert and I broke up, I guess it was for the best! I can concentrate on my studies more now! Do you want to get an ice cream?" she asked.

"Sure, I can do with some company!" Cameron answered and they went to get an ice cream. They relaxed and talked about their studies. After thirty minutes, Ellie stood up.

"I have to go now, got a lecture!"

"Can I come with you and watch? I'm kind of not in the mood to work, and we don't have a case at the moment. What's the topic?"

"Immunology!" Ellie said and they went to the lecture hall. Cameron sat down next to Ellie, it was strange being back at lectures. The lecturer came in and looked at Cameron.

"May I ask who your friend is Ellie?" he asked.

"I'm Dr. Allison Cameron. I'm an immunologist at this hospital." Cameron answered.

"Ah, another doctor. You work with Dr. House, you must have many interesting cases! Would you like to give the lecture today?" he said.

"We do get interesting cases, we just finished one yesterday actually!" Cameron replied.

"And you have no new case?" he asked questionably.

"We kind of have a case, but its being solved. The patient is waiting for an operation." Cameron replied.

"Would you like to tell us about it?" he asked. Cameron then realised that she should have kept her mouth shut. She walked down to the front and told the class about her case. Using herself as a case study felt strange to her. The class just listened to her in amazement. Once she was finished, the professor came up to her.

"Wow, I'm impressed that a doctor can remember all the case details just like you did!" Cameron looked down at her feet "well I like to get a good patient history, its always important in the cases we get."

"This case, however doesn't sound so impressive like others I've heard Dr. House take on! Why this case?"

"Let's just say a special favour to someone" she replied. Her pager went off. She looked down and saw House's number.

"Somebody avoiding work?" the professor asked as she turned the pager off.

"No, I think Dr. House has a new case for us! Please excuse me." She said and she walked out.

Once she was out in the air, she started to get a headache. She reached into her lab coat and gave herself a shot that Wilson had just given her. She sat down, waiting for the meds to work. Her pager went off again. She ignored it as she felt sick. She went into the bathroom and let the feelings take over. Once she was finished, she cried. She couldn't handle this, but she had to fight through it. Her pager went off for a third time. She looked at it and got out her phone and called House.

"Dr. House, if it's a consult, please ask someone else, I'm busy at the moment!"

"There's something for you to sign here. Can you come to my office?" Cameron felt sick, she put the phone down and let her body take control. She picked it back up. House was still on the other end, he had heard her being sick. She put it to her ear.

"I'll take that as a no!" he said.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be there!" she said and hung up. She sat down for a few minutes and began to feel better. She got up, splashed some water on her face and went to House's office.

She saw House sitting there, twirling his cane in his hand. She knocked gently on his door. He stopped and looked up at her. She entered. House sat down on his side of the desk and Cameron sat on the other side.

"Did you take a shot before you were sick?" he asked.

"As soon as I got the headache." She said. She looked at his desk and saw the papers regarding House being her legal carer in case she couldn't make the decisions herself.

"You have to read it and sign it!" House said to her and pushed the papers her way. "Allison, why are you doing this?" He didn't liked the thought that he could lose her, but he knew that he would do everything to save her. Cameron looked up at him.

"Covering all bases!" she said. She opened the file, took out a pen and signed it. She pushed the file back to House and he put it in her medical file for safe keeping. House looked at her. She looked sick. The growth in her head was really affecting her. *it must still be growing!* he thought. She smiled, however he could see in her eyes that she was suffering.

"We haven't set a date yet!" House said.

"What do you mean?" Cameron asked.

"The wedding, we should set a date once you get better, I mean…" words failed to come out of House's mouth.

"I'm going to get better, I'm a fighter. Like we discussed the chances of it being a cancerous growth is 10%! They don't grow as fast as this one has, so I'm confident that Wilson will get it out and I'll be back to my old bubbly self in no time!" she said. House looked up at her. He knew that, but a part of him was prepared for the worse.

"I'm going to come out alive! Please don't think of the worse, everything is going to be fine! Please trust me, I won't die on you. I love you too much to give up on life!" she said. This raised House's spirits! He knew she was going to be fine, he had every confidence in Wilson! Wilson knew that if he screwed it up… well its not nice to put into words! Cameron stood up.

"Come on, I haven't had lunch yet, let's get everyone and get something to eat!" House looked up and nodded. Cameron went into the conference room. Chase was doing a crossword and Foreman was reading a book.

"Lunch time boys! Let's go!" she said. House paged Wilson and told him to meet them in the canteen.

CHAPTER FOURTY THREE

The ducklings sat on a separate table from House and Wilson. They were talking about going to see a movie in the next few days.

"I need the weekend to relax! After all that has happened to me this week, I think I deserve it!" Cameron said.

"Okay, how about Monday after work?" Foreman suggested.

"perfect, nothing planned for me!" Cameron said.

"Me neither! Monday it is!" Chase said. They continued to eat.

"Robert I saw Ellie today!" Cameron said.

"How is she?" he asked

"Fine, she told me about you two breaking up! We ate ice cream and I went to one of her lectures, well I actually GAVE the lecture!" she said.

"No way! You have to tell us the story of that one!" Foreman said. Cameron told them what happened. House was looking at Cameron as they ate. Wilson turned around to see who he was looking at.

"Nothing can happen here, and if it does, we know what to do!" he said to House.

"Its still growing!" House said.

"What's still growing?" Wilson asked.

"I paged her three times. When she did ring me, she was being sick. It's growing, I want the operation moved up to next week. That's the second time in two days that she has had the headache, sickness and fainting spell. Do you know what she signed today? A document saying that if she is in no fit state or mental capacity to make a rational decision, then I am legally her medical carer and have to make the decisions for her!" he said, not taking his eyes away from Cameron's back.

"I really should get a CT scan to confirm your theory. I can't just move her operation up a week, I need to talk to her about that! Look, take her home and keep an eye on her this weekend. If the attacks are getting more frequent, then I will move the operation up to Thursday. That's the best I can do House!" he said and continued to eat.

"Dr. House!" He heard Cuddy yelling

"Time to get out of here!" he said to Wilson and they picked up some speed to go to the lift. Just as the doors were closing, she put her hand on them and they re-opened.

"Dr. Cuddy, going up?" House asked.

"Dr. House, if I don't stop getting frequent patient complaints about you, I will have to give you more clinic duty as punishment!"

"You're getting complaints about me!" House said, acting shocked.

"Stop the innocent act House! I'm giving you five extra hours clinic duty!" she said as the doors closed.

"Damm, must have been another donor to the hospital that I made mad. Why don't they wear badges saying 'I give money to this hospital, be nice to me!'" House said to Wilson. They walked out of the lift and into House's office. He sat down on his sofa and took two of his happy pills.

"Is it just me or is Cuddy really mad at you!" Wilson said.

"No, she really loves me but after discussing it, we decided to stay just friends and not tell any of you gossipers!" House replied. "I must have caught her in a good mood today, only five hours! Might get Chase to cover them for me!" he pondered this thought for a few minutes.

"You want to talk about her?" Wilson said

"Nothing to talk about! We know what's wrong with her, she'd going to be fine, back to her normal self. We're going to live happy ever after!" House said as he watched his ducklings walk into the conference room.

"She won't die, I promise you that House as I don't want to see you miserable and grumpy again! Since you and Cameron have been together, I have seen you happy! I haven't seen you happy in over five years!" House looked up at him.

"Just make sure you get it all out, and don't damage her brain in the process, otherwise I'll damage yours!" Wilson knew that he was serious. Cameron meant more to him than anything in the world. He nodded and left House alone. He picked up his softball and threw it in the air.

The ducklings were sitting in the conference room. They were board, no case and none of them felt like volunteering for clinic duty! Just then House came in, got himself a coffee and sat down with them. They stopped what they were doing and looked up at him.

"Dr. House, is there a new case?" Chase said as they looked at each other.

"30 year old women, presenting with headaches, sickness and fainting spells." House said as he drank his coffee. Cameron knew he was talking about her.

"We already know what's wrong with Dr. Cameron!" Foreman said.

"She has had two spells in the last two days, and if my theory is correct, then she will be having a few more today and also during the rest of the week."

"Dr. House are we supposed to make a diagnosis when we already know what's wrong with her?" Chase continued.

"Start thinking out of the box for once! She has meds to help keep them under control, however even though the meds are working, it's not stopping what the growth is doing to her!" Cameron sat there in silence, she didn't want to hear this, but she knew House was doing this for a reason. Something was happening in her head, and he wanted them to figure it out.

"Dr. House if you already know, then why are you doing this?" Cameron asked.

"Because you are the students, so its time for you to learn." He replied.

"Dr. House, are you trying to imply something?" Foreman said.

"Think about it, and I'm sure you will come up with the reason!" House said. Cameron was quiet, she could guess what was wrong, but the idea was something that she didn't want to think about. She knew, but she also knew that she could wait until the operation in two weeks time.

"It's growing, isn't it!" Cameron said, she stood up and walked out of the room.

She walked out of the hospital to get some air. She thought about the possibilities of it growing in her head. *it's not possible! This can't be happening as if things can't get any worse for me!* she thought. She looked around at all the traffic coming in and out of the ER and also the people coming in to the clinic. She saw someone in a white coat coming up. He walked up towards her, took her in his arms and she was finally able to comprehend what was going on. She stood there, in shock as she looked up to see Wilson's face.

"It isn't is it?" she asked.

"House put the theory past me at lunch time, it could be happening yes, but I'm not going to push you. I want to ask you if we can push the operation date up to next Thursday, as I don't want to risk the growth, well growing any bigger to be honest!" he said as he let go of her.

"How bad?"

"I don't know, its not growing at a fast rate, but still it can make you get worse, that's something that I don't want to let happen, it needs to come out! I would move the operation earlier, however I think that you need time to relax and also to get your head around it. Go out for the weekend, do something, just please don't wallow in your own sadness!" he said. She knew that this was something that she couldn't put off, even though she thought that she could wait that long, it will be something that House and the others won't allow her to do.

"Okay, Thursday it is. Thank you Dr. Wilson." And she walked away. She turned around and saw him going back into the hospital. She reached into her pocket and felt that she still had the pouch with her just in case something would happen. She walked around for a few minutes and found a bar. She went in and had a drink. She was on duty, but she didn't care, it wasn't if one drink wouldn't hurt! She ordered a Bacardi and diet coke and drank there in silence. She thought about all the things that could go wrong during the operation, but also the positive side that she would come out of this and that she and House would be together! She looked down at her drink, it was nearly empty, so she ordered another! The time went passed slowly. She looked out of the window, seeing people going in to visit relatives or to go in to get checked out. She also saw people coming out, made better by the people who worked in there, and she knew that they could do the same for her. She smiled, and knew deep inside her that nothing could go wrong, however there was a small pocket of doubt in her mind. She drank her drink and went back to the hospital. She hadn't drunken in a long time, and she wasn't sure how the meds would react, but at this stage she didn't care. She felt sick again. Once she got to the hospital, she went into the bathroom and sat there, letting her emotions and feelings take over. This time no headache, so she knew that this was because of the alcohol. *I knew I shouldn't mix meds and alcohol, I don't know how House does it!* she thought to herself. Once she had finished, she went out and walked back to the conference room. It was empty, however House was sitting in his office, doing nothing, just staring at a file. She knew that it was hers, she didn't need to know anything else. She went up to the coffee machine and got herself a cup of coffee and also a bottle of water out of the fridge. She sat down, reached for Chase's crossword book and started to do his puzzles. Just then, Chase ran into the conference room. He looked around and saw Cameron sitting there.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Out!" she replied

"What if something happened to you?"

"I'm a doctor Chase and a big girl, I can take care of myself!"

"Not in the state that you are in at the moment! What if you had another attack?"

"I don't need looking after 24/7, you are not on observation duty as House is only taking on the case because Cuddy told him and also because he loves me, so tell me, why are you doing this for me!"

"You know the answer, I told you already!" Chase said, starting to calm down. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his. "I love you, I don't want to see anything happen to you, I don't want to lose you." She looked into his eyes and could see that he was upset. She took her hand away from his.

"I'm sorry Chase, but it will never happen, you know that so why don't you just give up! I'm in love with someone else, and you can't make me fall in love with you as nothing will change my feelings! Please give up before you do something stupid to make you lose your job. I just want to be friends, please respect that!" Chase looked at her, he had lost for good and it was time that he accepted it and gave up, but he knew that he couldn't!

"Okay, I'm really sorry. Let's just be really good friends, people who can tell each other everything!" he said.

"That's all I ever wanted from you Chase!" she said and stroked his face. She went back to the crossword book, and Chase went to get himself a cup of coffee, they sat down at the conference room table and did the puzzle together. She was a bit worried that she was giving out the wrong signals to Chase, but she had made it clear to him several times that it would never happen, how he would react to it, well, that was for him to deal with himself.

She stood up and excused herself. She went into House's office without even knocking!

"So we have the new impolite Dr. Cameron at the moment! Sure that the clone machine is working, so when's the real one coming back?" House asked as he looked up from the file.

"Very funny Dr. House! I need to ask something from you!" she said. House signalled to her that she could sit down, and she took the chair and moved it right next to House.

"Marry me!" she said. He looked up at her, confused.

"I thought that I had already asked you that?" he said

"Yes you did, and I said yes! But I am asking you, Gregg, will you marry me?" House looked into her eyes, she knew the answer but she needed to hear it from his lips.

"Yes Allison, I will marry you, no matter what happens after this, I promise you that!" he said, and he took her hands into his. "But you will make it through, and I will be there by your side." She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

"Hey wait a minute!" House shouted at her, just as she was about to get out of the door. "I have a surprise for you, so let's go home now!" he said. She turned around. It wasn't time to finish yet.

"Okay, but again, you are on call!" she said.

"Not any more, I told Cuddy that I needed to go home early today and that Chase would replace me on call!" House said with a grin on his face,

"Does he know that, or do I have to tell him?" she said. House's face told her everything, he wasn't going to tell him! Cameron rolled her eyes and went back into the conference room.

"Chase, just thought that I would warn you, you have been put on call duty for the weekend, so keep your pager near you at all times!" Cameron said to him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, House was supposed to be in call, but due to my operation being moved up, he asked Cuddy to put you on call in place, he has to take the punishment though, he has 5 hours extra clinic duty, so don't worry about it. It means that you have next week free from clinic duty, you have House to thank for that! Have a nice weekend!" she said as she closed the door. She turned around to see House's face!

"More clinic duty, you lied, very well done!" he said patting her on the back.

"No I didn't lie, you are going to do Chase's clinic duty next week as he has given up his weekend for you, so that's the least you can do!" she said as they walked to his car.

"But that now makes an extra twenty hours clinic duty that I have to do this month!" House said to her.

"Shame, looks like you have to suffer! Chase has just lost his weekend, so stop complaining, you get to spend the weekend with me instead, or shall I go visit my brother?" she said

"No, I have our weekend already planned out, so forget that idea, I guess I will have to get someone else to cover my clinic duty!"

"Well you can count me out! I'm having an operation on Thursday, so it looks like you can try to get Foreman to do it, but he will be in the OP room during my operation as that's what he's trained to do isn't it!" she said. They got to the car and went in. The expression on House's face was one of awe but also one of being shocked he had lost a battle of wits against Cameron! *she will have to pay when she gets better, I'll just give her extra clinic duty!* he thought wickedly to himself.

CHAPTER FOURTY FOUR

They went to Cameron's apartment, which was a surprise for her. As she walked in and put her stuff on the floor, she saw something lying on the sofa. She walked up and saw the most beautiful blue dress lying there, she turned around to House.

"Go put it on, and I'll be back in an hour, I'm going to my place!" he said and he left. She sat there and starred in shock. She smiled, jumped into the shower and got ready. An hour later, the door bell rang. She quickly put on her ear rings and sprayed some perfume and went to answer it. Just like he said, he came back. In his hand was a single red rose. He looked up at her *god she looks so good!* he thought. He took the rose out and pinned it on her dress. She looked up and smiled. He held out his arm and she put hers through it, she picked up her purse with the meds that Wilson gave her just in case and they left. Cameron was sitting in the car, she had the expression like a kid in the candy store who was allowed whatever he wanted.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Nope, not going to spoil the surprise until we get there!" he said. He drove them to a theatre, it was the play that Cameron had wanted to see. She sat there, shocked at what House had done for her. He helped her out of the car and they went into the theatre. Once the play was over, they went to a café for coffee.

"Wow, tonight has been amazing! I can't believe all that you have done for me today, I don't understand what I did to deserve you!" Cameron said, and put her hands on House's

"It's what you deserve after what you have been through!" He said. HE finished his coffee and paid the bill. "Come on, let's go home!" and they went back to House's apartment. As they got to the door, Cameron started to kiss him. House held her in his arm. She pulled away and opened the door. Once they were sitting on the sofa, she pulled him back towards her. She wanted to show him how thankful she was and also what he meant to her. She groaned, she didn't want to stop, however her head was hurting. She ignored the pain and kept kissing House. Her head was getting worse, a tear left her eye as the pain was making her cry. She still didn't want to stop, and it kept getting worse. She had to pull away and she screamed, putting her hands to her head. It took House a few seconds to react, he picked up her purse and got out the meds and gave her the shot. She was still screaming as he gave it to her. He put the empty syringe on the table and held her in his arms, waiting for the meds to work. Ten minutes later, she had calmed down and closed her eyes. House looked down at her *how can something so beautiful go through so much suffering?* he thought. She looked up at him and opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want that to happen, I just wanted to show you how much you mean to me!" she said.

"I know, and you can when you are better! Are you feeling sick?" he asked.

"A bit, but I'm mainly tired" she said.

"Okay, lets get you changed and into bed." Cameron nodded and went into the bedroom and closed the door. House took out his happy pills and took two. His emotions locked up inside of him, he hated seeing her this way. He could hear her being sick *side effects from the meds?* he thought. He read what Wilson had given her *no, not possible, she must have an infection, will need to get her something for that!* he thought. He got up and went into his room. Cameron was back in bed and had fallen asleep. She looked pale. House checked her stats and laid down next to her. He didn't sleep, he wanted to make sure that she would be okay.

House had decided it was safer for Cameron to stay at home, he had planned a weekend away, but here, he knew what to do. She was asleep on the sofa, so he used the opportunity to go out. He knew that the infection had to be cleared up by Thursday, so he went to PPTH to get some antibiotics. Cuddy saw House as he was about to walk out of the clinic.

"Dr. House, I thought Dr. Chase was on call?"

"Well, he is but I just can't get enough of this place, I love it so much!" She looked and saw the meds and also a file in his hands.

"You know you can't take this stuff out of the hospital!" Cuddy said.

"Dr. Cuddy, please for once turn a blind eye!" House said. Cuddy looked at him and knew that it was for Cameron.

"How is she?"

"Sleeping when I left, she had another attack last night, and was sick. She has an infection so I want to clear it up before Thursday!" she nodded and let House walk out of the hospital. He went to get a few DVD's and also some food.

When he came back, she was still sleeping. He put the food in the kitchen, walked into the living room with her file and also the shot. He gently shook her, she wouldn't wake up. House checked her pulse, heart rate and also breathing, noting wrong. He then checked her temperature, she was burning up!

"Allison, wake up!" House said to her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Gregg?" she said, as she stretched her arms.

"You're burning up, I'm going to give you an antibiotic as you have an infection. This should get rid of it!" he said. She nodded and closed her eyes. He gave her the shot and wrote it in her file. At lunchtime, House tried to wake her up again. Her temperature was gone!

"Allison, it's lunchtime, can you eat anything?" he asked her. She opened her eyes and nodded. House went and got her some toast. When he came back, he saw her reading her file.

"Thursday at 9am! I guess that means I'm staying in on Wednesday night!" she said. "Thanks!" she said to House as he handed her the toast. Cameron's pager went off. She wasn't on call duty, she looked at the number and saw that it was Chase. She picked up her mobile and called the number.

"Dr Cameron here!"

"I have a case here that may be of interest to the team!"

"Then why are you calling me?"

"Because I want to see you!"

"I'm not well, if you need a consult, call Foreman!" and she hung up.

House and Cameron spent the weekend relaxing. She had a few more attacks, but the antibiotics had cleared up the infection and she was looking better. She went into work early, into her office and checked hers and House's e mails. She made her way to the conference room and saw Foreman and Chase already sitting there! Cameron smiled and saw the case file next to him on the table.

"So, how are you going to convince him?" she asked.

"It's all there! He'll love it!" Chase said as Cameron got herself a coffee.

"I doubt that, you know he doesn't like patients!" Foreman said. House walked in with Cameron's file in his hand. He put it down on the table and looked at the two boys.

"So twiddle dum, how was being on call this weekend!" House asked Chase

"Fine, got something that might be of some interest to the team." He said as he handed him the file. House opened it as Chase explained what was wrong.

"25 year old male, comes in Saturday to the clinic with heart and stomach pains. Previous tests have shown nothing, however he has recently developed a rash on his hands!" House looked up at him.

"Why do you want me to take this case, you can solve it yourself!" House said, handing him back the file.

"The rash is brown! It looks like the pigment in his skin is changing! There was more on him this morning!" Chase continued. House took the file from him.

"Okay, ideas then scrappy!" he said to Chase.

"A skin complaint which has developed!" Chase said.

"No, wouldn't explain the heart and stomach pains!" Cameron said as she sat down to the boys.

"Kidney and liver functions?" Foreman asked

"Not checked yet!" Chase replied.

"Do an ECG, check the liver and kidneys, keep him on fluids and a camera in his stomach!" House said. "Oh, and Dr. Cameron, you have five hours clinic duty this week, suggest you do it soon!" Cameron looked at House, he was giving her Chase's clinic duty.

"Okay, I'll do it today, may mean that I'll be late home!" she said and smiled evilly at House as she walked out of the door. She caught up with Chase.

"We need to talk, my office in two hours! I'm going on clinic duty!" she said and walked off.

Cameron was able to get through clinic duty without any problems. At 11 o'clock, she signed out and walked up to her office, she saw Chase already waiting for her. She opened the door and they walked in. She reached into her drawer and got out an energy bar, she gave one to Chase.

"Thanks!" he said as he opened it. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Saturday, you paging me! Why?"

"I wanted to check up on you and spend some time with you, just the two of us!" Cameron sighed.

"Robert, I thought that I had made it clear to you! I love House, and you knew that I was with him as we now live together. Stop this macho match against him as it's not impressing me and also I saved your job once, please don't make me do it a second time!" Her pager beeped. It was Wilson. She picked up the phone and Chase walked out.

"Yes Dr. Wilson!"

"You and me lunch. I need someone to talk to and I know that you do too!"

"okay, get me from the clinic in two hours! See you soon!" and she hung up and went back to clinic duty. Wilson picked her up as they arranged, they found a Thai restaurant and sat down to eat.

"So why are you doing clinic duty?"

"Punishment, it's a long story, ask House to tell you it!"

"How have you been?"

"I'm better now my infection has cleared up, still getting the headaches and fainting spells, but am trying to get them under control! But let's not talk about me, what can I do for you, what did you want to talk about?"

"I'm going through a rough time with my divorce, Julie is taking me to the cleaners! I have had to give up my apartment and I was wondering until I have found a new one if I could stay at yours for a few months?"

"Sure, just no snooping among my things! Stay as long as you need, but I need to get another set of keys cut. I have a set and so does House, be we don't go round there so often, so it's not a problem." Her head started to hurt. Wilson saw her go pale, reached into her pocket and gave her one of the shots.

"Allison, stay with me, I'm just going to give you this injection!" he said as he injected it into her. She opened her eyes, and smiled.

" I wish that for one day I could go through it without having to take one of those stupid things! I feel like a pin cushion!" She said weakly. They ate the rest of their meal, Wilson mainly talking about his divorce and what Julie is demanding.

"Listen, House is really worried about you! He hasn't had feelings like this for someone in over five years. I know you won't hurt him, all I ask from you is to hold up and get through this!" he said as they walked back to the hospital.

CHAPTER FOURTY FIVE

She decided to do a whole day of clinic duty, at least then both hers and Chase's duty was covered for the week. At six, her pager went off, it was Foreman. She rung him up.

Dr. Cameron, where are you?"

"In the clinic, let me see to one more patient and then I will meet you both in the conference room in ten minutes." She put the phone down, saw one last patient and went to her office and got changed. She came into the conference room and saw Chase's mouth drop open. Even though she was just wearing jeans and a red crop top, she looked amazing!

"Shut your mouth Chase, otherwise you will let the flies in!" she said when she saw this reaction.

"Does your mother allow you out of the house dressed like that?" House's voice sounded from behind her. She smiled and turned around to face him.

"It's all I could find this morning, and the weather is very warm outside!" Cameron commented. "Why, jealous that these two boys get to go into the dark film screen with me and it's not you?" House stood there, he didn't know how to react in front of the other ducklings.

"My office, now!" he said.

"Wait for me at Chase's car and I'll be there soon!" she said to the boys as she followed House. H pulled down his blinds and kissed her passionately.

"Do you really have to go? I mean you look so tempting. I saw Chase's reaction…"

"We are just going to the movies! I can look after myself. If he tries anything, well he will regret it!" she said. She kissed him and held him in her arms.

"You always smell so good!" House said to her. She smiled.

"I love you, see you later!" and she walked out of his office.

They arrived at the cinema in Chase's car. They stood there, debating what film to watch, until they decided on 'Meet the Fockers'. Once they brought their tickets, they went around the corner to an Italian restaurant to eat.

"So Allison, I read that your operation has been moved up to Thursday!" Foreman said, she nodded.

"So House's theory was correct?" Chase asked. Again, she just nodded, she didn't know what to say!

"You're going to be there though Eric, to make sure that they don't do any damage to my brain?" she asked

"Yep, I'm surprised that House hasn't assembled the surgeon team himself! But he trusts James and his judgement of doctors. He put me on the team though, just to make sure that no one did screw up!" he said as their food came.

"Hey, what about me!" Chase said "it's not fair! We get a new case and I'm going to be the only one who is actually doing anything on it!"

"Just think, you get to bond with House!" Cameron said and smiled.

"No way, that is one person I will be avoiding on Thursday. Last thing that I need is to annoy him when he's going to be just as uptight and grouchier than ever!" he said as they ate.

"So, how many episodes have you had since your appointment with James?" Chase asked.

"Too many! I haven't gone a single day with out having at least one or more!" she said as they paid for their dinner. They walked back to the cinema. Cameron and Chase lined up at the refreshment stand to get popcorn and drinks, while Foreman went to the bathroom, leaving them two alone. Chase kept looking at Cameron, she turned and saw him starring at her.

"What!" she said

"Just tell me one thing, why House and not me?" he said. She looked at him, this was the question he had been wanting to ask her for ages!

"Gregg is different. The way that he is around people and how he treats them, I get to see a different side of him. I looked inside his soul and saw the real House! I love him more than I loved my husband, and I don't want to lose him. Like I told you, if things were different… who knows! But they are not, and I will marry him. I'm very lucky to have him" she explained.

"No, he's the lucky one to have you. I just wish it was me who was with you, but you have made your choice and it's time for me to accept it!" he said. He kissed her on the cheek and ordered their popcorn and drinks.

The next few days were a blur for Cameron. She had bloods taken on Tuesday to make sure the infection was gone, and was busy doing clinic duty and also working on their case. His skin was still changing colour and his heart was getting worse. Between the two, she also had frequent attacks which left her for at least 30 minutes not herself! Wednesday came. Cameron came into work and put her overnight bag in the conference room. She couldn't concentrate on anything! She sat in the conference room, her head in a book the whole time. Foreman, Chase, House and Wilson knew better than to disturb her, she needed to be left alone and they knew that and respected her wishes. Sometimes, one of them would come in to check up on her. They knew that she was nervous and scared, but she wasn't going to show them that. She looked up from her book. Her eyes were hurting and so was her head *no, not again please!* she thought as a tear ran down her cheek. She stood up and got a bottle of water, hoping that the headache was a result of her reading too much. It wasn't going to go, it was getting stronger. She went into her lab coat pocket and got out the meds. She injected it into her self, sat down and let them take effect. The door opened and she turned around to see Foreman standing there. He looked at her, came up to her and took her pulse and checked her temperature.

"I'm fine Foreman!" she protested. She was really starting to hate all of this attention that the boys were giving her. He sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, but I need to make sure, you know you have an operation tomorrow morning!" he said. She looked at him and sighed. She didn't need reminding of that, he could tell that she was scared.

"Have we done a biopsy on one of the marks?" she asked.

"No, not yet, why, what's your theory?" he asked

"It's a stupid one, can you book it for me?" she asked

"You know that we have to ask House about running any tests!" he said, just then her pager went off.

"Speaking of the devil!" she said as she went to answer the phone.

"Dr. Cameron here!"

"Can you please come to Dr. Wilson's office for a few minutes?"

"I'll be there soon!" and she hung up.

She walked into Wilson's office. She saw Wilson and House sitting there. On the table was lunch. She looked at her watch and didn't realise that it was so late!

"We thought that your last meal before your operation should be a nice one!" Wilson said as she sat down with them. They had ordered Chinese, Cameron's favourite food. As they ate, Wilson explained to her again about the operation, just to make sure that she understood what was going to happen while she was asleep. After they were finished, Wilson checked her stats to make sure that she was well enough, and said that she could go.

"Dr. House, I want a biopsy done on our patient's skin, I need to check out for something due to the kidney and liver test results." She said.

"Walk with me and tell me your theory on the way!" he said and they both left the office.

"I think Chase was right about the skin complaint idea. I want a biopsy done to confirm my suspicions!" she said. House didn't look at her.

"Gregg, look at me please!" she said once they got into the lift. He turned and looked at her. She could see it all in his eyes. He was scared, just as scared as she was, if not more. She turned away, it upset her to see him like this.

"So is there anyone doing observation duty on my case tonight?" she asked as they got out of the lift.

"Only if you want someone to. I will get Foreman to do the biopsy for you today, I just want you to relax before tomorrow morning!" he said as they entered his office.

"If you wanted me to relax, then maybe you should have put me in a bed this morning and not wait until after my shift!" she commented.

"You wanted to work your shift!" he said

"Yes, because I didn't want to relax in a bed all day!" she returned.

"Touché!" House replied.

"Listen, I want you to stay with me, you said that I would never need to sleep in a bed alone!" House looked up at her as she said that.

"I have booked you a room near my office. I will stay the night in your room if you want?" he asked.

"I don't want to be alone, especially not tonight!" she said and walked into the conference room where Chase and Foreman were sitting.

As Cameron entered the conference room, the boys looked up at her.

"House said that Foreman can go ahead and do the biopsy." She said as she sat down with them, She grabbed the nerf rocket and threw it at Chase.

"Thanks for last night guys, you are both the best!" she said and smiled.

"So are you going to tell us your theory?" Chase said

"It was your idea, I just did the research! Urticaria Pigmentosa. That's why I need the biopsy, to see if it is. However still doesn't explain the heart problems and also the stomach pains, but it does explain his skin turning brown and also the kidney and liver function results." She said. They both looked at her for a moment.

"It's possible, I'll do the biopsy!" Foreman said and walked out. Cameron moved to sit down next to Chase.

"Listen, what I said to you last night, I know it sounded really mean, but I didn't want to lie to you! I do have feelings for you, but feelings like I have towards my own brother! That's how you feel towards me, like part of my family and also one of the best friends I could have!" he looked up and smiled.

"Thanks for being honest with me!" he said and walked out. She looked into House's office and saw him playing his Nintendo DS. She just had an idea. She left the conference room and went to see Cuddy. She found her in her office. She knocked and went in.

"Dr. Cameron, what can I do for you?"

"I want to ask you a question. Will you be my maid of honour at our wedding?" Cuddy was surprised. She didn't expect this! "I know we sometimes don't get along, however we have become good friends since Mikey has gotten better, and I can't think of anyone else I would rather have!"

"And Dr. House?"

"He will respect what I want, it's my choice and I choose you! So will you?" Cuddy stood there, still in shock.

"Yes, I mean it would be an honour for me!" she said and smiled.

"Great!" she said as she walked out of the door.

"Dr. Cameron!" Cuddy said just before she left "I'll be observing your operation tomorrow! Mikey has been asking for you. Is it okay if I bring him to visit while you are in recovery?"

"That's fine! I need to ask him something anyway!" Cameron said and walked out.

CHAPTER FOURTY SIX

Cameron made her way up to the roof. She needed to get out. She looked over the edge at the skyline of the city in the distance and looked down at the hospital. She thought about her future in the hospital, completing her studies, maybe taking a second speciality.

"Do you come here often?" she turned and saw House standing at the door. He walked up to her and put his arm around her.

"We need to check you in. Chase is going to check your stats again. He even asked for observation duty, but I told him that I had it covered. I told you that I will be by your side through this, and I will!" he said. She looked up at him.

"Now I'm scared! Is this the right thing to do?" she asked

"Yes, of course it is, that's a stupid question! Once it's out we don't have to worry about it again, then we can start planning our wedding." He replied.

"I've asked Cuddy to be my maid of Honour! I hope that you are okay with that?" she asked.

"Its your choice! I haven't asked Wilson to be my best man yet!"

"I don't know how I will sleep tonight. I keep thinking what if? I mean what if the surgeon did his job right the first time, I wouldn't be like this!" she said.

"Don't think about it, let's just get through it!" he said and kissed her on the forehead. "Come on, let's get you checked in!" and he guided her down to the room.

Chase was waiting in her room with her file in his hand. She sat down on the bed. Chase took her stats and put a needle in her arm and took some more bloods.

"Still as painful as ever Dr. Chase! Maybe I should show you how I do it!" she said, breaking the ice between them. He smiled.

"Allison, I have something that I want to give you. I was going to give it to you later, but I guess I can give it to you now!" he said and gave her a small box. She opened it and saw a rose broach inside. She looked up and smiled. "Think of it as a get well soon present!" he said. A tear left her eye. He reached up and wiped it away, and kissed her near her lips. She knew that he wanted to kiss her on her lips, but she also knew that he wouldn't do that. He hugged Cameron, let her go and could see the tears flowing from her eyes. He was reminded of the night in the clinic where he found her on the floor in the exam room, scared. He turned away and went to get a saline drip for her. As he set it up, she could tell that he was avoiding looking at her. She reached out her arm and touched him. This sent a shock through his Chase's body, and he looked at her.

"Stay with me, I don't want to be alone!" she said. Chase nodded and pulled a chair up to her bed. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Chase, what's going to happen to me?" she asked. He stroked her face and felt the tears on her cheek.

"You're going to wake up tomorrow evening and it will be just like a bad dream, I promise!" he said. "Come on, let's lay you down in the bed, I'll sit here with you. Where is House anyway?" he asked.

"Clinic duty, he got extra from Cuddy, so he's trying to get as much of it done now as he can stand before tomorrow! I don't think that he would be able to be some sort of a doctor around patients tomorrow!" she said as Chase sat on her bed beside her.

"Good point, but when is he ever good around patients?" he said. Cameron laughed. She sat up and wanted to get out, her head began to hurt and she felt sick again. Chase saw her go pale and got out one of the syringes that was in the pouch on her bedside. He injected it straight into the IV and grabbed a bowl just in case she was going to be sick. The headache started to get worse and she screamed. Chase took her in his arms to clam her down.

"Allison, come on, just hold on, the meds should work in a few minutes!" he said stroking her head.

"It really hurts!" she said in between sobs.

"I know, tomorrow it will all be gone!" he said as he kissed her on the forehead. After five minutes, she was calm and crying in Chase's arms. She felt sick, she turned around and was sick in the bowl that Chase had left for her. She laid back in his arms and cried some more. She finally stopped and closed her eyes, Chase put her head on the pillow and sat down on the chair next to her bed. He had never seen Cameron so vulnerable before, but he knew that she would come out of this stronger.

House came into the room with Cameron's bag. He saw Chase sleeping on the chair next to Cameron's bed, she was also asleep. He walked over to where Chase was sleeping and poked him with his cane. He jumped and saw House sitting there. He looked at Cameron and saw that she was still asleep. He checked her temperature and made sure that she was comfortable. He wrote in her file what he had given her and also when. House walked up to Cameron.

"What happened?" House asked him.

"Another attack. It really affected her this time! She's settled down now and I must have fallen asleep on the chair. She told me to stay, that she didn't want to be alone." Chase said and gave House her file.

"Thank you Dr. Chase, you and Dr. Foreman can go home now, I will see you both in the morning!" House said. Chase nodded and walked out of the room, House sat down in the same chair that Chase had used and held Cameron's hand. He saw the broach that Chase had gotten her sitting on her table. He looked down at her and kissed her on the lips.

"Hmmm!" she said as she slowly opened her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"My head throbs a bit and I still feel quesy!" she said as she turned to House.

"Nice broach!" he commented.

"Get well soon present from Chase, no need for you to get jealous! Where is he?" she asked

"He was asleep on the chair when I came in so I sent him home!"

"I didn't want to be alone!" she said as the tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know and I promise that you won't be. I will be here for you all the time, no matter what!" he said as he went to the meds drawer. "You should sleep, shall I give you something?"

"Yes, but not now, come and spend some time with me!"

"You know what I'm like around sick people!" he said

"Then why for the love of all powers that be did you take observation duty?"

"Because I don't trust anyone else with you. I want to make sure that you get better and I also get to keep an eye on you!" he said as he reached into his pocket for his DS. "Just don't get sick on me!" She laughed.

"But I'm already sick!" she said. House walked around and closed the blinds in her room.

"No, you're not ill, you're just not right in the head!" he said as he walked over to her. She made room for him in her bed and he sat down next to her, putting his legs up to relax. He put his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her passionately and held her in his arms. She was shaking *she is really scared* he thought to himself and pulled away.

"Allison, I love you, it's time for you to get some sleep. You need it!" he said as he gave her an injection. "Don't be scared, you need to calm down!"

" I love you!" she said as a tear fell out of her eye. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, House sat down and played his Nintendo DS.

CHAPTER FOURTY SEVEN

Cameron was being operated on, leaving House and Chase alone. House sat in his office, throwing his softball in the air. He didn't know where Chase was, he was in the conference room, but he left when his pager went. House got up and walked to where Cameron was being operated on. He sat in the observation room and watched. He knew that she would be okay, but he wanted to make sure. He could see Cuddy, Foreman and Wilson in the surgery room. Cuddy was observing while Foreman and Wilson were conducting the operation. He took out his bottle of happy pills and saw that they were empty. A hand reached over his shoulder with a new bottle of pills in them. It was Chase.

"Thanks!" House said as he popped two into his mouth.

"I thought that you would be low after last night!" he said as he sat down next to House. "Here!" he said as he gave him his favourite sandwich.

"Why are you doing this?" House asked him

"Cameron wouldn't like to see you in pain or starving yourself. I'm just making sure that you get everything that you need to function somewhat properly!" he said as he began to eat his own sandwich. They ate in silence and watched the operation.

"All we need is a bowl of popcorn!" House said. Chase smiled.

"The biopsy results are back. Mine and Cameron's theories were correct, he does have Urticaria Pigmentosa. It explains the liver and kidney function test results as there is too much histamine in his body!" Chase explained.

"Give him the meds. Any theories about the heart and stomach pains?" House asked

"No, I'm looking into it!" Chase answered. Silence fell between the two of them again and they continued eating.

"Nice broach you got her!" House said.

"Thanks, she deserves it after all that she has been through!" Chase said as he stood up. "If you need anything at all, you know my pager number!" he said and left House alone. He looked down at the operating room. Everything appeared to be going okay. He begun to think about Cameron returning to her normal self, he just hoped that it wasn't cancer, but they wouldn't know for a while. He just wanted the old Cameron back, the one he fell in love with, so that they could start their lives together! House's thoughts then turned to the last time he saw Cameron awake. She had just woken up in the morning, crying and shaking. She had explained to him that she was scared that she wouldn't wake up and see him again. This broke his heart! He gave her an injection to calm her down, and he watched her fight against the meds before she finally gave in and clamed down. A nurse came in and took her to the anaesthetic room, he kissed her on the forehead one last time, told her that he would be there when she woke up and she smiled. That was then, now she was asleep with Wilson and Foreman taking the lump out of her head. House felt powerless from where he was, he couldn't do anything. He hated this, and just sat there and watched.

A group of students walked into the observation room. House recognised the lecturer.

"Dr. House what a nice surprise! Just came to observe this operation that Dr. Cameron told us about, well she told us about the case anyway!"

"Hello Dr. Thompson, I'm sorry, I don't understand!" House replied. Thompson then told House about Cameron giving the lecture a few weeks back.

"So that was where she was when I paged her!" House replied.

"Oh my god! It's James and Eric. No, the patient is Allison!" said a student.

"Yes, that's Dr. Cameron!" House said

"Ellie, she never told you it was her! Well, that makes two of us, no wonder why she had a great knowledge of the patient's history when she recited the case!" Thompson said. Ellie walked up to House.

"Why?" she asked

"I'm sure that she explained it in the lecture why it happened, it was just one of those doctor screw ups that could have killed her, but she knew the symptoms and diagnosed it herself, with some help from my team!" he answered.

"But she didn't look sick!" she said

"They never do!" House replied.

"Why this case though? Dr. Cameron said that it was a favour for someone. I've heard you have taken on more impressive cases before, ones that other doctors couldn't solve!"

"She's my student and my colleague, I'm not just going to sit there and watch her die!" House replied "How unethical would that be!" he continued as he rolled his eyes. Ellie stood there in silence.

"Where's Dr. Chase?" she asked

"Curing my other patient!" House replied. The class sat down and watched the operation. After 30 minutes, they left.

"I hope she gets better, tell her we were here!" Thompson told House, he nodded and watched them leave.

Hours passed, House didn't move, he just sat there. Cuddy looked up and saw House in the observation room. She reached over and picked up the phone and dialled through to House. He picked it up.

"Go back to your office, go home, go watch TV, go get some sleep, just do something!" she said. He could hear the machines beeping and voices in the background.

"What, no extra clinic duty?" House asked

"If I wanted to spend a whole day of filing through patient complaints from every single patient you could have treated today, that would have been a brilliant suggestion!" she said.

"How long?"

"About two hours, they have just finished removing the growth and a piece has been sent off to the lab. Go to your office, watch TV, play your games, just don't make yourself suffer anymore than what you already are!" she said and she hung up. House put the phone down, took out his happy pills and popped another two in his mouth. He looked down at Cameron sleeping one more time. His mind started to bring back the pictures of her when she was in ICU. This hurt him even more, and he walked out of the observation room and went to his office.

Chase was sitting in the conference room, waiting. House walked in and went to get a cup of coffee.

"How is she?" Chase said.

"Still in OP" House answered. He went into his office, leaving Chase in the conference room. He put on his TV and started to watch GH, but even this couldn't get rid of the images in his head. He looked for his Nintendo DS and then remembered that he had left it in Cameron's room. He looked at Chase *anything is better than that!* he thought, but since he couldn't think of anything, he went into the conference room and sat at the opposite side of the table from him. He picked up the nerf rocket and threw it at him. Chase caught it, looked at him and threw it back.

"So is this the part that we are supposed to bond?" Chase asked him as House threw the rocket back at him.

"Not if I can help it!" House said "So how is our other patient?"

"Fine, I gave him the meds, have to wait until I can do some more tests, so I'm just doing that! Don't have clinic duty this week!" he said as they continued to throw the rocket back and forth.

"You can always volunteer for it you know, I'm sure that will get you in Cuddy's good books!" House suggested.

"Is that a suggestion or an order?" Chase asked.

"What are you waiting for, I mean really! Cameron to wake up and tell you that she's making a mistake with me and that she really loves you! Sorry, not going to happen!" House said.

"I know that, she has made it clear to me several times! I value my job here and I don't want to lose it!" he answered throwing the rocket back at him. House stood up.

"Good, because you have the makings of being a great doctor!" House said. He threw the rocket back to Chase one last time and walked out of the door.

CHAPTER FOURTY EIGHT

House walked out of the hospital for some air. Being in the hospital sometimes made him go insane! He found a bar and ordered a scotch on the rocks. He looked at it and drunk it. He was about to order another one when his pager went off. It was Cuddy. He paid for his drink and left. He arrived at recovery and saw Cuddy waiting for him.

"How did it go?" he asked

"Great, the lump is all out and being checked. She's resting at the moment, she hasn't woken up. We are waiting until then as we would need to run some more tests to make sure that no damage was done. You can go in and see her if you like!" she said and House walked in. He saw Foreman and Wilson checking her stats and writing in her file. He took two of his happy pills and swallowed them. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up to her bedside. Wilson came up to him.

"Her stats are fine, she should wake up in a few hours. Then the tests need to be done to make sure that there is no damage done to her brain. There were no complications, she should be fine!" he said, closed her file and handed it to House so he could read it. Foreman hung up a new saline drip, and they left House alone. He felt relieve, she was out of the worse! He sat down on the chair and held her hand. He laid his head on the edge of the bed and was finally able to fall asleep.

He woke up to someone stroking his face. He looked up and saw Cameron looking down at him. She smiled.

"Hi" she said, she still had an oxygen mask on her face.

"Hi, I told you that I would be here when you woke up!" he said and pushed the call button. A nurse came in "can you page Dr. Wilson, Dr. Chase, Dr. Foreman and Dr. Cuddy for me please" he said to her as she came in. He stood up, wrote in her file when she woke up and changed her IV. All of them walked into her room at the same time. Chase saw Cameron awake and smiled.

"Okay, can you all please go out while we run the tests to make sure that she is okay!" Foreman said. Chase, Cuddy and House went outside the room and closed the door.

"How long has she been awake?" Chase asked.

"About 20 minutes." House replied as they stood around the nurse's desk.

"At least we know that she has pulled through!" Cuddy said. They waited for 30 minutes, then Foreman came out of the room.

"Her brain is fine. Wilson is conducting some tests to make sure that her nerves haven't been affected. She had no problems with the tests that I gave her!" he said and waited with them. Ten minutes later, Wilson came out.

"I need to run the tests again, but later. She was still too weak from the anaesthetic, I think that she may have been given too much during the operation. She's resting again. I want to leave the oxygen mask on overnight, just to make sure that her left lung can handle what it has been through!" he said "I recommend we leave visiting her until tomorrow, I'm not 100% sure she would be able to handle all the visitors today! However, you can stay with her if you want tonight House, I need someone to cover observation duty anyway!" he continued. House nodded and they left. He went back into her room and picked up her file again. She was sleeping. He closed the blinds to make it a bit more darker for her. He sat back down on the chair next to her bed and checked her stats, these had to be checked every four hours! He held her wrist to check her pulse, and she opened her eyes. She reached up to pull her mask off, but House stopped her.

"No, it has to stay on I'm afraid." He said and started taking her pulse again.

"My head hurts, it feels like someone drilled into it! Oh, wait, they did!" Cameron said. Even House had to smile at this.

"I'll get you some pain meds, do you feel sick, they gave you too much anaesthetic than planned! I can give you a anti sickness shot too if you want?" he asked as he wrote everything down.

"Just for the pain please!" she said. House went into the drawer and got the meds and put it in her IV.

"What time is it?" she asked. House looked at his watch.

"9pm, why?" House asked.

"I wanted to know how long I was out for! So tell me about your day!" Cameron asked. House started telling her about Ellie's class being in the observation room of the OP. He also told her about the biopsy results from their other case and also how it was going.

Cameron laid there, listening to House. She had a smile on her face the whole time. She felt better now that the pain had gone. She reached out at House as he told her what he did. She reached out and touched his face. Tears fell from her eyes. House looked up at her.

"What's the matter? Does it still hurt?" he asked when he saw her face. She shook her head.

"No, the pain has gone, thank you!" she said

"Then why are you crying?" he asked.

"The last time that I saw you, I really thought that it was going to be just that! I had so many things that I wanted to tell you, I was screaming them in my head, but I couldn't get my mouth to work! And then you were gone! Everything went black, and all I could think of was you kissing me on my forehead before you left!" House reached over and took her in his arms.

"Don't think about that anymore, you are going to be fine!" He said. He stood up and got some sleeping meds for her. "Time for beddie byes!" House said. He kissed her on the forehead. "We will move you tomorrow! Good night Allison!" House said as he injected the meds into her IV.

Cameron woke up and saw House sleeping on the chair. She reached over and shook him up. He looked up and saw that she was awake.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm a lot better thank you!" she said. He took out his pills and popped two into his mouth. Wilson entered the room.

"Good morning Dr. Cameron, Dr. House! Sleep well?" Wilson asked them. He reached for Cameron's file and read what House had given her.

"These chairs are more comfortable than my bed!" House said to Wilson. Wilson smiled.

"I have to ask you to leave while I re-do the tests!" Wilson said.

"Page me when you are done, I'm going to get some breakfast. Don't leaver her by herself!" he told Wilson and left them both.

"Dr. House!" he could hear Cuddy coming towards him *just what I need this morning!* he thought to himself.

"Dr. Cuddy, aren't we looking particularly sexy today, you got a hot date after work or trying to impress a young doctor!" he said.

"How is Dr. Cameron this morning?" she asked, ignoring what he said.

"Better, Dr. Wilson is re-doing the tests at the moment!"

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Breakfast! Need to eat, it's very important to eat!" he said and walked off. He got his food and found an empty table and sat down. The other two ducklings came up and joined his just as he was about to start eating.

"Can I not get a break this morning!" he said out loud.

"Hello Dr. House, how is Dr. Cameron this morning?" Forman asked.

"What do you want, an golden invitation! You can see her in an hour or so once she has been moved into the room. Please let me eat my breakfast and go!" he said, just as his pager went off. It was Wilson. "Well looks like this breakfast is to go!" he said as he stood up and walked off, putting his breakfast in a bag and left the two alone.

CHAPTER FOURTY NINE

House walked into Cameron's room. She had no oxygen mask on, was sitting up eating breakfast, and she looked a bit sad.

"Dr. Wilson, a word outside please!" House said as they walked out of Cameron's room. "How did it go?" House asked.

" Her reflexes seem to be okay. I told her she could have the oxygen mask off for breakfast, but it has to stay on today, and maybe tomorrow, but I'm not sure, will have to check tonight. Her left lung is finding it a bit hard to get air, but its nothing, just because she has been through so much with the operation and the attacks that she had, but it will recover by itself! You can move her, but she has to stay in the hospital over the weekend, and see how she is on Monday and you can take her home. Also she has to have a week off work, to get used to things again. Want my medical advice, taker her somewhere nice for the week!" he said and left him. House went into the room and sat down. He started eating his own breakfast.

"What did Wilson say?" she asked.

"I'm moving you once you have finished. You have to stay in the weekend and then on Monday you should be able to go home. You also have to have a week off work, and I'm going to see if I can get the time off too, so that someone can keep an eye on you!" He looked and saw that she had finished her breakfast. He reached over to put her mask back on.

"No!" she said as she pulled House to her and kissed him. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He wanted this as much as she did! She pulled away. She was a bit pale. House listened to her left lung, her breathing there was shallower than in her right lung. He reached over and put her mask back on.

"Don't do that again, well at least until you don't have to wear the mask anymore!" he said to her. She smiled.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist!" she said as she breathed in deeply.

"You have been filled up with so many meds the past few weeks, you need to take it easy this weekend!" he said

"You don't have to stay with me during the weekends, I know it's your time off and also how much you hate this place!" she said.

"I want to be with you!" he said and held her hand. "Let's get you out of here!" he said.

They moved Cameron into the other room. When she arrived there, Chase, Foreman, Cuddy and Michael were already waiting for her. She was in a wheelchair being pushed by a nurse. She still had the oxygen mask on, and she smiled as she saw everyone there!

"Alli, what did they do to you?" Michael said. She could hear the sadness in his voice. Chase took over what the nurse was doing. He pushed Cameron to her bed and helped her get into it. Once she was settled, Michael jumped up on her bed and gave her a hug.

"Michael, you can walk really well now!" she said.

"Yep, got my own legs and everything!" he said. She laughed. "what did they do to you?" he repeated again. She put her arms around him as he laid on her chest.

"They also took something out of my head. Don't worry, it's gone now and I'll be better soon!" she said.

"Good, then you can take me to the movies! Auntie Lisa won't take me, she says that she doesn't like the film!" he said, squeezing her in a big hug.

"Careful now Michael, Alli still needs to breathe!" Chase said.

"Opps, sorry!" Michael replied as he loosened his grip.

"So how are you feeling?" Foreman asked.

"I feel loads better, I still feel sleepy, but that's properly due to the anaesthetic! It should pass by in the day. Have the lab results come back yet?"

"No, we are still waiting! Your bloods before the OP have come back and they are fine. We will need to take some more bloods from you today to make sure that there are defiantly no more growth cells in there!"

"Okay, that's fine. Mikey, I need to ask you something very special! What do you say if we have lunch together here, if it's okay with your auntie!"

"Okay, can we have pizza?" he asked, she laughed.

"You have to ask your auntie that!" she said. She reached up to remove her oxygen mask, but Chase stopped her.

"No, doctors orders! Needs to stay on, but you can take it off for lunch!" he said. His heart skipped a beat as he touched Cameron. She looked at him and could see the pain in his eyes.

"Okay, if you are going to visit Alli, then one at a time!" House said at the door. Everyone walked out, except Chase.

"Looks like your number one!" Cameron said as everyone left.

"Allison, I'm really happy that you got through this! I mean if they lost you… well, let's not think about that!" he said as he got out the needles and syringes he needed to take her blood. This time, he was a bit gentler, he didn't want to put her through any more pain. Once he was finished, he walked to the door. Just before he left, he turned back to Cameron.

"No matter what you say to me, I love you Allison and I'm sorry that I make things confusing for you, but that's how I feel!" he turned and left Foreman came in, checked her stats and put a file on her bed.

"Something for you to read! If you need your laptop or books, then page me."

"My laptop would be great!" she said and he left her. Wilson followed Foreman, he made sure that she was comfortable.

"James, I need to ask a favour!" she said

"Sure, what can I do?" he asked.

"Take Gregg out on Sunday! I don't want him to spend the whole weekend in hospital with me! Just go out and do guys stuff, no matter what he says! I will speak to him about it, he can't stay here all the time with me, otherwise he may just get grouchier than he already is!" Wilson looked at her.

"Okay, he won't be happy, but if you talk to him, I'll make the arrangements!" he said and walked out. House then walked in with her laptop in tow.

"Back at work already!" he said as she opened it up.

"Need something to stop me going insane!" she said as she plugged it into the internet. House changed her saline drip and sat down next to her. He took out two of his pills and swallowed them.

"You should be resting!" he told her.

"Then put me in a medical induced coma!" she said.

"Don't tempt me!" House replied. Cameron sighed and closed her laptop and looked at House.

"We need to solve this case!" she argued

"And you need to get better! I have two other doctors to do that!" he said as he went into the meds drawer. He came back with a syringe in his hand. Cameron knew what was in it.

"No Gregg, please don't!" she said as she held back the IV line from him. House looked at her. He knew that she was in her right mind. He nodded and put the syringe back in the drawer.

"I love you, please relax with me this weekend!" he said, and she nodded.

"But allow me to work on the case for today! It's mind baffling!" she said to him.

"Okay, but not for too long!" he said. He kissed her on the forehead and left her alone.

An hour later, Michael jumped into her room, followed by Cuddy and pizza. Cameron smiled as she closed her laptop.

"Alli, we have pizza! Your favourite, well that's what the man with blonde hair said!" he said as she opened it.

"Well, he was right!" she said, it was ham and pineapple.

"Dr. Cameron, can you look after Mikey for me this afternoon? I have loads to do in my office!" Cuddy asked her.

"Sure, well he can look after me!" she smiled.

"Thank you! Be a good boy for Alli now Mikey!" Cuddy said and left them, They both began to eat their pizza.

"Mikey, have you ever been to a wedding?" she asked him.

"Nope, but I have seen them on TV, they look really pretty!" he said as he ate a mouthful of pizza.

"Well, I'm having one and I want you to be there! I have a special job for you, I want you to carry the rings down the church to the front on a pillow. Do you think that you can do that for me?"

"Wow! Really! You want me to do that! Cool, I want to do that!" he said, jumping on her bed.

"Stop it Mikey!" she said laughing and he settled down. "But you have to be a good boy okay!"

"Okay, can I watch TV?" he asked.

"Not until you finished your pizza!" she said smiling and handed him the remote for the TV. He turned it on and they continued eating their pizza.

CHAPTER FIFTY

Chase walked into the room and saw the pizza.

"Oh, pizza!" he said as he stole one of Cameron's slices and ate it.

"Hey, that's mine!" she said.

"As if you are going to eat all of that!" he said and finished eating the slice he stole. He was right, Cameron ate three slices and she was full. "Told you!" he said and took away the rest of the box from her and put her mask back on. He checked her stats and wrote them down in her file. She was busy on her laptop.

"I think I've solved it!" she said as she turned to Chase.

"Solved what?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.

"The cure for the common cold! What do you think!" she said and gave him her laptop. His mouth dropped open once he had finished reading what was on it, she had done it again!

"I don't… I mean I had the same idea!" he said, trying to hide the surprise, but it was too late, she had already seen it in his face. "You must work better when you're ill!" he smiled at her.

"Then maybe I should get ill more often!" she said.

"Don't even think about it! Like I said, I don't want to lose you!" he whispered in her ear. She blushed, but Chase didn't notice.

"I made it clear how I feel for you Chase! She said quietly so Michael couldn't hear. "Tell you what, take my laptop and show House and I'll let you take the credit for it!" she said and he closed her laptop and walked out.

"What did you just do?" Michael asked her.

"I made a person better!" she said and smiled.

Her and Michael sat and watched TV for most of the afternoon. House came in a few hours after lunch.

"Hi Uncle Gregg!" Michael said.

"What have you got against me!" House said looking up at the sky. He reached into his pocket and showed Michael a dollar bill. "Mikey, why don't you go and get Alli and yourself a choc bar? I saw a vending machine a few floors up!" he said.

"Okay!" Michael said, jumping off the bed, taking the bill from House's hand and walking out. House sat down next to Cameron and started taking her stats.

"Looks like you got stuck with baby sitting duty!" he said as he took her pulse.

"It's amazing seeing him walk, we did that, you know what I mean?" she said looking at him. She knew that she had said the wrong thing, as he wasn't looking at her. She took her wrist out of his hand, lifted up his chin, removed her mask and kissed him. It was a short, but passionate kiss. She pulled away and put her mask back on.

"I love you Gregg, like I have told you many times just the way you are! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said something like that!" she said and she turned her head away from him. House continued checking her stats.

"It's not your fault, you said how you felt. I'm just happy that he isn't my patient anymore and also that he is cured!" he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you!" he whispered in her ear.

Michael came back, already covered in chocolate.

"Alli told me she made someone better, why can't she make herself better?" he asked House.

"Other doctors made her better!" House answered.

"I wish she got better soon, I want to see what a real wedding looks like!" he said as he went back onto Cameron's bed.

"That's enough now Mikey!" she said, she wanted to tell House when they were alone! "Watch some more TV, I'm sure Uncle Gregg has other things to do, like clinic duty!" she said looking at him.

"Oh, is it that time already! I guess I was so busy that I forgot! I mean, two cases, that's a lot!"

"And so is playing your DS or watching your soap while you are sitting in your office!" she said.

"Isn't Auntie Lisa your boss?" Michael asked him.

"Yes she is, but let's not tell her that okay!" House said. He stood up and walked out of the door. "See you later Alli!" he said and walked out.

"Ali why do you have to wear the mask?" Michael asked her after she ate her chocolate bar.

"It helps me breathe! Someone hurt my lung a long time ago, just when I met you, remember when I came in the wheelchair!" he looked at her.

"When will you be better?" he asked.

"Soon, I promise, just let's watch some TV!" she said. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Alli, wake up!" she heard Michael's voice. She opened her eyes and reached up to her head. She took her mask off.

"Hi Mikey, was I asleep for a long time?" she asked.

"No, but I was scared that something happened to you!" he said, he was nearly crying.

"It's okay Mikey, I'm fine!" she said. Chase walked in and saw her without her mask on.

"You are supposed to be wearing that!" he said as he put her laptop down and put her mask back on. Chase could see that Michael was upset. "Mikey, if you go and see Dr. Foreman, I'm sure that he will give you uncle Gregg's computer game! He is in the conference room, remember where we took you after the movie!" Mikey smiled and nodded. He left the room in search of Foreman. Chase went up and closed the door to Cameron's room. She had just noticed that he had some pieces of paper in his hand.

"Are those what I think they are?" she asked. Chase nodded.

"So, what do they show?" Chase looked up at her.

"The lump we found wasn't cancer!" he said. Tears fell from Cameron's eyes, relieve was seen on her face. She was happy, but she didn't know what to say, it felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders. Chase came up to her, and held her in his arms. A tear left his eye, he was happy that she didn't have to suffer any more than she already had done! He laid her back down on her bed and smiled.

"And the other ones?" she asked as she breathed in deeply, trying to calm herself down.

"It's your post op results. Your oxygen levels are a bit low, so that means that the mask has to stay on until Sunday. I will come in then and take some bloods from you. The rest of your blood is fine!"

"And the growth cells?" she asked. This was the question she really needed the answer to as she didn't want this to happen again!

"So far we have found nothing, but I want to do another test, to magnify it to make sure that they really are gone! I'm not taking any chances with you, as they didn't show in your blood stream the last time, but as they have removed all the lump, if there was any left in there, then it would show in a normal blood test, but I need your help with it, I don't know how to do the test!" he admitted.

"You know that House is not going to let me out of this bed! That's going to present a problem! Also I have to look after Mikey for Cuddy and he is not allowed in the lab. Here's what we can do, take my blood, spin it and put it in gels, then bring the samples here with the microscope and then I can have a look. Also what about a spinal tap, make sure that there are none in the fluid of my brain?" she asked.

"I don't want to put you through that pain!" he said.

"It's needed. I want to make sure that they are not hiding in there like they did before!" she replied. He nodded and got out the stuff that he needed. Cameron knew that this was going to be painful, she had never had a spinal tap done before, but she knew how much pain her patients had been through when she did it to them. It hurts, a lot! Once Chase was finished with that, he took her bloods normally.

"If they are still there, we should be able to see them straight away in the bloods!" she said. Her eyes were filled with tears as she was in pain still. Chase wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that!" he said

"You're a doctor, it's your job!" she said. He stood up and left. Cameron was finally alone, she was able to let out all of the emotion that was bottled inside her, she needed to see House. She picked up the phone and sent a message to his pager. She knew that he was in the clinic so he didn't know her results yet. She paged him, laid back down, turned to face the window and cried.


	7. Caps 51 to 60

CHAPTER FIFY ONE

"I was walking home after being with my girlfriend ad I got chest pains!" the patient said to House. He had his I pod on and was listening to music.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you!" House shouted over his music, he secretly turned it off.

"I'm having chest pains!" the patient shouted!

"No need to shout!" House said as he stood up! "Your girlfriend has poisoned you!" House replied and the patient sat there in shock. "It's called spicy food, your stomach doesn't like it! Take these and go find yourself a new girlfriend!" he said as he walked out of the exam room. His pager went off and he saw Cameron's number on the screen. He looked in Cuddy's office, she was deep in paper work. He put down the file and went to see Cameron. He walked into her room, and heard her crying. He couldn't see her face as she was looking out of the window. He walked up to her and saw pieces of papers lying on the table next to her *no, it cant be!*he thought to himself. He reached out and touched Cameron on the arm. She turned around to face him and smiled.

"You paged me?" he said, she nodded.

"Thought that you would like an excuse to get out of clinic duty for a few minutes!" she said.

"It's something else isn't it?" he asked, she just nodded and pointed to the pieces of paper. He picked them up and read them. He then looked up at her, she smiled and just nodded, a tear fell from House's eyes, she could see the same amount of relieve in his eyes as she had when Chase told her the results. He took her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek, she held him and continued to cry. He stroked her head.

"It's all over now, you are going to be fine, there's nothing more to worry about! We don't have to think about this anymore!" he said in her ear.

"Chase has taken some more tests, we want to make sure that they really are gone! Be gentle with me as I've juts had a spinal tap!" she said, as he sat down next to her.

"Remind me to give him a pay rise or something!" House said sarcastically! "I really have to get back before Cuddy gives me more clinic duty!"

"You're going back willingly!" Cameron said.

"Only so I don't have to be away from you longer than I have to!" he said as he kissed her and left.

Foreman walked in, guiding Michael with one of his hands and opening the door with the other one. Michael was so engrossed in his game, that if Foreman didn't help him, then he would have walked into something! Foreman lifted him up onto Cameron's bed.

"Hi Alli, I'm back!" he said not taking his eyes off the screens.

"I saw Chase going into the labs with some samples, and I know that House was on clinic duty, so I thought that I would come and keep you company!" Foreman said. He saw the test results, looked at Cameron for approval and picked them up. He read them and then looked up at Cameron, she smiled.

"That's great news!" he said, she nodded. Chase walked in with a microscope and also the samples prepared for her. He brought them to Cameron's bedside table. She took off her mask and looked at the samples. She magnified them several times.

"And…" Chase asked. She looked away and blinked, then looked back at the sample again. She looked up and a tear fell from her eye.

"They're not in my blood stream, either my immune system has woken up and fought them off or they have been all removed after the lump was taken out of my head!" she said. "I need the spinal tap ones to look at!" she said. Chase handed them to her. She went back to looking in the microscope, looked at the boys and smiled.

"They really are all gone! I'm clear, they are no longer there, they have all been removed after the operation!" she said. Both Chase and Foreman looked into the microscope at the two different samples.

"She's right, they are gone! You're going to be fine, a week off work and you should be back to normal!" Foreman said.

"Hey, can I look?" Michael said, looking up from his game. Cameron pushed the microscope towards him and he looked in it.

"What's that?" he said looking up.

"That's what is in my blood!" Cameron replied, as she put her mask back on.

"That's yucky!" he said and returned back to his game. Chase picked up the microscope and the gels.

"I better go, get the results copied down into your file and then I will be back!" he said as he left.

"How's our other patient?" Cameron asked Foreman.

"He's going to be fine, your theory was correct! I don't know how you do it, even when you are ill you're a brilliant doctor! He is going to be discharged tomorrow, so I'm going to pop in to say hi!" he said.

"We are all brilliant doctors, I was just doing my job!" Cameron responded. Foreman's pager went off.

"I have to go, I'll see you later!" he said and he left.

Cameron was left alone with Michael. He was playing the DS and wasn't going to stop anytime soon! Her laptop was too far away, and she wasn't allowed to move after the spinal tap.

"Mikey, can you get me my laptop please?" she asked him. He looked up from his game, pressed pause and went to get her laptop.

"Thank you!" she said when he gave it to her, he returned to his game. She checked her e mails and also House's, she then sent her brother an e mail telling him about everything that had happened while he was gone. Evening came, Foreman, Chase and Wilson all came in to say goodbye to her. At about 7pm Cuddy came in, Michael was already asleep on Cameron's bed.

"Shh, he's just fallen asleep!" Cameron said as Cuddy walked in. She walked up to Cameron's bed and picked him up, he began to wake up.

"Say bye now Mikey, it's time for us to go home! Thanks for looking after him for me Allison!" she said as she put Michael back down on the floor.

"Bye Alli, see you soon!" he said sleepily

"Bye Mikey, go home an sleep well okay!" she said and they left. Cameron laid down in her bed and closed her eyes and slept. She didn't even notice House coming into her room. He saw her sleeping, turned off her laptop and also her bedside light. He looked at the file and saw the test results that were done today in them. He smiled, he knew that they could start planning their lives together now. He put it back and went over to her, he kissed her on the forehead and sat down in the chair. He picked up his Nintendo DS *I thought I put this back in my office!?*he thought to himself as he turned it on. He looked at the game, it had been completed! *Michael!* he thought as he put it down, picked up the remote and watched TV. He looked at Cameron, sleeping. He smiled and relaxed.

Cameron woke up the following morning to see House watching TV.

"Why didn't you wake me up last night?" she asked.

"Like I said, you need rest, so I just watched TV and checked your stats every now and then to make sure that you were alright. I also saw your test results!" he admitted.

"Well, you are my doctor, it's not if I could hid them from you! I wanted to be awake when you came in so I could show you them, but I was too tired!" she said. House reached over and took her in his arms.

"I'm just happy that we both know it's finally over!" he said. He let her go and took out two of his happy pills and popped them in his mouth. A nurse came in and gave Cameron her breakfast. She took off her mask and ate it. They both had a relaxing day. Foreman came in and told them that their other patient had just been discharged. Wilson came around lunch time, with food in tow. They all started eating.

"Gregg, can you go home, get some sleep on a real bed and also bring me some clothes! James can look after me, so there's no need for you to worry as I will be in good hands!" Cameron said once they had finished lunch. House looked at her, he knew that she was looking out for him, as he was too busy looking out for her to think about himself.

"Okay, I will be back in four hours, don't you leave her by herself!" House said. He kissed Cameron on the forehead and left them both alone. She breathed a sigh of relieve.

"I hate seeing him like that! He hates being here, he is only here because of me!" she said "James, I want to get out, get some real air into my lungs!" she asked.

"I'm sorry Allison, you know as a doctor I would have a lot to say against that! Your oxygen levels in your blood are still low, it's something I don't want to risk today. Robert can take you out tomorrow depending on the test results that he will do!" he said. She felt trapped in the room.

"Fine, so tell me what you have planned tomorrow!" she asked. Wilson then told her about the plans that he had made for him and House, she sat back and relaxed.

"Thanks for doing this!" she said to him once he was finished.

"Have you told him yet?" Wilson asked.

"No, I will tell him later. I'm sure that Robert wouldn't mind spending the whole day looking after me! It would be great to get out too!" she said

"Won't Gregg have something against that? I mean we all know how Robert feels about you, no matter how he tries to hide it!"

"Yes, but he also knows that he doesn't want to lose his job. Robert won't do anything to me, except look after me the way I'm supposed to be treated!" They continued talking.

A few hours later, House returned. He had a bag for Cameron with some clothes in it. She looked up at him as he entered the room. He looked loads better, he had slept, showered and changed clothes. Her heart skipped a beat at this sight, and she knew that this was the man that she could really be happy with! Wilson said his goodbyes and left them alone. House joined Cameron on her bed and they watched TV together.

"Gregg, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" she asked as she reached up to take the mask off.

"Okay, but the mask stays on I'm afraid!" he said as he reached for her hand and took it away from the mask.

"Damm, okay, well, James is going to take you out for the day tomorrow. I'm not the only one who needs to relax, you hate being here and you are here because of me. It's your weekend off and I don't want you to spend it trapped in here with me! Robert is going to look after me tomorrow, so you don't have anything to worry about! Anyway, you have to ask Wilson something!" she said as she looked at House.

"Allison, I want to be with you!" he replied.

"And you will be, but you also need to relax, so go out with James tomorrow and relax. Please do this for me!" she said. House thought about it and nodded. He really didn't like the idea of leaving Chase alone with Cameron, but she was right, he did hate it here! She put her head on his shoulder and they both fell asleep in Cameron's bed.

CHAPTER FIFTY TWO

Cameron woke up, House was already awake.

"Hi did you sleep well?" he asked her

"Best nights sleep I've had since I've been here! I've missed you!" she said. House took her in his arms and kissed her on the cheek. He had also missed her, but he didn't need to tell her that, she knew! He got down from Cameron's bed, took two of his pills and sat down. Cameron ate breakfast and House watched some TV.

"Knock, knock!" said someone at the door. Chase entered holding a bunch of flowers.

"Wow, Robert, how sweet of you!" Cameron said as he put them down on the table.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Good, thanks!" she said.

"Morning Dr. House, I heard that you and Dr. Wilson will be going out for the day, well at least you have nice weather for it!" Chase said.

"You still need to prove something to me!" House told him. Chases understood what this meant, look after Cameron, don't let anything happen to her and also don't try anything!

"I have to take your bloods Allison, then depending on the results we should be able to get you out of bed for the day!" Chase said. He went to the drawer and got what he needed. House had turned his DS on and was starting the game again. Once Chase had finished, he left to go conduct the tests on her blood in the lab.

"Gregg, do you want to help me get changed?" Cameron asked. House looked up from his game and smiled.

Chase came back and saw Cameron dressed and waiting on her bed. House was still playing his DS.

"So what's the results then doctor?" she asked Chase, she still had her mask on and wanted to get it off!

"Your oxygen levels are up, so that means we can go out for a while today if you want. However if you still feel weak or start to go pale, the mask is going back on!" Chase said as he put the results in her file. Wilson then entered the room.

"Hi everyone! How are you feeling Allison?" he asked. He handed her a card and a get well soon bear.

"Thank you James! I'm fine, oxygen levels are up, so hopefully no more mask! Robert and I are going out for a change of scenery today!" she replied as she took the mask off.

"Don't keep her out too long Robert, keep an eye on the left lung as it may not be able to handle too much today!" Wilson warned Chase. He nodded.

"So buddy, you ready for some fun with your friend today?" Wilson asked House, he looked up from his DS.

"Mommy, do I have to?" he said to Cameron

"Yes, go be free!" she said to him.

"Just a minute! You two get out of here, go get me some breakfast Wilson, and Chase, well just go get Cameron something too!" he said. They looked at each other puzzled and just left them. House turned off his game and came up to Cameron. He offered her his hand and helped her stand up. He put his arms around her and kissed her gently on the lips. She relaxed, but then pushed more urgently, wanting to taste him, wanting to go further, but she knew that they couldn't. House explored Cameron's body with his hands, she felt great. He had wanted to get her back in his arms for a long time. He hated seeing her lying on the bed with the mask on. They kept kissing, each going deeper, wanting each other. They knew that they couldn't do anything here, but they were both happy to be back in each other's arms. Finally, Cameron had to pull away. She laid her head on House's shoulder and sighed.

"I wish you didn't have to go, but you need to get out of here, and also speak to Wilson about something!" she said in his ear as she kissed his neck.

"Hmm, I wish I could take you home tonight!" House replied as Cameron continued to move towards his lips. She pressed hard against his. She didn't want to break the bond that they both had. House pulled away. Cameron looked up at him, he smiled at her.

"Don't want to make you stay in here longer than you already have!" he said. He put her head back on his shoulders. "We will be alone together soon, I still have to ask Cuddy about talking time off, don't know how she will take it, Wilson will have to look after the other two ducklings, but I'm sure he won't mind!" He said as he stroked Cameron's head. She turned away from House and put on the mask, their little kissing session took a bit out of her. House came over and sat down next to her.

"Please, be careful today, okay, no sport or anything that's going to keep you away from me longer!" he said. She nodded as she took deep breathes in. Colour was beginning to return in her cheeks, so House removed the mask from her face and kissed her lightly on her lips.

Chase and Wilson entered the room and saw Cameron still on her bed and House, well playing his DS. They looked at each other, wondering what happened.

"Let's go House, the day is still young and we need to have some fun!" Wilson said holding a bag of food for House.

"Oh, my Jimmy, you're a poet and didn't know it!" House replied as he turned his DS off. He went up to Cameron and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Chase was surprised of this show of emotion from House, as he thought House had no emotions!

"Be good, I'll be back sometime this evening, remember don't do anything that would keep you here longer! I love you!" he whispered in Cameron's ear. He pulled away and she nodded, she didn't need to tell House that she loved him, he knew it! House walked over to where Wilson was waiting for him, and took the bag of food.

"Look after her otherwise I'll take care of you!" House said to Chase.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to her!" he said to House. He nodded and he and Wilson left.

Chase walked into the room.

"House is really uptight today!" he said

"Do you blame him?" Cameron asked. Chase helped her out of her bed, and they left the room. Chase informed the nurses that he was taking Cameron off the grounds and that it was okay as she was a doctor and so was he. Even though they knew this, he still had to sign her out, so he did just that! They left the hospital and Cameron smiled. It was the first time she had been out since Wednesday, so she was very happy.

"How are you feeling?" Chase asked her as he guided her out of the grounds.

"Alive and great! I mean, as I was being operated on, I really thought that I wouldn't be able to see all of this again, but I got better and it's thanks to the people who work there. I'm so glad I became a doctor!" she said as she allowed Chase to guide her. They walked around the park, and sat down on the grass. They talked about life and also work.

"So when do you think you two will have a date set?" Chase asked her. Cameron thought about this for a few moments.

"I don't know, I mean can you imagine House becoming committed about this? I know that he loves me, I see that in his eyes everyday, but I guess I will have to push him to be able to get things on the move!" she said. "That's why I organized the day with Wilson, he needs to ask Wilson to be his best man, what a better opportunity than today! I mean he gets out of the hospital and also have fun in the process. I also get to spend time with you! Robert I think it's time that you spoke about your dad, I know that it has been a long time since he died, but you need to get your feelings out. I'm here for you if you want to do that!" she said as she put her hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Allison, you know what it's like to lose a family member, so you can guess that I have gone through all of the pain and moved on. I have said my goodbyes and now, I just want to think that he has gone off to a better place, I just wish that I could have done something, you know cured him!" he said.

"You didn't know, don't beat yourself up because of that!" she said as Chase stared into her eyes.

"You look so beautiful, has anyone ever told you that?" Chase said as he stroked her face.

"No, Robert, please don't do this! I wanted you to look after me as you know that House is looking for some stupid excuse to get rid of you, I just want to prove to him that you are a brilliant doctor and that you can be trusted alone with me!" she said, she turned away from Chase.

"I'm sorry, I know all of that, and he knows that I love my job and don't want to lose it. I'm just… it's not fair that I never get what I want, and then I met you when you started working for PPTH on House's team, and I thought 'wow! Is she really a doctor!' but you have proven that you don't only have good looks, you have a brilliant mind too!" he said. She turned back to face him.

"You know, when I asked House the reason he hired me, it was because I was good looking, I wasn't the best applicant, but he saw me, my looks I mean and hired me. I don't believe that, I mean he must have seen something beyond my looks!?! When you look at me, you also saw my looks, but I have proven myself that I am a great doctor. Everything happens for a reason, and it's because of this reason we have to figure it out why it happens!" she said.

They laid on the grass, looking up at the clouds. Cameron felt sick, she sat up and turned to Chase.

"I'm not feeling so good!" she said. He put his hand on her forehead and checked her temperature. It was fine. He took her wrist and checked her pulse, also fine. He listened to her chest, her left lung was getting enough air, but was not inflating properly. Cameron sat up.

"Robert, stop okay, I'll be fine, it must be from the excitement of getting out for the day!" she said.

"Take in a few deep breathes for me?" he asked, she did what he said. He listened to her lung, it was starting to reopen itself! "How are you feeling now?" he asked her

"Hungry, are you going to take me to lunch or do I have to starve to death!" she said. Chase looked at her, she was fine, it was just a moment of panic, that was all. He laughed as he helped her up.

"Where would the sick patient like to eat today?" he asked her. She hit him on the arm and laughed as he guided them away and to a restaurant to get something to eat.

CHAPTER FIFTY THREE

House and Wilson were just getting started, well that's what Wilson called it. House was just debating how he was going to get out of this one, and also how he was going to ask Wilson to be his best man at the wedding. Cameron was going to pay for this, but she was right, he needed to get out. He hated it in the hospital, it was… too sterile! He looked out of the window to see where they were going. Wilson pulled the car over and House looked out of the front widow.

"What are we doing here?" he asked Wilson.

"It's a funfair and we are going to have some fun!" Wilson replied as he got out of the car.

"I hate these, you know that!" he said as he got out.

"I know, that's why we are only here for a few hours or so!" Wilson said with a huge grin on his face.

"You can't lie to me, where are we really going?" House asked, as they got back into the car.

"Cameron's, well I mean my place, I got us some DVDs and also some food, I thought instead of trashing your place, let's trash someone else's for a while!" Wilson explained as he drove them away from the funfair.

"But that would have been fun too you know, oh and if Cameron asks, that's where we were, well where I told her we would be!" Wilson said, House grinned as they drove off.

Chase and Cameron had just finished lunch and were heading back to the hospital.

"Thanks Robert, you have done so much for me today! I don't know how I can repay you, I mean I'm still in debt for you saving my life before…" she wanted to continue when a voice shouted.

"Help, is there a doctor anywhere!" Chase and Cameron ran over to see what was going on. A man was lying on the pavement near the hospital, having a seizure.

"Move out of the way!" Chase said as he and Cameron approached.

"He's seizing, let's get him on his side!" Cameron said as she and Chase rolled him over.

"Airways are starting to close!" Cameron said, as she felt his lungs deflating and reflating less than before. "Go into the hospital quick, we need a medical kit here!" she said to someone who was standing there, he looked at her and ran in to hospital. They opened his mouth, Chase checked for a pulse. The man who ran came back a few minutes later with a medical kit and also some paramedics that he got it from. Cameron reached in and got what she was looking for. She moved to the back of his head and tried to focus. She could see the airways closing up, she got out an tube, and slowly put it in his mouth.

"Hurry it up Allison!" Chase said "I can't hold him for long!"

"Keep him still, I've nearly got it!" she said as she looked at him. Chase could see that she was also having difficulty breathing.

"Get me an oxygen tank and a mask now!" Chase said to one of the paramedics. He looked at Cameron "Come on Allison, stay focused!" he said. She closed her eyes and visualized. She saw the cords opening, now was her chance! She pushed the tube in and bagged him!

"Got it!" she said, and started to re-inflate his lungs. The paramedic came back with the tank, Chase put the mask around Cameron's mouth and she breathed in deeply. She laid in his arms as he came beside her, the paramedic taking over Cameron's job!

"House is going to kill me, but you saved that man's life!" he said as he stroked her head. She looked up at him and smiled. "It's what we do best!" she said and she closed her eyes. He stroked her face, and watched the paramedics take the man into the ER. He checked Cameron's pulse, and also her breathing, she was getting better again. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hi angel!" Chase said to her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better, I'm really tired though, I want to get some sleep and also a big tub of Haagen Dazs for the sick one!" she said. He laughed.

"What flavour do you want?" he asked her.

"Strawberry cheesecake, I mean I did just save a man's life, isn't it time someone saved mine?" she asked

"I already did that, remember!" Chase said as he helped her stand up.

House and Wilson had just finished watching their third DVD. Wilson had gotten up to get some popcorn and House took two of his happy pills. *now's a better time than any!* he thought as she swallowed the pills. Wilson came back in with a new bowl of popcorn, put in the next DVD and sat down on the same sofa as House.

"Listen, James, we've known each other a long time!" House said.

"Since medical school, that's right!" he answered.

"Well, I wanted to ask you willyoubemybestman?" House said, getting the words out really quickly.

"I'm sorry, say that again, I didn't understand you!" Wilson said.

"WILL YOU BE MY BEST MAN?" House shouted. He breathed out, a sigh of relieve that he had finally done it. Wilson looked at him, stunned.

"Of course I will, I was wondering when you would ask me that!" Wilson said as they ate popcorn. He turned on the DVD and they watched yet another film.

Cameron was back in her room, her and Chase were sharing the tub of ice cream and also watching TV. The nurses told them that they disapproved of the ice cream, but they didn't care, they were doctors and could do what they wanted! Cameron had recovered from the incident outside and was lying down on her bed having fun with Chase as they were making fun of the different TV shows.

"Oh my god, and this is what you watch while you're stuck in here! Man, I feel sorry for you!" Chase said as they were laughing at another TV show.

"I know, let's change the channel, there has to be something decent on!" she said as Chase picked up the remote. They continued eating the ice cream and watching TV, Cameron decided to break the silence.

"How is the man that we saved today?" she asked.

"Fine, he's going to be just fine, if we didn't come, he would have likely died! I just have to be careful now that House doesn't kill me!" he said as he took another spoonful of ice cream

"He won't, I'm fine, nothing happened to me today, just started back at work earlier than he wanted me to!" she said as she helped herself to the ice cream too. "Stop eating all the good bits!" she said to Chase as he got another cheesecake piece. He laughed.

"I thought that you were sweet enough!" he said as he found another bit, he thought about putting it in his mouth, but then guided the spoon to Cameron's mouth, and she ate it.

"Thank you!" she said once she had finished. Chase looked at her, *she's really sexy, and such a brilliant doctor, House was very lucky to have her* he thought to himself. He checked her stats, made sure that she was okay.

"It's getting late, I wonder what the two boys are up to?" Cameron said as he was checking her stats.

"Don't worry, they can take care of themselves!" Chase replied. "Now stay still so I can check your breathing!" he said listening to Cameron's chest. "If House ever finds out what we did, well I won't be having a job much longer!" he said, worryingly!

"Don't worry, I'm still better!" she said. He went to the medical drawer and took out things he needed to draw her blood. She shook her head.

"No, please no!" she said, she felt like a pin cushion again!

"Last one, tomorrow you should be discharged, but I need to know your oxygen levels so that I can make sure that you do get discharged. Then it's a week of rest for you, while the rest of us have to work!" he said. She laid down and let him take the bloods.

CHAPTER FIFTY FOUR

"Are you sure that you are not a vampire Dr. Chase?" a voice at the door said, Cameron just laughed, and Chase continued taking her bloods.

"Dr. House, Dr. Wilson, I hope that you boys had a nice day out?" Chase asked them as he finished taking Cameron's blood.

"Oh well, it was okay!" House said as he walked towards Cameron's bed. Chase took out the needle in her arm and put a cotton ball on it, he lifted Cameron's hand and put it on the puncture point.

"Well, I'm going to drop these off at the labs and get them to do it for tomorrow so you can be discharged Allison. Thank you for a nice day, and I shall see you in the morning!" he said as he looked at her.

"Thanks a lot Robert, for everything today, you really made today a lot of fun!" she said and reached up and hugged him. She let him go. Chase said his goodbyes to House and Wilson and left.

"Well, I better go too! I have to come in tomorrow morning to discharge a patient!" Wilson said as he came over to Cameron, she had a big smile on her face. She reached up and hugged him.

"Thank you James for everything you have done for me!" she said as she pulled away.

"It's what I'm here for!" he said, and left.

House and Cameron were finally alone together. House came over to her and took her in his arms. She held him back, not wanting to let go.

"God, I nearly forgot how good you smell!" he said as he kissed her. She pressed harder, holding him tight in her arms. He pulled her away and laid her back on her bed.

"So how was your day?" he asked her.

"Interesting!" she said. House looked at her, raising one of his eye brows. "Don't worry, noting happened, I'm fine and well!" she said as she pulled him in and kissed him. "I'm tired and want to sleep please!" she said as she was kissing him. He pulled back and went to sit on the chair.

"Do you think I'll be able to sneak you out of here?" House said, he really wanted to take her home. She laughed and closed her eyes to sleep.

"Allison, stay awake with me tonight, I haven't seen you all day, I want to spend the night with you!" he said. Cameron moved up on her bed and House joined her. She laid his head onto his shoulder and they watched TV.

"Gregg, I really need to get some sleep!" she said as it was nearly turning midnight! House looked at her and nodded. He kissed her on the head and she fell asleep in his arms.

"Good Morning Dr. House, Dr. Cameron! How are we…" Chase stopped and looked of the two lying on the bed. He walked up to them, and tapped House on the shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Chase standing there.

"You really know who to wake a person up in the morning!" House said, as he woke up Cameron. She opened her eyes and looked up at House, then she looked and saw Chase standing there.

"Hi Chase, can I go home now?" she asked as she saw the blood test results in his hand.

"Yep, the test results say that you are 100% healthy, and your oxygen levels are fine, just a week off work and relax!" he said as he signed the discharge papers!

"Really, I can go now?" she said. Chase signed her discharge papers and showed them to her. She smiled and hugged Chase tightly in the arms.

"Thank you so very much!" she said and she let him go. She got out of bed, leaving House lying there. She picked up her bag. Wilson walked in.

"So Chase told you the good news!" he said "I've already cleared it with Cuddy, you both have the week off, I'm going to look after Chase and Foreman for the week that you are gone House, so I have them working on a few of my cases! I never knew how easy it was to have a team of specialists working for me!" he said as House started to get out of the bed. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an empty bottle of happy pills. Wilson walked up to him and gave him four bottles of his pills.

"That should keep you out of here for the week, I also know that you properly have loads sitting around at home!" Wilson said as House popped two into his mouth.

"Thanks!" he said as he stashed the rest in his pocket. "You ready to go?" he asked Cameron.

"Been ready since yesterday, Chase helped me pack!" she said as she picked her bag up.

"Whoa, wait just a minute!" Chase said as he looked down at her arm. "Sit!" she looked at him confused, then realise that she still had the needle from the IV in her arm.

"Opps, guess I forgot!" she said as she sat down, and Chase removed it.

"Now you can go!" he said. She kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her bag and ran out of the door, she turned back and saw House standing in the room still. "Are you coming? I can't drive myself home now can I?" she said with a huge smile on her face. House gave Chase his DS and also her file.

"Finish the paperwork for Dr. Cameron's file and also put this back in my office!" he said, and he walked out the door and drove them home.

CHAPTER FIFTY FIVE

Once they got back to House's apartment, Cameron threw her bag down and took House in her arms and kissed him. House pushed the door behind him closed and Cameron pulled away, heading towards the sofa. House followed her, took her in his arms and kissed her.

"It's good to have you back!" House said in between kisses.

"It's great to be back here!" she said as she pulled away and laid her head on House's chest. She loved listening to his heart racing, it made her feel loved inside! "So, now that we have a week off work, how are you going to help me recover?" she said as she looked up at House. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Your wish is my command, I'll do whatever you want me to do!" he said, she smiled.

"What, no sarcasm Dr. House! Are you sure you don't need to go back to work, I'm sure Dr. Cuddy can give you extra clinic duty to sort out your illness!" she said to him.

"But Dr. Cameron, I'm on holiday and I'm not the one who is ill!" he replied.

"Well Dr. House, I think its time that someone checked you over!" she said as she slowly kissed him on the lips.

"Okay Dr. Cameron, if you have a free appointment, I'm sure I could stop by sometime for a check up!" he said kissing her back.

"I'll have to check my calendar, you see I have a busy week, recovering from my operation and seeing my fiancé that I may not have any room for appointments this week, how does next week sound to you?" she asked him as she started to undo his shirt.

"Nope, it could be too late, I'm may be dead by then, I have this sore throat that has been playing up for a few days now!" he said as he started to undo her sports jacket.

"Well, then, maybe I should take a look! You could be coming down with glandular fever or something even worse! May I recommend cough medicine and also drinking loads of water!" she said as she took her jacket off.

"You know, playing doctor has such a different meaning when you are a doctor yourself!" he said as he reached under her t shirt.

"Well, then, you just crossed the doctor, patient barrier, keep your hands where they are!" she said as she laughed and pulled House's hands away from her shirt. She walked into the bedroom, House took some of his happy pills and followed her.

The week off did House and also Cameron a lot of good! Cameron was better, and House, well he got a break from Cuddy and clinic duty, he couldn't ask for anything more! Cameron was in her office, what she was doing House had no idea, he was sitting in his office, he had brought a wedding magazine earlier without Cameron knowing, and was reading it, while trying to hide what he was reading in his office.

"So House, heard that you were back! Oh my god, what ARE you reading!" Wilson said as he looked at House trying to hide the magazine. It was too late, he had already seen it and was digging it out of House's hiding place. Wilson looked at it and laughed.

"You tell anyone and you're going to get a prostate gland check!" House threatened Wilson, who was stopping himself from laughing too hard!

"Is this Cameron's idea?" he asked sitting on his sofa.

"No, and if you tell her, I will up that prostate gland check with a tube stuck up your urethra for half an hour!" House said as he put the magazine in his drawer. He looked at Wilson and saw that he had a file in his hand.

"No, before you even try it, the answer is no!" he said to Wilson

"Come on, what could be worse?" he asked

"Doing clinic duty all day with Cuddy watching me with every patient and using her whip to keep me going if I don't cure them within a few minutes, oh wait a minute, maybe that wouldn't be so bad!" House said to Wilson.

"Shall I page her, can always ask her to bring the whip with her, sure she would love to do that to you any day of the week!" Wilson said as he picked up House's phone. House took the phone out of his hand and signalled to him to sit down, he took out his bottle of pills and swallowed two.

"27 year old female, rash on the neck, face and upper chest and constantly ill." Wilson started to say.

"Not my problem, take it up with Cameron, sounds like an immune system problem!" House replied, throwing him his softball.

"Spoke to Cameron, she has run some tests for me, but came back inconclusive. The patient is complaining of pain in her leg muscles and also her arm muscles, however the tests that we have done to find out the cause of these pains have come back negative!" Wilson said. House looked up at him. Wilson threw his softball back at him "Balls in your court!" he said, as he handed him the file. House took it.

"What is it with me and patients who have muscle problems, first Cuddy's nephew, now this women, please tell me she's not disabled is she?" House asked.

"Nope, she can walk, just muscle pain, rash and constantly ill!" Wilson said, as House's ducklings walked into the conference room. "Have fun!" he said and left him alone.

House picked up the file from his desk and walked into the conference room. The ducklings were throwing the nerf rocket to each other, and catching up on things that have happened the past week.

"So that's really it, I mean I had fun, well if you can call it fun, watching your sister getting drunk…" Chase was saying.

"Didn't know you had a sister Chase, is she as witty as you are?" House asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Even wittier, you know, you should meet her someday, she's a lawyer!" Chase said to House.

"As if I need one of those!" House replied as he walked up to the white board. "27 year old female, rash on the face, neck and upper chest and constantly ill also presenting with pain in her muscles in her legs and arms! Why me?" He asked himself as he wrote the symptoms on the board. "So fantastic three, what do we know that could cause these symptoms?" House asked the ducklings, sitting there.

"Muscular dystrophies can account for the muscle pain!" Chase said.

"Okay, but it doesn't explain the rash or the fact that she is always ill, it could be streptococcus and Lyme bacteria?" Foreman suggested. House looked at the two boys.

"Are you sure that you both didn't get your medical degrees from the internet?" House said to them. "Come on, other suggestions!" he said, looking at Cameron, she had been quiet all day, she knew this case already, and he was surprised that she hadn't made any suggestions. Cameron wasn't really in the mood for the case, she had met the patient and she was really sick and her heart went out for her. The tests she had done had already come back inconclusive, and this made Cameron even more confused as she really thought that she knew what it could be. She was looking at the table, staring at her coffee. She didn't want to drink it, she just had it there in her hands as it was then something to do!

"Could be a form of cancer causing the illness with the cancer being the real illness!" Foreman suggested.

"If it was that, then Wilson would have this case solved by now!" House replied to him.

"Okay, what about a pork tapeworm, I mean if we are just going to suggest what it could be and not do anything, then we may as well sit here all day!" Chase said to House.

"Okay Dr. Chase, if we want to be a big doctor, then go run the tests that we need for all the illnesses you think it could be! Put her on fluids and also I want a physical done on her, Foreman you can conduct that, also make sure that her brain function is okay! Right, that's it, let's try to make this person better!" he said and his ducklings walked out of the conference room.

CHAPTER FIFTY SIX

Cameron walked up to her office, she didn't want to see the patient, but she knew that she would have to get the patient history, House trusted no one else to do that apart from her. She sighed as she switched on her laptop and check her and House's mails. Her phone rang.

"Dr Cameron here." She said as she picked it up.

"34 year old female, loss the capability of using her voice this morning, however now it appears to be fine! Any ideas what could be wrong?" she heard House's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Nope, sorry, better get another doctor to help you with a consult!" she said as she tried not to laugh. House knew how to cheer her up, but now that they were going to get married and spent all their time together, he knew her, sometimes she thought better than she knows herself!

"Okay, then, I guess I could always ask Chase for a consult, oh wait a minute, he's busy with our new case, and so is Foreman! Wilson has clinic duty, the poor man!" he said.

"Well, that would be a good reason to get him out of there don't you think?" she said to him, he wasn't going to give up on this, and she knew it *please, for once let my pager go off!*she thought to herself. As luck had it, her pager did go off, she looked at the number and saw it was Cuddy.

"I'm sorry Dr. House, I just got a page from Dr. Cuddy!" she said, with a hint of relieve in her voice!

"Ignore it, you're busy! I'm still waiting on your diagnosis regarding our new patient, I hope that you will be willing to participate in our next meeting!" House said. "Allison, what's wrong?" he asked her, she was shocked to hear him call her by her first name, especially at work.

"Nothing, Gregg, I'm fine, I have to go and see Cuddy!" she said as she put the phone down.

Cameron went to Cuddy's office, once she got in there, she saw Michael and knew that Cuddy needed some help.

"Dr. Cuddy, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Hi Alli, I haven't got school at the moment, it's vacation time!" Michael said to her.

"Dr. Cameron, please can you look after Mikey for me for the day and also for tonight, I have a lot of work to catch up on. If you do this, I'll do anything you want!" she said, she could see that Cuddy really needed help, and also sleep!

"Okay, Dr. Cuddy, I'll do it, if you let Dr. House off clinic duty for a week! Also I will look after him tomorrow, and then make sure that you get some sleep!" she said. Cuddy knew that she drove a hard bargain, but she wasn't going to complain.

"Okay, fine, tell Dr. House that he has a week off clinic duty! Mikey be good for Alli today, and she will take you back home and stay at our place for the night okay!" Cuddy told Michael.

"Okay!" Michael said, and they left Cuddy alone. They went into the conference room, and saw House playing on the DS.

"Mikey, sit here for a minute, I need to go speak to Uncle Gregg okay!" she said, Michael sat down at the table, Cameron got him a bottle of water and went into see House.

"You have a week off clinic duty, you have me to thank for that!" she said, without waiting for House to pause the game or to acknowledge that she was in the room.

"Umm, thank you?" he said to her, surprised. He looked into the conference room and saw Michael sitting there, drinking the bottle of water. "Looks like you have a trainee doctor for the day!" he said.

"And also for the night, I have to baby sit and I wont be able to come home tonight, just though I should let you know where I will be!" she said to him, this time House did look at her, that was something he didn't expect.

"So you are giving up a day and an evening just so I don't have to do clinic duty for a week! You should've held out for a month at least!" he said.

"Oh no, and also tomorrow morning, I have him for two days so that Cuddy can catch up on the paper work! So hand over your DS and also a new game, he's completed Mario and needs something to keep him quiet so that I can do my job!" she said as she held her hand out for the DS. House sighed, turned off the DS and gave her some of the games that he had stashed in his drawer. He handed them over, but held them back before he gave them to her.

"I want something in return!" he said to her. She tapped her foot on the floor.

"What, a week off clinic duty isn't enough!" she said to him.

"No, I want you! You know that!" he said. She walked up to him

"You have had me for a whole week to yourself, you're not satisfied enough?" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh no, I'm satisfied, that still doesn't stop me wanting you more though! We need to talk about something!" he said to her. She grabbed his video games from his hand and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I guess it will have to wait until later! I have a child to look after!" she said.

"And what about me, you just took my DS!" he said as she went to go to the conference room.

"Play your game boy advance, I'm sure you can live without pictochat for a few days!" she said and she went into the conference room.

"Here Mikey, Uncle Gregg says hi too! Let's go, we need to visit a new person today!" she said as she guided Michael out of the conference room and went to see their new patient.

Cameron walked into the room, just as Foreman had finished doing the physical.

"Hello Judi, it's Dr. Cameron again. I need to ask you some questions okay, so we can find out what is wrong with you!" she said as she guided Michael into her room.

"Hello!" Michael said as he looked up from his game.

"This is Michael, he was one of our patients, but we helped him walk again, I'm kinda baby sitting him for the day now!" she explained to Judi.

"So tell me about yourself and your family." Cameron said. She sat there and listened, taking the patient history at the same time and also asking more questions. Once she was finished, Cameron looked at what she had written.

"I need to take some more bloods, if that's okay! Mikey, can you sit outside for me while I do this, you don't like this part remember!" she asked her.

"You were always nice to me, you didn't hurt me as much as the other doctor!" he said as he went outside. Cameron took the bloods and went to get Michael. He was waiting outside just like she had told him to.

"Mikey, I need to go to the lab to do some tests, why don't you go find Uncle Gregg and play with him?" she said.

"But I'm hungry, let's go get something to eat!" he said, Cameron looked at her watch, it was lunch time.

"Okay, let me start these tests, and then we can go get something to eat, you have to stay outside of the lab, you can't come in okay!" He nodded. Cameron went into the lab, set up the tests and went into the conference room with Michael.

"Right, let me guess, you want pizza!" she said, he nodded and she rang up and ordered him a pizza and herself a salad. Once their order had come, they started eating. Cameron left Michael in the conference room and got her laptop and brought it back down. Once she had finished her salad and did some research in the internet, she remembered about the tests. Chase walked in and saw her working, and Michael playing House's DS.

"Chase, I need to ask a favour!" she said, looking desperately at him.

"What?" he asked, curiously.

"Can you look after Mikey for me, I need to go do some tests in the lab. I'll be back in a few hours!" she said, pleadingly.

"What do I get for it in return?" he asked her

"What is it with men and wanting something from me! Okay, I'll buy you lunch tomorrow, please, just do this for me!" she said, she was nearly begging. He nodded and she went to the lab to do the tests.

CHAPTER FIFTY SEVEN

Cameron loved being in the lab, here she could be left alone to her own thoughts. The tests were still running, so she got out the ones that were already done and started to work on the results, to see if there was anything. She looked at the test results, she knew what was wrong, this was going to be the quickest case that they have solved! She ran back into the conference room, she saw Foreman and Chase with their heads in the books and Michael with the DS on, still playing.

"Mikey, don't you think you should be doing something more than playing? It's not good for your eyes!" she said. Michael looked up at her.

"I didn't bring any books with me!" he replied and he turned back to the game. She went into House's office and saw him watching TV.

"You know, you and Michael could be brothers, are you sure you two are not related?" she said with a smile on her face.

"Dr. Cameron the only time that you are sarcastic with me is that you know what's wrong with our patient!" he said, he switched off the TV and walked into the conference room.

"The blood tests, they reveals an abnormal high level of muscle enzymes, especially the CPK, SGOT, SGPT and LDH. She has muscle damage from the inflammation!" She explained to the team.

"Then that backs Chase's theory of Muscular dystrophies!" Foreman said.

"But that still doesn't explain the rash!" Cameron said.

"I want a biopsy done on the rash, and give her the meds she needs for the Muscular dystrophies just in case, and watch how she is overnight!" House said as he walked back into his office.

"That was easy, what's rocked his boat today!" Foreman said. He and Chase looked at Cameron.

"What, I'm just engaged to the man, do you think I know the workings of his mind?" she said as she sat down with them.

"Yes, plus you were very quiet this morning, what's going on!" Chase said.

"Nothing is wrong between the two of us! Oh my god, I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you both! Go do what House told you both to do!" They left and she walked into House's office.

"You said we needed to talk about something?" she asked. House stopped throwing his softball in the air and looked at her.

"You this morning, you were very quiet! I was just wondering what was wrong, I mean you and a new case, you're normally the first to suggest something!" he said to her. She came and sat down beside him.

"I have things on my mind!" she said, as she looked up at him.

"Then tell me and I will help you get through it!" he said to her as he put his hands on Cameron's. She looked up at him and smiled.

"It's the wedding that's on my mind, we haven't set a date yet, and I was beginning to think that you may be having second thoughts!" she said to him, He took her in his arms.

"No, I'm not having second thoughts, I just wanted to get you better first and settled in back at home before we could talk about it, I mean that's what I wanted to talk to you about, setting a date so we can start to prepare other things!" he said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Gregg, Cuddy is going to have our jobs if we are not careful!" she said as she kissed him back.

"She's busy! Just let me have a moment with you, to make things better!" he said as he continued kissing her.

"Dr. House, I do think that you are trying to seduce me!" she said as she stood up.

"Is it working?" he said. She smiled and winked at him.

"See you tomorrow Dr. House, hope you can sleep well without having me to protect you!" and she walked out of House's office, leaving him with his mouth open in shock.

CHAPTER FIFTY EIGHT

Cameron came in to PPTH the next day with Michael in tow. It felt weird that she slept in a different apartment without House being there! She took Michael up to her office and switched on her laptop. She checked her e mails and there was an e mail from House sitting in her inbox. She smiled as she opened it.

"Missed you last night, wish you were there!

Left you something in your drawer in your desk!

Love Gregg"

She opened her drawer and saw a present she opened the box and saw the most beautiful necklace sitting in it. It was gold with a purple diamond hanging from it! She smiled as she put it on, and headed down to the conference room, taking Michael with her. The boys were already in there, still trying to solve what was wrong with their patient.

"I thought that we had already cured her?" Cameron asked, as she saw the three of them arguing! House looked up at her.

"No, Chase's theory was incorrect, she hasn't responded to the meds that he gave her, and the rash is connected with the muscle damage, so he was wrong!" House said. "So, we need other theories, what is causing these symptoms to the girl!" House said as he looked at his ducklings. His eyes lingered on Cameron's necklace. *that really looks good on her, I wonder what she looks like with just that on!* he thought to himself, he could hear the ducklings talking to him, but he wasn't hearing any of it.

"House, Dr. House wake up!" Cameron shouted to him.

"Huh? What's going on?" he said as he shook his head. Cameron went and got him a cup of coffee.

"Did you sleep last night House?" she asked him as she gave him the cup of coffee.

"No more than normal!" he said as he took two of his pills.

"You're lying!" she whispered to him. He sat down with the ducklings and looked at the white board.

"It's staring at us in the face, one condition that can appear to be several different conditions at once!" he said as he looked at the symptoms. He didn't like this, he knew that it was going to be something that they could figure out, maybe it was just a question of time, but he wasn't sure!

"Polymytositics!" Cameron whispered.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cameron, what did you just say?" House asked her.

"Polymytositics! That's what's wrong with her! This will explain the rash, the muscle pain as her muscles have weakened, if we don't treat it now, it can affect her lungs and also her heart! We need to run the urine tests again, to make sure that it hasn't affected her organs, an EMG to rule out any other muscle damaging diseases, a chest x ray to make sure her lungs are still okay, also a mammogram and a PAP smear to make sure that it isn't spreading!" she said to the team.

"We also need a muscle biopsy to confirm that!" Foreman added.

"Do it, do all of the tests! Dr. Cameron, isn't it time that you were wrong for once?" House said to her.

"Why you want to bet on a person's life? You seem to do that so often, but I won't do that, I don't want to take your money!" she said.

"No, it's just that you have either been studying or you're smarter than you let people on to think that you are!" House replied.

"There's more to me than just good looks Dr. House! Come on Mikey, we are going to make a person better again!" she said, as she and Michael walked out of the conference room. House turned to the other ducklings.

"Okay, which one of you two gave her the brainy pills!" he said. They looked at House confused.

"I knew that she was smarter than she looked, I thought that she had proved it enough times!" Chase said. "I'll start doing the tests!" he said as he walked out.

"I'll go get the muscle biopsy sorted out!" Foreman said as he left House in the conference room alone.

House sat there, he didn't know how to react, either Cameron was smarter than she let people to think, or she was going to take another speciality! House smiled, remembering the reason why he hired her! Well, the reason he told her anyway! She was smarter than she looked, House knew that it was a matter of time that he showed him how smart she really was! He loved that about her, not only was she sexy, but she was damm intelligent, hell, she could sometimes give House a run for his money! He walked into his office, still grinning to himself. He picked up his softball and threw it into the air. *Man does she make me happy!* he thought to himself. He waited, he knew that his ducklings were going to come back with the results when they were done.

The tests took up most of the following day, Cameron was starting to get tired, between looking after Michael and doing the tests to prove her theory correct, she didn't get much sleep, Michael was having nightmares! She was worried about him, and she kept reminding herself to talk to Cuddy about it. Chase came into the lab, she looked up.

"Chase, I need you to run the rest of the tests for me please! I have to go and speak to Cuddy about something!" she said as she walked out of the lab. She walked to Cuddy's office and knocked at the door.

"Dr. Cameron, how are you?" she asked her.

"I'm fine, listen I need to talk to you about Michael, he had some really bad nightmares last night, I was wondering, does it happen often?" she asked Cuddy.

"He has some really bad ones, but he seems to have no recollection the following morning!" she explained to her.

"He has gone through a lot, listen I'm here if you need me, that goes for both of you!" Cameron said as she walked away from Cuddy.

"Dr. Cameron, thank you for looking after Mikey for me the past day, I really appreciate your help!" she said.

"What are friends for!" Cameron said as she walked out.

Cameron went back to the conference room to see Michael.

"Mikey, do you remember anything about last night?" she asked him. He looked up from his book.

"No, what did I do?" he asked her. Cameron shined a light in his eyes, he appeared to be fine.

"Mikey, I know that you are not going to like this, but I want to take some blood from you!" she said to him.

"Does this mean I have to go back into hospital?" he asked her, she could tell that he was scared.

"No, I just want to test something out that's all!" she said as she got out the things that she needed from the meds cabinet in the conference room.

"Now, just count to ten, and once we are finished, we can go and get a chocolate bar, okay!" she said. He nodded as she took his blood. Just as she was finishing up, Chase came in.

"You were right! It is Polymytositics! We should start her on the treatment!" he said. He looked at House sitting in his office, grinning to himself. "What's he so happy about?" he asked Cameron. She looked in and saw what Chase was going on about.

"I have no idea! Listen, I need to ask another favour, run these bloods for everything regarding memory loss, I want to find out something!" she said.

"And what do I get in return?" Chase asked she rolled her eyes up!

"Damm you Chase, this is serious, I'll take you out for a drink if that's what you want!" she said as she handed him the blood samples. He walked out of the conference room, and gave her the test results. She walked into House's office, he stopped throwing his softball.

"So, were you right?" he asked her. She just nodded.

"Okay, then put her on high doses of corticosteroids to help her out. You better explain to her the condition she has and also that the treatment may last for years. If these don't work, then put her on immunosuppressive medication." He said.

"I think that we should put her straight on the immunosuppressive medication, it doesn't have such bad side affects as the other medication!" Cameron said.

"Fine, put her on Methotrexate and take her bloods to check her liver and bone marrow to make sure that they can handle it before giving her the medication! If she gets worse as time goes on, put her on IVIG" House said to her. He smiled at her. She didn't smile back. "What's the matter?" he asked her.

"It was a form of immunodeficiency and I couldn't have diagnosed her!" she said.

"You did, in the end! It just took time that was all!" House said as he walked up to her. "Diagnosing people is harder than it looks, the symptoms that she presented could have been many diseases, you just managed to narrow it down to one, and it was the right one!" he said as he put his arm around her. House guided her to the sofa and sat her down "It doesn't make you a bad doctor, this illness needed time to manifest itself, at least you managed to narrow it down to one, instead of ten different illnesses that it could have been. You of all doctors know how this illness works! You got there in the end, and that was all that matters!" he said as he looked into her eyes. She sighed and smiled.

"Thank you Dr. House, you're right, I did get there in the end!" she said as she stood up. House grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down onto the sofa. She looked at him, puzzled. "Gregg, I need to go to fix the patient!" she said as she tried to stand up again, he pulled her back down again.

"I'm hungry!" he said with a gleam in his eye.

"Then you know where the canteen is, take Michael with you, he hasn't had lunch either!" she told him, she smiled as she knew that wasn't what he meant! House moved in closer to her, she could feel the heat from his body and her heart started to race.

"Alli, you promised me a chocolate bar!" said a voice at the door. She turned and saw Michael looking at her. House moaned silently so that Cameron could hear it.

"Okay Mikey, then we have to go see a patient, just wait for me in there for a few minutes, get a bottle of water out of the fridge if you want one!" she said and watched him go back into the conference room. She turned back to House.

"Damm Cuddy, you should've held out for two months!" he said as he went back to his desk. Cameron came up behind him, and she pressed her lips hard against his. This made House blink with surprise. She held her lips there for a long time, until she felt House relax a bit.

"A taste of things to come, I need to thank you for the necklace!" she said and walked out of House's office, leaving him sitting there shocked.

CHAPTER FIFTY NINE

The rest of the week dragged on for House and his ducklings! Cuddy had convinced Cameron to look after Michael for the whole week, but not before Cameron had convinced Cuddy to give House a month off clinic duty! She agreed, so Cameron was stuck on baby sitting duty all week as well as working. This seemed to make House more unbearable than he already was, as he didn't see Cameron at all, as she was staying at Cuddy's apartment to look after Michael. Thank god their patient was better, and that they didn't have a case, so Wilson got venting of the anger and not his ducklings! Friday approached, Cameron came into work Michael with her. She went up to her office and turned on her laptop. Michael made himself comfortable on her sofa and. He was still having nightmares and his blood tests had come back normal, Cameron was worried about him. She looked up from her laptop and saw him sitting there reading to himself. She closed her laptop and walked up to Michael. She put on her pager and offered him her hand.

"Come on Mikey, I want to show you something!" she said. He put his book down and took her hand. She took him up to the roof.

"Wow!" he said as he looked over the edge at the hospital and the skyline. Cameron sat down on the bench that was up there Michael joined her after a few minutes.

"You miss your mum don't you?" she asked him.

"Why did she leave me with Auntie Lisa?" he asked her.

"She was sick remember, she couldn't take after you properly! It was nothing that you did, don't think that for a second! It wasn't your fault!" she said as she held him in her arms. "Listen I need to give you some medicine to stop you having the bad dreams that you are getting!"

"I'm having bad dreams?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, you don't remember them the following morning, I think I know why. I need to speak to your auntie, she needs to help you meet a nice women that I know so that she can listen to you!" she said, he begun to cry. She picked him up and carried him back down, comforting him at the same time.

Cameron took Michael to the conference room and left him there with Chase and Foreman. Before they had a chance to object, she left Michael and walked out. She went to Cuddy's office and explained to her what had been happening the past week and also what she did. She handed Cuddy a bottle of medicine.

"This should put him in a dreamless sleep, it has no bad side affects, he only needs a 5ml spoonful every night before he sleeps. You should see that he will get better and also be brighter in the mornings and not look so tired! He blames himself for his mum leaving him with you, he needs to speak to someone!" Cuddy sat there.

"Thank you Dr. Cameron, this is the second time that you have helped Michael and myself since I've had him! You really are a brilliant doctor, you know how to reach your patients. I cant thank you enough!" she said to Cameron.

"I was just doing my job!" she said and walked out of Cuddy's office.

She went back into the conference room and saw the boys playing catch with the nerf rocket. She sat down and took part.

"Dr. Cameron!" she heard House's voice shout. She jumped, that was something she didn't expect. She went through her memory, trying to thin about things she hadn't told House this week, three things popped to mind, she sighed! The boys looked at her.

"Looks like someone is in trouble with the boss man!" Chase said "So are we still on for a drink tonight?" he asked her. She shot an evil look his way.

"Don't push it Chase, otherwise I'll send you in there! House sounds hungry and I'm sure he doesn't mind who he eats at the moment!" she said as she stood up and walked into his office. "Maybe you should shout a bit louder Dr. House, I don't think that they heard you in the clinic!" she said as she sat on his sofa. "What did I do?" she asked her.

"I don't know, I haven't seen you all week, so you tell me what you did!" he said as he threw his softball to her. She took a deep breathe in.

"Okay, let me guess! I forgot to tell you that you have a month off clinic duty, also I re opened a case without your permission, however I have forwarded it on, so that's no longer our case and also I've asked Michael to be the ring bearer for our wedding! I think that kinda covers it!" she said to him as she threw his softball back at him.

"My, we have been a busy beaver this week haven't we!" he said to her "I just wanted to see you and also to ask you to download SWE3 onto my laptop for me please!" he said as he pushed a chair to his computer. She stood up and got to work on that.

"Anything else I can do for you Dr. House?" she said as the download was working. He smiled and moved his chair to hers.

"Well, there is one more thing!" he said as he put his hands under her lab coat.

"Sorry, access denied! You have to wait until later, oh and I'll be home late, I'm going out with Chase for a drink because he did some favours for me, so I owe him!" she said as she walked out of his door.

Five pm approached. Cameron gave Michael back to Cuddy, she didn't want to leave him, and he didn't want to go, but she knew that he was in very good hands. She went up to her office and got changed quickly, hung up her lab coat and went to the conference room to get Chase. They went to the bar where Cameron had one of her first fainting spells. They ordered their drinks and sat down.

"I feel sorry for Michael, I mean the nightmares were not doing him any good! I hope that Cuddy got everything sorted out for him!" she said as their drinks arrived.

"I'm sorry, you have to fill in the gaps here for me!" Chase said and Cameron started to explain to him her week looking after him.

"Poor kid, but you did the right thing, you know that!" he said as he reached out and placed his hand on Cameron's. Cameron's heart skipped a beat, she ignored it and pulled her hand away from Chase's.

"No, Robert please stop pursuing these feelings that you have for me!" she said to him, he took a deep breathe and nodded.

"Allison, I know that you have feelings for House and no matter what I do I can never change that, but what you have to realise is that I have feelings for you and no matter what you do, you cant changed them!" he said to her as he looked into her eyes. Cameron kissed him on the cheek, he wanted more and she knew it, but she couldn't give it to him, and he knew that!

"I'm so sorry Robert, sometimes I think about what if things were different, but to be honest, I'm really happy, please be happy for me!" she said to him. Chase took her in his arms.

"I am happy for you, I just wish that there was someone who I could be happy with, as you are already taken!" he said as he let her go.

"You'll find someone Robert, I'm sure of it, I mean someone like you will not stay single for long!" she said to him. "Now, tell me about your sister!"

CHAPTER SIXTY

Cameron got back to House's apartment around nine. She was happy to finally be back somewhere she recognised. She opened the door and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"What, no hi honey, I'm home!" Cameron laughed, nearly spitting out the water that she had in her mouth. She turned around and saw House standing in the doorway, she smiled.

"I'm sorry, I thought that there was no one home!" she said, she knew he was there, as she could hear the TV before she opened the door. She put her glass on the side and walked up to House, she put her arms around his waist.

"So did SWE3 give you what you wanted?" she asked him as she looked up at him.

"Well, you know that actress who plays Padame, she's really hot!" he said as he undid her leather jacket. She pulled away, and gave House a pretend 'you hurt me' feeling. "Oh well, I guess you don't need me!" she said as she flinged her hair playfully in House's face and walked past him, taking off her jacket and showing House a very revealing top that she had on. House's mouth nearly fell to the ground *god she looks so hot, and so tempting!* he thought to himself. She sat down on the sofa and began to watch TV. House swallowed one of his pills *I'm sure I can think of something to help me take the pain away from my leg!* he thought as he went over and joined Cameron on the sofa.

"I'm sorry, can I help you?" she asked House as she turned the TV off. House raised his eye brow up at her, she smiled. "Well…" she said, waiting for a reply. House put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him.

"I hope that Chase didn't see you in that top, I would start asking myself how did he keep his hands off you!" House said as he began to kiss Cameron's neck. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

"I've missed that!" she said as House stopped. "Is that it?" she asked him.

"So tell me what it was like in Cuddy's apartment, I want to know everything!" he asked her. She hit him playfully on the arm.

"I'm sorry, that information is NOT for sale!" she said and she stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm tired, looking after a 10 year old boy isn't what I call easy, and then to come back here to a bigger kid!" she said as she looked at House. He pretended to hurt. She smiled at him and went into the bedroom she was shortly followed by House.

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. Cameron and House had finally set a date for the big day and were starting to get things moving. Cameron was surprised that House really got into doing this, it was in fact starting to bore her! Cameron was doing clinic duty *now I know why House hates this so much!* she said as another whining patient walked out of the exam room. She went up to the nurse's desk and put the file that she had just finished with on the 'out' pile. She put her hands to her temples and started to massage them. She closed her eyes and she felt a pair of male hands replace hers on her temples as they continued the massage.

"Stressful day Allison?" the voice whispered in her ear. "How about I take you out for lunch?" he said.

"Dr. Chase, are you trying to tempt me to go out to lunch with you!" she said with her eyes still closed.

"I'm buying, if that makes it anymore tempting?" he said to her as she relaxed some more.

"Okay, that does make it sound more tempting!" she said "Dr. Chase are you sure that you went into the right branch of medicine?" she asked him, he was really good at this!

"No, I'm just really good with my hands!" he whispered into her ear. She laughed. "Now, shall I make lunch plans?" he asked her.

"Sure, sounds great!" she said, she didn't want Chase to stop, she didn't realise how stressed she was from everything that had happened in the past few months! He stopped and she opened her eyes.

"I'll come and get you in just over an hour, I'll page you okay! Here, have this! I hope that will tie you down until then, I don't know if you had breakfast this morning, also it will stop you snapping at your patients! Have fun!" he said and walked off.

Cameron watched Chase walk away. She looked at the energy bar and opened it. She began to eat it and started to think about Chase, he always knew what she wanted, what she needed. She shook her head *no Allison, snap back to reality! He's doing this on purpose! He wants to confuse you, well it's working!* she thought to herself. She directed her thoughts back to House, he was properly sitting alone in his office, playing a game as always! She then had a brilliant thought! She put down the file that she had in her hand and walked to House's office. She knew that Cuddy was out all day in meetings, Foreman and Chase were also in their own offices as they both had paperwork to finish. She walked up to House's office, and saw him playing his DS. She walked into his office and began to shut the blinds around the windows and doors so that no one could look in.

"Dr. Cameron, are we avoiding clinic duty? That's unlike you!" House said as he looked up from his game. She smiled and continued closing the blinds. She took off her lab coat and also her jacket to reveal a low cut shirt that she was wearing underneath them. She hung them up and sat on House's sofa.

"Well, I guess I could go back to curing the sick!" she said as she looked at him. House looked at her, more interested this time!

"Dr. Cameron, are you trying to seduce me?" he asked her as he sat down beside her on the sofa.

"Why, is it working?" she said as she began to undo his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He wrapped one of his arms around her head and held her there, with his other arm he put it around her waist and moved her closer to him. Cameron let out a slight moan as he did this, she knew it was House that she wanted, not Chase. She heard a beeping sound in the background, she knew it wasn't her pager, it was House's. She reached into his pocket and got out the pager. She opened one eye and looked at it.

"Ignore it!" he said as he tried to take it away from her. It was the ER extension number, followed by Foreman's number. She pulled away.

"Damm it, why now!" she said as her pager went off. She went to her lab coat and got it out, it had exactly the same message on it as House's pager did. Cameron went to the phone and called down.

"This is Dr. Cameron can I speak to Dr. Foreman please!" she said as a nurse picked up.

"Dr. Cameron, you and Dr. House need to get down here right away!" Foreman said as he got to the phone.

"What is going on? I have clinic duty and Dr. House is busy at the moment!" she said as she turned and saw House doing up his shirt.

"I don't care, we need you down here now, we have another epidemic on our hands!" Foreman said, Cameron just put the phone down, and turned to face House.

"What's wrong, ER out of bandages?" House said as he put his arms around her waist.

"There's another epidemic! We need to get down there now!" she said as she grabbed her lab coat, not bothering about her jacket. House followed her into the lift.

"You know, people are going to stare at you in that top!" he said as he checked her out.

"Well, that would take their mind off the epidemic then, wouldn't it?" she replied, blushing.

"What epidemic?" House asked as he pulled him into her with his arm. She smiled, the lift door opened and she pushed herself away from him.

"Until later!" she said as they headed down to the ER area.


	8. Chapters 61 to 70

CHAPTER SIXTY ONE

The ER was full of students and parents. The virus appeared at a high school football match. House looked at the cheerleaders standing around.

"Oh, I think Cameron could give them a run for their money! Wow, what is she wearing today!" Wilson said to House as he checked Cameron out while she was getting the low down from Foreman.

"Keep looking and I'll remove your eyes with a scalpel and also without using anything to take the pain away!" House said to Wilson. "But you are right, she could give those cheerleaders a run for their money!" he continued. House looked at Wilson as he stood there in shock from what he had just said. He walked over to join his two ducklings. Chase ran in and joined them.

"Thank you for coming Dr. Chase, that will be an hour detention for you!" House said as he stopped in front of him. "So what have we got?" House asked Foreman. He stood next to Cameron, he was so close that his body heat radiated onto her, she shivered as she felt this.

"We are not sure, we are still waiting for confirmation, but we think that it's smallpox!" Foreman said.

"But that's extremely rare! How in the world could a person get smallpox? The last case was in England in 1973!" Cameron asked.

"I don't know, but a kid has already died from it, I'm guessing that he was the one who was infected, but as he was also the one who was at the football match, we are not taking any chances!" Foreman explained. "I'm just waiting on a phone call to get confirmation, until then, well we are all quarantined to the ER until further notice!" Foreman said. House didn't like this one bit! He hated sick people and now, he had to sort out this epidemic! Cuddy was going to pay somehow!

"Okay, lets start checking the patients out! I want to get the shot that we need now just in case it is smallpox, and also get the masks on, I don't want any of you falling ill!" House said.

"Dr. House was that concern for us?" Chase asked.

"No, who else am I going to make fun of if you were all ill!" he said and walked off.

Cameron found an empty exam room and started seeing patients. She had already got the shot before she started and was warned about the side effects, she thought that after all she had been through, that was the least of her worries! She knew what she had to look for, make sure that they had no lumps growing from their skin, make sure that they were not bleeding under the skin as they were not sure what type of smallpox it was and also that they were in good health. She had gone through about 30 patients when she began to realise that it was nightfall, and they still didn't have any idea what type of disease they were dealing with! Cameron took off the gloves she had just finished and went to the phone and made a call. Once she had finished, she sighed, and put her head in between her hands.

"What is it?" she heard Wilson's voice behind her.

"They are still running tests still, we should get a call tonight, until then we are all stuck here for the night!" she said. She looked up at Wilson. "This is really what I need, I mean as if my day couldn't get any better!" she said. She pulled herself up and took in a few deep breathes. Wilson checked out her stats.

"Are you sure that you have really fully recovered from everything that has happened to you? The last thing you need is smallpox, as that goes straight into the lungs, you know that!" he said to her as he listened to her breathing. She knew that, she also knew what smallpox could also hide itself as! She wasn't taking any chances after their last case, she had done her research in the internet quickly so she knew what questions to ask and also samples to run. So far so good, no one that she had examined had shown any symptoms of smallpox, but she always double checked to make sure!

"I'm fine and yes, I know that, I'll be okay and if anything does happen to me, well I know that I'm in the right part of the building!" she said. Wilson looked up at her worried.

"I'm sorry Dr. Cameron, but I have to ask you to come with me, your left lung is having trouble, but that's because of the stressful situation that you are under. I want you to breathe using an oxygen mask for me for the rest of the night!" he said as he took her to an exam room. He set up the tank and put the mask on her.

"But you can't stop me seeing patients, how am I supposed to sleep when we have all of this going on!" she said as she breathed in. "Is this really needed?" she asked. Wilson nodded.

"Listen, I don't want House after me because you are going to contract smallpox, however I think that it's highly unlikely that you will get it, your lung has been under a lot of strain, so just relax, I'm not going to stop you treating people." He said and walked out. Cameron continued throughout the night, treating people that were still awake.

Her night was an eventful one, she watched the cheerleading squad put on a show for the people there, and also someone had to break the news about them all staying the night here. She decided that Chase should do it, so he grabbed the microphone and made this announcement:

"Hi everybody, I just thought that I would fill you in about what's going on! We are still waiting to find out what this is, and because of that, we have to stay in all night! Now the beds that are free please use. Myself and my other colleges will also be here all night, so if you want to get checked up on, or just someone to talk to if your symptoms get worse or something starts to develop, then please, speak to us! Thank you!"

This of course was followed by complaints, none of which Cameron could handle. She decided to do what Wilson told her to do, she locked herself in the exam room, put the mask back on and relaxed, until everything died down outside. Once she thought it was safe to come out, she unlock the door, and opened it to see Chase standing in her way.

"I thought that you were in here!" he said. He looked at her face, she was shocked and had gone pale! "Allison, look at me, are you okay?" he asked. She nodded, he looked over her shoulder and saw the oxygen mask on the bed she was lying on.

"Put that back on for ten minutes, I'll see what I can do! Most of the people here appear to be fine, but I don't want to put you at risk!" he said as he guided her to the bed and put the mask on. She took it off.

"Dr. Chase, I'm not a child and it's too late, I've already been put at risk, however I have had the shot so I'm going to be fine!" she said as she walked past him and out of the door. Chase stood there, it was the first time that he saw Cameron stand up for herself.

Cameron went around all night treating patients, she didn't want to stop, she couldn't stop. A hand reached over her shoulder with a bottle of water in hand.

"Though that you may need this, and also a break!" she heard House's voice in her ear. She smiled as she finished with the last patient, and turned around to face him.

"Thank you!" she said as she opened it up and drunk from it. She and House found a couple of empty seats and sat down.

"You should really get some sleep!" he said to her.

"Sleep is for wimps!" she said as she took another mouthful of her water.

"Wilson told me about your lung!" he said.

"He can't keep his mouth shut, I'm fine, nothing to worry about, I'm not the vulnerable Cameron I used to be, I've grown up, and you have seen that happen!" she said as she put her hand on his. She looked at her watch, it was approaching midnight, and most of the people were sleeping. Foreman was waiting by the phone, and Chase was seeing to another cheerleader, where Wilson was, she had no idea. Just then, the phone rang, making Foreman jump. He answered it, and his face showed all the relive that they needed to see

"It is smallpox, but it's the Variola minor! Once everyone has been checked out again, and they are well, they can have the shot and be sent home, if not, well then, we need the blood tests done to check how far gone it is before we can out them on treatment! We have to wait a for about an hour for a supply of vaccines to come, but at least now we can treat it!" he said, as an empty seat became available for him to sit on. He sat down and took the last drop of Cameron's water.

"That was mine!" she said "You can now get me a new bottle!" she told him, giving him an evil look. Foreman left to get her another bottle. Once he came back, they waited until the vaccines came. Once they were here, they got back to work, curing the sick.

Dr. Cameron threw down the last pair of gloves that she used. She laid down where her patient had just left. She put on the oxygen mask and breathed in deeply, relaxing for the first time in over 24 hours! She closed her eyes, her stomach told her that she was hungry, but sleep was taking over that feeling. She didn't sleep during the epidemic, how could she when she had all of the sick people to get better! She felt her forehead, she was burning up! This was just one of the side affects from the shot that she was given. She opened her eyes, got a glass of water and took some paras and went back to the bed. She only took the mask off briefly to take the meds. She laid back down and closed her eyes again. Silence surrounded her. She could hear voices in the hallway, but they didn't disturb her, no one came in to find her, she was alone and she liked it. She started to think about the night that she had spent stuck in the ER. She never knew that she would hate being stuck somewhere so much, but she couldn't get out! Her pager went off, disturbing her thoughts, she opened an eye, reached down to her pocket and took it out. She looked at the number and moaned, she was not in the mood for anything apart from a shower and sleep! She didn't want to know what he wanted, even if it was the possibility of a new case! She took off the mask and went to the phone.

"You rang master!" she said in a sleepy voice as he picked up.

"Ah, so where are you hiding?" he asked her.

"Somewhere where you can't find me!" she replied. "What do you want?"

"Do you really think that an epidemic is going to stop our mid day meeting? NO, so get up here so we can start please!" he said and she put the phone down. She turned off the oxygen tank and made her way to the conference room.

Cameron walked in, Chase handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks!" she said as she sat down beside him.

"Right, now that the three musketeers have reunited, let's start. Okay, theories, lets talk about theories about how this epidemic broke out!" His ducklings sighed Cameron just let her head fall onto the table. Chase took her pulse and checked her temperature. She was still running a fever.

"She's having a reaction to the shot that we were given!" he said to House.

"I'm fine!" Cameron said, her head still on the table. "Dr. House, why are we discussing this as we already knew what caused the epidemic, so please enlighten me and tell me the reasons for this meeting?" Cameron asked as she turned her head to face House.

"You present a very good argument there Dr. Cameron!" He replied as he threw the board pen back on the holder, he sat down with his ducklings. "So what shall we do to bond?" House asked them. They didn't want to answer this one! Cameron then stood up.

"How about I let you boys bond, and I go home take a shower and go to bed!" she said as she walked to the door. "Have fun now!" and she walked out. The boys stood there in shock, they had never seen Cameron like this before.

"Are you going to let her get away with that?" Foreman asked House.

"No, but revenge is sweet and it takes time to plan, don't worry she wont get away with this! But she does have a pint, let's go home!" House said. His other two ducklings couldn't get out of the door fast enough!

House walked into his apartment and heard the shower running. He put the food down that he had brought for them and went into the bathroom.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked as she turned around and smiled.

"I'm nearly finished, you missed out, sorry!" she said as she kissed him on the lips and then closed the door on him. She finished having her shower and stuck her hand out of the door. House put a towel in it for her.

"Thank you!" she said as she began to dry herself off. She stepped out of the shower and looked at House. He smiled.

"Out please!" she said to him, pointing to the door.

"You're joking right?" he said to her, he looked at her face and saw that she wasn't. House walked out of the door and went into the kitchen to put the food on some plates. Cameron came out, drying her hair with a towel, already dressed in her PJs.

"Feeling better?" House asked her, she nodded.

"I still have a fever though, maybe I should take some more paras just in case!" she said, as she saw House bring food to her on the sofa. He put the plate down in front of her, she looked uneasy.

"I'm not hungry!" she said as she looked at the plate. She stood up to leave.

"No you don't, just because you haven't eaten for one day, doesn't mean that you are going to slip back into your old habits!" House said as he put the plate on her lap and watched her eat. Once she was finished, she out the plate back on the table and laid herself out on the sofa, putting her feet on House.

"You're not talking to me now are you?" he asked her. She shook her head, got up and stretched, and headed to bed. She was exhausted and she didn't want anything more than to go to bed, preferably with House so that she could lie in his arms, but he didn't look like he was going to join her. She turned away from him after looking him in the eyes for a few minutes and went to bed.

"Allison, wake up!" House whispered in her ear the following day. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What time is it?" she asked him

"7am, I thought that I would let you sleep in, bring you breakfast and then drive you to work with me!" he said, she sat up and he handed her breakfast. He felt her forehead.

"Well, at least your temperature has gone down!" he said as she ate her toast. Once she was finished, and dressed, House took them to work. He went into his office and Cameron went into the conference room. Chase walked in and made him and Cameron a cup of coffee each.

"Thanks" she said as she looked up from checking her e mails.

"I still owe you lunch, I mean that tempting offer still stands if you are still interested?" Chase asked her.

"Okay, sure why not! Meet me outside the hospital?" she asked him.

"I'll page you!" he replied. Something caught his eye in House's office, Cameron looked at him and he smiled, she looked at him again, strangely and Chase just pointed to House's office. She looked in and saw Foreman trying to give him a new case, she smiled.

CHAPTER SIXTY TWO

"30 year old male, currently in ICU. Was brought in once he was found on the floor of his apartment. It appeared that he had been coughing up blood.! Foreman said to House. House, however was too engrossed in his TV show to look up, he didn't want a new case, wasn't interesting enough!

"Sounds like meningitis, give the case to Chase, he's been wanting to fly solo for a while, and I'm sure even he can't screw this on up!" House said, not looking away from the TV.

"He has a rash, but it's black, he is in a coma and we don't know why. He is expected to wake up soon. He coughed up a lot of blood so is having a transfusion scheduled for today once we know what type of blood he is!" Foreman continued.

"Lung cancer, you need to see Wilson for that one!" House said as he pointed to the door.

"Chest x ray is clear, his BP is up and not responding to IV treatment to bring it down!" Foreman added, he wasn't going to back down. House looked up at him at this point, and turned off his TV.

"Why this case?" he asked Foreman.

"What do you mean by that!" Foreman exclaimed.

"Why do you want me to take this case on? There has to be a reason, I mean he's not the only sick person in this building, or is he? Let's go look shall we?" House said as he stood up. He walked to Foreman and took the file from him.

"Why was that so easy?" Foreman asked as House flipped through the case file.

"Because I'm a nice guy!" House replied.

"No, you're not! You hate work, to you it's the plague and you would avoid it by any means possible!" Foreman said to House. They walked towards the conference room door.

"Why not ask Cameron, she normally knows!" House replied as he pushed the door open.

"You mentioned my name?" Cameron said looking up from her laptop. She saw the new case file in House's hand. "So you succeeded!" she said to Foreman.

"Yes, and he asked me to ask you why!" he said as he joined them at the conference room table. Cameron looked at House as he wrote the symptoms on the board.

"Three possible reasons, one he's board, two he wants to get out of clinic duty or three because of the black rash!" she said as he finished writing the symptoms on the board.

"Dr. Cameron, I think that we have to stop spending so much time together. Also I want to know where you are hiding your stash of brainy pills as I want some!" he said as he turned to look at his ducklings.

"Sorry, the brainy pills are mine and I'm not sharing! As for your first suggestion, I could always spend more time with Dr. Chase if that's what you really want!" she said starring at House.

"Love the sarcasm Dr. Cameron, maybe I should stop feeding you those pills too!" he said. "Right, back to the case! What have we got?" he asked them.

"Okay, we can rule out cancer and meningitis, that would be too easy!" Chase replied.

"Finally thinking like a doctor! Let's see how long it lasts this time!" House replied.

"We should check for smallpox, he could have been at the football match from a few nights back! Have we got a patient history?" Cameron asked.

"No, he's in a coma at the moment and we are waiting for him to wake up, all we know is what was on his drivers licence!" Foreman said.

"Other ideas!" House asked them.

"Cameron's idea was good, however wouldn't explain why the BP isn't responding to the meds! Legionnaires disease!" Chase said.

"Wouldn't explain the coughing up of blood!" Cameron said. They both looked at each other, both wanting to prove one another wrong in some way! This tension had been here since Cameron had solved several cases by herself, Chase wanted to show her that he was worth taking interest in!

"Children, please take it outside!" House said to them. Foreman's pager went off.

"He's awake!" he told them.

"Okay, Miss Sensitive can take a patient history and Mr Koala can take some bloods! No, wait how much blood will he have replaced?" House asked Foreman.

"About a litre later on in the day, I hope that none of them will give us a false result!" Foreman added.

"Hold off the bloods until tomorrow Mr. Koala. Okay, go away now I'm sick of the sight of you all!" House said as he walked into his office. Cameron picked up the file that House dropped onto the table.

"Until later Mr. Koala!" she said to Chase and walked out.

Cameron walked into ICU, and saw their patient awake. She walked up to his bed and he pointed to the tube in his mouth.

"Okay, I know that it is uncomfortable, but if I take it out, then you need to wear a mask okay!" He nodded, and she pulled the tube out and put a mask on him.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Allison Cameron." She said as she smiled at him.

"Hi, my name Jason Oliver, where am I?" he asked her.

"You are in intensive care unit. A neighbour found you on the floor of your apartment and brought you here.. You lost some blood and once we know what type you are, we will replace it. We think that is what put you in the coma, but we are not sure. We have no history about you, so that's why I'm here, I need to ask you some questions so that I can help you get better, are you up for it?" she said. He nodded. Cameron spent nearly an hour asking him questions and listening to what he told her. Once she thought that she had everything that she needed, she looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks Jason. One of my work colleges will come by tomorrow to take some blood out of you, we need to run some tests!" she said as she stood up.

"So you are going to put blood in me and then take it out?" he said, she laughed.

"Yes, well life is like that, sometimes things happen that we can't change!" she said.

"Thank you!" he said as he closed his eyes. She took his stats and left him to be alone.

Chase and Foreman were reading in the conference room, Chase got up and made them both a cup of coffee each, he brought it over to Foreman.

"You know, what you are doing is risky!" Foreman said as he took the coffee from Chase.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You and your feelings towards Cameron! You can risk your position here!" Foreman said.

"I still don't understand what you are talking about Foreman!" Chase replied.

"Listen, I can see it, just do yourself a favour and stop now! Don't be so stupid, I mean is she really worth losing your job for? She loves someone else, get over it an move on!" Foreman said and continued reading. Cameron walked into the room, threw the file on the table and got herself a bottle of water.

"So, what did you find out?" Foreman asked her.

"Not a lot, his parents died in a car crash so he couldn't tell me much about them. He has had the rash for a month, so there goes my smallpox theory! He does work in a factory, so maybe we could be looking at chemical exposure? I don't know, I have to do some more research." She said as she sat down. She looked into House's office and then at her watch.

"Bets on how long it takes Cuddy to realise that House isn't in the clinic!" she said.

"When should he have been there?" Chase asked.

"Right about… now! So what do we think?" she said.

"I'm in for an hour!" Chase said.

"Optimist! I'll take 30 minutes!" Foreman said.

"I wanted to say that, okay I'll take 20 minutes." Cameron said. "Five bucks to the person who gets the closet time form the losers!" she added as she put on her stopwatch. They went back to studying.

"Dr. House!" they heard Cuddy from down the hall. Cameron looked at her stopwatch.

"Damm, 29 minutes, you win Foreman! Now let the fun begin!" she said as the ducklings pretended to study. They could hear every word, well it wasn't hard considering the walls were made of glass! Cuddy barged into his office.

"You are not supposed to be here!" she said to House.

"And you just killed my last Mario, now I have to start all over again!" he replied, taking the lollypop out of his mouth and looking up from his game.

"When will you grow up?" she asked him.

"I can do everything by myself!" he protested.

"Well, you can't tell the time, that's for sure as you are half an hour late!" she told him.

"I have no appointments!" he replied.

"You do, with a pile of flies waiting in the clinic for you!" she answered.

"I can always arrange them an appointment with the shredder!" he said back to her.

"Get down there now, before I…"

"Before you what? Get out the whips and chains again! Dr. Cuddy how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not into S&M like you are! I hear that you have a chamber where you like to punish new doctors?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Before I up your clinic duty to six extra hours!" she said to him. That was a threat with teeth for House! He looked at her and got up.

"You know, if you give me more clinic hours, and I begin to like it, that threat will have no meaning anymore!" House told her as they walked out of his office.

"Yes, well if that happens, then the world has turned upside down!" she said as she made sure that he went to the clinic. The ducklings laughed once they were out of sight.

"Okay, pay up!" Foreman told them, Chase and Cameron handed over their money. "Pleasure doing business with you both! Easiest ten bucks I've made all day!" he said as he put the money in his wallet.

CHAPTER SIXTY THREE

"So Cameron, how's life with the boss man?" Foreman asked.

"Sorry, that's personal information that I'm not revealing!" she replied.

"I like the necklace!" Chase said.

"Thanks!" she answered as she held it in her fingers. They continued studying in silence. Lunch time approached, and she was still busy reading. Chase came over and handed her a bottle of water.

"Are you ready for lunch?" he asked her.

"Sure, let's go!" she said as she drunk the bottle out and closed her laptop.

"Do you want to join us Foreman?" Chase asked him. He nodded and all three of them made their way to the canteen. Once they had gotten their lunches, they found an empty table and sat down.

"Well, haven't we had some excitement today!" Foreman said as they began to eat. Cameron looked at her salad, she wasn't really hungry. Her pager went off, she looked at it and saw the ICU number on her screen.

"I'm sorry, I have to go!" she said as she ran out of the canteen. Chase looked at Cameron's untouched lunch.

"Do you think that she has a problem?" he asked Foreman.

"Nope, she just needs pushing!" he said as he got a lid for her salad and sat down to eat his own lunch.

Cameron rushed to the ICU and saw the nurses around Jason's bed.

"Move!" she said so that she could see what was going on. He was fighting against a seizure.

"What happened?" she asked done of the nurses as she got him some meds to calm him down.

"I don't know, he buzzed, asked for you and then we came in and saw this happening!" she explained to Cameron.

"Jason, can you hear me! I have to give you this medicine so that you can get back in control of your body, it should help you calm down!" she said as she injected it into his IV. She watched him calm down. "I want the transfusion stopped, the blood in the bag checked to make sure that no one labelled it wrong and also his blood taken and his type double checked and also his immune levels!" Cameron said to one of the nurses as she turned away from Jason's bed-side and also turned the infusion off. "I want him on a saline drip too!" she added. She felt something against her hand, she looked down and saw Jason's hand on hers.

"Jason, do you know where you are?" she asked him.

"In intensive care in the hospital." He said

"Okay, do you remember who I am?" she asked

"My doctor, you saved my life!" he said, she smiled.

"It's what I'm trained to do! Do you know your blood type?" she questioned him. He shook his head. "Have you ever given blood?" This time he nodded. "When?"

"It was a few years ago, a work blood drive type thing!" he replied. She looked at him, she didn't know what was wrong with him! "Some nurses are going to take your blood, I want to know why that happened, so just get some rest!" she said as she finished writing the update in his file and she walked out. She picked up the phone, paged House, Chase and Foreman and made her way to the conference room.

"So we have another symptom! Shall we open that bottle of champagne in the fridge, who does it belong to anyway!" House said to his ducklings. He was sitting with the boys and Cameron was pacing up and down the conference room. She got the bottle out of the fridge as well as a bottle of water for herself. She put the champagne on the table.

"It's mine, so who wants to do the honours?" she said to the three of them. They starred at her.

"Okay, either you're ill, or House is rubbing off on you!" Chase said to her.

"I resent that!" House said to him and poked him with his cane.

"Let's get back to the case!" she said as she put the bottle back in the fridge. She starred at the symptoms. "Auto-immune, the body's immune system turning against itself!" she said.

"Even if that was the case, you know that it wouldn't explain the high blood pressure!" Chase said to her.

"Well I don't see anyone else making any suggestions! Isn't that what we are supposed to do, come up with the diagnosis and then test to see if our theories are right?" she snapped. House and the ducklings looked at her, something wasn't right with her.

"Dr. Cameron, you are dismissed for the rest of the day!" House said to her. She blinked at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry are you dismissing me from the case Dr. House?" she asked him.

"No, I'm dismissing you for the day!" he replied. Cameron looked at him, picked up her laptop and water and walked out of the conference room.

"Foreman, run tests for auto-immune, smallpox, legionnaires, chemical reaction, and anything else you can think of!" House said to him as he walked into his office.

CHAPTER SIXTY FOUR

Cameron walked out of the conference room, the tears were rolling down her eyes, she didn't want them to, but she couldn't stop them! She wasn't looking where she was going and she bumped into Wilson.

"Ouch, oh, Wilson, I'm sorry!" she said as she walked off. Wilson had seen her face, and he quickly reached out and grabbed her arm. She stopped and looked down at her arm and saw his hand there.

"Let go!" she said to him while trying to hold the sadness in her voice back, he shook his head. "Let go!" she said a bit louder this time. He opened the exam room door and pulled her in.

"Let me go!" she shouted as Wilson put his arms around her. She started hitting him and crying at the same time, he didn't let her go. She finally stopped hitting him and gave in, she cried in his arms.

"Thanks!" she said as Wilson handed her a hot choc! He had taken her back to her apartment, after what happened in the exam room, he felt that she needed to get out of the hospital.

"That's okay, do you want anything to eat?" she shook her head. He sat down beside her on the sofa, also with a hot choc in his hand. Cameron looked around her apartment and saw that nothing has changed. Wilson's bags were around the apartment, his divorce was final and he was now looking for a place to live, he and Cameron had said that he could stay a long as he needed to in order to save up the money for a place.

"So do you want to tell me what happened?" he asked her, finally breaking the silence. She looked up at him, anger in her eyes.

"Damm him! I can't believe he did that!" she said. He knew who she was talking about without her saying his name, he took a deep breathe in.

"What did House do?" he asked her. She started talking about what happened in the conference room. Once she was finished, he looked at her.

"That is out of your character for you to do something like that! Come on Allison, what's really the matter?" Wilson asked her. She knew that she could trust Wilson, but she had to make sure about it.

"Okay, but if I tell you, you can't tell House, I have to tell him in my own time!" she said, he nodded. "When I look into Jason's eyes, he reminds me so much of my husband, I mean his green eyes, they are exactly the same as his were! I watched him have that reaction, and his eyes cried out to me! I knew that I needed to help him, I can't fail!" she explained, allowing tears to fall out of her eyes, this was something that Wilson did not expect her to say to him.

"Maybe you should be taken off the case, I mean I am still your doctor and I'm worried about what it could do to your lung!" he said, she looked at him.

"No, I need to do this, I became a doctor to help people. I've failed doing that in the past, and now that I can do it, I'm not going to fail!" she said. "I'm not going to take myself off the case either before you suggest that! Please don't take me off it, I really need to do this!" she begged Wilson. He nodded, he had no authority to take her off the case anyway, only House could do that! The phone rang, and Wilson went to answer it. Cameron could only hear one end of the conversation, but she didn't need to hear the other half, she knew who was on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, she is here with me!" pause "No, she's fine, she just needed a friend that's all!" a longer pause "Okay, we'll see you soon then!" and he put the phone down.

"He's coming to pick me up isn't he?" she said when Wilson rejoined her on the sofa.

"Yes, he's coming straight from work, so he should be about 30 minutes!" Wilson said. He looked at her.

"Okay, I need to get some things out of the bedroom to take with me!" she said, she went into her bedroom and closed the door behind her, she didn't want Wilson to see what she was doing. She found a bag, and started to put some clothes into it. She paused and looked down under her bed. She sat on the floor and pulled out a shoebox that she had hidden under the bed to her. She opened it and took out some pictures and smiled. She was looking at a picture from her wedding day and also pictures of her and her husband together. A tear fell from her eye, she didn't stop it falling down. She took out another picture, this was the last picture which was taken of her and her husband together before he died. She reached out and touched him on the picture and cried.

House knocked on Cameron's apartment door. Wilson answered it.

"Where is she?" he asked him once Wilson let him in.

"The bedroom, she said that she was packing some things that she needed to take with her. House, be careful, she's a bit confused at the moment. I also want you to keep an eye on her lung, she has gone through so much and remember we have just had an epidemic, she's not going to be in her best form!" Wilson told him as he walked into the living room.

"Maybe I should take her off the case?!" he said as he stopped walking towards the bedroom door.

"No, just don't expect too much from her, that's all!" Wilson said as he walked up to his friend.

"What happened?" House said looking at him.

"Nothing!" Wilson replied, House looked into Wilson's eyes.

"Fine, don't tell me anything!" he said and he walked up to the bedroom door and knocked on it. "Allison, it's Gregg, please open the door and let me in?" he said to her. Cameron opened the door and looked up at him. He saw it all in her eyes, he pushed open the door and took her in his arms, she put her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. It took her a while to snap back to reality and she pushed House away. She looked up and him, and he saw the anger in her eyes.

"You dismissed me!" she said.

"You snapped!" he returned.

"Damm you! I was trying to solve a case!" she replied, she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I wasn't stopping you!" he said, as he tried to reach out to her, she pushed his hand away.

"But you did, you dismissed me for the day just because I care about our patients too much! Someone on the team has to, you boys don't appear to care about what happens to them or how they feel!" she said taking in deep breathes. Wilson had to push House to the side to get to Cameron, he put his arm around her and guided her to the sofa. He made her sit down, and he knelt in front of her to check her breathing.

"Allison, calm down! Keep breathing in deeply!" he said as he listened to her lungs. Tears kept flowing from Cameron's eyes, she hated this. House came up to her and sat down next to her on the sofa. He took her in his arms, and this time Cameron didn't push him away or resist.

"I love you, I was just thinking about what was in your best interests!" House told her as he stroked her head.

"I know, just don't stop me doing what I'm trained to do unless something really bad happens to me!" she told him.

"How is she Doc?" House asked Wilson.

"Fine, she needs something to eat though, I could hear her stomach from up there!" he said with a smile.

"Opps, I skipped lunch because of what happened in ICU today!" she explained to them both.

"Didn't Chase bring in something for you to eat?" House asked her, she ignored this comment. House looked at her, he was worried that she was going to develop something more serious, like a full blown eating disorder, she had shown signs that she was starting one, and he was going to make sure that she didn't continue to fall into her old ways!

"We'll get something to eat on the way home, are you ready to go?" he asked her as she sat up. She nodded.

"I just need to get some things from the bedroom." She said as she walked in there and closed the door.

"She should be in a hospital bed!" Wilson said once Cameron was in the room.

"No, she's fine! I'll take care of her!" he said. Cameron could hear what they were saying as she had her ear up to the door, she wondered how long it would last before Wilson suggested her and hospital in the same sentence. She turned back to the shoebox that she had left on the floor of her room. She pulled out another photo, a picture of her on her graduation day from med school. She was smiling, but she could see her real feelings in her eyes, the sadness that she was going through. Her husband had died, and she completed medical school only for him, she had always felt that she had let him down in a way, and she promised herself from then onwards, that she wouldn't let any of her patients down! She put the photo back in the shoebox, and something shinny caught her eye. She reached into the bottom of the shoebox and pulled out her wedding band. She looked at the engraving in the ring 'love you forever' she smiled. She laid it back into the shoebox and put it back under her bed. She got changed, grabbed the bag with the clothes in and went out to the two boys. They didn't hear her coming in, and they continued talking, still sitting on the sofa.

"You expect more out of her because she's a girl!" Wilson said.

"She's a smart girl she has solved two cases by herself!" House replied.

"Still, stop pushing her and your other little ducklings!" Wilson told him.

"He doesn't push me or his other little ducklings so you nicely called us!" Cameron said. House and Wilson turned around and saw her standing there.

"I push myself, I mean I may be taking an extra speciality, so if anyone does the pushing, it will be me on myself, like I said!" Cameron continued. The boys sat there with their mouths open.

"You're going to take another speciality?" Wilson asked.

"Yes, I was thinking of it!" she replied. House was still sitting there in shock.

"Do you have a neroliser so we can erase her memories from what we just said?" he asked Wilson.

"Don't worry Dr. House, this little duckling is not ready to leave the nest! Just make sure I don't hear that nickname again, and I won't tell anyone about it!" she explained to him. "It makes me feel like I'm a little girl who has to follow her leader wherever she goes!" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"She is really on form today!" House told Wilson.

"Keep in mind what I told you House!" Wilson said as he and Cameron were walking to the door to leave. He looked back and nodded, and they left.

Cameron sat in silence for the whole journey. She just starred out of the window.

"You want to talk about it?" House asked her as he drove.

"No, it's okay, thanks!" she said still starring out of the window, she couldn't believe that she had just lied to House!

"So, where do you want to go get take out?" he asked her.

"Chinese is fine if you want?" she replied, she didn't want to look at House, otherwise she was worried that he would be able to see the sadness in her eyes. House however knew that there was something wrong. He could tell when she was pre-occupied, and this was one of those times. He didn't want to prey, he knew that she would tell him in her own time, he would just have to wait! He drove them to the take away, and then they went home. They ate their food in silence. Once they had finished, House pulled Cameron over to him and started kissing her neck. He knew how much she liked that, and she closed her eyes and relaxed.

"No pagers to disturb us now!" House whispered in her ear. She leaned her head back and kissed him on the lips. She probed him, going deeper with the kiss. She began to undo his shirt and put her hands on his bare back, pushing him closer to her. She did hear her pager going off, but decided to ignore it all she wanted was House, and nothing to ruin this moment. House undid her blouse, he wanted Cameron, he hadn't felt so loved and so needed in such a long time, he had missed that feeling! Cameron pulled away, breathing heavily.

"I love you." She said to him, he looked into her eyes and saw both the happiness and sadness that she felt. All he wanted to do was to take the sadness away. He stood up and held his hand out to Cameron. She took it and he lead her to the bedroom. (Okay, I have to stop there as this is a PG13 website, however you can use your own imaginations to what happened in there, or I could write an extra paragraph and post it on my website!)

CHAPTER SIXTY FIVE

Cameron awoke the following morning in House's arms. She blushed as she remembered what happened last night. She got up and saw her body in the mirror. "Time to get back into training!" she said quietly to herself. She looked at the clock and knew it was too early to go into work. She got dressed into her running stuff and found her I pod and left. She loved running, it helped her to relax and think at the same time. She listened to her music which helped take her off to a different world. She ran in the park, and saw people inline skating and also running. She saw people having conversations with each other as they ran, she missed that with her husband, but she has had to adapt, move on. She ran for about 30 minutes, she still wasn't in her best condition, but she was really happy that she could hold out for so long considering her lung. She went back to House's apartment, had a shower and got dressed. She looked at House still asleep in bed, he looked content and not in pain *and I only see this when he is sleeping!*she thought to herself as she kissed him on the forehead. She picked up her pager, cell phone and also keys and left House to sleep.

She drove to work, and as she listened to the radio, she heard that it was the weekend, she had completely lost track of time, it was her day off! She knew that House wouldn't come into work on his day off, unless it was an emergency, but she wanted to go in, she needed to check things out there! She pulled up in the hospital, parked her car and went to the pharmacy. She picked up some more of House's happy pills, as she knew that he was running low. Once she had done that, she made her way to the conference room she unlocked the door and put on her laptop. She checked her e mails and also House's. She opened up the fruit salad that she had brought for breakfast on the way to work. She didn't want to stay all day, she needed to do some research on what caused Jason's episode yesterday, as she couldn't do it then. She went inside the medical journals, but couldn't find anything that would have explained the symptoms that he had. She walked up to the whiteboard and cleaned it. She got a pen and wrote down his symptoms.

-black rash

-BP not responding to fluids

-coughing up blood

-seizure?

She looked at them she couldn't stop getting flashbacks of seeing her husband in ICU when he was really ill. She blocked off that part of her memory and turned her thoughts back to Jason's case. She read his history again and she couldn't find anything to explain it. She rubbed her eyes she had to go see him, just to check up on him. She left the conference room and went into the ICU. Jason opened his eyes as she walked in.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Dr. Cameron?" he asked with a smile on his face. She picked up his file and walked to the chair next to his bed and sat down.

"I said that someone was going to take your bloods today, but we normally have the weekend off, so feel privileged that I came in to see you!" she said. She continued reading the chart. "But it appears that I didn't need to as your bloods were taken yesterday!" she exclaimed surprised. *Damm him!* she thought to herself. "Okay, let me check you over and then see if I can do anything for you!" she said as she put the file down and began taking his stats.

"Okay, we can take this mask off now, you're fine!" she said as she removed the mask from his face. She looked into his eyes, she couldn't help but stare, she pulled her glance away and blocked the thoughts of her husband from rushing back to the front of her memory. He took in some deep breathes as Cameron watched the monitors, he was fine. She handed him a bowl.

"What's this for?" he asked, as he turned pale. He was sick in the bowl.

"For that!" she said as she got an anti-sickness medication out of the drawer. She put it into his IV just as he finished being sick.

"Been through this too!" he said as he looked at her.

"Something like that!" she said, she hated recalling her time that she had spent in the ICU. She had nightmares about the time and would wake up either crying or screaming. House would calm her down, and asked her nothing about what she dreamed about, she couldn't tell him, it would upset him too much. She wrote in his file what she had given him.

"I'll guess I'll see you on Monday, I will see if the labs have done any of the tests, but I doubt it, as it's the weekend!" she said as she put his file away. Her pager went off, she saw House's home number running across the screen. She looked up at Jason "is there any family I can get in contact for you?" she asked him.

"No, thank you I can call my sister from here! Go and answer your pager!" he said. Cameron walked to the door.

"Trust me, that's the last thing I want to do!" she said as she walked out of the room.

She walked back into the conference room and rung House from the phone in there.

"Dr. Cameron speaking!" she said with a smile on her face.

"Get your cute butt out of work and back here in bed with me! What are you doing there anyway?" House asked her from the other end of the phone.

"I have a few things that I need to finish up after you dismissed me early yesterday! I'm nearly finished, so I should be home soon!" she said as she hung up the phone. She went back to the table and begun to go through the medical journals again. She soon gave up again and went to the lab to find out if any of the tests had been done. They were not all done, but the ones Cameron requested from the nurses were finished. The blood in the bag was the wrong type, someone labelled it wrong! She went up to ICU, told the nurses to give him some blood, but to get the bag double checked that it is the right type of blood like the label said. She gave the results to the nurse and asked her to put them in Jason's file, she watched her do it, so that they didn't get lost. Once she was finished, she went back to the conference room. She walked into the room and jumped!

"Oh my god Robert, what are you trying to do, give me a heart attack!" she said as she saw Chase standing there in jeans and a t shirt. "What are you doing here anyway?" she asked him as he gave her a bottle of water.

"My sister has an interview with Cuddy regarding a lawyer position in the hospital. What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"I was catching up on the things that I would have done yesterday before I got dismissed!" she said as her pager went off. She looked at it and saw ICU number going across the screen. She looked up at Chase and he could tell that there was something wrong just by looking in her eyes. They ran out of the door and up to ICU.

CHAPTER SIXTY SIX

"Clear!" they heard a voice from Jason's room. They ran in and Cameron took over, shouting orders to Chase and the nurses.

"His heart sped up and then it stopped!" one of the nurses told her as she put a tube down his throat to get air into his lungs. Chase was injecting meds into his IV.

"Clear!" Chase said as Jason was shocked again.

"How long?" Cameron asked.

"Just over a minute before you came in!" she said. Cameron pushed the bag in the nurses hands and she continued pushing air into his lungs. Cameron checked him for a pulse, nothing!

"Up it Chase!" Cameron said.

"Clear!" Chase said, as he shocked him again.

"Got him!" Cameron said as the machine began to beep again. She checked his pulse "I've got a pulse, it's a bit weak, but there!" she said. She had to sit down, she breathed a sigh of relieve. It was too much for her! Chase could see Cameron going pale he grabbed the oxygen mask and put it over her mouth and nose. He sat down next to her and took her in his arm.

"Damm those idiots at the blood bank! The wrong blood must have done something to his heart!" she said as she breathed in the oxygen.

"No, this happened because of something else! The reaction he had yesterday must have been because of the blood!" Chase said as he stroked Cameron's hair. She had really soft hair, and he loved to play with it.

"Chase, make sure that he is stable and comfortable, don't worry about me, I won't go anywhere I promise!" she said. Chase looked at her then stood up and went to check on Jason. Once he was sure that he was stable and comfortable, he updated his file then returned to Cameron.

"Okay, now let me check you out!" he said as he listened to her breathing. She had recovered very quickly, and Chase took her mask off. She saw Jason's eyes open, she went over to his bedside. He groaned.

"Your chest will hurt, we had to shock you several times to bring you back!" Cameron explained to him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I will find it out and make you better!" she said to him. Chase came over with a syringe, Cameron knew what was in it. "We are going to give you something so that you can sleep through the pain." She explained to him as Chase injected it into his IV. Once he had fallen asleep, they left the room.

Her pager went off, she looked and saw House's number on the screen, again. She took out her cell phone and called the number.

"I got delayed, give me 30 minutes and I'll be there!" she said to his answering machine as she and Chase walked back to the conference room.

"Are you sure you're okay Cameron?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, please!" she said, touching him lightly on the arm. She and Chase walked into the conference room and saw a girl waiting in there.

"How did it go?" Chase asked her.

"It went fine I guess! I just want to get out of here" she said to him. She looked at Cameron

"Oh, sorry. Can I introduce Dr. Allison Cameron. Allison this is my sister Becky." Chase said.

"Nice to meet you Allison, Robert has told me so much about you!" Becky said as they shook hands.

"Nothing bad I hope! I'm sorry, I have to run and leave, but I have to go!" she said as she packed her laptop away. "Robert, I'll see you on Monday, and please only page me if it's an emergency!" she said looking at him.

"It was last night, I wanted to make sure that you were okay after what House did to you!" he said to her. She came up and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Thank you for being so considerate of my feelings! I was fine, I can take anything House can dish out to me!" she said. "Nice to meet you Becky!" she said and left the conference room.

"So that's her?" Becky said to Chase as she left. He nodded. "I like her, she seems really nice!" Becky said as she and Chase left the conference room. Chase locked up the door behind him and they left.

Cameron arrived back at House's apartment and saw him sitting on the sofa in his boxer shorts and a t shirt. She put her laptop down and threw the bottle of happy pills his way and went into the kitchen. She got a glass of water and thought about what had just happened, she nearly lost a patient's life, she couldn't deal with that if it did happen! She remembered about the case they took when the babies were sick, and she had to break the news to some of the parents because their baby died, she choked it. She needed to work on her skills, but she couldn't break bad news, it was something that she just couldn't do. She sighed and drunk the glass of water and refilled it. She reached into the cabinet and found a bottle of aspirin. She looked at the bottle and began counting the pills, debating how many would take away the pain that she had in her head. She decided against none of them and put them back in the bottle. House had watched her from the door, he was confused, he didn't know what was going on in Cameron's head, but there was something wrong! She looked up and saw House standing there.

"Thanks for the pills" he said to her.

"No problem, I knew that you were running low anyway." She said as she drunk her water. House came up to her, he was so close that she tried to avoid looking at his eyes, but he made her look into them.

"Allison, what happened?" he asked her. Her eyes welled up with tears, but she blinked them away, not wanting to show House that she was upset. She had to tell him, he would have found out on Monday, but it would be better if she told him.

"Our patient went into cardiac arrest, Chase and I brought him back." She said as she walked past House and into the living room. He followed her. "He's stable when we left him, and we gave him something to help him sleep through the pain, we had to shock him about three times." She explained to him as they sat down on the sofa. She wasn't feeling to well, she went pale.

"Excuse me!" she said as she ran into the bathroom and was sick. House listened to this from the door, he didn't want Cameron to be alone. Her feelings were making herself sick. Once she was finished, she came out. House could see that she was crying at the same time as her eyes were red.

"Tell me, please!" he said to her. He didn't want to probe, but he really wanted to know as he was getting impatient!

"It's nothing Gregg, really I'm fine!" she said as she looked into his eyes. She allowed the tears to flow, she didn't like lying, but she wasn't ready to tell him, not yet!

"You're having emotional sickness, and you know how that happens!" he said to her as she went to lie down on the bed. House joined her. "Tell me what's going on?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, really, please trust me on this, I'm just not feeling very well!" she said as she closed her eyes.

"Allison, I know it's about the nightmares, we haven't talked about them and I just want you to know, that when you are ready, I'll be here to listen!" House said as he took her in his arms and hugged her.

"The nightmares seem so real! I just wish that they would go away!" she said to House as he laid them both back on the pillow.

"We could always give you meds to put you in a dreamless sleep?" he said, she didn't want that, she had her fill on meds and she didn't want anymore.

"No, I just need to talk to you about them!" she said. She spent the next hour telling House about her nightmares, once she was finished she felt better, however she still had the other secret that she was keeping from him, and it was too early to tell him that one.

CHAPTER SIXY SEVEN

Monday came, and Cameron went into work early. She went up to see Jason and he was still asleep. She grabbed his file and told the nurses that she had taken it and made her way to the conference room. House was sitting at the table waiting for her.

"You left without saying goodbye." He said as she came in. She put the file on the table, got House a coffee and herself a bottle of water. "I know that there's something else, all I want to say is I love you and no matter what it is, you can talk to me about it. I've made lunch arrangements for us today, so don't think of leaving the hospital!" he said, she nodded and he walked into his office. Cameron put her laptop on and did her normal routine. Chase walked in with a big smile on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked him.

"My sister got the job, so I guess that we will be seeing a lot of her around here, especially with the amounts of complaints that House gets from clinic duty!" he said. "Anyway, lunch me and you as we need to go through this case!" he continued as he got himself a coffee.

"Sorry, I already have plans taken care of for me!" she said. Foreman came in, also smiling.

"What is it with you men today, okay, so why are you smiling?" she asked him.

"I think I've solved the case!" he said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but he had a cardiac arrest on Saturday, Chase and I had to revive him, so I hope your theory includes that!" Cameron said looking at him, His face fell, it obviously didn't include cardiac arrest in his world. Cameron looked back at her laptop, somewhat upset, she had really hoped that Foreman had solved it, but he didn't. She wrote the new symptom on the board as House came into the conference room.

"Happy bunch of people we are this morning aren't we?" he said as he took one look at his ducklings. Cameron looked down at her feet, thinking. Something then hit her.

"Oh no, it can't be!" she whispered, she looked up at the boys.

"Cameron, what is it?" Chase asked her. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to say it.

"The rash, it's spreading around his organs." She said. They looked at her. "It's destroying his body from the inside, the rash we see on his skin is harmless on the outside, but its cells are destroying him on the inside!" she told them. "We need a biopsy of the skin, but also a biopsy done of some organ tissue, I know it's a risky procedure, but which organ can we take tissue from without doing the most damage?" she asked the boys.

"Well, considering the theory, it would be better to take it from the heart, but we can't, I guess our best bet would be the stomach?" Foreman suggested.

"Come on, we can't just go in and do that! Theories, what could this be?" House said as he got himself another cup of coffee.

"Addison's disease." Chase said.

"No apparent rapid weight loss, however would explain the colour of the skin, is it really black?" House asked Foreman.

"No, it's like a dark purple type colour, but its close enough to being black!" he responded.

"His blood pressure isn't low!" Cameron said.

"Well, to us no, but maybe to him!" Chase suggested.

"We need a normal BP reading, have the files arrived?" House asked.

"No, and I'm sick of waiting, I'm going to hack into the hospitals files and get them myself!" Cameron said as she got herself a bottle of water.

"Dr. Cameron, are you suggesting something illegal!" House said to her, she smiled.

"It's only illegal if you get caught!" she said to him. "It could be the antiphospholipid syndrome. That would explain the rash on the body as the blood isn't clotting properly. However we need to test his blood, and also to rule out any bacterial, viral and pesticide infections before we can confirm it!" she said drinking her water.

"Sickle cell anaemia. It would explain the cardiac arrest on Saturday and also the rash as his blood isn't flowing correctly around his body!" Foreman said.

"But that would have shown up in his blood test!" Chase replied.

"No, we haven't done the right test for it as we don't know anything about his parents. His patient history doesn't suggest anything that could have diagnosed sickle cell!" Cameron said.

"Come on, let's take hold of the straws and not let them fall through our hands!" House said. "More ideas more possibilities!" The ducklings looked at him. House could see that they were trying their best Cameron had even hit the medical dictionary again to see if she could find anything out that she may have missed. She looked tired, she hadn't been sleeping well, but once she had told House about her nightmares, she had been able to go through the weekend without having one.

"No, only 2 million of the American people have this!" she said looking up from her dictionary. "I was lucky to have a case study on this, but he doesn't appear to have the same symptoms that my case study did back in med school!" Cameron said, looking at House.

"Just spit it out!" House said to her.

"Vitiligo. The cause of the illness is not fully known, however there are theories about it. The patient develops antibodies that instead of helping him, they fight against his own melanocytes that are special cells that determine the colour of their skin. Normally the skin would go white, but this could cause the skin to go black in some really rare cases!" Cameron added.

"I want all the tests done, now for everything you have just suggested! Cameron get into that hospital's files and download his, Chase and Foreman, do the tests you need. I'll be in my office if you need me!" House said and walked into his office. Chase looked at Cameron.

"Something's wrong with House, and I have a feeling its something to do with you!" he said, she nodded.

"I've been having nightmares that's all, and I just want to get this case solved. Don't worry about him, I'll make sure that he is okay!" she said as they both walked out of the door.

Cameron was looking at the different suggestions from today's meeting on her laptop, and wondered what Jason could have. She put her hands on the desk and put her head in them and closed her eyes. Images of her husband the day of his death flashed into her head, and she began to sob.

"What's wrong?" she heard a voice whisper in her ear. She looked up and saw Wilson with his arm around her. She smiled and wiped away her tears.

"Nothing, I'm fine!" she said to him as he sat down next to her. "Where's House?" she asked him.

"In his office, he has his I pod on, so he can't hear us. How's the case going?" he asked her. She explained what happened on Saturday and also that they had some theories and they were running tests for them.

"So it sounds like that Jason is in good hands!" Wilson told her, she nodded. "Then why are you crying?" he asked her.

"I keep getting flash backs from my husband and the day that he died, I just wish that this case was over so I can try to move on!" she told him

"Have you told House this yet?" he asked her curiously.

"If I told him that, do you think I would be on the case still?" she questioned him.

"He wouldn't stop you from treating him you three are a team that he chose personally, he wouldn't try to leave a member of the team out!" Wilson explained to her as he hugged her.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you are stealing my fiancée!" House said walking into the conference room to this scene.

"Welcome back to the world of the living House!" Wilson said to him as he got himself a cup of coffee. Wilson picked up Jason's file and read from it. Cameron began hacking into the hospital's website to get his file so they could narrow it down to at least one of the theories that they had discussed this morning. It wasn't so hard, considering that they were supposed to be confidential, but she wasn't going to admit to the hospital that their security system was pitiful! The file was easy to find, one advantage of it being alphabetical! Once she had found the file, she copied it onto her laptop and closed the hospital's files before she was either discovered by someone or she got too nosey!

"How's the hacking going?" House said as he sat down next to her.

"Done it, the file is on my laptop, just give me an hour to read through it and then I can hopefully narrow it down to one of the illnesses." She said she couldn't face House he would be able to read the sadness in her eyes. She looked up at Wilson, he was busy reading the file, he wanted to help relieve the stress from her, also the worry that she had about him.

"Okay, then I would like to see you in my office after you have read it with your diagnosis." He said, he stood up and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, as soon as she had done this she regretted it as he saw that she had been crying.

"In fact my office now! Wilson, don't you have other patients to annoy? How about going to tell Cuddy that she has breast cancer, make sure you get a hidden camera with you so I can see her reaction!" House said with a smile, he helped Cameron out of her chair and took her to his office.

CHAPTER SIXTY EIGHT

"Okay, I can't take it anymore I need to know what is going on Allison!" House said once Wilson was gone. She looked at him, he never called her by her first name at work, unless they were alone, well they were alone but it was still strange for her to hear him say it.

"Dr. House, it's nothing personal, but I need to sort this out myself!" She said as she sat down on his sofa.

"You're off the case!" he said to her.

"No, you can't do that to me!" she said, standing up to him.

"I can and I will! This case has something to do with what is making you unhappy, and I'll take you off it to make everything better if I have to!" he said.

"You take me off this case and you will make everything worse!" she said, pacing up and down his office, her head told her not to tell him, but her heart told her that he had a right to know. She took in a deep breath, sat back down and looked up at House.

"I'll do you a deal, you don't take me off the case and I'll tell you what's wrong!" she said to him, he nodded. "Okay, Jason is showing some symptoms of the same illness that killed my husband it's been nine years to the day that he died. I know, he died of cancer, however there was something else wrong with him in the final stages of his illness, the doctors never got a chance to diagnosis it as he died. I was still in medical school and trying to find out what was wrong with him as well as studying. I was scared, I was also too late, and so were the other doctors. So now you know, I need to solve this case, to move on and also to put my past demons behind me, I need to do this for him!" she explained as she walked over to House and took him in her arms. He put his arms around her, he didn't expect any of this from her, he didn't expect a patient to affect her too much, but he was proven wrong, she took caring to another level, to a personal level. He knew that he should take her off the case, but he also knew that if he did that she would never forgive him! He kissed her on the forehead.

"Do me a favour, if something like this happens again, just tell me and don't leave me in the dark as I want to be a big part of your life and I deserve to know what's going on. Normally I would take you off the case, but this time I won't, just don't let your emotions get in the way of making the right medical decision." He reminded her. She looked up at him and smiled. She kissed him on the lips and he held her there.

"I love you!" she said in between the kisses. "Thank you so very much!" she said to him as he put her head on his chest.

"Don't forget what I have told you, and there will be no other reason for me to be mad at you and also don't have to pull you into my office again, so don't be a bad girl." He said to her.

"But Dr. House, I am a bad girl, don't you need to sort me out?" she said to him, twisting her hair in between her fingers. He smiled at her as she did this.

"I can always sort you out at home! Now be a good doctor and read his file!" he said as he hit her on the bum and pushed her towards the conference room. She turned and smiled at him.

"Until lunch time!" she said and blew him a kiss and went back into the conference room.

Cameron went back, relieve wiped over her whole body, and she just cried, her body sinking to the floor. Chase walked in, saw Cameron on the floor and went up to her. He put his arm around her and hugged her she turned to him and cried on his shoulder.

"What's the matter?" he asked her as she began to calm down.

"Nothing, I'm just relieved that's all!" she said as she looked up at him and smiled. Chase moved his lips closer to hers she turned her head at this point as she didn't want this to happen.

"No, House is in the other room and you are not going to lose your job over me!" she said, as she pushed him away.

"Cameron, I can't control these feelings that I have for you!" he said to her. She walked back to her laptop and sat down Chase sat next to her and put his hand on her leg.

"Chase, stop it, you're not only embarrassing me, but you are going into the danger zone, and you don't want to go there!" she said removing his hand from her leg. He sighed, looking wanting into her eyes.

"Look, I want to ask you just one thing, go on a date with me, that is all I ask!" he said to her. She looked at him, she knew that she couldn't, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Chase, let me think about it, no, I'm engaged!" she said. She returned to her laptop, and Chase got her a bottle of water. He handed it to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, then let me take you out for a meal, just as best friends!" he asked her. She looked at him.

"That is okay, I don't have a problem with that!" she said and smiled. He returned to the medical books and she read Jason's file that she had copied. Foreman came in and joined them.

"The bloods are done, am waiting for the test to be done now!" he said. Cameron stood up and closed her laptop.

"Well, since none of you boys want to do any work, I guess that I will go and do the tests!" she said as she picked up her laptop and took her bottle of water with her. "Have fun with House won't you boys!" she smiled and walked out.

CHAPTER SIXTY NINE

Cameron went into the labs and saw the bile's of blood sitting there, waiting to be tested. She took them and found herself a private lab and started to run the tests. While she let them run, she read the file that she had downloaded. The more she read, the more that his symptoms was pointing towards two illnesses, either sickle cell or Vitiligo, but she would have to wait for some test results to be able to confirm this.

"Do you always like to hide, or is it just a coincidence?" House said as he walked into the lab. He handed her the pager. "You left this, I paged you and I heard it in the conference room, so I kinda guessed where you would be as the other two idiots were just sitting there reading. How can you forget your pager?" he asked her. She blushed, she really had other things on her mind and left it on the table.

"I was pre-occupied." She replied as she took the pager out of his hand. House held her hand, not allowing her to take her pager away.

"Hey, let go!" she said, looking at his hand. He smiled playfully and let her hand go. She out her pager back in her pocket and turned back to the tests. "What do you want anyway?" she asked him.

"It's lunch time, and I know how much you love doing lab work, but I made plans for us, so Chase is going to continue this excitement and we are going out!" he said as Chase walked in and smiled at her. She locked her laptop and left it on the table.

"Some of the tests should be ready soon! Thanks for giving up your lunch break for me!" she said to him as she touched his arm.

"As if I got much of a choice!" he whispered in her ear.

"Dr. Chase, if you have something to share with the group, then let's tell everyone and not just the pretty girl!" House said. Chase blushed slightly, so did Cameron, House was being somewhat considerate of her lately, and she was beginning to wonder why?

"Dr, House, are you sure that I'm not rubbing off on you!" she said before they left Chase in the lab.

"As if!" he said, and rolled his eyes. He and Cameron left the lab and walked out of the hospital.

House and Cameron walked to a restaurant near the hospital. Once they had been taken to their table, they relaxed. They ordered the food and drinks and waited.

"So, what have we got?" he asked her.

"I've narrowed it down to two, either sickle cell or Vitiligo but until the tests confirm it, I'm not sure which one it could be!" Cameron said to House.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that, but that's not what I meant!" he replied to her.

"Well, what did you mean?" she asked him.

"I meant about you and me, what have we got?" he said to her.

"We have got each other, and that's all we need!" she said, putting her hand on House's. Their food came and they ate in silence, sometimes catching each other looking at one another. Once they had finished, House smiled at Cameron.

"What?" she asked him, somewhat puzzled.

"Nothing, just glad that I could finally spend some time with you where we could both relax!" he explained to her.

"Me too, I know that I have been stressed out because of the case, but I have also been thinking about us and the wedding! I wanted to ask you, my family have been wanting to meet you, so I said that I would have to talk to you about it. They suggested something like driving up there for the weekend sometime for a family BBQ? I didn't give them a reply, I wanted to talk to you about it first!" she said as House paid for the bill and they started to leave. House took her hand in his, something that he never did! Cameron smiled at him, she was finally happy and she knew that she could move on somehow after this case had finished. Her pager disturbed her thoughts she looked down and saw ICU number flashing across her screen.

"I'm sorry Dr. House, I have to go!" she said and kissed him lightly on the lips and ran off to the ICU. House stood there, shocked she never called him that outside of work!

Once she was in the ICU, she saw Chase and Foreman trying to calm down Jason.

"What happened?" Cameron asked them as she got the meds out of the drawer.

"He started seizing again!" Chase replied, as he held Jason over on his side and Foreman held his airways open. Cameron injected the meds into his IV and checked for a pulse.

"If we are not careful, we are going to lose him again!" she said to the boys, they both looked at her. Foreman grabbed the meds out of the drawer, Chase held him down, keeping an eye on the monitors and Cameron went around and talked to Jason.

"Jason, come on its Dr. Cameron here, open your eyes, look at me. I need some response from you!" she said. Jason slowly opened his eyes and looked at Cameron. "Okay, we are going to give you some meds to help your heart pump more blood around your body, it's slowed down a bit, this should help it open up and give it a little kick!" she said as Foreman inserted the meds into his IV.

"Listen, Jason I know its personal, but did both of your parents come from Africa?" Cameron asked him. He managed a weak nod. She looked up at the two boys. "Sickle cell, it's going to be positive!" she said. The boys looked at her, they knew that she was nearly right every time, but they would have to wait for the test results to see if she was right this time. Jason slowly began to clam down, Cameron looked at him, worried. "But sickle cell wouldn't explain the seizures that he is having? There has to be more to this!" she said out loud to the room.

"It would in rare cases it could cause convulsions due to lack of blood to the brain!" Foreman told her. "We need a CT scan to see how he is doing up there!" he suggested to the two of them. They nodded. Cameron grabbed his file and read it. She wrote down what had happened and Foreman walked out of the room. Cameron sat down on the chair next to Jason's bed, and watched him breathe. Chase came up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, you can't do anything now, he's stable so let's go and do some fun lab work together, I know how much you like that!" he said, she looked up at him and managed a weak smile. She got out of the chair and turned back one more time, but not seeing Jason in the bed, but her husband, the day before he died. She turned away and pushed back the tears and allowed Chase to guide her to the labs. Once she was in there, she sobbed. Chase didn't notice this, or if he did, he was trying hard not to comfort her.

"Crap, why am I being such a wimp with this case!" Cameron said out load as they went into the lab. Chase turned and looked at her, then he saw what she meant.

"You are not being a wimp, and if anyone tells you otherwise, well they deserve beating up! Listen, you are just stressed and emotional as you have been through a lot. Sit down I'm going to take your bloods!" Chase said as he grabbed the needle and syringes out of the drawer.

"Since when do we keep those in the lab?" she asked as she sat in the chair and took off her lab coat.

"Since I went and got them before I came to do this lab work before!" he said as he looked for a vein. Once he had taken her blood, he started running tests on it too.

"Gentle as ever Dr. Chase, what are you testing anyway?" she asked him.

"Three things, one your vitamin levels, two your thyroid gland as this may explain the mood swings and three…" he couldn't tell her, but she needed to know.

"Yes, number three!" she pushed him.

"To see if there is any chance that you could be pregnant!" he said to her in a hushed voice.

"You had no right to do that, I was very unethical and you could lose your job if House found out that you did them without my permission!" she said, she turned away from Chase. He stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm doing this in your best interest, unless you know the outcome of that test already?" he asked her.

"Negative, I'm on the pill and we are not stupid!" she said as the machine behind her beeped, singling the pregnancy test finished. She downloaded the results from her computer, smiled and showed Chase. "See negative like I said!" Chase looked at the results. He never doubted her, but he wanted to make sure as the idea of a little version of House running around the place gave him the creeps!

"Allison, I'm really sorry that I did that, but I had your best interests at heart!" he said to her as he starred at her laptop.

"I don't think that I need anyone to look out for me as I can do it myself! You shouldn't have doubted me in the first place Chase, but no, you and House are in the contest to try to win me, well this ends now!" she said as she walked to the door. "Goodbye Robert!" she said and left him in the lab alone.

CHAPTER SEVENTY

Cameron walked into House's office and stood on the other side of his desk. He was playing his Nintendo DS and he could see her out of the corner of his eyes.

"You're not going, are you, even if I ignore you!" House said, not looking up from his game.

"Dr. House, I would like to… I want to give you my resignation!" she said, a tear fell from her eye. House looked up at this point, this had gotten his attention.

"Do you know how much I hate going through the whole interview process to replace you? We went through this last time!" he said "May I ask why?"

"I just feel that its time for me to move on!" she said, trying not to show the sadness in her voice. House stood up and went to her.

"I'm not accepting it!" he said taking her in his arms. "You belong here in my team which I chose myself, I want you to stay and I'm not letting you go!" he said to her.

"You only hired me to get into my pants!" she commented.

"Well, it worked didn't it?" House said with a smile.

"Damm you Gregg, why won't you let me do what I want to do!" she said as she began to hit him.

"Because it's not what you want! If you did, you wouldn't be so upset about it!" he commented as he just held her there. He could see straight through her, she knew that she didn't want to go. She calmed herself down and put her head on House's chest. Listening to his heartbeat helped her relax. She closed her eyes and slept on his chest. She took in the way House smelled, he wore the new cologne that she had brought him *he smells so good!* she thought to herself.

"So, Dr. Cameron, what about this resignation of yours?" House asked her. He then noticed that she was sleeping on his chest, he gently shook her awake and she looked at him, she was exhausted.

"You win, I mean I don't want to put you through the torture of finding someone to replace me!" she said.

"Always thinking of me!" he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Well, who else will look after you then!" she said. She laid down on his sofa and closed her eyes, House returned to his game.

"So are you going to tell me about our patient?" he asked her.

"Since when do you care about your patients?" Cameron asked him, she didn't move. "He had another seizure, I asked him about his parents and he told me, confirming the sickle cell. However why it has stayed dormant for so long, I have no idea!" she said to him. "Chase is doing the tests." She added. Just then, Chase walked into the office with a bunch of test results in his hand.

"We have a problem!" he said as he looked at both of them.

"The sickle cell test came back positive, but we need to add another symptom to the list, he has lost his sight!" Chase explained to them. House and his ducklings were in the conference room Cameron looked at Chase rather mad.

"Why wasn't I paged?" she asked him.

"After what happened in the lab, I thought that I should leave you alone for a while. You also need a vitamin shot and to start eating properly!" he said to her as he walked up to her. Cameron's anger built up inside her she reached her hand up and slap!

"Damm you Robert!" she said, nearing tears. Chase stood there in shock from what she had just done! He didn't expect it from her.

"Allison, I was protecting you!" he said, still in shock he reached up to where her hand met his cheek. He turned to House "Are you not going to do anything about that?" He asked him.

"I didn't see anything! Whatever Cameron did, you deserved it, you should have paged her! I'm giving you an extra ten hours clinic duty for leaving a member of the team out on purpose!" House said to Chase. Chase then looked at Foreman.

"I'm not getting involved, I told you to page Cameron, but you ignored me, so you are getting what you deserve!" Foreman said to him.

"So it's a free for all on Dr. Chase day!" he said. He turned back to Cameron. "Allison, I'm really sorry! I did deserve it, but I also deserve your forgiveness!" he said. Cameron looked at him and sighed. She went into the fridge and into the freezer part. She took out some ice, out it in a bag and rested it on Chase's cheek. She then took his hand and put it on in place of her hand to hold the cold compress on it.

"That should bring down the swelling. I'm sorry, just don't cross me again!" she said to him.

"Trust me, I won't!" he said to her.

"Ah, shall we leave so that you both have the room alone!" House said to them. "We have a patient who is getting worse!" he said to them all.

"Sickle cell could cause the sight loss. We should treat each symptom as they come, wait for the other tests to come back and make sure that we have ruled out every other possibility!" Cameron said to the group.

"Okay, I want a CT scan for the head, a mammogram for the heart, chest x ray, biopsy of the skin and this time a complete cell check and also a biopsy on the skin on the eye, I want to know what's causing the blindness! Foreman and Cameron can do these, as for you Chase, you have clinic duty for the rest of the day! You are going to learn what it is like to be left out now!" House told him as he walked into his office, leaving his ducklings alone. Foreman and Cameron went out of the conference room.

"Have fun with clinic duty!" Cameron said to him as she left.

Cameron walked into Jason's room. Foreman had told her that they had bandaged his eyes up, so that the light couldn't affect them. She walked up to Jason's bed and sat down on the chair next to him. She reached out and touched his hand.

"Jason, it's Dr. Cameron here. Dr. Foreman and myself need to do a few tests." She told him.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked her. She took a deep breathe in.

"You have sickle cell anaemia. We assume that you inherited it from your parents. This is what has caused all of this to happen. We are going to fix what we can, but we need to do a skin biopsy and also one from your eye and take some blood. We will get someone to take you to have some x rays done tomorrow, depending on the test results from today." She told him. Jason's hand took held of hers and he squeezed it tight. Cameron didn't like to see him suffer. She put his hand down and went into the meds drawer and took out a syringe.

"Jason, I'm going to make you go to sleep, so that you won't suffer while we do this." She said as she injected the meds into his IV. Once he was asleep, she and Foreman did the skin biopsy. Once they had finished, Foreman removed the bandages that covered his eyes. Cameron gasped as she saw how swollen his eyes were, they were swollen shut. She pushed back images of her husband as she did the biopsy on his eye. Once she had the sample, she glued the cut back together and put fresh bandages on his eyes. She then put on an oxygen mask on his face and they left him to sleep.

"Something started this off, it was dormant, it didn't just decide one day that it was going to come out and play!" Cameron said to Foreman as they walked out of the ICU.

"It could have been the death of his parents?" Foreman said as they walked to the labs. She shook her head

"I doubt it! The only symptom that doesn't make sense is the coughing up of the blood, the first symptom!" she said. They went into the labs and Cameron helped Foreman set up the tests and then left him to finish them. She went into the conference room, opened up the medical dictionary and put it on the table. She began to research all the illnesses where coughing up of blood was a symptom. House observed her from his office door. His heart went out to her that she cared so much for a patient, but he wasn't going to tell her that! She didn't see him, she was too engrossed in her book to notice him. House walked in to get another cup of coffee, Cameron looked up for a minute to see who it was before she returned to her reading.

"You know, that slap you gave Chase was impressive! I really should suspend you, but he got what he deserved! He'll think twice before he messes with you again, hell I'll even think twice before I mess with you!" House said, she looked up and smiled.

"I wouldn't hit you Gregg!" she said. House came and sat down beside her.

"I'm your boss, so please call me Dr. House here!" He said smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry Dr. House, should I call you that at home too? Does it make you feel like you have more power over me?" she asked, looking up from her book.

"Push your luck and I will have to take you over my knee!" House said to her. Cameron laughed.

"Is that a promise Dr. House?" she asked him. He gave her an evil grin that said it all.

"What are you doing reading that book anyway, I thought the case was solved?" he asked her.

"I'm not 100% sure that he is telling us the truth, I mean why should his sickle cell appear now, why not when he was a child?" she asked him "The only symptom that doesn't make sense is the first one. Either he has something in his lung or he's lying to us about something! Like you say, everybody lies!" She explained to him. "He told me he worked in a chemical factory, maybe he had done something at work which brought about his sickle cell to surface, a chemical reaction." She explained.

"You think that he maybe tried to kill himself?" House questioned her.

"He lost his parents in a car crash and his long term girlfriend broke up with him. His emotions were running high, anything is possible!" she told him.

"Do a toxic screen on his old bloods, let's see if we missed anything out!" he told her.

"Okay, I will thanks!" she said to him. House put his hand on her leg, Cameron looked at him.

"So, does that mean that you are going to be late home?" House asked her as he stroked her leg.

"Well, if you keep distracting me Dr. House, then yes, I will be home late! I wonder where Wilson and Cuddy are today, have you seen them?" she asked House as his hand moved further up her leg and slowly on her inner thigh.

"I don't care where they are, as long as they are not disturbing me, I don't give a damm what they are doing!" he told her as he moved closer to her. She blushed, removed House's hand from her leg and held it.

"Sorry, I guess that we both have to wait until later! I have a test to run!" she said, she stood up and left House sitting there.

Cameron walked out of the conference room and went to the labs. She sighed as she hated it when House teased her like that and then left her turned on, she won't be able to concentrate on anything for the rest of the day! She found the blood tests that she was looking for and started to use some of the old blood to do the toxic screen to see what it could be. Her pager went off and she saw Chase's number going across her screen. She left the labs and went into the clinic where he was. She looked into Cuddy's office and saw her busy with loads of paperwork. She found out what exam room he was in, knocked and then entered. She saw him with an syringe in his hand and she knew that it was her vitamin injection. She took off her lab coat and sat down. Chase injected it into her arm.

"Thanks for caring I mean, it does mean a lot to me!" she told him.

"You know how I feel about you and then you go ahead and slap me!" he told her as he threw the syringe away in the sharps bin. She kissed him on the cheek that she hit.

"There, all better now!" she said to him. He smiled.

"It is. Thanks!" he said to her. "So, how about dinner tonight?" he asked her. She looked at the wall, remembering what had just happened in the conference room, she just wanted to get home as soon as she could, but she had that stupid test to run!

"I can't, I have to work late! Maybe another day?" she told him as she put her lab coat back on.

"Okay, just don't work too hard!" He told her, she smiled and left the exam room. She went back to the labs and saw that the test was ready to be done. She spent the next three hours doing the toxic screen. Once she had finished, she downloaded the results onto her laptop. She was right, he had drunken some of the chemical at work. Tears fell from her eyes as memories started to come back to her. She remembered the day after her husband had died, she had gone back to her dorm room and over dosed on sleeping tablets, in the hope that she would wake up beside him. When she came to, she was in the ER room, her friend had found her and took her there and she had her stomach pumped. She then realized that she had to get on with her life without him as that was what he would have wanted. She finished medical school for him and then did several internships in different hospitals before getting the position with House and his team. At first it was just her and Chase, but then Foreman came along, completing their team. Becoming part of the team changed her life in more ways than she expected. For her, this position felt right, like she belonged here, and she was happy.


	9. Chapters 71 to 80

Hiya, thank you to all the people who have reviewed. I do not own House or the characters, except my own one here. Please read and review. Thanks!

CHAPTER SEVENTY ONE

She went up to Jason's room and sat down on the chair next to his bed. He turned to face her. He reached out his hand and she held it.

"Dr. Cameron?" he asked

"Yes, Jason it's me!" she replied. His hand reached up to touch her face, she helped him move his hand over her features. He touched her tear stained cheek, she couldn't take it anymore and she laid his hand back down.

"Why did you lie to me when I asked you about your history?" she asked him.

"What are you talking about?" he said to her.

"You drunk some of the chemical that you work with, but you diluted it down with water. When my husband died, I over dosed on some meds so that I could see him again, I really hoped that I would wake up beside him and that nothing had happened. What you did, caused the sickle cell to come to surface. It has been dormant all your life, and then you did this, and I don't blame you! You lost your parents, and your girlfriend broke up with you, you were upset and hurt all at once. I did exactly the same. I can give you something to stop the chemical from reacting to your bloodstream, I'm not sure if it will get rid of all of your symptoms, but I think it will get rid of some. You will also need to drink a charcoal mixture to make sure that it hasn't settled in your stomach!" She said, she stood up to leave.

"Did you wake up beside him?" Jason asked. She turned and faced him.

"I saw him, he told me that he wanted me to continue with my life, complete medical school and find someone else to make happy, just like I made him happy." She replied, tears falling from her eyes.

"Have you?" he asked her.

"I completed medical school for him and made a promise to myself to cure patients as best as I can." She told him.

"And have you found someone else to make you happy?" he asked her.

"Yes, I have moved on, now he makes me happy. Just hold on there Jason, things may be bad at the moment, but I promise you that they will get better!" she said, and she left him to his own thoughts.

She walked into the conference room and kicked the chair, and threw the file down on the table. She looked out of the door and saw Wilson staring at her. He had just seen what she did. He walked in and he took her in his arms.

"Why, for once can't I be wrong?" she said to him.

"You are a brilliant doctor, you will be right about 90% of the time in your career, but there will be times where you are going to be wrong. The times that we are right, we sometimes wish we weren't, I know that!" he explained to her as he guided her to a chair and they sat down.

"Where's House?" she asked him.

"He has gone home, and I was heading that way too, do you want a ride?" he asked her.

"That would be nice, thanks. I just need to sort out some meds for our patient, and then I will meet you in your office in 30 minutes." She explained to him as she walked out of the conference room.

"Thanks James." She said, just as she left. She walked to the pharmacy and got the meds that she needed, a bottle of House's happy pills and also some sleeping tablets for herself. She went up to ICU and walked into Jason's room.

"I'm going to put the IV up to stop the reaction. The nurse will bring in the charcoal mixture once it is finished okay." She told him. She went to his file and updated it.

"What about everything else?" he asked her.

"Let's take it one illness at a time! I'll see you in the morning." she replied to him. She left and went into Wilson's office. He was sitting there reading a file.

"Can you lie down for me please Allison!" he said to her.

"I take it that is my file!" she said to him as she removed her lab coat and laid down. He nodded.

"It's the only way that I can get you in here for a check up!" he said as he checked her head out, and then listened to her lungs. "Okay, just a blood test and we are done!" he said. He looked at her arm and saw the mark where Chase had taken her blood earlier. "Let's use the other arm!" he said, she sat up and Wilson took her bloods. He left her alone in his office while he went to the labs to drop them off.

"Let's go now!" he said to her as he came back. She nodded and they left the hospital.

Cameron thanked Wilson for the ride home and went into House's apartment. She called out his name, and no body answered, so she assumed that he was out. She put her stuff on the floor and walked up to the piano. She hadn't played since she was a teenager as she didn't have much time when she was studying at medical school. She ran her fingers over the keys and began to play. The music flowed out of her as she closed her eyes and sang to the song. It was the song that she had played at a concert where she had first meet her husband. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she played the song, memories came flooding back, but she didn't want to stop and break the spell, she needed to remember to be able to move on. Once she was finished, she sat there, her finger hover over the keys on the piano, the music still had her hypnotized.

"That was amazing!" House said. She opened her eyes and looked at him, she didn't hear him come in. "I had gone out to get us something to eat, as I didn't expect you to be home just yet!" he explained to her as he walked into the kitchen and put the food down. "I heard the piano playing and I saw you there, I didn't want to disturb you!" he said as he walked back to where she was and sat down next to her. House began to run his fingers over the keys, playing a melody. Cameron listened, and then joined in, humming to the song as they played. She closed her eyes and allowed the music to drift her off to somewhere where she could no longer feel any pain. House stopped, she Cameron looked at him, she was still crying. House took her in his arms and she closed her eyes again, allowing his body to comfort her.

CHAPTER SEVENTY TWO

Cameron went into PPTH the following morning a bit more upbeat than normal. She went into the conference room and made a new pot of coffee before everyone arrived. Last night helped her let go of a lot of feelings and problems that she had with her past. She and House relaxed and talked. He actually allowed her to open up about her husband, and he opened up about his past relationships, especially the one with Stacy. Her and House became closer, not only physically but also somehow mentally, they began to understand each other more. Her mind flashed back to last night, how gentle he was kissing her and also holding her. She didn't need the sleeping tablets and he didn't need to open his new bottle of happy pills that she had brought back for him.

"Hi sexy!" said a voice in her ear. House's arms wrapped around her waist and she smiled. He started kissing her neck.

"Dr. House, we are early today!" she said as she poured him a cup of coffee. She turned and offered it to him, he took his arms away from her waist, took the cup and sat down. She picked up her own cup and joined him at the table.

"I wanted to see you before our world came crashing down on us this morning!" he said as they drank their coffee's. Cameron turned on her laptop and started checking their e mails.

"Thank you, I mean last night, I know it wasn't what you wanted, but thanks, it really helped me out a lot!" she said to him.

"You gave me the biggest surprise, I see you playing my piano. Why didn't you tell me you could play, it was amazing!" he said to her. Chase walked in spoiling the moment between them. "And the world begins to crash down!" House said and he got himself another cup of coffee and popped two of his little white companions in his mouth.

"Nice to see you too Dr. House!" Chase said as he sat down at the table. They sat there in silence until Foreman came bursting in.

"Nice of you to join us, you have just earned two hours extra clinic duty!" House said to him.

"But I'm only two minutes late!" Foreman argued.

"Well, according to Cuddy, I can't tell the time, what a shame!" House replied as he sat down next to Cameron. He started to read her e mails, Cameron looked at him and smiled.

"Nosey aren't we Dr. House!" she said to him.

"You get to read my e mails!" he said to her.

"Only because you don't want to!" she replied and closed her laptop. "Let's get on with this!" she said as she began to explain her findings last night and also what meds she put him on. "… now we just have to wait and see what was the chemical reaction and what is the sickle cell!" she said as she drank some more of her coffee.

"How long?" Chase asked her.

"We should see an improvement this morning. The meds have had all night to work, but I'm guessing tomorrow will show us the full extent of the sickle cell!" she replied to him.

"Dr. House!" They heard Cuddy's voice yell from the hallway.

"What did you do now?" Cameron asked him. House looked at her, confused. Cuddy came into the conference room.

"Is it just me or has it gotten colder in here?" House asked his ducklings.

"Dr. House, you have missed a whole week of clinic duty! Just because I'm busy, doesn't mean that I haven't stopped checking up on you!" she told him a she crossed her arms.

"I've been sick, really! Dr. Chase has been covering my hours for me until I got better!" he said.

"I don't care if you had the plague, you have just earned yourself two extra weeks of clinic duty!" she said as she walked out.

"You owe me for curing and epidemic!" He shouted at her as she walked down the hallway. House looked at his ducklings.

"What are you still doing here? Chase you have clinic duty still, Foreman go finish the tests and Cameron, go see how our patient is!" House told them and he went into his office.

Cameron went into Jason's room. She approached his bed and held his hand.

"Hello Dr. Cameron!" he said and smiled.

"Hello Jason, how are we feeling today?" she asked him as she went and picked up his file.

"I feel better thanks. Listen, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about drinking the chemical, it was embarrassing!" he said to her.

"No harm done! I'm going to see how much of the reaction the meds has cleared up!" she told him as she looked for the rash on his arms and legs. It was fading, and getting better. She slowly removed the bandages on his eyes. They were still swollen, but not as bad as they were before. She shined a light into them.

"That's bright!" he said and she turned it off.

"Well, the rash is fading and you can see to an extent. I will sill rather that you had your eyes bandaged up until they are completely fixed!" she told him as she got some new bandages and covered his eyes. She took his bloods, wrote everything down in his file and left him. She went and saw Foreman to help him do the tests. Lunch time came, and Chase came into the lab and the three of them went to eat lunch in the canteen. Once they had finished, they went back to the labs and ran the tests together as they had so many to do. As they were waiting for some results, they stood around talking to each other.

"Is this a private club or can anyone join?" they heard a voice at the door. They turned around and saw House standing there.

"Can I help you Dr. House?" Cameron asked, walking up to him.

"Yes, but now isn't the time or place!" he said to her "I haven't had a patient update!" he said, Cameron cursed silently to herself.

"He's better, his rash has faded, and his eyes are not as swollen as they were yesterday. We are just waiting for the rest of the test results before we can put him on the right meds and then refer him to the right doctors when we are finished." She told him. The machine beeped informing them that one of the tests had finished.

"Um, guys, this may make things a bit more complicated!" she said as she downloaded the results onto her laptop. House and his other two ducklings gathered around the laptop and looked at the results.

"He has a parasite too! When it rains, it pours!" House said as two more of his little white companions suffered the fate that many before them had. "Okay, give him the meds to kill the little devil!" House told them.

"That's the problem, he is allergic to it!" Cameron informed him.

"Okay, then give him the non-allergic version!" House replied and he walked out. Cameron sighed, she couldn't deal with this all at the moment, her pager went off and she saw Wilson's number flashing across her screen.

"I have to go, I assume you guys can sort out the rest of the tests and also the meds that he needs!" she said as she left the lab.

CHAPTER SEVENTY THREE

She knocked on Wilson's office door.

"Come in, ah Dr. Cameron, you got my page then!" he said as he looked up from the file he was reading.

"You paged? I thought that I would stop by to say hi!" she replied sarcastically.

"Sit down, can I get you anything?" he said to her.

"Dr. Wilson, has this by any chance got anything to do with the blood tests from yesterday?" she asked him, he nodded. She didn't expect this, she started to get worried.

"I found a few growth cells in the sample. I want to give you a shot so that we can kill those buggers before they start to get it on! Don't worry, the meds should clear it right up, then I will need another sample from you tomorrow." he said to her. Cameron took off her lab coat, giving her brain a few minutes to absorb this information. She told herself not to worry as Wilson gave her the shot.

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow, don't worry the meds will clear it up, I'm not taking any chances! You will feel sick tonight, that's a good sign, then we know that they are working!" he told her.

"Does House know?" she asked.

"I haven't told him, it's your choice if you want him to know!" he told her.

"Thank you Dr. Wilson." She said to him as she picked up her lab coat and walked out of his office. She walked past House, without realizing who it was, she just wanted to get outside into the fresh air! She walked out and sat on the steps, it was raining and she didn't want to get wet. She saw ambulance's coming in and the paramedics taking patients into the ER for treatment. She saw a little girl standing in the rain, crying. Cameron went up to her.

"Hi, my name is Allison, but you can call me Alli if you like, what's your name?" she asked her.

"Lizzie, I can't find my mummy!" she said in between sobs. Cameron held out her hand and she took it.

"Well Lizzie, let's go find her!" she said and she took her into the hospital. She took Lizzie to the ER and sat her down on the desk. Cameron went over to the other side and looked at the files.

"What's your last name?" she asked her.

"Smith. Are you a doctor? Are you a nice one?" Lizzie asked her. Cameron found the file and knew where her mum was.

"Yes, I am a nice doctor!" she said and gave her a chocolate bar that she had in her lab coat. She picked Lizzie up, put the file under her arm and took her to her mum.

"Mummy!" Lizzie said as Cameron put her down. "Alli helped me find you!" she said as her mum gave her a hug.

"Thank you doctor!" her mum said to Cameron.

"That's okay, now let me see what I can do for you!" she said as she read her file. She needed a few stitches, once that was done, Cameron said that they could go home.

"Your mum is all better now!" she said to Lizzie, she came running up to Cameron and hugged her. Cameron was taken aback at first, but then hugged her back.

"Thank you Alli!" she said.

"You're welcome, now don't go running off again!" she said as she left them both in the exam room.

Cameron stayed in the ER for a few hours, she found it interesting with each new person she saw, having different symptoms and problems. It just wasn't the same though, *it lacks the mystery that we get in our cases!* she thought to herself. She decided that she had been hiding long enough and made her way back to the conference room. She saw House waiting in there for her. She walked in and saw a file on the table, and she didn't need to know who's it was.

"Been to see Dr. Wilson I see?" she asked House as she got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Did you even see me as you walked past me?" he asked her, she shook her head. "How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Sick, but I was warned about that. Can you give me a lift home?" she asked, she didn't trust herself to drive alone.

"Sure, grab your stuff and we can go! The Pinky and the Brain have already left, the tests have shown nothing new, so they will sort out the meds tomorrow and then he is being referred." he said to her as they walked out of the conference room to the lift.

"Great, I would love a break after this case, I never knew a person could have so many problems!" she said to him once they were in the lift. The place started to spin and she went pale.

"Dr. Cameron, are you okay?" House asked her as he looked at her. He helped her out of the lift and she stood against the wall to relax. She then felt sick, she ran to the bathroom and let the meds take affect. House went after her, and waited outside. Once she was finished, she came out and House helped her to his car and drove them home.

Jason was getting better, so he was referred to the specialist that he required. Cameron was in Wilson's office having her blood taken.

"So how are you feeling now?" he asked her.

"Tired as I spent most of the night being sick, and also sick surprisingly!" she said to him.

"And your case?" he asked.

"No longer ours as of an hour ago, he has been referred to the person he needed once we had the reaction out of his system. He just has to live with sickle cell for the rest of his life now!" she said as Wilson pulled the needle out of her arm.

"Well, you are finished, I am going to run the tests so I will page you when they are done, and also I'm buying you lunch, as you deserve it! I'll find you, don't worry! Take some time off now and relax, go hide in your office or something, no one will miss you!" he told her as they left his office and went into the lift. She laughed at this comment.

"Famous last words!" she said as she got out of the lift, she waved bye to Wilson and went into House's office. He was busy playing his Nintendo DS, Cameron laid on his sofa and closed her eyes.

"Dr. House?" she said.

"He isn't here at the moment, leave the message after the beep. BEEP!" he said, not looking away from his game. Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Fine, just a message to say that I am going to lie here and relax!" she said. She could hear the game music from where she was. Chase and Foreman walked in. Foreman took the chair near House's desk, and Chase lifted up Cameron's legs, sat down then put her legs on him. Foreman began to throw the softball at Chase, as they threw it back and forth, Chase missed it one time.

"Ouch, do you mind!" she said kicking Chase as it landed on her leg. House paused his game and looked up at them all.

"What is it? Let's try and bond with Dr. House day? Get out of my office you idiots, that's why I havr this room, to get away from you all!" he said as he returned to his game. Cameron's pager went off, she reached down for it, but Chase beat her to it.

"Hey, that's mine!" she said. Chase looked at it and then threw it back to her.

"Dr. Wilson!" he said. She sat up and looked at the number to make sure, and then at her watch. She didn't expect the tests to be finished so soon. She went to House's desk and picked up the phone.

"Yes Dr. Wilson?" she asked when he picked up. She listened to what he had to say. "Okay, I'll be right there!" she said and put the phone down. She looked at House who had paused his game.

"I have to go!" she said to him and she walked out of his office.

"What's going on?" Chase asked, looking at House.

"I can't tell you that, only she can!" he said and he continued playing.

CHAPTER SEVENTY FOUR

Cameron walked into the lab and saw Wilson looking into the microscope. He looked up and signalled for her to come and have a look. She sat down and looked into the microscope.

"Are you sure this time? We were sure about it last time, how did they survive?" she asked him.

"I'm not 100% sure how they survived, I only have theories to be honest. They could have been left in your stomach, or the lung after the incident, or we just honestly missed them!" he explained to her. "But now I can say that they are gone, the shot I gave you made 100% sure of that!" he said and smiled.

"Thank you, I guess that it's a good reason to celebrate!" she replied and smiled.

"I'll come find you in a few hours for lunch, looks like there is someone else waiting to talk to you!" he said as he pointed to the door. She looked where he was pointing and saw Chase looking in. She sighed.

"Thank you Wilson, I'll see you soon!" she said as she stood up and left. She walked out and smiled at Chase.

"Let's go get a snack!" he said as he led her to the canteen. Chase had got them both a coffee and also some cake. They found a table and sat down.

"So do you want to tell me about that?" he asked her.

"It was just a check up, but we found a few growth cells, I was given a shot yesterday and was really sick last night. The meds cleared it up and Wilson wanted to show me that I really am clean this time, no more growth cells!" she said as she ate some of her cake.

"But why didn't it show in our tests?" he asked.

"Dunno, maybe we just really missed them, it can happen, don't worry, nothing happened and I am fine!" she said and they ate in silence.

Once they were finished, Chase headed to the clinic while Cameron went back to House's office. He was still playing his game, so she laid back down on the sofa, closed her eyes and went to sleep. House looked up and saw Cameron lying there. He smiled, got a piece of paper and wrote 'do not disturb' on it and put it in front of the sofa. He kissed her on the forehead and let her sleep.

"Hey, time to wake up!" someone said to her. She opened her eyes and saw Wilson standing above her, he had bags of food in it, she could smell the Chinese from where she was lying. "House said that you had fallen asleep, I'm surprised he let you, but if you were so sick last night, I'm not surprised!" he said as she sat up. He gave her a bag, she took the cover off the food and smiled, it was her favourite!

"So how are things with you and House?" he asked her as they began to eat.

"Things are great, and that's all I'm telling you! Why don't you ask him?" she said.

"As if he would tell me anything!" Wilson said. The conversation then changed to trivial stuff, until House came in and broke up their party.

"Chinese food in my office and you didn't invite me!" he told them.

"Well, we thought that you would like to have some time to bond with your other ducklings!" Cameron said smiling. House waved his cane at her.

"This isn't just something that chicks dig, it's a weapon and I'm not afraid to use it!" he told her.

"Punishment, I thought that you were not into S&M?" she said to him. House walked up to her, she stood up to meet him. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her into him.

"I'm up for it if you are!" he whispered into her ear, she giggled.

"Okay, I am not sticking around to see this! Have fun you two!" he said and he walked out.

"Thanks for lunch!" Cameron shouted as House whispered things into her ear. She giggled and hit him "Gregg!" she shouted, House smiled at her.

CHAPTER SEVENTY FIVE

Five months have past since Cameron was told that she was in the clear. Their wedding was ten months away and they had sent the invitations to friends and family. House had agreed finally to go and meet the rest of Cameron's family, and they had planned to go to them the following weekend. It's Monday at PPTH. House and his ducklings were sitting in the conference room having their morning whiteboard meeting. New symptoms, new case dumped on them by Cuddy!

"No way, it wouldn't explain the shortness of breath!" Foreman told Chase.

"Then give her an asthma inhaler and let's move on!" Chase said.

"If you two are going to fight, please put on some protection, especially you Chase! My money is on Foreman, what do you think Cameron?" House asked her as he turned to face her. Cameron stopped starring at the whiteboard and looked at him for a few seconds.

"CT scan on the head to find out the reasons for the headaches, chest x ray for the shortness of breath. Spinal tap to rule out meningitis, what about glandular fever?" Cameron suggested. She yawned, she was really tired, she was having trouble sleeping. She had told House that it was due to the wedding stress, but to be honest, she wasn't really sure what the reason was. The thyroid test that Chase did had come back negative, but she didn't trust the test results, she wanted to get a proper one done just to make sure, but she would have to ask House that! She knew that the test was painful and also expensive. House was looking at Cameron, he knew that she had something on her mind. She had been out running everyday since she had been told that she was okay, but there was more, House didn't want to push her, but he had been waiting for five months now, and he was getting impatient, hell he passed the impatient line a long time ago, but he didn't want to lose her or to push her away.

"Okay, do those tests, I just don't care anymore, I have to go to clinic duty!" House said and he walked out of the conference room.

"Did House just go willingly to the clinic?" Foreman asked them as they looked as shocked as he was.

"Yes, he did, that is not like him!" Chase replied. Both of the boys stood up and started to walk out of the conference room. Cameron stayed sitting down.

"Are you coming?" Chase asked her.

"No, I'm going to stay here and do some more research!" she replied to them as she went onto the internet.

The boys left her alone to her thoughts, *how in the hell am I going to get House to agree to the test?* she thought to herself, *well I could always lie? But I'm not really any good at that!* she continued to think. Wilson came into the conference room, she looked up and smiled.

"Hi, what are you doing in here alone?" he asked her as he got himself a cup of coffee and her a bottle of water.

"I need to ask a favour. You know the way I have been the past few months, I mean the mood swings and stuff. Well I had a test done, and it came back negative, but I want to go one step further and have the next test up done, just to make sure that everything is okay!" she said. Wilson looked at her.

"Listen, Cameron, I know which test you are talking about, and trust me you don't need it! It's just the way things are, you change, I mean you are under a lot of stress, I can imagine living with House isn't as easy as you make it out to be! You love him, and I know that you see a different side to him from the rest of us, but you also have to put on a different face when you are around him here, and that is enough to make anyone, even you to snap. You just need time, maybe some time to yourself to sort things out!" he suggested. "I have a new place, and will be moving out this weekend, I want to thank you for letting me stay, so please let me take you out tonight, a break from House, and then you can sleep at your old place on your bed and I will take the sofa, what do you think? I mean it's a start, it will help you out a lot!" he suggested. Cameron sat there and thought about this for a moment, maybe he was right, she just needed a break from everything! She smiled and nodded.

"Okay, it's a deal. What should I wear?" she asked him

"I thought dinner, a movie and then some cocktails, so just go casual, I'm sure we can find an Italian and I know a new cocktail bar that has just opened, they don't mind what you wear!" He said to her. "I'll come and pick you up after work, let's say 6pm as I have to work a bit late, and then we can go back to yours, I know that you have some clothes that you can get changed into there, and then we can head out!" he said, as he walked to the door.

"Okay, I'll see you then!" she said as he left her alone. She needed to talk to House, she didn't know how she would be able to tell him the news.

She went on the internet for a few hours, and she thought about what she had just agreed with Wilson. She closed her laptop and put her head in her hands. She had to go and talk to House, *I'm sure that he would love the distraction from clinic duty!* she thought as she walked out of the conference room, she looked up and saw Becky walking up to her. She smiled and stopped as Becky came up to her.

"Hello Dr. Cameron, how are we today?" she asked as she stopped next to Cameron.

"Becky, how many times have I told you, you can call me Allison, it doesn't seem fair that I can call you by your first name but you can't!" she said.

"Sorry, listen, I wanted to ask you if you would like to go out for a drink tomorrow night after work? I mean I don't have many friends here and I can only hang out with Robert for so long before I lose sense of reality!" she said and smiled. Cameron was honoured that Becky had asked her. Since she had been working here, they had lunch together and also were becoming close friends, but they hadn't gone out together out of work.

"Sure, sounds great! A girls night out is what I need right now!" she said.

"Great, I'll meet you after work tomorrow then, come to my office today and we can sort things out! Anyway, the real reason I'm here is…"

"Dr. House, I know, he hasn't got another complaint or law suit has he? Well I guess I can only keep him in line most of the time, not all of it! He is in clinic duty, but I suggest that you leave it until he is in a better mood, try on Thursday, he would have hopefully calmed down by then!" Cameron suggested.

"I guess it can wait until then! How do you do it? I mean you are engaged to the man, but there are times where he is impossible to deal with, hell he is impossible to deal with all of the time!" Becky said as they walked to the clinic. Cameron laughed at this comment!

"That is true, but he isn't really a big fan of lawyers, patients or any human contact to be honest! I guess he has changed a bit, but he won't change anymore, and I'm not going to change him, I love him just the way he is!" Cameron said, as she went up to the reception desk at the clinic. Becky laughed.

"I know, look I have to go, Cuddy has given me some paperwork to look at to see if there are some malpractice suits coming our way regarding a doctor, don't worry its not House!" she said as she saw the look on Cameron's face change. Cameron then heard a patient coming out of the exam room.

"You are such a prick!" the patient shouted back into the exam room.

"That's Dr. Prick to you! I didn't go through medical school to be insulted like that!" the doctor said, she didn't need to see who it was, she could guess.

"Looks like I may have another complaint to deal with soon!" Becky whispered into Cameron's ear and she walked off. House came up to her and she turned around and looked at him.

CHAPTER SEVENTY SIX

"Do you have anything better to do than to insult your patients?" Cameron asked him as she crossed her arms.

"Don't clench, you may freeze that way!" House said as he put the file back in the out pile. "What do you want anyway?" he asked her.

"I want to talk to you in private if that is okay?" she asked him. He nodded and they went into the exam room he had just walked out. He closed the door and she paced up and down the room. House came up to her and stopped her, held her in his arms and kissed her on the lips. She relaxed, allowing him to lead into the kiss, pushing deeper, probing to see how far she could go with him. She didn't know why he was doing this, but she didn't care either, as she had missed it. House put his arms around her and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stroked his head. She knew that she had to talk to him, but that could wait, she just wanted to enjoy the moment as long as she could. House pulled away after a few minutes. Cameron looked up and he smiled.

"That was a nice distraction from this hell hole!" he said to her. She smiled back at him.

"Dr. House, I have to tell you something. I won't be home tonight, I am going out with Wilson, as he wants to thank me for allowing him to stay at mine. He's moving this weekend, so he invited me out for the night, and then to stay at my old place to relax!" she told House, he looked at her, he couldn't wait anymore.

"Allison, what is going on? Please tell me! I have been patient, more than normal, but now I just can't help it, I need to know!" he said to her. She turned away from him and went to the bed, she sat down.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just a bit nervous about everything! I mean you don't know anything about my family and yet you are still marrying me!" she told her.

"Yes, I am marrying you, not your family, they kinda come with the package though, which in a way is a shame!" House told her as he sat down beside her. She put her head on his shoulder and she closed her eyes.

"Gregg, tell me what to do and I will do it, anything, but this is a big step, you are not exactly a people's person. What if my family don't like you!" she asked.

"So what, as long as we are happy, does it really matter?" he asked her, she shook her head. "Then stop worrying. But that's not it is it?" he said to her.

"Well, I'm also going out tomorrow night with Becky for a drink!" she told him.

"Can you fit me into your schedule sometime this week?" he asked her, she laughed.

"You know I always have time for you!" she said as she kissed him. House loved it when Cameron was like this, caring of the way he feels, but she has also become somewhat more resistant to other people, she stands up for herself and doesn't try to let things get to her like they did before! House admired this change in her, it made her more attractive in his eyes. House pushed her gently away. He looked at her and she smiled weakly.

"I know that you haven't been sleeping well, maybe you should take the day off?" he said to her.

"No, we agreed no special treatment with me here at work!" she replied. House nodded.

"Then you shouldn't be here! Go away, you're distracting me!" he told her and smiled.

"I thought that you could do with the distraction!" she said to him as she walked up to the door. "Until later lover!" she said and blew him a kiss.

Cameron went back to the conference room, feeling somewhat relieved. Cuddy walked in and smiled.

"Dr. Cuddy, what can I do for you?" Cameron asked her.

"I need to ask a favour again!" she said, she stepped to the side and Cameron saw Michael standing behind her.

"Hi Alli!" he said, he didn't look very well.

"What's wrong with him?" Cameron said as she checked Michael out. Cuddy smiled.

"He is okay, just a bout of the flu, that's all! I hope that you have had your shot this year!" she said to Cameron questionably.

"I had no choice with my lung and everything! But what do you need?" she asked.

"I want you to run some tests on him, and also look after him while I go out for a meeting, I should be back to pick him up in a few hours. Here is some money to get him something to eat. Just make sure he drinks plenty of fluids…"

"I know, and sleep and check his blood out for anything out of the ordinary! I will Dr. Cuddy don't worry, have fun at your meeting and I will see you when you get back!" Cameron said as she smiled at Michael.

"I don't want to have any needles in my arm!" he told Cameron as Cuddy walked out of the conference room.

"I know, but you also know how gentle I am, just need to make sure that you are okay. Have you stopped having the bad dreams?" she asked him as he closed his eyes and Cameron took his blood.

"Yes, the juice that Auntie Lisa gives me makes me tired and I sleep well." He said, Cameron removed the needle and put the blood samples in a bag to be sent to the labs. She went to the fridge and got out two bottles of water, and also one of Chase's chocolate bars, *sure he could live without one!* she thought to herself as she handed Michael a bottle and also the choc bar. She then went into House's office, she couldn't find his Nintendo DS so she assumed that he took it with him on clinic duty, but she did find his Game Boy SP and also a few games for it. She brought it back into the conference room and gave it to Michael. She then put two chairs together and allowed Michael to lie down. She picked him up, sat him on the chairs and gave him the game boy and also the choc bar. He sat there, and looked at them. He put the game boy on the table, and ate the choc bar. He then closed her eyes and went to sleep. Cameron looked at him and smiled, she knew that he wasn't going to wake up. She checked his stats to make sure that he was okay, and then went back to her laptop. Chase walked in and saw his choc bar wrapper on the table, he was about to say something when he saw Michael sleeping. He went up to Cameron, put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up and smiled.

"Hey, shouldn't you be getting a patient history? House would flip if you don't!" he whispered in her ears, She turned and smiled at him.

"I can't leave him, I need to make sure that he is okay. Will you take his stats for me please?" she said, he nodded and walked over to him. He checked his pulse and his breathing, and then nodded his head. "He's fine, don't worry about him!" he said as he sat next to Cameron. She looked into his eyes, and she saw nothing but innocence, but also something deeper that she was not sure what it was. She smiled at Chase, she loved him like her brother, she then knew who she wanted as her groomsmen at her wedding, but she was going to make House suffer and ask them! However, she had another problem on her mind too, something that she had to ask her brother this weekend.

CHAPTER SEVENTY SEVEN

"So how about that dinner?" Chase asked her. She looked at him, then remembered that she said that they would go out for dinner together as friends.

"Oh my gosh, I forgot, I'm so sorry! I'm really busy this week, so how about next week? Just tell me when, where and what to wear and I will be there!" she said. Chase smiled. They heard a low moan and turned to see Michael open his eyes. Cameron went over to him and checked hi temperature.

"Chase, I need some water and also some meds to calm him down." She said as he lifted him on the floor. Chase looked at her questionably, as Michael started to have convulsions. Cameron turned him on his side and tried to keep his airways open. Chase came back and injected the meds into his arm and also gave Cameron a tube just in case she needed to incubate. As the meds took affect, he began to calm down. Cameron sat back against the wall and sighed.

"I thought that you said he was okay!" She told Chase as he checked Michael's stats.

"He was!" Chase replied. He came over to Cameron and checked her pulse.

"He had a fever that caused him to have the convulsion!" she said as she laid her head on Chase's shoulder. She looked at Michael, he had fallen back asleep. Cameron stood up and wobbled a bit. Chase stood up along side her and supported her.

"What do you want?" he asked as he helped her sit back on the floor.

"Take some blood from him, I know that I have done already, but I want to check him for…" she couldn't finish the sentence as she didn't know what she wanted to say. Chase looked at her.

"Allison, he had the convulsion because of the fever, nothing else. Don't worry about him I'm more worried about you!" What in the hell is going on!" Chase said to her.

"I'm just tired, it's nothing!" she said as Chase got her a bottle of water and also a chocolate bar from his stash. "Thanks!" she said as she began to un-wrap the chocolate bar. House entered the conference room, Chase was checking Cameron's pulse again, she was eating the chocolate bar and Michael was asleep on the floor.

"Does that kid not have a home, or does he just live in this conference room!" House said as he went to get himself a cup of coffee. "What are you doing to Cameron?" House asked as he looked at them on the floor.

"Michael just had some convulsions, and I'm checking to make sure that Cameron is okay!" he told House as he stood up. House looked at Cameron, she looked pale.

"Where is my patient history?" House asked her. She gave him an evil look.

"You will get it by the end of the day, I have been busy with Michael and also with some research. I will do it after my lunch break!" she told House. Chase helped Cameron as she tried to stand up, she waved him away and got up by herself, she didn't want to see the satisfaction on House's face if Chase had helped her up. She then picked Michael up and took her into House's office and laid him on the sofa. Chase followed her, and he was followed by House.

"Chase, get me a saline drip and also and IV. He needs fluids!" she said as she checked his pulse. "Oh, and also some meds to help him sleep longer, so he doesn't wake up to the needle in his arm!" she said as he left House's office.

House came up to her and took her in his arms. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his breathing.

"You really should be at home, sleeping!" he said "I don't want the lack of sleep to put a patient at risk or to affect your medical judgement!" he continued, kissing her on the forehead. She stood on her toes and kissed him full on the lips, House leaned his head forward so that she could relax.

"Ahem!" they heard from behind them, Cameron pulled away and saw Chase standing there at the door with the meds and IV in his hand. "Here Dr. Cameron. I'm going to see how Foreman is doing with the tests." He said and walked out, leaving the meds on the table. Cameron blushed as House looked down at her.

"He needed to see that!" he said to her in her ear, and kissed her on the cheek. She went to the table where the meds were lying, picked them up and then went over to Michael. She put in the IV needle, gave him the sleeping meds and then put the saline drip in the IV. House watched her do this, once she was done, he smiled at her and she walked up to him.

"Now, where were we?" he said as he put his arm around her waist.

"Oh Dr. House that is so unprofessional of you!" Cameron said as she pushed House's arm away. He looked at her and she just smiled.

"But I won't see you…"

"Until tomorrow! I know, sure that you can live without me for one night!" she said to him. She walked over to make sure that Michael was okay. "Cuddy should be here soon, he won't wake up for a while, I'm just going to get my laptop from the conference room, just keep an eye on him for a few minutes for me!" Cameron said as she went into the conference room. She returned a few minutes later with her laptop, and sat herself down on the opposite side of House's desk. House walked over to the other side and sat down, facing her. He started to twirl his cane in between his fingers, starring at Cameron the whole time. Cameron looked up and saw him doing this and smiled.

"Dr. House, you need to ask your two male ducklings something, and there is no way that I am going to do it for you!" she said, "you need to ask them to be groomsmen at our wedding!" she continued. House nearly dropped his cane as she said this.

"You have GOT to be JOKING!" he said, she shook her head.

"Nope, and you better do it soon!" she replied and returned to her laptop.

"What did I do to deserve this!" he said, she just smiled at him.

"Welcome to the seventh circle of hell!" she said and giggled a little. Cuddy then walked in.

"And here is the devil personally!" House said as Cameron turned around and saw Cuddy looking at Michael who was still sleeping on the sofa.

"What happened?" she asked Cameron. Cameron stood up and walked over to where Michael was, saw that the saline drip was empty and went to get what she needed to take the IV out of his arm. When she came back, she checked his stats before she was sure that she could take it out.

"He had a convulsion due to the fever that he was running. I gave him some meds to calm him down and also some so that he could sleep longer. I don't think he even knew what was happening, he just slept the whole time that he has been here with me, even before I gave him the meds, he had slept all afternoon! The saline drip was to make sure that he got enough fluids in his body." She said as she started to take out the needle. Michael began to wake up.

"Alli, I'm hungry!" he said as he sat up. She smiled.

"Auntie Lisa will take you for lunch as I have to go see a person and help make them better!" she said. Cuddy smiled at her and picked Michael up in her arms.

"Thanks Dr. Cameron." She said and left them alone. Cameron looked at House.

"Well, you were rather quiet!" she said as she picked up the patients file from House's desk.

"New approach, be as quiet as I can and hope that she doesn't realise that I'm not in the clinic! Where are you going?" he asked her as she walked away from him and to the door.

"I am going to get your patient history and hopefully have some lunch if I have time!" she said and she left House's office.

Cameron spent over an hour getting a full patient history. She was getting hungry and was nearly finished when she heard a knock on the door. She looked and saw Becky standing there, she smiled. Cameron signalled that she would be finished in a few minutes and turned back to their patient.

"Thanks Lauren, I will be back later today and take some blood for some tests, just rest for now and eat some lunch!" Cameron said as she took the file and walked out. She saw Becky coming up to her once she had closed the patient's room door.

"You know, everything Robert says about you is so true! You have a way to reach patients that other doctors don't, how do you do it?" she asked Cameron as they made their way to the canteen for lunch.

"I don't know, I just can!" Cameron said as she picked out a salad and also some juice for her lunch. They found a table and sat down. Cameron opened the file and began to read it, and also ate her salad at the same time.

"Robert loves you, you know that!" Becky said to Cameron out of the blue. Cameron looked up from the file and at Becky.

"Yes, I know he has told me many times that he does. He also saw me and House kissing today, he went to get me some meds and then he came back to the scene, I didn't mean for it to happen, it kinda did!" she told Becky.

"Oh no, no wonder why he wasn't happy, he is going to be hell to be with tonight!" she replied. "Anyway, bring your party clothes with you tomorrow, we are going out clubbing!" she informed Cameron.

"Great, I haven't been out clubbing for ages! I hope that I can still have it in me!" Cameron said as she returned to the file. " Doubt that House will like me being out two nights on the row!" she said.

"So what! You have your own life! Robert may be coming with us, I hope that he doesn't he is trying to make plans with Eric!" Becky explained as they left the canteen. Cameron's pager went off, she looked and saw House's number on the screen.

"I have to go, speak to you tomorrow!" she said as she left in the opposite direction of Becky. Cameron went into the conference room and saw House and the other two ducklings sitting down. Cameron looked at the whiteboard with the symptoms on it and smiled.

"So, what do we think?" she said to them as she sat down with them.

"Dunno, but you must know something more than us as you did the patient history today!" Chase said to her. He still looked hurt after what was said between House and Cameron. Her heart dropped when she saw his expression, she really didn't want to hurt him, but she also didn't expect House to do something like that, kissing her in his office, well they have done it before, but he knew that Chase was going to come in.

"Dr. Chase, we need to talk to each other after the meeting!" she said to him in a hushed voice. "Lauren's history helped a bit, she works on a farm, so she could be having some form of reaction towards something, or it could be something worse!" she said.

"What were you thinking?" Foreman asked her.

"Human form of BSE could be a possibility." she said to them. She looked at House, he hadn't said a word during the whole meeting. "Dr. House, Cuddy isn't here and also you are not supposed to be on clinic duty, so what's the deal with the silent treatment?" she said to him.

"I'm in the seventh circle of hell, someone put me there remember!" He said to her. "Your input in this case has been very small at the moment, I mean Chase has shown more in this case!" He commented. She smiled, she knew exactly what he was doing.

"Well, Dr. House, since you feel that way I guess that I should do some more work! I will go see our patient, and then do some tests. I'm going to check her immune levels and also for infections and also for the human form of BSE. If there is anything that you require, you know my pager number! Come on Chase, let's go!" Cameron said, Chase followed her out of the conference room.

"You are really a bad influence on her! She gives as good as you give!" Foreman said and left House alone. House grinned to himself and replayed what Cameron had said to him in her head. He loved the new Cameron * she is so sexy when she is giving it back!* he thought to himself. He got up, went to his office and turned on the TV to watch G.H.

CHAPTER SEVENTY EIGHT

Chase and Cameron went to see Lauren. Once she had taken her blood, they went to the labs to drop the sample off. Foreman was finishing off the tests from yesterday, she put them on the side.

"Don't worry, I will do them in about an hour!" she said as she saw the shocked look on his face. Her and Chase left the lab and walked out of the hospital.

"Robert, I'm sorry that you saw what happened, I mean we didn't plan for you to see it. I know that you love me, but you know that I love House, what you saw, well us kissing I guess really hurt your feelings!" she said to him, she was looking down at the ground the whole time. Chase put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"It eats me up inside, seeing you with him, I know that you love him and not me. I just want to kiss you, just once, but I know that I can't do that. I'm so sorry!" he said to her as they walked in the park. "You made a choice a long time ago, and I have to accept that as it wasn't me, however I still love you, I have told you that many times and also I know that I have to accept that I have lost you to someone else!" he said to her as they sat down on a bench. Cameron sighed, she hated making Chase suffer like this, it hurt her as she thought of him as her brother, however, there were times when she couldn't stop thinking about if things were different, but she loved House, Chase was there to help her out, support her, be her brother! She had to tell him the truth, about how she used to feel.

"I love you, but it isn't meant to be, you know that!" she said in a hushed voice. "After everything that has happened, I fell deeper in love with House, my feelings for you never changed, but they also never grew, it turned into the love I have for someone close, really close, and now… He would do anything for me, and I would do anything for him I'm… I'm sorry!" she said as tears fell down her eyes, she stood up and ran off, leaving Chase on the bench. She could hear him calling her name, but she didn't look back, she just ran. Once she got to her office and closed the door, she relaxed. The run helped her get her emotions under control again, and in her office, she felt safe. She rang House, she needed to talk to him.

"I thought I was the one in charge of our relationship?" he said as he came to her office, she locked the door and collapsed in his arms. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the head.

"Gregg, you love me and would do anything for me wouldn't you?" she asked him.

"Of course I would, you know that. What did Chase do to you! I swear if he did anything I'm going to…"

"No, he did nothing!" she said, calming down a angry House, he took out his pills and popped two into his mouth. "He… I used to have feelings for him, a very long time ago, before Volger came onto the scene and also before anything between us developed. I love you more than you can imagine, and nothing in the world will change that! He just… confuses me sometimes, he doesn't understand that to me, he is like a brother, but he just keeps trying!" she confessed. House guided her to the sofa and sat her down. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, pulling her towards him and the other one he guided her head towards him and he kissed her gently on the lips. House wanted to show her something, he then turned the kiss into a more passionate one, something that Cameron did not expect. She wrapped her arms around his head, holding him there. She moaned as she relaxed more into the kiss. Her arms moved as she began to undo House's shirt. He stopped her, he didn't want this to happen, not now, but later when they would be alone. His hand moved from her waist and down her leg. It moved slowly up and in between them, he began to tease her. No matter how much she wanted this, she pulled his hand away and put it back on her waist. House finally pulled away from her, she smiled.

"It's a shame that you won't be home tonight!" he said to her. Her hand moved up his leg, and she felt how much House wanted her. House grinned at her.

"Let me give Chase extra clinic duty! He deserves it!" House said, she nodded. House was surprised as she was normally the first to defend him.

"Only make sure that I am there when you tell him so that I can see his reaction." She said as she continued to undo House's shirt. He tried to stop her, but she began to kiss him, distracting him. He pulled away and she gave him the puppy dog eye look, when she saw that this didn't work, she pulled a sad face.

"Fine, I guess we both have to wait!" she said as she began to walk out of her office.

"You cant leave me like this!" House said to her, she turned and threw her keys at him, she gave him a evil smile.

"Something to look forward tomorrow night, lock my office after you are finished, and I will get my keys later!" she said to him and left him.

She walked into the labs and saw Foreman breathe a sigh of relieve. She walked up to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked him. She looked over his shoulder and saw the test results, they were negative. Cameron started to get the bloods ready for the tests that she had planned to do.

"Have you seen Chase?" she asked him as she waited for the bloods to be finished.

"No, I think that he is seeing some of his other patients, like I have to!" he said, looking at the time. "Can you put these test results in Lauren's file for me!" he asked her as he handed her the pieces of paper, she nodded and he left her in the lab by herself. She set up her laptop and began to think about what happened in the park between her and Chase. She had no idea how things were between them now that he knew how she did feel and also how she does feel about him. The machine beeped, telling her that her test was finished. She uploaded the result, it showed nothing! She waited again for the other machine to finish, engrossed in her own thoughts, she didn't hear anyone coming into the lab. This person walked up to her and looked over her shoulder.

"Dr. Wilson, forget doing whatever you are going to do!" Cameron replied.

"How did you know it was me?" he asked her.

"Your aftershave, I love it, but maybe a bit less goes a long way!" she commented. "Well, what can I do for you?" she asked him as she turned to face him.

"Well, once this test is done, we are out of here! You need someone to talk to and also some time to relax from House!" he said, the machine beeped and Cameron uploaded the results onto her laptop again. Wilson looked over her shoulder as they came onto the screen.

"Looks like tonight is cancelled!" he said to her as she sat there in shock. She went to the phone and sent out pages to everyone to come and see her. She sat back down, Wilson put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry James, I was really looking forward to tonight!" she said, he could still hear the shock in her face.

"It's okay, I know that you were, but we can re arrange it to another night, so don't worry about it! I better go before they all get here. Get some sleep and I don't mean ten minutes on your sofa in the office!" he said as he walked out of the lab. Chase was the first one into the lab, he looked at Cameron and she smiled, he smiled back at her, came up to her and took her in his arms and gave her a hug.

"Everything is fine, I want to thank you for telling me what you did!" he said in her ear. He looked up from her and at her laptop and saw the lab results. She pulled away and hit the table. "Damm!" he said as he hit it twice.

"I thought that kangaroo's were non violent people! You have just earned an extra ten hours clinic duty!" House told him as he walked into the lab.

"For what!" Chase asked him as he looked a bit mad.

"For your lovely outburst and also because I hate your tie!" House told him as he walked over to the laptop and looked over Cameron's shoulder to see the results. He saw them, took out his bottle of pills and popped two in his mouth. "Long night ahead I guess!" House said as Foreman walked in. He went up to the laptop like the rest of them, and looked at the results.

"No, not tonight, can it not wait until the morning?" he asked them.

"She is in stage two, she needs to be treated now!" Cameron told them, finding her voice. House looked at his ducklings, they were not only physically exhausted, but he could tell that they were mentally exhausted. They all had a lot to do, House's case each week, their own patients and also their studies had to be done, he was surprised that they could manage it all, he had seen Cameron sometimes up all night, studying, especially since she was looking at taking another speciality. She told him that she didn't like to be pushed around, to be ignored or to be thought of as just a pretty face. She had proved that and more to him the last few months!

"Okay people, treatment! We need to get it done now, otherwise it will just get worse!" he told them. They spent half an hour talking about possible meds that she could have to stop the disease from spreading.

"We need to operate tonight, before we can give her the meds!" Chase said to them all.

"Okay, so we need a operation room, so get me one! Cameron, I want you to call the devil, tell her I have a appointment with her and she is to come to my office! Lets save someone's life!" House told them, and walked out. Chase and Foreman looked at Cameron and then walked out. Cameron went to the phone, and called Cuddy, explaining the situation and also that House wanted to see her. Once she had done that, she went over to her laptop, and put her head in her hands, she sighed, not wanting to stay all night, she already had a lot to do without something like this coming up! She looked at the test results again, and decided to run the test just to make sure that it wasn't a false result.

The same result appeared on her screen about ten minutes later, she took a deep breathe, printed them off and went to House's office. He was playing on his Nintendo DS, she knocked and let herself into his office.

"We all have the day off tomorrow, and I have 16 extra hours clinic duty, aren't I a lucky boy!" House said, not looking up from his game. Cameron looked at him.

"I… I don't think I would… I mean… don't worry, forget it!" she said as she began to walk out of his office.

"Stop, turn around and sit!" she heard House say to her. She did what he said. He stopped his game and looked at her. "You have to do this, and you know it!" he told her. She nodded her head, and looked down at the desk. "It's something that you need to improve on, Chase and Foreman are explaining the operation to her now…"

"Then I don't need to tell her anything!" Cameron interrupted him.

"Yes you do, you need to explain it all to her, answer her questions and help her through this!" House told her.

"This is for what happened when I couldn't tell the parents about their baby dying, I froze and Wilson had to do it for me! You want me to prove to you that I can be a real doctor, handle the bad news with the good news! I've changed since then, I've grown up!" she told him, House looked up at her for the first time.

"Then prove it to me!" he said, she just looked at him and they stood up and went to see Lauren.

CHAPTER SEVENTY NINE

House waited outside the room. Cameron took a deep breathe and went in. Chase and Foreman were trying to explain to her what was wrong, but they were making her freak out even more, they were both tired and just confusing her, which was unlike the two boys.

"Dr. Chase, Dr. Foreman, please leave us!" Cameron told them, they turned around and saw her standing there. As they walked out, Chase handed her the clipboard.

"I'll be outside if you need me!" he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks!" she said as she took the clipboard from his hand and watched them leave. She went over to Lauren's bed and handed her a box of tissues so that she could dry away her tears.

"Thank you!" she said as she began to blow her nose. "I don't understand, what is going on!" she asked her.

"Listen, you have a rare disease. You are in the second stage, and at this stage it is still curable, but we need to act now! You have nothing to be scared of, your chest x ray shows a lump in your lung, it has take us a long time to get the results as the printer was broken again! Your blood test results shows that you have the human form of BSE, but for some unknown reason, we have a theory that it is mainly contained in the lump in your lung, however we are not going to take any chances! We need to operate tonight to get rid of the lump, and then we will begin you on the treatment to get rid of the BSE in the blood. When you wake up, you may feel sick, but that will be because of the medicine that we are giving you. Once the treatment is finished and we have checked you out, you should be okay to go home, but no work for a month!" Cameron explained to her.

"How did I get all of this?" she asked her.

"We don't know, the lump has been there for a while, and is the cause of all your breathing problems. As for the BSE, we think that you have had it for about a few months as it is now in stage two." Cameron informed her.

"My chances of recovery…"

"Are 100%, you will lead a normal life just like before this happened! We are lucky that we found it now. I need you to sign this form, so that we can get you ready for the operation tonight!" Cameron said as she handed her the clipboard. Lauren picked up a pen and signed it.

"Thank you Dr. Cameron, for everything!" she said, Cameron smiled at her as she took the clipboard.

"If you need anything, just ask me and I see what I can do!" she told Lauren. She stood up and left the room. House and the boys looked at her as she closed the door to Lauren's room. She walked up to them and handed the form to Chase.

"Take the bloods, I'll go prep for surgery." She told them. They both nodded and went it to go get what they needed from Lauren. Cameron walked away, without saying a word to House.

"Dr. Cameron!" House said. Cameron stopped as she heard him walking up to her. "You did good you proved me wrong!" he said as she turned to face him.

"Is that a compliment?" she asked him, he just grinned at her. "I have to go get ready for the operation!" she said and walked away holding her head up high. Cameron went up to her office and hung up her lab coat. She went into her drawer and got out an energy bar and ate it. She sat down and relaxed, closed her eyes and smiled, she felt better showing House that she could be a proper doctor. She grabbed her pager and walked out of her office and down to the OP room. The boys were waiting for her, and they begun.

Hours past since they had started, and they had only just removed the lump. Cameron was getting tired, so Chase took over what she was doing. House was observing the operation the whole time he wanted to make sure that none of his ducklings made a bad mistake. Five hours past, and it was well past midnight when they finally closed her up and left the room. House looked at all of them, happy with what they had done, and also the experience that they had gained. They went and saw Lauren in recovery, put her on the meds for BSE and left her to relax. It was four o'clock in the morning and they were all sitting in the conference room.

"Well, is it really worth going home?" Chase asked House, only Cameron knew that they had the day off, House thought that he would play with it.

"Nope, not really, I'm sure I can get you some clinic duty for the next four hours!" House said to him.

"We just saved someone's life and you expect me to be able to go some clinic duty! You have got to be kidding!" he replied angry at House. Cameron couldn't take it anymore, she was tired and just wanted to go home.

"Cuddy has given us the day off, so let's just go home and we will see each other on Wednesday! I'm out of here, I need my bed!" she said, and with that, House and his ducklings left the hospital.

Cameron made no plans for the week, and also what she had made she had cancelled, however there was no getting out of the weekend with her family as they had prepared everything. Friday came and House was getting impatient, started moaning about not wanting to go, but Cameron expected this and had a plan to tempt him to go. They were at House's place, where Cameron felt most at home, and she was going through her clothes. House was watching TV, so she decided to surprise him.

"What do you think of this?" she said as she came out of the bedroom, House looked at her and saw her standing there in a small blue bikini, his mouth fell to the ground.

"My old house has a pool in the back yard, so I thought about wearing this!" she explained to him as she walked to where he was sitting. She looked good, she had no scars from the attack anymore on her body, and also from training, had her tone back. House loved the way that she was now, not that she was sexy before, but she had more confidence in herself, and that made her even more sexier to him! He put his arms around her as she stood in front of him, she turned in them, showing House the full view of the bikini, front and back.

"I mean, if you still don't want to go, I'm sure I could take Chase with me, my family had always wanted to meet him!" she said, she knew that this would get to House, it was her final bait, something that she didn't want to do, but she had to!

"Bum leg, cant swim!" he said to her.

"Don't have to, the temperature is going to be hot, so I will just walk around in this and the shorts that I have!" she explained to him. "Also, you could sit at the edge of the pool and get your feet a bit wet, and I would sit beside you, I don't need to swim!" she told him as she sat on his legs, she looked into his eyes, she knew that he would love to swim, but he couldn't! She sighed, he really didn't want to go, but he knew how important it was to her, she wanted him to meet her family, House didn't really have any family to speak of, apart from his brother, but he didn't know where he was or what he was doing! Cameron looked at him for a few minutes.

"Please Gregg, let's go and try to at least pretend that you are having a good time!" she asked him, he nodded. She stood up, kissed him on the head and went back into the bedroom, before she could go though, House grabbed her hand and with a shriek, pulled her back down to him

"Where do you think you are going? You come in with that on and don't expect me to react!" he said, as he began to undo her bikini. She smiled at him, her plan had worked and they made love on the sofa, forgetting about their worries.

CHAPTER EIGHTY

"Cammy! Is that really you? My how you have grown!" Cameron's mother shouted to her as she opened the door to them. She took Cameron in her arms and hugged her.

"Mom, do you have to do this to me! I haven't been gone that long!" she said.

"Yes you have, Alex is the lucky one who gets to see you! He told me about you saving Alana's life, my Cammy the amazing doctor!" she continued to gush!

"Mom, not in front of my boss!" Cameron said as she freed herself from her mother's bear hug. "Mom, this is Gregg, I bet you have heard a lot about him from Alex, well, he is my boss, but also my fiancé." Cameron introduced him to her mom. She looked at him, he was cleanly shaved and smartly dressed and also under Cameron's orders to be good. House smiled at her, and she shook his hand, he didn't like this gesture, but he wanted to play nice, be it only for Cameron's sake.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Cameron. You have such a nice house!" he said, looking around their huge house. She smiled.

"Please, call me Betty. Allison, your room is the exact same way you left it, just before you packed off the medical school! Well of course I tidied it up a bit for you. Go on up, and then come down in the back yard and meet the rest of the family." She said as they both walked into the entrance hall. Betty went out to the back yard, and they could both hear voices. Cameron picked up their bags and showed House to her old bedroom. They walked in and House saw a bedroom that was painted white. Pictures surrounded the room, on the desks, bedside table and on the walls. House went up to one of them, and saw a picture of Cameron in her cheerleading uniform on top of the pyramid.

"You were a cheerleader! Why does that not surprise me!" he said as he looked up from the picture.

"I was head cheerleader in my final year of high school, it was hard to juggle that and all my studies for preparing to be a doctor, I hardly slept, I'm surprised that I got through all that I did at high school, but I got the grades to get into med school, and well you know the rest!" Cameron said, as she put their suitcase on her bed. She opened her door onto the balcony and looked out onto the back yard. She stepped out and saw all of her family waiting to see her. She smiled and waved at a few of them that looked up and saw her. She got out her bikini and her shorts and got changed. House was tired from their trip down, and popped a few of his white friends into his mouth. He waited until Cameron had come out of her bathroom, dressed in her bikini and shorts, he smiled at her. She came up to him and he hugged her.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to!" she said to him, he kissed her on the head.

"Too late for that! Come on, let's get it over with!" he said, and she led him down the stairs and out to the back yard.

Cameron introduced him to everyone, and they had something to eat. Alex and Alana came up to them, and said hi and catch up on everything that they had missed. Cameron, out of habit more than anything began to check Alana to make sure that she was alright. They began to talk about her treatment that she was getting here and also about her check ups. House looked at Cameron as he was talking to Alex, well getting a lecture about how Cameron was his only sister and how he shouldn't hurt her etc. He smiled at Cameron as he overheard what they were talking about.

"Dr. Cameron, we are not on duty today!" House commented. "I saw your beeper in the bag, you know that they can't reach us out here, too far from range, what a shame!" House said to her. She blushed.

"Sorry, I can't seem to get out of doctor mode that easy, must be something to do with the people that I live with!" she said as she looked at House. House looked around to see where Cameron's dad was, he hadn't met him yet. He turned to Alex who had just brought them both a beer, and they went to sit down, leaving the girls to catch up on things.

"Where's your father? I mean Allison hasn't told me anything about him." He asked Alex as they drank their beers.

"He died when Allison was about 14 years old, I guess it as the turning point in her life, it was then she decided to become a doctor, she didn't like it that she could see her dad suffer and not be able to do anything about it!" he explained to House.

"How, I mean what did he die of?" House asked him.

"Something wrong with his blood, it turned against his own body, the doctors were too late to be able to do anything about it, we saw him suffer in pain, all the doctors could do was ease the pain that he was having." Alex told him. House looked at Cameron, the two girls were sitting on the edge of the pool, getting their feet wet. She looked up and looked at House and smiled at him. He grinned back at her. Alex patted House on the back.

"Anyway, that's all in the past, we have to look forward to the future, you saved my wife and also my sister, I am in a great debt to you!" he told House.

The rest of the day was spent apart from each other. Different relatives of Cameron kept coming up and talking to House, some about problems that they had, and House made a diagnoses there and then. Many people were surprised that he could do that, just on the spot, but he helped out most of them, trying his best not to be as sarcastic as he normally was in the clinic. They spoke to House about Cameron when she was a kid, and he got to see loads of photos of her. He sat there and suffered through this, popping two of his white friends in his mouth occasionally. Night began to fall the back yard was lit up with large candles and fairy lights around the pool. House could see Cameron at the pool edge, the light shining on her skin, she appeared to be happy. House went inside for a few minutes he needed to go to the little boys' room. When he came back out, he saw Cameron standing at the pool edge and watched her dive in. Most of the guests had gone it was just her brother and his wife. House went up to Alex, who he had become good friends with, if that was possible for House to be able to become friends with someone the way that he was, but he gave as good as House could dish out, and he hadn't been used to it! Alex gave him another beer.

"I'm on meds you know!" House said as he drank from the beer.

"As if that has stopped you all day!" Alex said with a smile. "A toast, to the future of you and Alli, may you always be happy as she has explained to me in her email. I have never seen her so happy before, I just want to thank you for that Gregg." He said to him as they toasted to that. They finally parted as Alex helped him mom tidy up, House went up to the pool edge and dipped his feet in the water. He was wearing shorts as it was in the middle of a heat wave were Cameron's mum lived. He watched Cameron swimming up and down the pool. Once she had a break, she looked around and saw House sitting at the edge. She went up to him and started to tread water below his feet.

"Hi." She said to him.

"Hi yourself!" he said to her. "Having a great time? So was this how you got your amazing figure?" he asked her, she blushed.

"This and running in med school, needed something to get rid of the stress of studying and also everything that was going on in my life!" she said to him. She went to the side and pulled herself out of the pool and sat next to House. She reached back and grabbed the towel that she had left there earlier and began to dry herself. House watched her do this, popping two of his happy pills in his mouth, she sat back down next to him and she kissed him on the lips, she tasted of chlorine, but House wasn't going to stop her. He put his arm around her head and held her there. He had missed her for most of the day. She pulled away and smiled.

"Thank you Gregg, you have been a really good boy, and good boys deserve a reward!" she said. " We are going out tomorrow, shopping for a bit, well me and Alana are, don't know about you and my brother, then we are all going out for lunch together, I need to ask my brother something." She told House as they went to say their good nights to everyone. Once they were alone in her room, Cameron went and had a shower. When she came out, House was already in bed. Cameron got changed and joined him there. She laid in his arms and she began to close her eyes.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your dad. Alex told me about it!" House told her, she looked up at him.

"I know I should have told you, but it still hurts sometimes to think about it!" she said, House kissed her on the lips, and she relaxed in the kiss.

"Good night Allison." House said to her as she pulled away and closed her eyes. He stoked her head until she fell asleep, he then slowly closed his eyes and let his body take him to dream world with her, ignoring the pain in his leg.

House woke up the following morning alone in the bed. He had assumed that Cameron went out for a run like she always did. He got up and had a shower, got dressed then went downstairs. He saw Betty cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Gregg, did we sleep well?" she asked as she saw him enter the kitchen. House just nodded, feeling rather awake for someone who was pretty tired.

"Breakfast is on the table, Allison told me to tell you that she went out for a run, she should be back soon!" she replied as House sat at the table and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Coffee?" she asked him, he nodded, he hadn't found his voice yet this morning. She poured him a cup and he began to eat some toast. "So you're Allison's boss. What is she like at work?" she asked, House thought about this for a few minutes, trying not to give her a sarcastic answer as he normally would.

"She's a great team member she works hard and seems to always solve the case just in time. She has proven me wrong several times, keeps me in my place, so that also minimises the amount of law suits that I get! After the clinic incident, well I try not to think about it, but she has changed, she will make a brilliant doctor someday, be it that she stays where she is in my team or if she decides to work elsewhere!" he told her as she sat there interested.

"Wow Gregg, if you really thought about me like that, maybe I shouldn't have said yes!" Cameron said as she stood at the door, she was still out of breath. House smiled at her, and came over and checked her pulse and also her breathing.

"But sometimes she can be a liability, like now you really shouldn't push yourself so hard!" House told her, Betty sat there and smiled as she saw this affection coming from House. Cameron laughed.

"I'm fine, I just did a few extra miles, wanted to see if things had changed around here, nothing to worry about!" she said as they sat down, she helped herself to some orange juice and also a bowel of cereal and toast. They ate breakfast in silence. Once they were finished, Cameron went up to her room, had a shower and got changed. House went outside and sat down on one of the lounges, enjoying the sun. Cameron came out and sat down next to him.

"My brother is here, so let's go!" she said, as she kissed him on the lips, he got up and they left.

Cameron and Alana went off shopping, and did girly stuff, while House and Alex decided to go catch an action movie. This was House's suggestion, at least then he could avoid conversation. Once the movie had finished, they met the girls for lunch at a pizzeria. Just as they had ordered what they were having, Cameron turned to Alex.

"I need to ask you something. You know that we are getting married soon, and also that I don't have anyone to give me away since our dad isn't with us anymore, well, I would love it Alex, if you would do it. Will you give me away at our wedding?" she asked him. Alex sat there in shock, he was in a way expecting this, but was still shocked to hear her saying it.

"Of course I would Allison, it would be an honour." He told her and hugged her.

"What did I tell you about that, she is mine!" House replied as he took Cameron in his arms once they had pulled apart. They ate their food, making small talk in between. Once they had finished, they went back to Cameron's house and made sure that they had packed everything, said their goodbyes and began the journey back to New Jersey.

"Nice family you have!" House said, once they were back at their apartment, he felt more comfortable now that he was somewhere he knew, and Cameron was happy because he had met her family at long last.

"Well, I promised you a reward for being a good boy!" she said as she came over and kissed him. She led him into the bedroom and gave him his reward.


	10. Chapter 81 to End

CHAPTER EIGHTY ONE

The following day they were back at work. House and Cameron relaxed and with big smiles on their faces. They had both come in at the same time, and were waiting for the other ducklings to arrive.

"How do you make this again?" House asked her, she was reading his e mails and she refused to make the coffee, told him it was time for him to learn by himself.

"New filter in, new coffee in and water, then put it on!" she said, not looking up from her laptop. Chase came in and smiled at this sight.

"Don't tell me I have to drink that!" he said as he laughed at House making the coffee. He had just turned it on and was hoping that it didn't explode.

"You will drink it and you will like it!" House told him as the machine finished and he poured him a cup of coffee. He gave it to Chase. "I need a tester, and you are replaceable!" House told him as he drunk the coffee. After a few minutes, and that House was sure that he didn't poison him, he poured himself a cup and got Cameron out a bottle of water.

"Why don't I get any!" she asked her as she took the water from him.

"You need to reduce your caffeine intake!" he said to her. She looked at him, and stuck her tongue out! "How mature Dr. Cameron, you can have four hours clinic duty for that!" he told her, she opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it, she didn't really want anymore. Foreman walked in, happier than ever.

"Wow, looks like someone got the cream!" Chase said to him, Foreman poured himself a cup of coffee and joined them all at the table.

"Right, now that we are all here, let's get on with our meeting. By the way, what happened to BSE girl?" House asked them.

"FDA was called in the farm has been closed down. They had killed a cow for their own food, so at least we know that no one else outside the family will be contaminated!" Foreman informed them.

"Okay, so we cure the rest of her family and then that's the case done. Now to today's meeting topic. The way a doctor knows what diseases to rule out…"

"You mean besides doing tests!" Cameron replied looking up from his e mails. "By the way, we have a new case, your e mail inbox, a special one from Wilson, so I guess we have something better to do!" she said, House looked at her.

"What is better than listen to me talking for an hour about things to make you lot better doctors!" House said to her.

"You hate giving lectures, and clinic duty is better, at least I have the hands on experience!" she said to House as she raised an eyebrow at him, he grinned.

"Well, Dr. Cameron, I guess that you had better go and do that then, as I have to talk to the other two boys alone!" House said, she picked up her laptop and left them alone in the conference room. House looked at the two boys' they looked a bit nervous being alone with House without Cameron there. House sat down with them and drunk his coffee.

"So, ideas then boys, what ways does a doctor know about how to diagnose an illness in a new patient?" he asked them.

"You mean instead of doing tests, well a patient history is always a big advantage. Also if you specialise in the subject, it's an extra bonus. Research into the symptoms normally helps too!" Chase commented. House looked at him, this was basic knowledge to them, he was just board and wanted to play with them. He went into the fridge and opened Cameron's bottle of champagne. He poured some in a cup for each of them, just in case Cuddy came in to check on them. He handed them a cup each, drank his in one and poured himself another. The two ducklings looked at him, confused.

"Okay, let's get this over with. Cameron wants me to ask you both something…"

"Since when have you done what Cameron has asked!" Foreman commented, and drunk the champagne House gave him.

"Since she made me do this, otherwise I'm stuck in the seventh circle of hell for the rest of my life! Anyway, she, well us to be honest, well I don't really get much say in this at all! She would like you both to be groomsmen at our wedding!" House said, and then popped two of his pills into his mouth, drained his second glass of champagne as this was to prevent him from saying anything sarcastic afterwards. They both sat there in shock, they didn't expect this, especially since Cameron would normally do something like this herself, she was making House suffer and they knew this, they needed to thank her for it sometime.

"Sure, I've always wanted to be at a white person's wedding!" Foreman said sarcastically.

"Sure, I mean if that is what Cameron wants, then I'll be happy to be a part of this wedding!" Chase said to House. He drunk his cup of champagne in one, he wasn't sure how to react about this. They sat there in silence, and then the boys stood up and left House, where they went, he had no idea.

Cameron was just coming out of an exam room after seeing a patient she had also picked up the file from Wilson and was reading through the file to see what she could find out. She looked up and saw Chase and Foreman walking up towards her. She smiled as she saw them both. They looked at her and she pointed to the exam room. They walked in and she went in after them.

"Hi guys, so here is the new case file, I don't know what it could be, I mean I haven't really had a proper look, House has got me on clinic duty form my immature actions earlier!" she said to them. They looked at her and smiled. "What is it? Do I still have some breakfast on my face?" she asked them as she looked at her face in the mirror.

"Seventh circle of hell! Only House would think of something like that, but as it came from you, I am guessing that you have defiantly gained some power over him!" Foreman said to him, she blushed.

"The only power that I have over him, is something that you both neither want nor can gain! Here at work, I have no power over him, he is my boss, and I respect him in the position he is. We have to make adjustments, and I have made a few since everything that has happened, and I have handled things rather well! I turned out okay didn't I?" she asked them, she didn't need their approval, she just wanted to have some friends who knew what she was talking about, and as they both had been there, they knew what she meant. They both nodded.

"House asked us!" Chase said. "We said yes, I mean how often is it that someone who is like one of the boys to us gets hitched!" he said with a smile on his face, he had a plan and he needed some help, he needed to see his sister, but he had a feeling that she wouldn't want anything to do with it, her being a lawyer and all.

"Can I smell alcohol on your breath?" Cameron asked them both as she got closer to them, they smiled at her. "House opened my bottle didn't he, well I hope that he saved me some!" she said to them both. They looked at the floor. "Right, out both of you! Make sure that Cuddy doesn't catch you! Take this file back to House and tell him he is in my bad books! I have to finish clinic duty, you are both lucky that I'm not checking your alcohol levels!" she said as she opened the door, and the boys walked out. She called in her next patient and continued her clinic duty, so that she could get it out of the way today and then think about their new case.

CHAPTER EIGHTY TWO

"6 year old male, okay, what is it with Wilson and kids, I'm guessing his mum is hot! Anyway, having trouble keeping down food, well, he isn't keeping down anything and also dizzy spells and fainting. What do we think?" House said to them after lunch time. They were all sitting in the conference room, looking at the whiteboard. Cameron was more curious about this case she had a soft spot for children.

"Gas poisoning, glandular fever, yellow fever, I have no idea, those symptoms could be anything in a child!" Foreman said.

"We need a better knowledge of the kid, a patient history, check out his house, health of his parents etc." Cameron mentioned.

"What about a CT scan, if he has been fainting, then we need to make sure that there is no neurological damage." Chase added. House looked at his ducklings, they were smart, sometimes too smart for their own good!

"It could be something as simple as gas poisoning, but then again it could be something more difficult than that! Get a CBC and also a toxic screen, I know what would a six year old be doing taking drugs, but we don't know. CT scan and also put him on a heart rate monitor. Cameron, get a patient history and let's see what we can find out!" House told them. His ducklings got up and walked out of the conference room, Cameron looked back at House, She smiled at him as he looked at the board and spun his cane in his hand.

After a long day, and with a six year old puking up on her as she tried to get his bloods, Cameron finally sat on the sofa in House's living room. Over the floor were adverts for different houses in the area, especially near the hospital. She looked over a few of them, her and House had managed to narrow it down to their top three, and were going to look at them during the week. House came in with food, he and Cameron sat down at the dining room table and began to eat. Cameron looked up at him and smiled, like she always did.

"So, only four months left now!" she said, House nodded, still eating his food. "I can't believe how fast time has gone past!" she commented. House looked up at her.

"Allison, what's wrong?" he asked her, she shook her head, to mean nothing. She continued eating. Once they had finished, they watched a DVD and the OC. Cameron was starting to enjoy this, mainly from House's influence of making her watch it!

"I can't believe you drunk all of my champagne and didn't leave me any!" she said to House once the adverts were on.

"Oh well, guess I'll have to buy you a new one! I really should suspend you for having that at work!" he told her as he took her in his arms.

"Well, I wasn't the one drinking it at work was I? You and the other two boys should be suspended for that!" she said as she smiled up at him.

"Good point! Anyway, thanks to you, I have a bonding session with the boys, and also Wilson, we are going out for a drink Friday night." House told her.

"Okay, then I guess I will make plans with Becky and Cuddy!" she told him. They watched another DVD before turning in for the night.

Friday came quicker than Cameron expected, she hadn't had a chance to ask either Cuddy or Becky for the drink yet, their new case was not going very well, the boy was getting worse, and they didn't know why. This was starting to get to Cameron, but also to House, he was afraid that he was going to lose a patient, especially one so young. They were arguing at their morning board meeting.

"But we can't give him that, it could kill him!" Chase told House after he suggested some meds to him.

"It could also cure him, let's weigh the pros with the cons!" House said to him "Or are you more a betting man?" he questioned Chase.

"I am not betting on a kid's life, especially if your suggestion could kill him!" Chase exclaimed to him "Cameron, say something!" Chase looked pleadingly at her. She smiled at him, she didn't want to interfere, even though she thought that Chase was right, but didn't want to tell him that.

"DR. HOUSE!" shouted a voice down the hall.

"Too young to be Cuddy's voice, damm it Chase, your sister is coming!" House said to her "She is just as annoying as you, apart from she is a lawyer!" he said to him as she walked into the room.

"Is it true what they say about lawyers, the job makes them look older than they really are? If we apply this theory, then that means you haven't passed the bar exam for very long have we Becky?" he said as he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Dr. House, if we go with your theory, then what people say about doctors really being caring people must mean that somewhere under that crusty old man exterior beats the heart of a big softie!" she said to him as she crossed her arms.

"Damm, you found me out, did you find my baba in my hiding place?" House asked her.

"Dr. House, I get more court requests about you than I do about any other doctor in this hospital!" she told him.

"Well, I guess it's the only way for my patients to see me for a follow up appointment!" House told her as he got himself some coffee.

"Well, I am not pulling you out of all of them, either change your attitude, or think about a different career, how about teaching, I'm sure that you would be able to put up with student doctors, but then again, a hospital full of House clones isn't something that I would like to be on the receiving end of! Just keep patient contact to a minimum. If you need to see one, then get Dr. Cameron to do it for you, just stop it!" she told him.

"Well, you will have to talk to Cuddy about that, she makes me do the clinic duty!" he told her, she smiled.

"Oh no, you are not getting out of that!" she said, and left the conference room. "Have a nice day Dr. House!" she shouted down the hallway as she left.

"Right, back to our case…" House said, but Cameron wasn't listening anymore, she didn't feel very well. She stood up, excused herself and made the way to the bathroom. She threw up in the toilet, and then thought about the last time she had her monthly visit, she had been so busy that she hadn't realised that she had skipped a few months! She started to cry, she knew what this meant, and she didn't want to face the truth, she was pregnant. Her stomach began to cramp up at this thought, she remembered the last time she didn't realise she was pregnant, she had lost the child through a miscarriage, as her body couldn't handle the changes. The doctor told her the possibility of this happening again was very high. Her stomach began to cramp up even more, she screamed in pain.

"Cameron? Is that you? Are you okay? Let me in!" said a voice at the door, she realised it was Becky. She opened the door, tears were falling from her eyes. Cameron looked up at her, in pain still from her stomach, she knew that it was happening again, and she didn't want anyone to know.

"I need, some pain killers, go find Chase, tell him to get me a shot of painkillers. He will know which ones you are talking about! Don't tell him anything, just tell him that I have a really bad headache!" she said, Becky nodded and left her there. Cameron shut the door and doubled over in pain again. She looked down and saw blood coming through her underwear. She knew that she was going thorough then, and she really needed to see a doctor. Becky came back and rolled the syringe under the door, Cameron took off the plastic covering and injected it in her arm, and waited.

"Allison, Chase is outside, I'm going to bring him in okay!" she said.

"No, please I can't have him see me like this!" she told him. "Just get House, I can't believe I said that, but if anyone has to be here, then I want House!" she told him. She left and went to find House.

CHAPTER EIGHTY THREE

Cameron sat on the floor, and let the pain take over, she knew what she was going through, the premature labour of the baby, and she just wanted it to be over. She heard a knock on the door.

"Cameron, let me in!" House said, she unlocked the door, he went up to her and sat down next to her. "What is it?" he asked her, she looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gregg, I'm having a miscarriage, I didn't even know that I was… until it started. I'm really sorry!" she said, House took her in his arms, he was shocked. She doubled over in pain again and waited until it was over.

"How many months are you missing?" he asked her.

"Three, I mean I should have noticed something!" she told him as the pain subsided. House smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it, we were not ready for it, it's not your fault that this is happening. Once everything is done and we are settled, then we can try for another baby!" he told her as he stoked her head.

"You're not mad at me?" she asked him.

"Of course not! I want to be a father one day, but not at the moment, we have other things to worry about and I want you to myself for a bit longer before I share you with our child!" he told her, she cried in his arms. She screamed in pain again, and then it was over, she relaxed in House's arms, she knew it was done and she cried, whispering how sorry she was to House the whole time.

"I let us down!" she said in a hushed voice.

"No, you haven't let us down, I love you and there will be a time, but this wasn't it. Come on, we need to get you into an exam room." House said. He asked Becky to get her a wheelchair once she came back they helped Cameron get into it and took her to the exam room in the clinic. House wanted to check her out himself, but he was too emotionally drained to do it, he asked Wilson to do it, even though it wasn't his speciality, he rather had someone he trusted than a doctor he didn't know any day. When Wilson came out, he looked at House.

"She is fine, the baby, well it was too small for her to notice. The miscarriage happened naturally, her body wasn't ready for the baby. She needs rest, so I have given her the rest of the day off. Take her home I'll look after the case for you." Wilson told him, House nodded and went in to see Cameron. He helped her to his car and drove them home. He made her a hot bath and let her relax in it. She talked to House, mainly telling her how sorry she was bout losing the child, and House kept telling her not to worry about it. He had cancelled the evening out, and he went to look at the house's that they had picked out, it helped Cameron take her mind off what had happened, it had brought her and House closer, even though it was such a traumatic experience. They decided on a house and put in an offer for it. They just had to wait to see if it would be accepted. They went back to House's apartment, Cameron was more happier. They fell asleep together on the sofa, Cameron in his arms.

The months past and as soon as they knew it, it was the week of the wedding. Cameron and House had gotten over the incident in the bathroom at the hospital, but it still, somewhat annoyed Cameron that she had a second miscarriage in her life. Friday came and the team had the day off. Cameron spent the morning with the two boys', they spent most of the time admiring Cameron in her wedding dress, she wanted a male opinion and as House wasn't allowed to see it, she had asked them. When she stepped out of the changing room, the boys just stared at her.

"Wow, Allison, you look, like something out of a fairy tale!" Chase commented, he was also having his suit tried on, Foreman turned and his face said it all, he was under the spell too. Cameron's dress was a figure hugging one up to her waist it then flowed down to the ground with a small train behind her. It was simple the night jacket that came with it had sequins decoration of flowers on it. It was cut just below her shoulders and was white. She looked in the mirror and smiled at herself. Her hair was up in a simple bun for the day, but Becky was planning on doing her hair tomorrow. Chase came up to her, Cameron turned and faced him, she had tears in her eyes. He took her in his arms and she hugged him back.

"Oh Robert, I'm so nervous!" she told him, he stroked her head.

"Don't worry about it, after tomorrow, the whole stress will be over and then you and House will be married." He told her. He wanted to object to it, but he wasn't sure on how, he wanted Cameron, House didn't deserve her! She pulled away and looked at him in the eyes, then she did something that shocked him, she kissed him gently on the lips. It was what he had always wanted, and it was the only time that she would be able to do it. It was a short but gentle kiss on her lips. She pulled away a minute later.

"Thank you Robert, for everything, just for being there for me was enough!" she said to him, Foreman looked at them, still stunned. "Do you want one too?" she asked as she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Thanks for the offer, but I have to decline, but I wouldn't mind a hug!" he said as he held his arms open to her. She walked over to him and then relaxed in his arms. He held her there for a few minutes. "I'm really happy for you Allison, I'm glad to be a part of this and also working with you!" he said, she looked up at him and smiled. He released her and she went and got back changed into her normal clothes. Once they were changed, and had arranged for everything to be delivered at her apartment, they left. They went out for something to eat, before heading back to Cameron's place. House wasn't there, so they kicked back and relaxed, starting to drink the vodka that Cameron had stashed for the day. They were half way through the bottle when House, Cuddy, Wilson and Becky walked in. Cameron and the boys were sitting on the sofa laughing at the film that they were watching.

"That was so bad!" Cameron said as they re-winded it to watch it again. House looked at the vodka bottle, went into her kitchen and grabbed four extra glasses and poured them some.

"Hey, that's mine!" Cameron said, as she tried to pull the bottle away from House, she was too slow, and House had taken it.

"You snooze, you lose!" he told her as he gave them the glasses with some vodka in it. "Right, who is driving me home again tonight?" House asked them, Wilson put his hand up. "Then enjoy it my friend!" He said, and they downed their shots. Allison's family was coming that night, so they were checked into a hotel, and Chase was going to pick them up to see her tomorrow.

"Good point, go easy on that Robbie, you have to pick up my family tomorrow, but I guess you can all crash here! Well, except you Gregg and also you Wilson, just make sure he doesn't go AWOL on me before tomorrow!" she told him as she raised her glass for a refill, House poured her glass, and she downed it in one.

"You should also go easy, don't want you being sick tomorrow!" He told her. She took the bottle from him and stuck her tongue out at him. "See, what I have to put up with for the rest of my life!" he said to everybody.

"Oh you are going to enjoy it!" she said, as she stood up and kissed him passionately on his lips, everyone starred, and after about five minutes, Cameron came up for some air, House just stood there, still holding her in his arm with a big grin on his face!

CHAPTER EIGHTY FOUR

The night drew to an end, and Cameron and House had spent the whole evening in each others arms on the sofa.

"Right, time to go!" Wilson said as he looked at House. He kissed Cameron one last time.

"Until tomorrow morning Mrs. Allison House!" he whispered in her ear, she blushed. She kissed him one last time, and Wilson left with him in tow.

"Right, time for us to go too!" Cuddy said to Foreman, his car was in for repairs, so Cuddy was giving him lifts home as they lived near each other. Foreman stood up.

"Okay Lisa, see you all tomorrow morning bright and early!" he said, and they left. It was just Cameron, Chase and also Becky, they had planned to stay with Cameron tonight, so that they could sort everything out the following morning. They watched a few DVDs until Cameron fell asleep in Chase's arms. Becky looked at this sight.

"I bet that you are enjoying this!" she said to her brother.

"I want her Becky, he doesn't deserve her!" he said quietly to her, he didn't want Cameron to wake up, he loved the smell of her hair and her skin next to him.

"She made her choice, please Robert, for your own sake, don't do anything stupid tomorrow like objecting to the marriage!" she told him, he looked at her, trying to act surprise. "Yes, I know that you have thought about it, I'm not blind and I'm not stupid, I didn't get become a lawyer sitting on my butt for four years!" she told him. Chase looked at her.

"I will never find someone to replace her, or to feel the same amount of love that I do for her!" he told his sister.

"I know, and it's painful, but you have to! She will always be there for you, just like you are always there for me, now please, I love you and as your sister and a lawyer, don't ruin it!" she told him.

"Okay!" he said as he stroked Cameron's head.

"Pinkie promise!" she said, Chase reached over and took her pinky in his.

"Pinkie promise." He said. He picked Cameron up and took her to bed.

Cameron woke up the following morning to the smell of eggs cooking she turned and saw Chase lying next to her. She knew that nothing happened he loved her too much to do something to violate her. She went over to him and kissed him gently on his lips for the second time, *he deserves it!* she thought to herself. Chase smiled and stirred.

"Allison?" he said, he opened his eyes and saw her looking over him. "Am I still dreaming?" he asked her.

"No, it's real, and you deserved it. You know what today is!" she said, he nodded as he stretched. She got changed in front of him in her training gear.

"You are joking!" he said to her.

"I'm not stopping my training for one day!" she said, as she went onto her treadmill. Chase followed her. "You should go pick up my family. Becky will look after me!" she said, Chase nodded, went to grab a bite to eat and then left the two girls alone. After Cameron had finished her 40 minute workout, she sat with Becky and they had breakfast, once she was finished, she jumped into the shower. She dried herself quickly, and threw some clothes on. When she walked out of her bedroom, her brother was there, her mum and also Alana waiting for her. She smiled at them all, and greeted them one by one. There was a knock at the door, she opened it to see Cuddy there, she had dropped Foreman at House's place in case Wilson needed some back up! Becky grabbed Cameron by the arm and dragged her into the bedroom to do her hair, the rest of them got ready in the living room.

"You know, Robert is going to be in a lot of pain after today!" she said as she began to plait Cameron's hair.

"I know, I don't want to do it to him, and it will hurt him, but he knows my feelings and also things between us are strong, he will be okay I hope!" Cameron said as she sat still.

She picked up the roses that were lying in a box and checked the length of the stalks, and cut them off. She finished the plait and looked at Cameron to make sure it was okay, then began to weave in the roses in between the places where she could. Once she was finished, Cameron looked at her hair in the mirror and was stunned.

"Thank you so much Becky, it's just better than I imagined it would be!" she said to her. Becky left the room and Cameron's mum walked in and began to do her makeup. She was giving Cameron words of advice during this time, by the time she had finished, her mum was in tears.

"My little girl has grown up! I wish that you father could be here to see this!" she said to her.

"He's watching from up above!" Cameron said as she took her mum in her arms, a tear fell down her own cheek. She left her, and she heard a knock at the door, she opened it and saw Cuddy standing there in her dress. She had Cameron's dress with her.

"Time to get changed!" she said, as Cameron let her in. "You look amazing!" she said as she saw Cameron's hair and make up, Cameron blushed. She took her dress and went into her bathroom. She came out with the dress on, and Cuddy just starred at her. "Oh, to be young again!" she said as Cameron turned around to allow Cuddy to do her dress up.

"Thank you Lisa, for everything!" she said, and she hugged Cuddy. Cuddy opened her bedroom door, and let Cameron walk out everyone turned and looked at her, shocked at how elegant she looked. She smiled at them all and photos were taken.

CHAPTER EIGHTY FIVE

They arrived to the church, it was a small one as she and House only wanted to keep it with close friends and also family. She stepped out of the car with Cuddy's and Becky's help, her brother already there, waiting for her. Chase had gone before Cameron came out fully dressed as they had to be there before them. Alex smiled as he looked at his sister.

"Wow Alli, you look amazing!" he told her, as he offered her his hand, she took it and he kissed it. She blushed again. Wilson came out and took one look at Cameron and stopped in his tracks.

"House was wondering when you would get here! He's waiting inside, I think we were able to calm his nerves!" he said, still staring at Cameron. Wilson kissed her on the cheek, and went in back to House, in case he planned to come out to see her. Everyone went in, leaving Cameron, Cuddy, Becky and her brother out there alone, as they waited for the music to play. Once they heard the wedding march, Cuddy and Becky walked in and down to the front, everyone turned and saw them walking down in their pale blue dresses, the colour seemed to work for them both. The music stopped, and everyone, including House turned at this point. The music started to play the wedding march, and Cameron came in, arm linked with her brother, who was smiling like the happiest man in the world, but at the same time, could see the sadness in his face. House was in shock, Cameron looked up from the floor and straight at him, she wanted to see his reaction. House looked at her, he didn't know what to say, she was… magnificent! Alex brought her to House's side, and kissed Cameron on the lips, then went to sit next to Alana. House took Cameron's arm, and they walked a few paces up to the vicar.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here to witness the ceremony in the joining of Greggory House and Allison Cameron…" the vicar said. House looked at Cameron, the women he was going to spend the rest of his life with, and smiled.

"Is there anyone here who thinks that these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold his peace!" the vicar said, Cameron looked at Chase, she knew he wanted to say something, but he smiled at her, and gave her the thumbs up, she laughed and took this sign as his blessing, he wasn't going to ruin her happiness. He knew that she would still be a part of his life, and for that he was truly grateful! The rings and vows were exchanged, and the vicar declared them man and wife. House took Cameron in his arm, twisted her around, making her laugh, before passionately kissing her in front of everyone. Everyone clapped and cheered at this moment. That moment was the most precious moment both House and Cameron had, and it was the best way that they both could have thought of to start their new journey together, as man and wife.

THE END!!!

10


End file.
